Vanilla Reaper
by Addictive Personality
Summary: Riku's most beloved person died, his life acting as a catalyst for a wish to be granted by three sorceresses. But all Riku wanted was to hold Sora in his arms again. Without hesitation he signed a contract and offered half his heart as collateral to borrow power. Riku would become the sorceresses' plaything if it meant bringing his loved one back to life. -AU-
1. Ritual

**A/N: You will come across a character whose speech is written with misspellings, there is a reason for that. Please see my note at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 1**

**-Ritual-**

* * *

Sora had been standing by the front door, face touched with a look of frustration as he tapped his wrist watch with an unsteady finger. He inhaled deeply, adjusted the collar of his light pink shirt and released that unsatisfied breath.

"Riku," he rang out, hand synched at his waist. "We're going to be late for our reservation, get a move on!"

As if on cue, the silver haired man came stumbling down the hall of the two bedroom apartment, his hands busily working a purple colored tie into a haphazard knot.

"I know, I know. Did you get us a taxi?"

Sora closed the gap between them and took over Riku's pathetic attempt to fix his tie.

"He's been waiting twenty minutes already. And he's charging us for it."

"Then what are we standing around for?"

Sora rolled his eyes, smirking at the same time and clasping a hand on the back of Riku's neck. He kissed his lips briefly.

"Let's go you idiot."

They rode in moderate silence, their target being that of the bustling downtown section of the capital island. It was such a contrast to their little village off in the edges of Destiny Islands, a place where there was nothing but paopu fruit plantations and fishing boats lining the coasts. They had grown up in such a place, Riku and Sora, best friends and eventual lovers that decided they had had enough of country living. The City, as the capital was oh so casually called, was a bustling metropolis amongst the seas. This was where they had formed their own home one year ago, a life away from the small, close minded folks of the country.

The world was a progressive place, yet there were still those that lived in the past. For Riku and Sora, their families formed part of those holding onto such outdated beliefs. But to Riku's parents, saving face was worth more than the relationship they held with their son. In their eyes, Riku and Sora's relationship was a blasphemy against the gods. They could never accept them.

"Are you sure about this Riku?"

"What? I can't take my boyfriend out for a nice dinner?"

Sora was biting his lower lip. "But it's so expensive! I don't feel comfortable going to a place where the bread basket alone costs an arm and a leg."

They were 20 and 21 years old, no longer children, but at the same time not financially secure. It was a year into living in The City, and their checkbook was always bordering on the red. While Sora was more careful and looked at everything twice before buying, Riku was less prone to such a thing and more often than not, overspent. Had it not been for Sora's scrutinizing tallying of accounts, they would have never made it past their first month.

"Can you for once just forget about that? We haven't been out in a long time and we've been killing ourselves working, we deserve a nice night."

Riku slid his arm over Sora, his hand gripping his shoulder and pulling him close. He touched their foreheads together, Riku's alluring smile finding itself being mimicked by Sora's lips.

"Damn it Riku, fine, I'll shut up."

The pay was terrible, but not having to be far from home made the job bearable. Riku found work in a health club, which at the same time proved to be a perpetual annoyance. The looks he would get from the clients, particularly the women when he handed them a towel or bottle of water, ravaged him with their gaze. Riku tried his hardest to simply ignore them, but on more than one occasion he'd have to play the villain and say those two magical words.

"_I'm taken."_

Sora would hear the stories from Riku as they unwound at home, the spiky haired brunet done with his secretarial duties at a nearby clinic and the television flicked to some random channel. A bottle of wine would be set out on the table, Sora chuckling into his glass, eyeing Riku and raising a brow when he knew the older man was getting more and more creative with his tales. Was Sora ever jealous? Not in the slightest.

"Hey," Riku began, sea-foam green eyes cast out the taxi window, "we're almost there."

It was interesting watching his boyfriend, a year older than him, but far from mature. Riku had always been outgoing, carefree, and touched by a good sense of humor. He was easily amused, found just about anything interesting no matter how slight and insignificant. Sora always tried to understand how Riku could have turned out so loving and upbeat when his family life was scarred by less than ideal situations.

His father was a useless drunk, flinging curses and punches at him and his mother for whatever he felt they had done wrong. In turn, the abuse further spurred on his mother into berating Riku, finding every fault and then some to shove in his face. They would justify their insults, their taunts, and the physical abuse in the name of their gods. When they found out about Riku's relationship with Sora, it was just about the end of the world. Riku's reasoning for turning out the way he did:

"_It was you Sora, you were there."_

The taxi came to a stop, a gleaming building off to the side with expansive crystal clear windows. They stretched their legs out onto the bustling street, other citizens of the city meandering through. Sora reached for his back pocket to get his wallet, but Riku had already taken the liberty to pay the driver before the brunet had a chance.

"I could have gotten that, you're already paying for dinner," Sora chimed in, his fingers lacing with Riku's as the car sped off.

"Didn't you tell me you'd 'shut up'?" Riku teased leaning in to kiss Sora on the cheek, but was woefully denied by a swerve of his head.

"Come on, they've probably given our table to someone else already."

It was their first time in such a restaurant, crisp white linens covering a large round table, a single white rose decorating the center and a plethora of silverware Sora was finding issues figuring out which was used for what.

"I guess this one is used for the salad, and that one is for-"

"The main course," Riku finished, "the largest fork is for the actual dinner."

Sora couldn't help but look at him with a smug expression. "Aren't you all fancy?"

Riku tossed his hair back. "What can I say? By the way, am I the only one that smells vanilla?"

"Maybe it's because that rose is scented with it?"

"They're even scenting the flowers?" Riku said more to himself than in the form of a response.

Their waiter, a twenty-something or other blonde with blue eyes on par with Sora's came by with sparkling water and to offer up their specials for the night.

"35 munny pieces for a piece of fish?" Sora fumed looking at the menu. "We could have-"

When he met Riku's glare, Sora quickly pursed his lips and didn't bother finishing his sentence. He took a hold of the wine that had been poured out for them and raised his glass.

"To us, Riku."

The look on the silver haired man's face softened, his lips pulling into a smile and his own glass being raised.

"To us."

The rose in the center of the table seemed to have withered slightly as the night came to an end. Taking a look over his shoulder as they got to their feet, Riku took a hold of the stem and plucked it from the small vase it was being held in. He placed a hand behind Sora's waist as they walked towards the exit, their waiter nodding at them with a silent mouthing of a "thank you". Once out in the cool night air Riku held the white rose in front of Sora, the younger of the two men smiling.

"So, still worried that we went out?"

Words weren't needed to respond. Sora intertwined his fingers through Riku's hair, kissing him against the back wall of the restaurant. All they could taste from one another was the lingering traces of wine.

"Let's go home," Sora quietly said, leaning against the strong, tall frame of his boyfriend.

It was at that moment that a figure came barreling down the street and roughly brushed against Sora's back. The impact forced him against Riku, the taller man losing his balance and tumbling slightly over before using a hand to catch himself against the wall.

"Watch where you're going!" the stranger said in a brutish, deep voice. "Fucking fags."

Riku made to turn, but Sora held onto him. "Don't Riku, let it go."

"He should have apologized! Thick headed asshole…"

"Stop it Riku, let's go home."

Sora had gone but one step when he felt his back pocket, his eyes narrowing. "Shit."

"What?" Riku asked hovering over him.

"That guy stole my wallet."

"The fuck?"

"He must have taken it when he bumped into me."

"Oh man, that's the last thing we needed," Riku bellowed out, "Where did he go?"

Riku scanned the street, which had thinned down considerably, and saw the lumbering figured off in the distance. He balled up his hand, flared his nostrils and began walking in his direction.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sora asked, already knowing full well what Riku was going to try.

"I'm going to get your wallet back."

"Let's just call the police, they'll find him and I'll get it back."

"He'll be long gone before then, I'm not going to let him get away."

Sora heaved a sigh when Riku escaped his hold, nothing more he could say would stop Riku from doing as he pleased. It was one quality that was a contrast to all his positives. Riku was a stubborn brat. He sped up his pace, his steps becoming more of a light run. Sora ran across a nearby street, Riku's form becoming smaller and smaller.

"Damn it Riku…"

When Sora was running at full speed, he knew things had catapulted into a bad state. Somewhere amidst the other moving bodies in the streets, Sora had lost track of Riku and now he was standing beneath the night skies on his own. He was breathing heavily, sweat building on his forehead. Everywhere he turned he saw nothing, no trace of silver hair or sea foam green eyes. Sora was beginning to panic, the fuzzy warm feeling of the wine long gone and in its place was an escalating sensation of dread. He reached for his phone, hitting Riku's quick dial and pressing the device to his ear as he continued down a dimly lit street further away from the crowds. Riku wasn't picking up.

He stood hunched over, pink shirt dampened in perspiration and his lungs gasping for air. Sora wiped at his forehead, eyes still scanning his surroundings. Sora didn't know how far he had gone, but he wasn't liking where he was standing. Off in the distance he could see the glow of main street and the towering buildings. The occasional car passed by, a person here or there heading up a series of stairs into seedy looking apartment complexes.

"Riku, where are you?"

The high beams of a swerving car came into his line of vision. The hulking, barreling mass of iron parts would be the last thing he'd see.

* * *

Riku stood nursing a split lip, the only casualty he suffered when the ogre-like thief decided to start throwing punches. A life in an abusive home had taught him a thing or two and he wasn't about to back down without getting a punch in himself. He licked at the open wound, hand clutched tightly around Sora's leather wallet. Riku turned it over, admiring the stitching and how it shaped a three pronged crown.

"You dumbass," he said, thinking back to Sora's birthday when he had given him that very wallet. "As if I would let some asshole take this."

Riku had lost track of Sora along the way, that was a painfully noticeable observation on his part. He began tracing his steps, wandering towards the glow of main street in hopes of finding his boyfriend along the way. Riku glanced over his cell phone, a few missed calls staring back at him and using that opportunity to call Sora. He wasn't picking up.

It wasn't a strange sight when he found a gathering of people a couple streets further into his hurried journey. It was a large city and pan handling artists would line the corners performing for a scattered audience. Even the sounds of blaring sirens and crimson flashing lights wasn't a surprise to the silver haired man. However, what did come as a cruel surprise was seeing the fallen form of someone he knew so very well. Riku felt his mouth drying and chest tightening. His eyes were deceiving him.

Sora wasn't getting up. He wasn't lying in their bed, head turning towards the early morning light seeping through the cracks in the blinds. Sora wasn't looking at Riku with those loving blue eyes, never speaking a word and simply soaking in that warm, comforting feeling. The spiky haired brunet wasn't reaching a hand out to him, his fingers tracing imaginary lines down Riku's pearly white skin. There were no loud groans of disappointment when the alarm clock would scream out it was time to get ready for work. Sora wasn't standing before him, hand stretched out asking Riku to join him in the shower. There was nothing.

Ambulance and police officials were cornering off the scene, yellow tape finding its way in the form of some strange symmetrical design. Riku was desperately pushing his way through, shoving and throwing everyone he came into contact with aside. He didn't care that they were hurling insults, calling him whatever nasty name they wanted. Riku didn't care about anything other than reaching the unmoving body on the ground. A police officer threw his arms out wide in an attempt to stop Riku from looming closer, but the silver haired man simply took him by the shoulder and moved him aside. His mouth was opening and closing, but there was nothing coming out. Riku fell to his knees, the blood coiling around Sora soaking through the fabric of his jeans. There was so much blood.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't be here."

He wasn't listening. Riku was reaching out to Sora, his hand resting on his back. He was hoping to feel a sensation of movement, an intake of air that would tell him Sora was breathing. But there was no such intake of air. His hand was lying on a lifeless form.

"Sir! Sir! Please, I will arrest you if you don't do as you're told."

Sea-foam green eyes glanced over Sora's body, his face hidden by his drooping chocolate spikes. There he found it, the scattered petals of that vanilla scented rose soaked a deep red. He touched Sora's hand, still holding onto the now broken flower. Riku could feel it swelling in his breast, the stinging sensation in his eyes, this was the birthing of a sensation he had never experienced before. This was devastation and Riku let out a scream.

The lights were annoyingly bright, Riku immediately summoned a hand over his eyes in an attempt to block out the offensive glow. He propped himself up, his surroundings unfamiliar at first. It didn't take but a minute to realize he was laying in a hospital room bed. Riku clutched his head, a piercing pain overwhelming him as he sat there, silver hair cascading around him. He looked at his knees, the fabric still stained dark red. His face abruptly shot up, scanning the small room. Riku got up from the bed, his body feeling slightly wobbly as he got to his feet. He held a palm to his temple, vision blurry by the sudden action. The door creaked open.

"Please, I must advise you to stay in bed. You were given a sedative, you shouldn't be walking around."

The nurse in white walked over to him and Riku begrudgingly sat back down. "Where am I?"

"You are being treated at Main Street General Hospital. You suffered a blackout and were taken here by ambulance."

Riku didn't care about himself, his mind was elsewhere. "Where's Sora? Where did you guys take him?"

The saddened expression on the nurse's face told him everything. Riku looked down at his hands, his fingers shaking.

"No…"

"I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it."

It was a cruel lie. It had to be. Riku attempted to dismiss the sickening thought, but the images conjuring up in his mind, the blood, Sora's unmoving body, they were speaking otherwise.

"We tried contacting your respective family members, but unfortunately we were not able to get through to anyone. Is there anybody else we can get a hold of in regards to the deceased?"

Riku's eyes narrowed themselves into dangerous angles. He stood up, body towering over the petite frame of the nurse.

"Sora. His name is Sora," he growled, voice laced with disgust. "Get the fuck out."

"I'm sorry, but I need-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

She couldn't have left any faster. Riku was left alone in the room, his thoughts swirling, almost manifesting themselves before him. He could see flashing lights, images of events past. Riku was drumming it up to whatever drug they had given him, the effects were making him see whatever was in front of him. A nauseating wave coursed in his stomach and was threatening its way upwards. He hunched over the trash bin in the corner, emptying the contents of his system. His mouth tasted sour, bitter, and his lip stung. Without realizing it, tears were streaming down his face and his tongue was lapping them up.

"_How pathetic, he appeared to be a strong man and look what he's been reduced to."_

The voice was feminine and caressed with a trace of sarcasm. Riku looked up, his vision picking out a warped form in front of him. Not only was he seeing things, he was beginning to hear disembodied voices as well. What exactly had they given him?

"_Please, he's just experienced the most traumatic event in his life. The fact he can still speak coherently shows how strong his will is."_

A second, billowing form appeared, forcing Riku to take a step back. He placed a hand on the bed's surface, trying to steady himself.

"What's going on?"

"_Enough, the both of you. You've gone and konfused the poor child."_

A third voice made its presence known, the hard emphasis in one of her words cutting into Riku's ear.

"I'm going crazy," he said to himself, head throbbing.

"_Oh no dear child, you are still quite sane. So sorry for the intrusion, but you see…"_

The space around him was distorted, warping in a manner that brought a second wave of nausea and forcing Riku to his knees. It felt like tiny fingers were pinching every inch of skin on his body. He cast his eyes over a sea of stars, the heavens glowing in all shades of colors. There was no visible ground beneath him, yet he was kneeling on a solid surface.

"We are here bekause of you."

Riku was clutching onto his stomach when he looked up. They were dressed in lavish fabrics, billowing gowns, intricate make-up, and accessories he had never seen before. Three women were standing neatly in a row, their eyes peering down at him in curiosity. Riku looked from one to another, his mouth quivering with unformulated questions. The woman standing in the center held up a hand, her fingers elongated into a claw-like appearance.

"I am _Ultimecia_."

Her silver hair curved into horns, hip-length bangs adorning a plunging neckline red dress. She flashed Riku her golden-yellow eyes, slanted and surrounded by a series of purple markings.

"Who are you?" Riku finally managed to say, the feeling in his body slowly returning.

The one calling herself Ultimecia kneeled, a finger finding itself jutting underneath Riku's jaw and pulling his face upwards. She was veering at him, thick lips pulling into a smile.

"Like I said, young man, we are here bekause of you. You see, we were summoned by a most pekuliar of rituals."

"But _what _are you?"

She removed her touch, allowing Riku's head to settle back down as she joined her other two companions. Ultimecia held a hand out to another silver haired woman, donning a long form fitting purple dress and embraced in a pastel-yellow floor length cloak. She nodded at Riku, slivers of hair falling out from beneath a matching yellow hood with dangling protrusions on each side of her head. She was almost jester-like.

"This is _Fabula."_

Ultimecia held out her other hand, the final woman in black deciding she'd introduce herself.

"I am _Edea. _We are sorceresses."

Her eyes were the same golden honey color as Ultimecia's, ebony hair slicked underneath an intricate head ornament Riku could not begin to fathom describing. She too was clad in a plunging neckline black dress, ruffled collar, and vein-like designs marking the left side of her face.

"Sorceresses?"

For whatever reason, and one that Riku did not find funny, Ultimecia let out a chuckle. He drew himself back, unsure of what exactly these people were capable of. Ultimecia pointed at something in his hand.

"Look at what it is you're grasping."

He followed her direction, gaze falling on what was left of the blood stained rose he had given Sora earlier in the evening. Suddenly, the reality of what had happened poured in all over again. Riku felt the stinging of fresh tears, his teeth digging into his split lip and his legs unable to sustain his weight.

"Such a waste," Edea muttered sending glares at Riku, "the thought of the effort I have to put in, for _him. _We should simply leave."

"Edea," Fabula retorted, "we have an obligation here…"

"Enough."

They fell into silence as Ultimecia flicker her wrist and the flower in Riku's hand vanished. It reappeared, hovering several feet above them encased in a glowing blue sphere. She held a palm up, the blue orb settling just an inch off her hand.

"Young man, Riku, as you are kalled. We were summoned to this world on akkount of this very delikate flower. A white rose, stained by the blood of someone who has recently died, that was the ritual I was referring to."

Riku felt a hot anger welling in his chest. "You mean to tell me you're here because Sora died?"

Ultimecia craned her neck, her tongue swirling around her talon-like finger. "It kould have been anybody, but it happened to be your little friend. You see, when you took that rose, it bekame yours. You initiated the ritual by gifting it to that young man, Sora. When he died, the blood spilled kalled us to you. As the initiator, you are the one that gets to decide what komes next."

"And what am I deciding?"

Ultimecia and Edea let out a laugh, unnerving the silver haired man. Fabula could only shake her head, arms crossed underneath her robes.

"What your wish will be."

Ultimecia blew a breath over the rose, the flower disintegrating into golden particles. Riku watched as they fluttered, slowly coming together to form a feathered quill. Edea held out her hands, the quill descending into her grasp as Fabula produced a rolled parchment from underneath her robes. She unfurled the scroll, Ultimecia following by biting into her wrist and a trickle of blood raining over the parchment. The droplets began coiling, snaking their way around the surface until every inch was covered by a language Riku had never seen before.

"This," Ultimecia began, "is your kontract. You are entitled to one wish, anything you desire having, it kan be granted by the immense power we three hold."

Riku felt his heart thumping. "Anything I desire?"

There was a ripple of black light, Edea smirking as she materialized but inches from Riku. "Well, almost anything."

Something dark flickered in those golden honey colored eyes, something that sent prickling slivers of ice up his spine. He clutched onto his knees, there was only one thing he wanted, he didn't need anything else but him.

"I want Sora back."

"Not possible."

"You said _anything!_" Riku yelled, his voice suddenly hoarse. "You said I was entitled to a wish. I wish for Sora's life. I want him back!"

A pillar of jagged ice errupted at his feet, the silver haired man falling back in shock. Edea was staring him down, her face not one of amusement.

"And I said, _almost _anything."

Fabula placed her hand over Edea's, closing her eyes momentarily. "You know it's against the rules, don't try that again."

The black-clad woman sneered, turning her back. "You tell him then."

The most humane of the sorceresses turned her attention to Riku. "Sora's life was the catalyst for this wish. It is impossible to bring him back."

Hearing it from Fabula made it perfectly clear. Sora was gone, and there was nothing Riku could do to change it.

"Fabula, Edea, now you know that's not entirely true," came Ultimecia's voice, "there is one way."

Riku's head shot up. There was no need for him to hesitate. "I'll do it. I'll do anything to have him back."

Fabula heaved a sigh as Edea let out a laugh. "Oh this is interesting. I may not be so irked to be here now."

"Tell me what I have to do," Riku firmly stated, determined and for once standing tall and hand tightly clenched.

The three sorceresses blew a breath over the contract still hovering in the air, the lettering still foreign to Riku, but clearly something had changed. Edea held out the feathered quill for Riku to take a hold of. He did so without a second thought.

"Pierce the end of your finger and dab the tip of the quill in the flowing blood," Ultimecia instructed, a devilish smile present. "You will use it to sign the kontract."

Riku did as he was told, using the sharp tip of the quill to jab at his pointer finger before it began to bleed. He winced slightly, dabbing it and holding the writing instrument just below all the heavy wordage.

"Don't you want to know what the cicumstances are?" Edea asked with brimming curiosity.

"No," Riku said, "I don't care."

His name seeped into the parchment with every passing stroke, his vision blurring and everything going black.

* * *

Bottles were knocked aside as he came staggering into the living room, the television remote in one hand and a freshly uncapped beer in the other. He could barely tell where he was going, his feet dragging along the carpet and bumping against the corners of the couch. With a heavy thud, he fell back, nearly missing the entire couch cushion. Instead, his precious beer spilled all over his shirt.

"God damn it!"

He threw the bottle towards the wall, shattering and cascading down in dozens of jagged pieces.

"Get me another beer!"

There wasn't a reply.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't hear?"

He was muttering drunken obscenities, trudging into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

"I said GET ME-"

There was a massive black lion in the kitchen, scaly wings protruding from its back. The man shook his head in disbelief, the sight of the monstrous creature gone the second time he peered into the room. In its place, stood Riku with his flowing silver hair.

"Ri-Riku?"

He bent down, dipping his finger into the pooling puddle of blood on the floor. Riku swirled it around, the ends of his hair falling over his head and creating ripples.

"Hi dad."

The man had found his voice and was less than pleased to see his son. "I told you, you're not welcome in this house!"

Riku lifted his finger and brought it up to his wounded lip. "Where's mom?"

"Did you hear what I said? I don't want any fag in my house! Get the fuck out!"

The silver haired man eyed his hand, a ripple of purple light warping the space. He turned towards his father, the drunken man still shouting all forms of words he was sure his gods considered heinous.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Riku half whispered, a winged sword materializing from the warped space. "Where's mom?"

"I don't fucking-"

His pupils dilated to mere pinpricks when he noticed the body on the kitchen floor, motionless behind Riku. There was blood, there was so much blood. He clutched the sides of his head, his mouth uttering a silent scream. In an instant, Riku was resting his chin on his father's shoulder, the hilt of his wing-like sword nestled comfortably in his abdomen.

"I'm doing it for Sora," he said to himself, "I paid them with half of my heart…I will bring him back…"

The middle age man fell with a sickening thud, Riku standing over him. "I became a reaper for those devils."

**~00000~**

**A/N: Ultimecia is a character from Final Fantasy 8, and her manner of speaking emphasizes a very hard "C" sound, like a "K". As it is a very integral part to her character, I will continue writing her scenes using a "K" wherever it is needed. And if you aren't familiar with my writing, all characters mentioned by name are existing characters belonging in the Square-Enix/Disney Universe. Thank you for reading and please leave feedback when you are able to.**


	2. Fire

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 2**

**-Fire-**

* * *

"_Don't you want to know what the cicumstances are?" _

Riku felt his surroundings darkening, a sleep overcoming him and the last image coursing through his mind that of the three women calling themselves sorceresses. When he awoke, he found himself yet again in a strange bed. But unlike the sterile white hospital room he was taken to, Riku was surrounded by rich red velvet walls, a spacious bed and cascading drapes of matching color. He looked down, finding his upper half devoid of clothing and legs encased in warm silken black sheets. The room reeked of taste and wealth, something far from normal to the life he grew up in. It also told him quite clearly he was nowhere near home.

Fresh clothes had been prepared for him, left on a drawer made of rich, sleek wood. He lifted them into his arms, donning the form fitting v-neck maroon shirt and skin tight black pants darker than any abyss. Riku peered at a mirror resting on one of the velvet walls, his form tall and hair perfectly in place despite waking not long ago. He was incredibly at ease and it was scaring him.

"Sora…"

Riku had been presented with a wish by the women in lavish clothing, a wish to have anything he wanted granted, but at the sick cost of Sora's life. It was never supposed to happen. There was no possible way for Riku to have known that their simple outing, a night where they wanted to enjoy but a simple dinner as a reward for all their hard work, could have ended so tragically. Wishes and strange sorceresses aside, Sora had died in an accident. A car had hit him, ending his life in one quick instance. And who was to blame?

He continued looking at himself in the mirror, the realization already fully seeped in. Riku should have let the thief go. Sora's hands on him, pleading to simply leave the matter rest and to go on home, it was a simple decision he should have made, but Riku thought otherwise. His stubbornness was blinding his sense of judgment and ended up taking matters into his own hands. Looking at it now, Riku couldn't help but be sickened by the thought of how trivial it was. A material item like a wallet could be replaced, a person couldn't. His direct actions led to Sora's untimely death.

By a strange twist of fate, Riku unknowingly initiated a magical ritual that summoned the sorceresses. A white rose was stained by Sora's blood, a life having been lost in the process. It was the catalyst to bring them forth to offer up a wish. He could have anything he wanted, possess riches, power, the world itself, but Riku wanted none of that. It was his fault Sora died, it wasn't just a sense of righting his actions, what he considered to be his sinful mistakes. Riku simply wanted to embrace Sora again and tell him everything was alright.

"_Don't you want to know what the cicumstances are?" _

Barefoot, Riku left the sanctuary of the room. The hallways were long, wide, and the ceilings incredibly high. Various forms of artwork decorated the walls, metal suits of armor lined up in perfect order every which way he turned. Riku continued along aimlessly, slowly picking up on just what kind of place he was occupying. Moonlight crept in through large color stained windows, cool breezes passing between white marble pillars separating him from the halls and an open, darkened garden. When he came to a set of gargantuan sky-high doors, the idea was firmly cemented in his mind. Riku was within a castle structure. The problem with this affirmation was that there weren't any castles in Destiny Islands.

Riku laid a hand on the surface of the monstrous doors, a bit of force added to his touch. To no surprise of his they remained as they were. Such a thing couldn't possibly be moved by his measly strength alone. He turned his head, hair wafting delicately. There were lights slowly appearing in the darkened garden he passed. Riku walked across the hall, hands resting on the marble banister overlooking the space.

"What are they?"

They were like threads, long tendrils of coiling green light swirling about. They were seeping into the ground, the air, disappearing and reappearing. Yet they remained within the squared off enclosure, never coming any farther than where Riku stood. Their eerie green glow saturated everything before suddenly, the threads disappeared entirely.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Riku felt his skin prickling, turning in the process to come face to face with the sorceress donning a yellow robe. She smiled at him, bowing her head slightly as if apologizing for the sudden intrusion. Riku never took his eyes off her.

"I see you're up," she said delicately. "You've been sleeping for two days now."

"Where am I?" he asked, remembering her name as Fabula.

"That will be explained later, right now I need for you to follow me."

"I want to know what's going on first."

"Do not disappoint me and say you have forgotten, Riku. Do your words mean nothing after what you said?

"_I'll do it. I'll do anything to have him back."_

Riku gritted his teeth. "Of course I remember. I meant what I said."

"Then follow me."

He did so in silence, walking a few steps behind her as they journeyed deeper into the castle grounds. They passed several corridors and halls before coming to another set of doors, Fabula performing a flick of her wrist and they began creaking open. Riku peered inside, the room dimly lit.

"Please step in."

Riku did so warily, too many unexplained things had happened and his nerves were on edge. His footsteps echoed loudly, the room just as cavernous as the rest of the majestic building. Slowly, as if waiting specifically for him, lights began to brighten, illuminating the space.

"Well, well, looks like the little prince is finally awake."

The words were cold, sarcastic, Riku already knew who they belonged to. Three armchairs were set before wall upon gargantuan wall of books. He was standing inside a library unlike he had ever seen. And sitting comfortably in these armchairs were the other two sorceresses, Ultimecia, and the one that taunted him, Edea. Riku felt his nerves fraying further. Fabula walked past him to take her seat, hands resting delicately in her lap. Ultimecia waved her claw-like hand, another chair appearing from thin air.

"Sit, Riku. There is much we need to talk about. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but other than that I'm fine," he responded. "I don't remember Destiny Islands having any castles. Mind explaining where I am?"

"We are far from your little world."

He followed the words, Edea holding a long finger underneath her lip. "So this is a different world?"

"Indeed," Edea continued, "the stars you see lining the night skies are all separate worlds, infinite and ever expanding. Destiny Islands, this castle we inhabit, they are but two in a swirling sea."

'I've never heard of such a thing," he said.

"Typical," the woman in the intricate headpiece muttered, "a backwoods world such as yours wouldn't have a clue."

"Now, now, Edea, you're being quite rude," Ultimecia followed, yet her voice was peppered with insincerity. "It's not entirely his fault for not knowing."

"Well, now he does," she replied, " if he's going to be able to keep to his contract."

Contract. There it was, Riku still had no idea what he'd agreed to when he signed the parchment. He looked at the tip of his finger, oddly enough no wound to speak of was there. Seeing as how the conversation was dawdling between the sorceresses, Riku felt he needed to speak up.

"What do you want from me?"

Ultimecia and Edea stopped their little bickering, their eyes along with Fabula's gaze concentrating on the silver haired man. The most demure of the three, Fabula, perched an elbow on the armchair rest and laid her hand underneath her chin.

"The ritual initiated a contract, one where we were to grant you a wish. As I have explained before, Sora was the catalyst in creating it. We are able to bring back someone from the dead, our powers are capable of doing that. But you wanted to bring back the very person involved in the ritual. This is a limitation we are unable to break."

"She, Ultimecia," he said looking over at the horned sorceress, "said there was a way around it. I want to know what I have to do."

"It's actually quite simple," Edea interrupted, deciding it was her turn to speak. "However, you being able to carry it out is where I have my doubts."

Riku was getting tired of being led around in circles. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

The sorceresses exchanged glances, Ultimecia rising to her feet. "What is required to grant your wish, as Edea so elegantly put it, is quite simple. We need three hearts."

Riku blinked a few times, the words not registering. He placed a hand over his breast. "Hearts?"

"Three to be exact," Ultimecia reminded, holding up her fingers. "three hearts are required to bring your beloved Sora back to life."

"And how exactly am I supposed to get you three hearts?"

"It was all in the contract you signed," Edea chimed in, "Or were you too busily engrossed in something else to have bothered reading it?"

She clearly did not like him, it was beyond apparent that Sorceress Edea held some sort of contempt towards the 21-year old. She did ask him if he wanted to know what the circumstances would be, regardless of whether or not Riku liked the way he was being treated he was offered the option. Still, it didn't make her condescending manner of speaking any easier to take.

"Fabula?"

Edea called for her attention, the woman in purple and yellow flicking her wrist and the rolled up parchment Riku had seen before appearing right in front of them. It unfurled on its own, immediately zooming over to where Riku sat. The language was still something he had never seen before, yet to his great surprise, he was able to read it.

"I, Riku, of perfect health and mind do completely and irrevocably agree to the contract set forth by the Sorceresses. One wish is to be granted to the patron upon the completion of the demands listed in the following paragraphs. Failure to comply in accordance and to the complete specifications of the Sorceresses may in turn extend the amount of demands required for the patron's wish to be fulfilled.

The patron is required to offer half of his heart…"

Riku's eyes shot up, the smiles on Ultimecia and Edea quite apparent. "Half of my heart?"

"Keep reading," Edea instructed.

"as collateral to borrow power from The Sorceresses in order to accomplish his tasks."

"What? You didn't think we'd completely leave you out to dry?" Edea replied, "How else are you going to do what we ask of you if you do not possess the power to traverse worlds?"

Riku peered down the parchment, only to find that he was unable to read any further. Something told him this was being done on purpose. There was over three-quarters of the scroll left full of writing, it couldn't have stopped there. And Riku knew without a second thought, asking would get him nothing.

"This doesn't say anything about the three hearts."

"Oh did I say three hearts? Silly me, how kould I have made such a mistake?" Ultimecia tittered. "What I meant to say is the _first_ thing we need is three hearts."

She waved her hand, a few more lines of wording now legible to the silver haired man.

"The patron is required to collect three hearts for The Sorceresses belonging to individuals he has deemed unworthy of the lives they have been given. Children are strictly forbidden, as their conscious and sense of individuality are not fully developed and thus, cannot be judged."

Riku fell into silence. Slowly, things were beginning to make sense. He was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. The contract he was holding was reading like a laundry list. Riku had his hands on his knees, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping onto them. He felt his face growing hot, a sense of frustration engulfing him.

"Is this making sense to you?"

He looked up to catch Edea's eyes, golden honey orbs slanted in pure amusement. Riku was gritting his teeth.

"So I'm your errand boy?"

Edea's grin couldn't get any larger. "Don't say it like that, makes it sound cheap."

"More of a…kollector," Ultimecia added producing a glass of wine from thin air, "a harvester, a-"

"A reaper."

Fabula's voice rang clearly. "Think of yourself as a reaper, Riku."

If there was anybody amongst the three that Riku felt he could trust just an inkling more, Fabula seemed to be the case. She was vastly different than her companions. Fabula appeared delicate, sincere, her words clear and never laced with sarcasm or sense of belittlement towards Riku. However, they always say the quietest and most demure turn out to be the most twisted. He would have to keep that in mind.

"Seems Fabula has taken a liking to our guest," Ultimecia echoed.

The woman in yellow looked to her companion. "You know well enough Ultimecia, do not tease me."

Ultimecia merely fitted the glass of wine in hand to her lips, golden eyes locking onto Fabula.

"My, seems like the air has gotten thick around here. Why don't we move on, we can't leave Riku to stand around doing nothing. I'm sure he wants to get going," Edea expressed getting to her feet. "As the contract states, you are to offer half your heart as collateral for the power we will lend you. Ultimecia, will you please do us the honor?"

"Of kourse."

"Wait," Riku put up a hand, "I want to ask one thing."

"What is it?"

He looked to Edea, sucking in a breath. "Once I complete the tasks in the contract, my wish will be granted. Sora will be brought back, correct?"

"That is entirely up to you," the woman in black responded, "basically, it's a matter of time. It can be quick, it can be excruciatingly long, it all depends on how you work."

Silver hair fell over his face, eyes peering through the strands. "I will get it done."

Edea chuckled, "Well, that is left to be seen. Shall we continue?"

With a slow nod of his head, Ultimecia's glass of wine refilled itself and floated from her hand.

"Take a sip, Riku."

The wine carried towards him, his long white fingers grasping the stem of the glass. He lifted the brim to his lips and tipped it back swiftly. Riku was expecting to taste the slightly sour, bitter taste of wine. But it wasn't wine.

"Brace yourself."

A dark, swirling mass erupted beneath his seat. Riku's bare feet plunged into the abyss, holding him in place as tendrils of black surrounded him. His entire body was hot, his lungs gasping for air. Riku's mouth was gaping open, saliva lining his lips and threatening to spill. He could hear flapping, feel a cool breeze settling over his heated body. They grew louder, thunderous, and quite ominous. Riku was heaving, sweat building around his neck. That's when he saw it.

"_Is this the offering?"_

A black anthropomorphic lion with a silver mane was peering down at Riku, long leathery wings carrying it off the ground. A series of fuchsia colored crests lined its head, giving off the impression of a crown. Large claws, protruding blades jutting from its arms added to the menacing vibe it was emitting. It was truly a monstrosity.

"_Griever, _you are to take only half of his heart," Ultimecia ordered, acknowledging the creature by name, "from this moment on, you will be at his side."

"_His heart…it reeks of weakness."_

Riku's silver brows narrowed, his breathing becoming less ragged and stressed. He eyed the winged creature, Ultimecia shaking a finger.

"You do not have a choice Griever, he has taken your blood in him. You must _junktion _yourself to him, lend him your power."

"_And all I get is half of his scrawny heart? This is an insult."_

"Hey!"

Riku was struggling to stand straight, his limbs hanging as if the black abyss was holding on him by a strong, gravitational pull. He gritted his teeth, flared his nostrils as he attempted to stand. The blackness around him was still coiling, yet Riku wasn't going to give. With whatever strength he had, Riku looked up.

"I'm not backing away from this, I made my choice. Judge me when you actually see what I'm capable of."

The looming lion and sorceresses all watched him, slowly gathering imaginary strength as he stepped out from beneath the swirling mass of black. It was the first time Riku could see their faces struck emotionless, not even Edea's sarcasm could show. He held a hand to his breast, his fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt by the fistful.

"So take half my heart, and shut the hell up!"

"_You've brought a fiery one, my lady Ultimecia. As you will, I will junction myself to the silver haired boy. But should he falter…"_

"He is well aware, Griever. He already knows the konsequences for failing his tasks."

Griever performed a single flap of his giant wings, his looming body hovering over Riku. The lion's eyes bore no pupils, just two slanted orbs of yellow. He gulped the lump in his throat, his ashen-like lashes closing. Riku wasn't sure what to expect, but if it was pain, it couldn't come close to his sense of loss. He kept saying it under his breath, in his mind, and in the very heart he'd be losing part of.

"I'm doing it for him…"

He felt an inward ripping, an emptiness hollowing, and in its place a euphoric rush of dark power.

* * *

"_You are crueler than I would have thought."_

Riku walked out onto the porch, the night air crisp. While Destiny Islands was a country of year round hot summer weather, the nights were refreshingly cool. He was still holding onto the winged sword, the blade ravaged in thick, drying blood. Riku brought the handle towards him, only to swipe at the empty space in front of him, flinging the blood off.

"_Careful how you handle that sword. It is my wing you are using."_

His long sleeved white shirt was spotless and sticking to his every muscle, his black pants studded with an assortment of buckles. Riku caressed his hair, wiped at his brow and sent the sword in hand away with a flick of his wrist.

"The contract stated I needed three hearts belonging to individuals _I _deemed unworthy of the lives they were given. It never said they couldn't by my good for nothing parents."

There was a series of very deep, gruff chuckles. Riku peered over his shoulder, Griever's presence directly behind him.

"_I must say, you didn't bat an eye. She reached out to you, only to be cut down. Don't you feel any remorse? I can understand the man, what a sorry excuse for a human being. But I did not sense the same with the woman."_

"What do you care?" Riku spat out, "you didn't grow up in this household. You weren't beaten every day for simply being there. My mother could never stand up to him, she always went along , justifying it with whatever pretty words she could come up with. And those words…the way she talked to me, I swear they were worse than the actual beatings. Imagine being a kid and being told you will never be worth anything."

There was a passing breeze, sending long strands of silver hair into his face. "It's them that were worthless."

"_There is still one heart left to collect. Have you set your eyes on a target?"_

"I've had my target the moment we stepped down in Destiny Islands. Let's go."

With a ripple of black light, Riku was gone.

* * *

"Junction?"

The winged lion nodded its heavy head, mouth eternally set in a wide grin lined with sharp teeth.

"_It is a system where you are linked to myself. You are able to call on my power, use my abilities, and allows you to "draw" magic from people and natural sources in whichever environment you may travel through. By taking my blood into your body as you have, the link is initiated. It is what has filled that void where half of your heart should be. I will be holding onto it."_

Riku was back in the room he had awoke in, once again sitting in bed. Griever stood at the edge of his bed, explaining the specifics of how their bond would work. He couldn't explain the tingling sensation coursing through his body, it was like electricity. Was this the power they spoke of? Riku looked at his hands, his fingers, turning them over and back again wondering if anything more had changed.

"Are you some kind of demon?" Riku asked carefully.

"_I have been called that, yes. But I prefer the term "Guardian Force." Demon gives off a negative connotation, and while my form may be described as demonic, devilish, I am far from a wild beast."_

"How'd you get tied up with those sorceresses? You weren't exactly happy when you saw me."

Griever let out a growl.

"_That is none of your concern. Now, if we're done with the questions, I will teach you how the essential "draw" ability works. This is vital, as magic will be an integral part to your offenses and defenses. The entire castle is built on many pools of natural resources. Place a hand above the ground to your side."_

Riku held his arm out, hand facing the ground.

"_Now, concentrate on a single point. Call to it in your mind, pull it upwards and into your very body."_

He closed his eyes, taking a mental image of the ground. Riku concentrated on the very center, felt something ringing in his ears. He willed it towards him, called it with silent words.

"_Open your eyes."_

Riku gasped, a series of blue and purple lights flying from the ground and spiraling into his body. He looked around, slightly confused and astonished at the same time. There was an image in his mind, the word forming.

"_Fire"_

"Fire"

They said it simultaneously. "How do I know it?" The silver haired man asked.

"_Your junction with me. I know of Fire, and thus so do you. Try using it, aim your hand at something in this room and say its name aloud."_

He pinpointed a painting on one of the walls, one that he didn't particular find appealing. Riku followed Griever's instructions and held his hand outwards, concentrating on the painting.

"Fire."

The square burst into flame, red and orange hues soaking up the room. He watched it fall to the ground, burning into nothing but a charred black mess. Riku was rewarded by a loud, booming laugh.

"_I hated that painting too."_

"This is incredible, I could feel the surge going through me and then-bam! It burst into flame. Is this how all spells works?"

"_More or less, yes. However, did you feel anything change?"_

Riku thought for a moment, the image of lit candles appearing in his mind. One of them was snuffed out.

"There's one less…"

"_Exactly. When you draw magic, its done in random increments. Use them all up, and you can no longer use that spell. You are limited to 100 of each spell, you can't draw any more than that. This is the limitation the junction system places on you."_

"Are there many magics out there?"

"_Yes, there are even spells I have yet to come across."_

Riku fell back against the pillows on the bed, hair spreading out and over the edges. "I want to leave as soon as possible. With this kind of power, I know I can do it."

"_You're getting ahead of yourself. I taught you a basic ability, I have yet to see if you're even capable of combat. I do not need to know of the tasks in your contract, but I can tell you right now, your journey won't be an easy one. You will need to know how to fight. Magic alone will not bring you closer to your goal."_

"Then teach me," Riku drew out, voice deep and threatening, "teach me how to fight. You must be getting something out of this as well, otherwise what would be the point of you being at my side? If you want me to succeeed," Riku paused for a moment, "…then you know you can't refuse."

Griever reached towards one of his leathery wings, claw taking a hold of it. It began to warp, purple and black light eminating.

"_Cheeky brat. Fine, I will do so. But I must tell you one thing."_

The lion's wing disintegrated, particles carrying over to where Riku sat. They began pooling together, swirling as a ripple warped Riku's hand. He could feel it, a solid object materializing in his grip. It was heavy when it appeared, long and forming a scaly wing from the hilt onwards. He was holding onto a strange looking sword, colored in blacks and deep reds. An eye on the hilt seemed to follow Riku's movements, a little odd, but then again, what wasn't odd about any of this?

"_My training won't be easy."_

* * *

He was running through the alleys, legs carrying him as fast as he could. The man didn't dare look back, all he could do was barely keep up his pace. His frame was large, heavy, yet surprisingly agile despite his size. But it wasn't a time to be admiring his capabilities. Right now, the only thing on the man's mind was trying to get away from the giant monster of a lion looming dangerously close.

"What the fuck do you want!"

He was breathing raggedly, his pace letting up just a bit. The man knocked over piles of empty boxes, trashcans, anything he could on his run that would hinder his attacker's progression. It was too bad luck wasn't on his side. He turned sharply down another alley, his eyes growing in terror when he met a brick wall.

"If you want money, I'll give it to you, just let me go!"

He was rummaging through his backpocket, whatever contents carried within spilling out and jingling on the dirty floor. Sweat was soaking through his clothes, air in his lungs hot and threatening to suffocate him.

"Please! Just leave me alone!"

Footsteps, he could hear the footsteps coming. The man was clutching onto his head, his body balled up tightly against the wall. He remained in that position for a few long moments, the sounds falling into silence. Hesitantly, the man lifted his head upwards to find that there was nothing there. He disgracefully allowed a smirk to play on his lips, thinking he was fine.

"Heh, figured they'd lay off," he gloated, dusting his knees, "fucking whackos think they have something on me-"

There was the heavy fluttering of wings, a silver haired man appearing right in front of him. Riku lifted a hand, the image of a lit candle being snuffed out by a gentle exhaling breath.

"Fire."

The skies lit up, screams echoing out from the alley. Riku watched with arms crossed, eyes watering.

"I hope they don't care if your heart gets charred a bit," he mused, "but I couldn't let you go without suffering. Afterall, you were the one that started this all."

The ogre-like thief fell, his voice no longer carrying out. Griever made his presence known, standing over Riku's smaller frame.

"_That makes three hearts."_

**~00000~**


	3. Kingdom

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 3**

**-Kingdom-**

* * *

They were miles from any prying eyes, the landscape consisting of towering mountains capped with white snow peaks. Riku's voice echoed loudly from the basin of a lush green valley, his body impacting the ground suddenly and painfully. He pulled himself up, wiping his forearm across his mouth in the process. Griever was standing before him, the giant lion smirking at him.

"_That was a stupid move. I told you, coming at me blindly is only going to land you on your ass."_

"Damn it," Riku spat out.

"_We've been training for a week, did you expect to become some kind of expert overnight? Like I said, my training isn't easy."_

"Yeah, whatever, let's try it again."

Riku brought the handle of the winged sword over his head, his other arm stretched out in act of balance. Taking a step back, Riku then lunged forward. He brought the blade swinging down in one quick motion, Griever parrying it with the massive protrusion of a blade jutting from his arm. It felt like he was hitting solid rock. He jumped sideways, Griever swiping at him consecutively and forcing Riku into a defensive posture.

"_Find an opening Riku, otherwise this fight is one sided. When met with an opponent that meets you strike for strike, you need to watch their movements for any sign of a flaw."_

"You're not even taking me seriously," Riku said ducking as yet another of Griever's blows flew over his head, "if you have the time to talk, then you're not trying very hard. "

"_You're right, I'm not. But it's only because you have no idea of what you're doing. If I were to go full force, there'd be nothing left of you."_

"Heh," Riku smirked, "I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."

Riku continued with his frenzied attempt to land a hit against Griever, something he had yet to achieve. The thin layer of fabric that made up his shirt was drenched in sweat, his limbs beginning to feel like lead. Griever wasn't about to give Riku a chance to catch his breath as he bolted forward once more. He held his sword defensively, only to see the lion's mouth opening wide.

"_Fire!"_

He saw it coming and his only thought was to look up. His eyes went wide, the realization immediate. Riku concentrated on the sky, his hand reaching out. The hurdling blaze enveloped everything, patches of green earth singed black and flying off. Griever came to a stop.

"_Impressive, but incredibly risky."_

The fire died away, plumes of dark smoke spiraling upwards. Riku was standing tall, clothes billowing in a protective gust of wind. It was as if a barrier of air itself was surrounding him, revolving in thick ribbons.

"_Aero_," Riku said eyeing the lion, "a wind based spell. I took one look at the sky and took a chance."

"_You are one lucky bastard. That flame was meant to kill you."_

Riku's spell disappeared, his clothes and hair falling back into place. "I could feel it. You were being serious that time."

"_It's only been a short time, but I will admit, your progress is not shabby. You're a quick learner, but you have much to learn. You have yet to hit me once, don't get cocky, you hear?"_

"I'm fine with that," Riku replied wiping at his forehead, "I'm only going to get better."

"_We should head back to that town we passed, you need to rest before you traverse through the corridors again. I take the brunt of the negative energy when you travel, but it still takes a physical and mental strain on you."_

"I nearly passed out when we got to Destiny Islands," Riku said allowing his sword to disappear from his hand. "It felt exactly like when I signed the contract and everything went dark."

"_The Sorceresses and yourself were traversing the corridors between worlds in that instance, made perfect sense for you to have blacked out. They're nasty places. If you linger between for too long, your body begins to break down. Your very existence can be wiped out."_

"Fabula did say I was sleeping for two days."

"_Considering it was your first time, I'm surprised you even woke up again."_

"Gee, thanks," Riku said aloud with a roll of his eyes, "once I rest up, I want to head back to the castle. The sooner I give them their hearts, the sooner I can move onto whatever is next on that contract."

Griever let out a soft growl.

"_What you are doing is both the most selfless act, and the most selfish. You are not thinking of yourself, but of another person. But at the same time, you are only thinking of yourself. It's quite interesting."_

Riku took a seat on the scorched earth, knees coming up to meet his chest. "Interesting in what way"

"_It's interesting that you could have had anything you wanted, yet you chose to go through hardships for the sake of someone else. I have been around much longer than you can imagine, and I've seen all forms of humans. You're unlike many of them."_

"Guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"_It doesn't matter which world you go to, humans are easily swayed creatures. When push comes to shove and they are faced with a situation where they must choose to save their own hide at the expense of another, they don't think twice. They only care for themselves."_

Riku faced the ground beneath him, "I know that very well…it's why I left my home in the first place. I was never wanted. My family cared about their appearance and what everybody else thought over loving me. Sora and I made a life for ourselves knowing that our happiness was with one another. Each other is all that mattered to us."

"_That is what I find most peculiar. I hold onto half of your heart, and I know that what you are saying is the truth. This Sora you speak of, you treasure him more than anything else._

The 21-year old, sweaty shirt clinging onto his every muscle performed a small smile. "Then you can understand why this is so important to me."

"_Don't think this makes me pity you, I could care less."_

"Heh, and here I thought you and I were finally beginning to get along."

Griever flapped his singular wing, guttural growl escaping his throat.

"_You really don't hold back on what you say, whatever cheeky brat. Now, let's get a move on. The town should only be a few miles away, a quick walk between the corridors should not prove to be a problem."_

"Fine by me, the sun's starting to fall behind the mountains, it'll get dark soon."

Griever disappeared, the silver haired man not far behind. When Riku reopened his eyes, he stood near a large tree just on the outskirts of the quaint looking town. The houses were quite rustic, and had an air of simplicity to them. They were all lined up in orderly fashion, the streets paved throughout with cobblestones. The townspeople were strewn about, carrying on their early evening duties. It was all one pretty picture with the ever present mountains in the backdrop. Riku glanced down at his attire, noticing the vast differences in clothing between him and the residents of the world.

"Can't really do much about these," he said to himself, "I'll stick out, but I should be fine for the night."

"_You really shouldn't care, but that's nothing to worry about, I'll teach you another valuable ability. Look over there,"_ Griever instructed.

Riku looked towards a field, a small cart stocked with wood coming into his line of vision. "What am I looking at?"

"_Go over there, I'll explain it in a moment."_

He walked over, stopping short of the cart. "Okay, what is it?"

"_What I'm going to show you is an ability called "refine". It allows you to transform one or a multitude of items into something else. You will refine the wood in this cart into a set of clothes that match the aesthetic of these people."_

"Can you refine anything into whatever you want?" Riku asked with curiosity.

"_No actually, there's quite a lot more to it, but clothing is simple. It can be refined from almost anything. Go ahead, place both hands over the wood and imagine what you want the final product to resemble."_

Riku closed his eyes and placed an image of the townspeople into his mind, focusing in on a man similar to his age. A pair of brown pants, a billowy white shirt, and an embroidered vest. His eyes fluttered open and to his surprise, a replica sat where a pile of wood once dwelled.

"_You should have no problems now."_

Riku picked the clothes up into his arms before disappearing from the now empty cart. A townsman came walking towards it from a different field, his glasses nearly falling from the bridge of his nose when he noticed the contents were gone. He looked around, scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, guess you won't be working on any puppets tonight Geppetto," the old toymaker muttered to himself.

* * *

"You really don't hold back, do you?"

Riku was once again within the massive castle library. A chest sat in front of the sorceresses, the contents being the result of the first task. Fabula was engrossed in a book, looking up every once in a while as Edea began digging into Riku.

"Your own family? I did not take you for being so…"

"Cruel? Yeah, Griever already made that pretty clear."

The shadow of the lion appeared beneath Riku's frame. Ultimecia was chuckling in her corner, fingers twisting themselves up in her long silver bangs.

"That did not take you very long."

"Most of the week was spent training in several worlds," Riku replied producing the winged sword he now dubbed "Soul Eater", which Griever didn't particularly take a liking to, and whirled it around in his hand. "I finished the task within one day. And as Edea pointed out when I first arrived, how quick my wish is granted depends on how I work. And I think," he directed his eyes over to Edea, "I'm not doing too bad of a job."

Riku laughed inwardly, knowing he had taken a jab at Edea using her own wording. The sorceress pursed her lips, yellow eyes veering at him. He tossed his hair back, glancing over at Fabula as she turned the page to the book in her lap.

"Fabula, you're the one that holds onto the contract. I want to see what I have to do next."

"Actually," Edea interrupted taking a stand, "before that, there's something else we need you to do."

Riku held onto Soul Eater, gripping it tightly. "Is it in my contract?"

"No, it isn't."

"Then why do I need to bother?"

Ultimecia could be heard laughing, this time not at Riku's expense. "He's got us there Edea, it isn't listed in his kontract. So by all means, Riku kan refuse."

Edea sat back down, crossing her legs. "I do not like the tone in which he speaks. It's been but a week and already he thinks highly of himself."

"Then perhaps if you spoke to him in a less than condescending manner, he'd be more willing to listen to you," Fabula spoke out, shutting her book. "It's quite unrefined of you Edea."

Fabula waved off the daggers Edea was flashing her with her eyes, instead flicking her wrist and the rolled up parchment appearing before Riku.

"You've completed the first task in your contract Riku, you are thereby entitled to move forward."

The parchment unfurled, a line of the strange language deciphering itself for Riku to read.

"The patron is required to seek out and attain a _voice_."

The sentence ended, nothing else legible. He reread it several times, blinking hard in an attempt to wrap his mind around it. Riku brought a hand up to his throat, gently rubbing up and down the length.

"Is that all I get?"

"Figure it out for yourself," Edea expressed, getting to her feet, "I'm taking my leave."

There was a ripple of dark light and the sorceress in black disappeared.

"How terribly amusing," Ultimecia said, "but despite how much I enjoyed that little tussle, you should be kautious of how you deal with Edea. If angered, there's no telling what she will do."

"I'll take my chances," Riku replied confidently, "she doesn't scare me."

"You are too much," the horned sorceress verbalized in a sweet tone. "well, your next task has been revealed, you are free to go on as you please. However," her voice dropped an octave, "do not for any reason venture beyond the grounds of this kastle."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say…there are those that don't take kindly to us dwelling here."

Riku shrugged his shoulders, taking a step towards the library doors. "Okay, I won't."

The silver haired man turned his back to them, disappearing out the doors. Ultimecia's eyes veered sideways, Edea materializing into her seat. The sorceress in black smiled.

"Did you warn him?"

"Of kourse, told him to keep away from the grounds outside the kastle."

Fabula could only shake her head, finding interest in her book again. Edea let out a small laugh.

"It's almost sad how easy he makes it."

* * *

"_You're doing exactly what they wanted. They played you into this, you're aware, right?"_

Riku was staring up at the giant gates, the skies overcast in dark hues and the air blistery cold. He rubbed his arms, feeling the wind seeping through his thin white shirt.

"There's obviously something out there they want, otherwise what would the point be in Ultimecia telling me? And at this point, I have no idea what to do about the next task. I need a bit of time to figure it out."

"_A voice…didn't say what kind or belonging to whom. It is rather vague."_

"Just what exactly is beyond these gates?"

Riku could hear Griever exhaling.

"_So that's what they want…can't believe I didn't realize it sooner."_

"I'm really getting sick of never knowing anything…" He muttered.

"_This castle, it wasn't originally theirs. The former master of this world was displaced by the sorceresses. And if I recall correctly, his subjects are still scattered out there."_

"So what, they want me to find him?" Riku asked with a hint of annoyance.

"_Not the master, he fell at Ultimecia's hand. But the people of his former court still pose a problem. Their power is nothing compared to the sorceresses, but from time to time they have attempted to retake the castle."_

Riku let out a short huff, "If they're so powerful and all knowing, I don't understand why they can't simply do something on their own."

"_You really are thickheaded. It's not that they can't, it's that they won't. They get a sense of amusement seeing their pathetic efforts fail. But, it appears they have grown bored. And they want you to take care of the problem."_

"Heh," Riku laughed, "it's because they have a new shiny toy to play with. That being me."

"_Looks like you're finally getting it." _Griever expressed materializing and throwing the doors open with a single push of his clawed hand.

Half of the buildings were still standing, but they were far from functional. The streets were bombarded with rubble, even entire pieces of the road were missing. The black remnants of where fires once burned could still be seen, and in some areas, the bitter odor was still fragrant. Not a touch of green could be seen, and everything was uncomfortably silent. Riku had never seen such a scene of complete and desolate destruction.

"They caused all this?" he said aloud, feet walking over a mound of rubble. "And there are still people living here?"

Griever's shadow appeared beneath Riku.

"_They're incredibly persistent. Despite losing their master, they do not stop. We're being watched right now, so stay on your guard. Your skills are still amateurish, don't give them a chance to take your head."_

Riku summoned his Soul Eater, holding it at his side as he ventured further into the town. They were dulled by the dark skies, and most likely weathered by time and the seasons, but he could still pick up on what was once bright and lively colors. Signs and advertisements were strewn about, haphazardly hanging onto their buildings. Riku brought a hand up to one of them, barely touching it and the sign instantly crumbling to dust.

"This entire place is barely holding on."

He continued on, finding the center square occupied by a sizable crater. Riku felt his ears ringing, immediately walking up to the edges and kneeling in the process. Holding out a hand, Riku called to it, the magical pool resting in the center of the crater. A single blue and purple light came spiraling outwards, disappearing into his chest. His head shot up, pupils dilating.

"Incredible…."

"_Indeed. This is "meteor", a rare spell. It's what caused all this devastation. Hold onto it Riku, it's not often that you will find it."_

Riku only had a split second to bring up Soul Eater, the metallic object smashing into his sword before flying off in a semi-circle, and back to whomever had thrown it. The silver haired man got to his feet, weapon poised.

"_Didn't I say they'd try to take your head?"_

"I took it as figuratively, not literally," he replied sucking in a breath. "What was that?"

It came at him again, whirling in a dangerous arc. Riku thrust Soul Eater upwards, throwing it off balance and spinning dangerously into the ground. He scanned his surroundings, looked for any other movement amongst the tops of the buildings.

"Which direction was that thrown?"

"_I can't pinpoint it, they're using magic to quicken their movements."_

And apparently, too quick for Riku. A blast of ice met his backside, the silver haired man falling forward. He gritted his teeth, not from the pain itself, but the shocking cold. Riku shook his head, bolted from his spot and began running. He looked over his shoulder, a set of shadows jumping from one side of the road to the other. Riku pointed his hand against the ground, summoning a fire spell in an effort to stop his attackers stride. Everything behind him burst into flame. He made it out to a leveled ledge, the scenery before him of battered fields and the same crumbling buildings. Riku felt it coming, swerving to the side as the whirling weapon zoomed past him, and to his surprise, cutting the ends of his hair.

"THUNDER!"

The skies roared, a jagged form of light descending towards Riku.

"_Idiot, don't just stand there!"_

Griever appeared, using the back of his massive claw to send Riku flying off. He watched as the spell split the ground and sent stone into the air. Riku landed on his feet, the force Griever exerted on him far more painful than the ice spell he had been hit with only moments ago. He held up the winged sword, the forms of two individuals making themselves visible. Riku had never seen anything like them.

"You fool, can't you aim any better?" one yelled in an abhorrent tone, his small stature eclipsed by his attitude.

"Well darn, I could o' sworn I had him," the lanky, thin limbed and taller of the two replied. "He's a fast one."

"Don't you praise him!"

Riku watched as the pair argued with one another, two anthropomorphic creatures bearing a resemblance to a duck, the other some form of long eared dog. They bore brown colored robes, the ends tattered and dirtied. When he saw a circular shield in the dog's hand, Riku concluded that was the very item that nearly took his head. His appearance was comical, his face even more so, but strange looks aside, the pair was formidable. That, or Riku was simply weak. Riku didn't want to believe the latter.

"_Those are the former king's loyal court guardians, the wizard Donald, and the knight captain Goofy. They served under King Mickey, the master of this world. The former Disney Kingdom."_

The pair broke their belittling arguments, their eyes finding themselves on Riku. The duck, now identified as Donald, held a fascinating staff in his feathered hand. He could hear a series of ringing sounds, their source being the wizard himself. It was easy to assess that he held a great deal of magic, then again, if he was a guardian of the former kingdom it made perfect sense for Donald to be magically gifted. And looking at the ends of his hair, seeing just how straight and even the ends were cut off, Goofy was definitely someone that could put up a fight in strength and precision. Just what did the sorceresses throw him into?"

"You," the duck drew out, "how dare you walk so casually in our town? Are you here to laugh at our misfortune?"

Riku could feel the anger in the odd spoken words, and in some sense, he wasn't surprised. He knew nothing of the history surrounding this world, of the hardships they experienced at the hands of the sorceresses. For all he knew, this was more than likely a peaceful kingdom, the inklings of bright colors still lining the town spoke of it. But Riku wasn't here to ask questions, he didn't need to know of what did and didn't happen. All he needed to do was get rid of the problem. And these people, creatures, whatever they were, needed to go. He held his hand out, concentrated on the wizard in front of him.

"_Heh, wanting to use his own magic against him? Go right ahead, I'd like to watch."_

He called to it, a vibrant flash of yellow coursing through his mind. His body tingled, the word leaving his lips the moment the spiraling lights entered his body.

"Thunder!"

It was the court guardians' turn to jump aside as the spell came from the heavens, impacting the ground vigorously. Donald whirled around, mouth slightly agape at Riku.

"What did you just do?"

"Aren't you a wizard? Shouldn't you know?"

The duck narrowed his eyes, "Psh….stupid brat."

Donald waved his staff in a circular manner, a series of ice pillars erupting from where he stood and coming in his direction. Riku lit them ablaze with Fire, using that moment to run between a pair of buildings.

"_His system of magic is different than our junction. You rely on drawing it, his is learned and draws from his own magical energy. If you can get him to continuously use his spells, his magic will be depleted and he'll be an easy target."_

"Not with that Goofy guy around," Riku said as the skies above him came thundering down, forcing him to speed off. "I need to do something about that shield of his."

All he could do is attempt to put distance between them. He circled around a few buildings, dodging whatever spell the wizard was hurdling his way along with that annoying shield.

"_Here they go again, watch yourself!"_

Donald and Goofy came in a blur, the knight's arms stretched out and whirling in a dangerous tornado. Riku managed to hold off the first few rotations, but Donald wasn't giving him a chance to strike back. A series of jagged bolts flew by, one managing to hit him square in the lower back. Not seeing a way out of his predicament, Riku walked through a dark ripple and disappeared, leaving the duo shaking their heads.

"_Don't you ever do that again!"_

Riku came out into another section of the dilapidated town, the winged lion materializing and snarling up to where Riku stood.

"_If you're not thinking clearly and you walk the corridors, you risk losing yourself! What a fucking ridiculous thing for you to try."_

"I didn't know what else to do," he replied breathing heavily and narrowing his brows, not at all happy to be chastised.

"_Remember what I said earlier? They were using magic to speed up their movements. The duck has another spell that could prove useful. Find a moment to confront him and draw it."_

The court guardians had no trouble finding him, he was playing on their turf after all. Goofy performed a somersault, hurdling his shield with gargantuan strength Riku could not fathom he could carry in his thin limbs. He waited for it, sword clenched tightly and feet firmly set.

"Fire!"

The spell encased the spinning weapon, creating a fiery torpedo. Riku's thunder spell came one second too late as it struck him on the shoulder, singing his shirt and shredding his flesh. He let out a pained scream.

The strange pair descended on him, staff and shield propping his chin up. He was staring into their eyes, emotions he couldn't understand dwelling in them. Riku could see their mouths trembling, their hands slightly shaky.

"You took our home, and our best friend," the wizard half whispered, "we will never stop trying, not for the sake of our king."

Silver hair was covering his face, the heat on the tip of the staff burning into the underside of his chin. Riku's lips pulled into a smile, the wizard and knight captain losing their nerve.

"Griever told me you guys were formidable, but I didn't think you'd be this stupid."

They blinked, only to find that Riku was no longer in front of them. Riku stood behind them, Soul Eater spinning in his hand, his back to the duo.

"All I needed was that one moment, and you gave it to me. You should have kept your distance and finished me off. But you had to be chivalrous and all that bullshit," Riku continued walking forward, his shoulder ripped open and blood coursing down his arm.

Donald and Goofy fell to their knees, their brown robes darkening as the blood seeped into their backside. Their staff and shield clanked against the ground, their eyes slowly flittering closed. Riku looked over his battered shoulder, their bodies unmoving. For a split second, an image of his parents lying on the kitchen floor flashed across his mind. Riku shook his head, sending silver strands into his face.

"I lost my best friend too," he mused, "so I can't say I'm sorry."

"_Haste. A spell used to quicken one's movements. You allowed their combined attack to hit you in order to pull them in. They got comfortable, thinking they had won. You used that moment to draw Haste from Donald's magical sources."_

"You said during my training to find an opening, look for a flaw in their movements. The only time they were able to touch me was when they were using Haste and I got blasted with their spells. Their weakness was their speed. I took advantage of it, and used their own magic against them."

Griever appeared at his side, mouth hovering over Riku's shoulder.

"_Cure."_

Green light pulsed around his shoulder, the ripped flesh mending itself in the green hue. He moved it around, the pain gone and no visible wound apparent. It was as if nothing had ever happened to him. He looked at the winged lion, nodding his head in a silent thank you.

"Griever?" Riku called for his attention, the Guardian Force acknowledging him to continue. "This kingdom and its ruler, what kind of place was it?"

"_A peaceful kingdom. King Mickey was a beloved master, treated every person not as a subject, but as an individual and one that mattered. He never thought of himself as anything more than a friend to all."_

Riku licked his lips. "And yet, Ultimecia and the others destroyed that? Why?"

"_No reason. Simply because they could."_

He looked upwards, finding a tiny sliver of light pouring from the sky. "Were you part of all this destruction?"

"_Yes, I was."_

"Then I don't feel so bad being a part of it as well."

* * *

The dark haired man stood over the stone railing, the waves lapping at the shore gently. A giant moon overshadowed the majestic building, rendering any other form of light irrelevant. He had a foot placed on the ledge, fingers working a slender instrument and enriching the night air with a pleasant tone. Hours had gone by, he was lost somewhere in the recesses of his own mind.

There was something out there he was desperately searching for, something he had witnessed, touched, and heard in the waters. An elderly man appeared from the shadows, speaking to him and offering words of advise before directing his hands towards a figure he could see through a window to the grand structure. The dark haired man smiled, momentarily looking down at the instrument in his hand. He clutched it, going from one hand to the other as he took a step back. With a powerful spiraling throw, he tossed the instrument into the ocean waters. He looked to the side, ready to take his leave and venture back into the castle structure. But that's when it came.

He walked back, took a hold of a stone pillar and concentrated his eyes on the moving figure treading along the beach. Long, dark hair was blowing in the wind, a cape surrounding her shoulders. The man continued staring, the feminine figure looming closer and with every step she took, the louder her voice rang.

**~00000~**


	4. Depths

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 4**

**-Depths-**

* * *

Riku was holed up in his room, piles of books lining the bed open to random pages or carelessly tossed onto the floor. He had been working away through many texts trying to find a clue in regards to his next task, and a few hours of searching had turned into a couple days. He sat shirtless, chest expanding every time he came close to something, only to let out a defeated breath when he arrived at a dead end. Slamming the book shut, Riku fell back against the pillows lining his headboard.

"Damn it…this is driving me insane…"

Griever had grown incredibly restless and was audible about it.

"_We haven't done any training in three days. You should take a break and do some sparring with me."_

"There must be something in these books. The library is massive, I can't believe I can't find a single thing. God, I don't know what to do anymore."

A dark shadow loomed over Riku.

"_I say swallow your pride and ask them for a clue."_

"Forget it," Riku was quick to reply, running a hand through his hair, "there'll be some catch to it and who knows what else they'll have me frickin' do." He looked upwards, Griever slightly transparent. "Any ideas?"

"_You already know what I think."_

"Psh, you're no help."

There was some internal muttering on Riku's part as he got up from his bed, using a moment to stretch his tired limbs. He touched his shoulder, no wound and pain to speak of. But the memory of the injury, the fight that ensued in what Griever would inform him was called Disney Town, it had left a mark deeper than physical pain. Riku visualized the expressions on the court guardians, their shaking hands, quivering eyes. They really had to say nothing for their feelings to get across. It wasn't until everything was said and done that he felt the slightest traces of guilt. Unlike cutting down his own parents, people that looked at him with nothing but disdain and anger, this time around it was different. They were looking at him with anger, yes, but there was something else. Genuine heartbreak.

"_You shouldn't be thinking about that. The moment you start feeling any sort of remorse, that's the moment you crumble."_

"I know…I just…" Riku wasn't sure what he wanted to say, "they lost someone too. But I couldn't feel sorry for them. I wanted to, but I just couldn't."

"_That is something you must get past. Your current situation does not allow you to be soft. Things will only get harder, I can say that with certainty. The tasks will only become more cruel. You must close your heart off from it."_

"You mean, half my heart, right?"

There was a deep chuckle, surprising the silver haired man.

"_Idiot."_

Riku let out a sigh as he looked around the red velvet walls of his room. He strolled around, hands in his pockets, checking out the other artwork that decorated his living space. Riku drew trails with his fingers, tracing the delicate lines in the various other portraits. There was a ship venturing through a violent storm, figures of men being thrust overboard and into the ocean waters. But there was something peculiar he found, feminine creatures peering out from the tides and watching as the sailors were thrown around like rag dolls. Riku concentrated on them, their long wavy hair, naked breasts, and long muscular fish tails. His breath hitched in his throat.

"The patron is required to seek out and attain a voice," he said aloud. "This makes sense…"

Griever's shadow followed him.

"_Found something?"_

"I've read legends about creatures that called to travelers onboard ships with beautiful voices. They'd be entranced by their singing and end up diving right into the ocean, killing themselves. Sirens, mermaids, that's what they called them. Of course, there's nothing like that in my world."

"_Not on yours, but on others there are."_

Riku turned towards the winged lion. "Do you know of one?"

Griever materialized by Riku's bed, massive paw resting against the silken black sheets.

"_I have heard of a world, but it poses a problem."_

"That being?"

"_How do you plan on going to the bottom of the ocean?"_

There wasn't a way for Riku to respond to such a thing. He backed up against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.

"Is there some spell I could find that would let me breath underwater?"

"_Breathing underwater is not the issue Riku. The oceans are vast, you would have no idea where to begin looking. Not to mention, a human in deep water? Magic, physical skills, none of it would be useful. You'd die."_

Riku gripped his head, digging the ends of his nails into his scalp. "Well fuck, I don't care. I'll have to figure something out. Will you lead me to this world?"

"_On one condition. You get off your lazy ass and train before we leave. You were the one that practically begged me to do it."_

"Alright, alright, jeez, sometimes I think you only want to spar so you can find new ways to hurt me," Riku bellowed out throwing a hand into the air.

"_Not my fault you're weak. You still haven't been able to land a hit against me."_

Riku threw on his long sleeved white shirt. "You love rubbing that in, don't you?"

Griever produced a black ripple in the space of the room.

"_Let's go before I change my mind."_

* * *

The sun was shining its last rays of the day, the skies burning with a vibrant array of colors. A long stretch of beach lined the coast, a castle off in the distance bathed in the glow of the early coming night. Riku's footsteps trailed one after the other in the sand, a pair of black boots adorning his feet, grey trousers and an airy black shirt with a matching cape finishing his ensemble. Griever found the attire of the human population in this world humorous and was not at all shy about letting Riku know of his unkind opinion.

"_I swear, human style is so…"_

"Revolting? Yeah, I'm not too fond of this either," he said tugging on the cape around his shoulders. "I'm glad I kept the clothes from that earlier world so I could just refine it into these. Those were pretty bad too."

They had arrived half a day ago, their walks through the town and surrounding areas providing nothing for them to follow on. After being nearly trampled by a rampaging horse and carriage, Riku felt he'd had enough of the town and figured the beaches would prove a safe enough place for him to think. He held his hand out towards the lapping waves, spiraling lights leaving the surface waters and colliding with his chest.

"At least I won't run out of Water spells now, that makes 100," he said with a sigh.

"_Brilliant observation seeing as how we're near an ocean."_

He continued for another stretch of beach before reaching an outcrop of rocks and sat with his back to one of the smoother surfaces. Riku placed a hand in the sand, feeling the familiar sensation against his skin. Hailing from Destiny Islands, a world caressed with beaches and oceans everywhere one looked, Riku did not feel out of place. Even the seagulls that flew by over his head cawing loudly were no different. Riku found himself finding the similarities rather than the differences as he sat there, the night coming and nothing to show for his ventures.

Riku could feel his eyelids drooping slightly, the results from traversing the corridors. Griever had not told him how far they'd be traveling, and like he was informed before, Riku would still feel the physical and mental exhaustion. He never noticed that he had fallen asleep until he awoke to the sounds of a musical tune carrying through the air. Riku pulled himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"_Welcome back princess."_

"Shut up, how long was I out?"

"_A few hours, you didn't miss anything."_

The skies were darker and the air colder, but nothing Riku couldn't handle. He stood up and headed for a nearby cliff before performing a few calculated jumps until he was looking over the ledge, his eyes landing on something slowly coming out from the waters.

"What the?"

The feminine figure rose out from the waves, her long hair carried by the wind. A floor length gown and cape embraced her, never showing a sign that they were ever wet. Riku kneeled, hand placed on the ground as he watched her move down the beach, growing ever closer to the palace standing before a fully risen moon.

"_Looks like we've found our mermaid."_

"Except there's something really wrong with this picture."

It was then that it came. Riku's eyes went wide when his ears perked up to the melodic, harmonizing voice. It was unlike nothing he'd ever heard before. He jumped down the cliff side, revved up his pace just a bit to get closer, but not to the point that the woman before him could pick up on his presence. Riku was forced to stop when he felt a weight on his shoulder, Griever's claw holding onto him.

"What's wrong?

A pair of violet eyes turned in his direction, Riku freezing to the very spot he stood on. He was face to face with the beautiful brunet woman, her cape encasing her frame. She eyed the silver haired man, narrowed her brows slightly as a smile played on her red lips.

"My, whatever have I come across?"

Her voice was delicate, charming, yet there was an undertone that spoke of a vastly different quality. Riku looked to the side as if to ask Griever something only to realize that the woman was following his exact movements.

"What in all the oceans is a Guardian Force doing here?"

Griever's form appeared, his long thick tail drumming down onto the hard sandy surface.

"_Didn't think I would find someone in this world with the capability to see my form. You must possess great magic in order to do that."_

The woman let out a soft chuckle. "Excuse me for saying, but your words are quite refined for a monster such as yourself."

Riku could feel his insides constricting following her words. He was half expecting to see Griever lunging forward and tearing the woman into pieces. Yet, he did nothing of the sort. Griever did perform his charismatic growl, but didn't follow through with any further actions.

"_And yet, you are the one hiding your ugliness underneath that delicate skin."_

The waves lapping at the shore, if Riku didn't know any better, ceased to move. The woman venomously pointed her gaze at Griever.

"Do not tease me, Guardian Force."

"_The same I ask of you, witch."_

She raised her head dismissively. "Well, I am a busy woman, and have many things I must do. So, I'll be on my way."

"Wait."

She finally turned her attention to Riku, finding him a much more appealing target. The look on her face softened. "You're quite adorable."

Riku shook his head. "We're looking for something. I thought I'd ask if you could help."

"Now isn't the time dear boy, like I said, I've got things I must do."

She walked a few steps, but found that her stride was stopped when Riku uttered something incredibly interesting.

"I'm looking for a mermaid's voice."

The brunet woman found a nearby rock, patted the spot next to her and veered her giddy attention towards Riku. The entire time, the notes of a flute could be heard from the palace off in the distance.

"Please my sweet child, do tell."

* * *

The light seeped into his eyes, rendering him motionless and unable to blink. Vanessa directed him with her hand, wordlessly commanding for the dark haired man to join her down in the sands. It was but a minute before he was kneeling in front of her, taking her hand in his and kissing it briefly. She peered over her shoulder, Riku's form appearing from a nearby cove and Griever's shadow not far behind.

"So, Riku…do we have a deal?"

He nodded, "Sorry I can't sign your own contract, but yes, it's a deal."

"Understandable. The sorceresses' contract you are bound by takes precedence, mine cannot coincide with theirs. Very well," she continued, "you will be guided by my beloved pets, and if all goes as we spoke, then the voice is yours."

"Alright," Riku finished, "then, I'm ready."

Vanessa coiled ribbons of water, forcing them to her hand. She blew a breath over them, turning the tendrils a golden color. They snaked their way around Riku, his clothes dissolving as the witch's magic worked its course. He could feel his insides churning, his limbs were shifting and skin prickling. Riku closed his eyes for a moment, and the next second, the feeling subsided.

"Aren't you a handsome one?"

Riku looked down, and where once a pair of legs stood, eight moving tentacles replaced them. They snaked around, a bright orange color with rings of electric blue. He looked up to meet Vanessa, her lips still pursed in a smile.

"I find fish fins to be boring, you make a wonderful cecaelia."

"Guess I'll have to figure out how to work these," Riku said feeling each tentacle pulling in a completely different direction than the other. "

"You seem to be a smart one, you'll figure it out."

She held onto the prince's arm, slowly leading him towards his palace. "I'll be seeing you again."

Once they disappeared from Riku's line of vision, Griever expressed his thoughts.

"_I don't like her."_

"Tough," Riku said, "without her, I would never be able to get a mermaid's voice."

"_You have nothing to guarantee she will keep her part of the deal. There is no contract, it's all a verbal agreement."_

"I don't really have a lot of options," Riku expressed, "I found a lead, and I have to do whatever I can to see it to the end."

"_Fine, do whatever you want. I can't stop you. But just so you know, once you're down in those waters, it's all on you. I will be at your side, but I will be unable to materialize my physical form there."_

"She did offer to transform you as well," Riku quipped in, "What? Didn't want to swim around in a fish tail."

"_I hope something eats you."_

"Whatever, let's go."

Riku somehow managed to drag himself from the sands to the waters, a pair of yellow eyes watching him. They belonged to a set of eels, their mouths agape with crooked, sharp teeth. These were most likely the pets Vanessa spoke of that would lead him down into the mermaid kingdom, Atlantica. They cackled and whispered amongst themselves, turning their tails around and jumping back into the waves. Riku sucked in a breath, and followed after.

He would have no reason to hold onto that breath. It was a completely different world than the surface. It was dark, the currents moving in every way imaginable, yet somehow, Riku was able to follow without too much difficulty. The eels were right in front of him, their glowing eyes a beacon for him to follow after. Riku held his arms at his side, his mind concentrating on the array of tentacles that made up his lower half. They propulsed him forward, retracting towards his abdomen and then jutting out sharply in order to cast him along. He had come across his fair share of fish and other ocean creatures, he was after all, from a rural area in Destiny Islands where fishing was the industry of choice. Riku wasn't completely out of the loop on their physiology, but it was an entirely different thing actually being part of the very same animals he saw.

The deeper they went, the colder it became. They passed enormous underwater mountains, swam through fields of reeds and weeds sprouting miles high from somewhere in the ocean's basin. Riku soon realized that they weren't the only ones that called this their home. They met schools of fish and swarms of varying forms of sharks chasing after their prey. Every once in a while he'd come across a lone turtle, slowly meandering through the coral reefs.

"_I sense something up ahead, be careful."_

Riku took notice of Griever's cautionary words, slowing his movements. Despite the lack of light, he could see a massive outline off in the distance and it was closing in. Riku summoned Soul Eater, unsure of how his skills would work out in the water. He'd have to thank Griever for forcing him to train before they traversed the corridors and arrived on this world. But Griever's warning would prove unnecessary as the giant whale sang its song, covering gargantuan distance with each stroke of its tail. Riku watched it rise upwards, a smaller whale lingering right at its side.

"You are falling behind," the eels hissed in their strange dialogue, "you can admire the scenery later."

They continued, Riku glancing back. "Have you heard of this kingdom?"

"_Atlantica? No, I haven't. I have heard of one with a similar sounding name, but it is not the one that the witch Ursula spoke of."_

"I thought her name was Vanessa."

"_Didn't you hear us when we were trading insults? That form is created by magic, and so is her name. I wasn't kidding when I said she was hiding her ugliness, I could see past it. Just in the same way she was able to pick up on my presence."_

"She did make a point," Riku teased, "sometimes the way you talk doesn't match your appearance."

"_Fuck off brat."_

Riku grinned. It had felt like an eternity before their surroundings began to brighten. He could see the source encased by large outcrops of rock. There was finally a bottom to the ocean, Riku could see the sands.

"This," the eels synchronized, "is Atlantica."

They stopped short of an opening between the underwater cliffs, a massive gleaming structure appearing to be made out of gold. Thin, column like beams supported the castle in arching formations. There were no sharp corners or edges, everything appeared as if it was one fluid motion. Riku couldn't help but be awed by what he saw deep in the ocean waters.

"_Your mouth is hanging open. So, what's the plan?"_

* * *

"Ah, how sweet. To be on a perpetual quest to bring your most loved one back to life."

Riku had finished explaining his reasoning for wanting a voice, something that Vanessa apparently found heartwarming. She held a hand to her large breasts, looking skywards and sighing.

"Truly, you do not hear of these things anymore," she tittered. "Well, Riku, it seems you had the right idea in coming to this world. The oceans here are home to the merpeople, and they truly possess some of the most beautiful voices. I," she said toying with the seashell around her neck, "am currently in the possession of such a voice."

The silver haired man focused in. "I need that voice."

"Hmm, interesting. The problem here, as you may not find surprising, is that I cannot give something without expecting something in return."

"I don't have anything to offer," Riku replied holding his hands out.

"Oh! But you do my lovely," she bellowed, grasping Riku's defined arm muscles and giving them a more than necessary squeeze. "You appear strong and capable. I could most certainly find something you could do for me."

Riku could hear Griever's chuckles.

"_Strong and capable, the witch is blind."_

"Griever," Riku muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry about him, if he can't see the potential you have, then it is he that is blind. Now," she said clasping her hands, "this is what I would like for you to do…"

* * *

"_You are to travel to Atlantica, the merpeople's kingdom, and retrieve the king's trident. It is his symbol of authority, not to mention the source of his power. Without it, King Triton is nothing but a simple fish. You will bring me his trident, and in return, the voice of his beloved daughter Ariel, is all yours."_

Riku repeated Ursula's words over and over again as he stood contemplating his next move. The eels had long since gone, returning to the surface to be near their master. He was hovering over one of the cliffs overlooking the kingdom, his eyes watching as multitudes of merpeople filed in and out of the buildings surrounding the royal palace. Riku was quick to realize that out of all the moving bodies he watched, none of them bore a similarity to him. He was the only one slithering around in bright colored tentacles.

"I can't very well just go on in," he said aloud, "and this is one time refining clothes isn't going to help me."

"_You sneak into the castle, find the trident, and get the hell out. I don't get how that is so difficult for you to understand."_

"It's easy for you to say when you're not the one having to do this," Riku replied.

Griever snarled at him.

"_Consider what you've already done. You've killed people. Do you think this is comparable to that?"_

Riku held a hand to his head. "You don't have to remind me."

"_Then get your act straight and do this."_

He didn't need to question what Griever said, it was very true. When compared to what he had already done, performing an act of thievery, despite being at the bottom of the ocean, was child's play. Riku held a hand to his chest, closing his eyes as the word materialized into an image in his mind. The cogs of a clock began spinning.

"Haste."

Everything around him was a blur. Riku's tentacles were retracting and shooting out at alarming speed. He spiraled through the water, went past a series of gates until he was looking up at the towers. The spell vanished, a multitude of air bubbles surrounding him and rising up. Riku looked from side to side, a few mermen bearing spears leaving through an opening. He placed his back to a tower wall, watched as they swam out and beyond the gates. Without hesitation, he coiled his lower half and sped off towards the opening. He swam upwards, dodging around whatever corner he could find when met with someone coming in his direction.

The halls became more elongated and tall as he passed, the attendants becoming less and less as he grew closer to the center of the castle. Pearly orbs decorated each pillar, their internal light illuminating the spaces. Riku stopped short of another open gate, everything falling silent. He swam up to the opening, peered inside to see a circular chamber surrounded by pillars, and in the center, a throne. Riku had read enough stories and seen enough artwork to know that this was what he was looking for. This was the king's throne room. He circled around , only to be let down when he found no traces of a golden trident.

"_I knew I didn't like that witch. This was all one big waste of time."_

"It could be somewhere else, I can't stop looking."

A blast of scorching light zoomed past him, striking the basis of the throne chair and leaving a hollowed out indentation. Riku summoned Soul Eater, his attention falling on the form of a merman with a broad chest, and wafting white hair. A spiky golden crown sat atop his head, and in his hand, a three pronged trident. Riku didn't need to bother searching further.

"You," the voice boomed, "state your name!"

He remained quiet, hand firmly on the winged sword. The merman narrowed his white brows, the tip of his weapon aimed at Riku.

"I will ask one more time, state your name."

He could feel Griever's presence behind him.

"_Don't falter."_

Riku performed a loop through the water, his coiling body shooting down like a rocket. He swung Soul Eater, the blade meeting with the trident in a reverberating shock. Riku gritted his teeth as he pulled his strength into the blow, hoping to render the attack his and forcing the king to move back. But it was to be a fruitless attempt. King Triton thrust himself forwarding, smashing Riku against a pillar.

"A cecaelia, you…you are in league with the sea-witch Ursula! Aren't you? Are you responsible for Ariel's disappearance? Answer me!"

Riku was using every ounce of strength he had to simply hold the king from crushing his chest. He held a single eye open, his mouth forming the word.

"Thunder!"

The jagged bolts carried from his hand and met their target. King Triton retreated, the sparkling electricity rendering his limbs numb.

"Your magic is weak."

The spell proved useless, King Triton's body soon recovering from the attack. "Where has that witch taken my daughter?"

Triton opted for a more savage like sortie, forcing his trident in a succession of powerful jabs. Riku danced around the points, barely escaping each blow. He swung Soul Eater upwards, parrying the attacks and putting some distance between them. Riku wasn't able to escape in time as the tip grazed his side, the water around him suddenly clouding red. He hissed, breathing inwardly and expanding his naked chest.

"_Cast Haste and trick his senses. He won't be able to keep up."_

Riku followed Griever's suggestion and cast the spell, his movements deceiving the king. Triton was jabbing at empty pockets of space, sending off those scorching blasts of energy randomly. It carried on but for a moment, the king using the bottom of his trident to jab outwards with one clean, powerful strike.

"You underestimate me, cecaelia boy."

The strike met Riku's gut, knocking him back and slamming into the floor. His tentacles defensively surrounded him, shielding the silver haired man from any further attacks.

"I was able to follow the trail of blood, I am not someone to take lightly."

Riku scanned for anything he could use to his advantage, but his options were highly limited. The pupils in his eyes dilated when an idea struck him. He didn't know how to go about it, but he needed to do it. Riku sprang up, a cloud of black ink quickly spreading throughout the throne room.

"_Do it, now!"_

The tentacles came at Triton, tethering him up in their grasp as Riku brought the edge of Soul Eater up to the king's neck. He looked down at him, eyes narrowed and lips thinly set. There was no need for Triton to struggle as the grip on him only intensified. Riku used his free hand to take a hold of the trident, ripping it away from its owner. The pronged weapon began to glow, a gentle heat seeping into Riku's skin.

"I guess turning me into an octopus was a good idea," Riku said.

"Vile creature," Triton spat out, "what do you plan to do with my daughter?"

He exerted a bit more force on his lower half, the tentacles only constricting him further. Riku did away with his Soul Eater, Griever's shadow appearing beneath Riku.

"_Let him go Riku, we're done here."_

"He could still come after us, we-

"_No, we're done. You didn't realize when you grabbed him, but you poisoned the king with your tentacles. It's coursing through him right now, he won't last long."_

Riku undid his hold, the merman descending towards the floor. "Poisoned?"

"_Bright orange tentacles, electric blue rings. In nature, what does bright colors stand for? "Stay away from me, I'm deadly." Did you think your pretty colors were just for show?"_

Riku could see the pained expression on the king's face, his body performing a series of convulsions. He held the trident in both hands, his hair billowing in the waters. Without a word, Riku coiled his lower half and jetted through an opening between the pillars. King Triton was left on the floor of his throne room, his hand reaching outwards.

"Ariel…"

The crown fell from atop his head, clanking onto the ground as his vision slowly darkened.

* * *

"Do you, Prince Eric, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The clergyman read from the large scroll perched on the podium, his tiny figure dwarfed by it. Eric, looking eternally towards the horizon, opened his mouth.

"I do."

"And do you, Vanessa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me, by God and before all these witnesses, I do hereby declare this union of souls, married. Your Majesty, Prince Eric, you may now kiss your bride."

Riku stood off in one of the corners of the wedding vessel, hidden behind a velvet drape. A roar of applause rang as the ceremony drew to a climactic close, and clasped gently in his hand, a spiral shell glowing brighter than the last rays of the setting sun.

**~00000~**

**A/N: In case readers didn't know, a "cecaelia" is the term for a octopus-human hybrid. **


	5. Mind

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 5**

**-Mind-**

The library doors flew open, Fabula sitting in her chair and the other sorceresses nowhere to be seen. Riku entered the dimly lit cavernous room, a glowing spiral seashell sitting comfortably around his neck. The sorceress donning purple and yellow looked up from a series of books on the floor, her steely blue eyes finding Riku's form. He gripped the necklace and made to remove the article of jewelry when Fabula motioned for him to stop.

"Keep it with you," she said softly, "the task itself is complete and that is what matters."

Riku let the shell dangle, colliding softly with his skin. "Can I see the next task?"

"Of course," she replied flicking her wrist, the scroll appearing before him. It unfurled as it had done previously, and a single line in the contract was made legible. Riku read it once and the parchment disappeared.

"I have a question."

"If it's within my right to answer, then I am more than happy to oblige," Fabula expressed placing a hand on the armrest of her chair.

"Do I have to come back here every time a task is finished?"

Fabula studied him for a few minutes. Riku was unflinching under her delicate stare. She nodded her head.

"You were given the power to accomplish what is in your contract when you took Griever's blood into you. There is nothing else holding you to this specific world. If you find this dwelling not to your liking, you are more than welcome to go somewhere you prefer. However," she said holding up a finger.

Riku wasn't surprised by this. It had quickly donned on him that if there was something he wanted to know, learn, whatever the case might be, it would always come at a price. It didn't matter if it was with the sorceresses themselves, or as Riku learned from working with the sea witch Ursula, the likes of people from different worlds. He acknowledged her words and nodded for her to continue.

"I am the one that holds your contract. For you to know what it is you must do next, you must be present before me."

"I'm sure there's something I can do that will bypass that," he said beating Fabula to the punch, "if there's a way for me to have access to it whenever I want, I'm sure you have something you'd like me to get for you."

Fabula flicked her wrist, the contract reappearing. "Griever?"

The winged lion materialized next to Riku.

"_Yes, Sorceress Fabula."_

"I will entrust Riku's contract to you. Continue to guide him."

The parchment dissolved into Griever's body, the large lion letting out a small purr. She turned to Riku once more, his face one of slight confusion. She smiled a bit, turned the page to one of her books.

"You are right, Riku. There is something I want in return for allowing the contract to be at your side. The thing is, you have already provided me with what I was seeking."

"Well," he began, "you'll have to excuse me for not remembering what it is I apparently brought you."

"You have what you wanted. Griever will now possess the parchment and you may look upon it whenever you'd like. The writing will continue to be illegible until you complete a task, as it has been the case thus far, but you won't have to return here. I think it's fair to say your request has been met."

There wasn't a reason to further question the sorceress. Riku had gotten what he wanted, even if upon doing something he had no recollection of. But it didn't matter, Riku was under no further obligation to call the former Disney Kingdom his basis of operation. He performed a small bow of gratitude before taking his leave, Fabula alone once again.

"_Where will you go?"_

"I'll find a place."

Riku was taking one last look through his room, gathering whatever little of his belongings he'd collected through his travels.

"_Leaving this castle won't stop them from finding you. They will always know where you are and will continue to monitor your actions. If your intention is to run away, you're wasting your time."_

Riku threw a bag over his shoulder. "I'm not that naïve, Griever.

"_Then what's the point of leaving?"_

"You wouldn't get it."

"_You can't be possibly thinking-"_

"Exactly."

"_You cease to surprise me. That's fucked up."_

Riku rolled his eyes, a hand opening a dark ripple before him. "What haven't I done that isn't just a little fucked up?"

* * *

He dabbed at his eyes, the salty sweat having seeped into his eyes. Griever came at him with a forceful barrage of attacks, this time using his massive tail as a third appendage to drive him into the ground. Riku wasn't sure what it was this time around, but he was managing to hold Griever off. He performed a jump over Griever's massive head, showering him below with an array of Fire spells. The Guardian Force employed the aid of the blades jutting from his arms to literally slice through the flames and meeting with Riku's Soul Eater, sending him flying upwards. He snarled at Riku, using a singular flap of his wing to propel him up in order to catch the defenseless silver haired man.

"_Nice try."_

Griever threw his long tail, encircling around Riku, only for it to be blown back with the power of Aero. The air revolved around Riku as he plummeted towards the earth and picking up speed with every second. Griever brought his forearms together in a defensive maneuver, anticipating the impact. Riku allowed a smirk to play itself on his lips as he came down with a strike.

"Armor Break."

Griever vanished from Riku's line of sight, forcing him to a thunderous halt when he crashed into the earth. He immediately swung Soul Eater outwards, striking Griever in the chest. His silver hair was drowning in around him, his lungs sucking in gobs of air.

"That…was my…" Riku said through gasps, "my win."

Griever came to his knees, his jaw wide open as he took in a pained breath.

"_When did you learn that ability?"_

Riku did away with his weapon as he came up to fully stand, his clothes dirtied and ripped.

"All those books I read through," he said after a few more shaky breaths, "came across a lot of interesting techniques and spells."

"_And you never thought of using it, oh, I don't know, when you were fighting that merman in Atlantica?"_

"I hadn't figured it out. I gave it my first try today."

Griever summoned a Cure spell to heal the wound in his chest, a light one, but nevertheless, it was Riku's first hit against him. He grunted deeply, shaking his silver mane.

"_Armor Break, an ability aimed to reduce a target's physical defense. Well done Riku."_

"Is that praise I'm hearing?"

"_Don't get used to it."_

They walked the corridors, reappearing atop a clocker tower drenched in the late afternoon setting sun. Riku had sat there for hours over the last couple days, quickly finding out that in this world night never came. The citizens appropriately called their home Twilight Town. It was peaceful and quiet despite the abundant population, therefore allowing him to calmly plan out his next step. Or lack thereof.

"The patron is required to drive an individual into insanity."

For once, Riku wished the tasks he was being presented read with a little more substance. Drive someone into insanity? What exactly did that entail? Riku was yet again at odds. He dove through the corridor, immediately coming back to his original seat overlooking the town and a teal colored popsicle resting in his mouth. Riku gripped the wooden stick, breaking a piece off with his teeth and licking at his lips.

"Want some ice cream?"

"_I don't eat."_

"It's pretty good," Riku replied chewing on the cold treat and a shiver coursing down his spine. "Especially after a successful sparring match where _I _managed to come out as the winner."

A snarl was his well deserved response. Griever was resting away from the pouring light, hidden behind several structural columns. He watched as Riku finished off his ice cream before incinerating the stick with a Fire spell.

"_That was your last Fire."_

"There's a source at the end of that street," he said licking the sticky remains from his fingertips, "I'll draw them out later."

"_Remind me to teach you something later on, it'll prove useful."_

"Can't you tell me now?"

"_Don't you have a task to figure out?"_

"Killjoy."

They sat there for the better part of an hour, Riku lying on his back as he eyed the horizon. He played around with the shell necklace, turning it over and around, a warmth exuding into his chest.

"Did you notice the way she was looking at me?"

Griever lifted his head slightly from its resting position on his arms.

"_You know better."_

"She hated me," Riku let it out rather monotonously, "she had the same expression as them."

"_I don't know how many times I have to tell you to close off from that part of yourself. It's not going to do you any favors."_

"I thought leaving the castle I wouldn't have to think about it so much, but it's still with me. And this," he said grasping the shell, "is a constant reminder."

Griever had to force himself not to let out a roaring laugh.

"_You have got to be kidding. And somehow, the place you decided to go to doe-"_

"I know Griever, it doesn't make any sense."

"_It's a shame the task didn't state to drive yourself insane, because I'm sure we'd be done by now."_

Riku had forgotten about a little known fact with clock towers. They rang. And they rang loudly. He held both hands to his ears as the bells dangling from the structure sounded out.

"_When clouds go rolling by…"_

The necklace around Riku's neck was glowing, a melody harmonizing through the air with each throng of the bells.

"_They roll away and leave the sky"_

_Where is the land beyond the eye…"_

He held his hands around the shell, the mermaid's voice continuing to resonate.

"_People cannot see_

_Where you can see_

_Where is the crescent moon…"_

Riku closed his eyes, the words forming images in his mind. There were dense forests, strange signs lining the trees. There were paths crisscrossing every which way, gardens of flowers and mesmerizing hedges of bells ceased their thunderous clanging, seven reverberations disappearing into the horizon. Riku's seafoam green eyes flickered open, his ears still ringing with not only the bells, but the delicate voice that carried from within the necklace. He gripped the ledge of his seat, his fingers turning white.

"I can see it."

Griever's form dissolved, forming a shadow.

"_Yeah, so can I. The path's open. How fucking lucky are you?"_

* * *

Riku didn't know what he found more uncomfortable. The fact that he had a sea of eyes looking down at him, or that those very same eyes were owned by talking, living flowers.

"A weed!"

"How disgusting!"

"We don't want weeds in _our_ garden."

The silver haired man had no idea where he had stepped into following the journey through the corridors. But something must have gone terribly wrong for him to have come out on the other side no bigger than a mouse.

"_I will not be laughed at."_

Griever performed a spell, Riku's vision shooting up as his form returned to his normal state. He patted his clothes, touched his face and hair. Everything was at it should have been. Riku peered down at the talking flowers, their voices high pitched and barely distinguishable. They didn't seem to care that he was now towering over them, they were quite insistent on having him out of their patch of green. Riku turned his back to the garden and walked away, finding a little clearing encased by large trees. He sat down on a rock, letting his head hang as he collected himself.

"What the hell was that?"

"_We were under the influence of the spell "Mini". It renders objects and people a fraction of their original size."_

"How did it even happen?"

Griever's shadow loomed near a tree.

"_It's an embarrassment. To think I would be talked to like that by fucking flowers. I'm going to go…"_

Riku watched Griever materialize and with a quick open and close of his mouth, set the garden on fire. He could hear the shrieking, yet was not at all bothered by Griever's sudden act of violence. Then again, did it even count? Again, they were only talking flowers.

"_This world is strange. The very fabric of space here is unstable. You need to be careful if you plan to walk about."_

Blue and purple lights flew out from the scorched grounds Griever had set ablaze only moment ago. "These might come in handy," Riku said collecting the Mini spell.

"_If you so as much think about using that on me…"_

"Chill out Griever, I'm not going to waste it on you."

Their bickering was leading them nowhere, Riku still had no idea what kind of world he had stepped into. One thing was for sure though, it was far from ordinary. After resting in the little clearing, Riku began walking into the forests. The skies were barely visible as they were blocked off by the treetops. He jumped up from branch to branch, hoping to find some kind of land marker, but was met with nothing but more green scenery.

"We've been going in circles," Riku expressed when he noticed an "x" shaped knick in the trunk of a tree he had passed twice. "Let's just walk through the corridors."

"_Didn't you hear me say the space here is unstable? If you try that, who knows where you'll come out."_

"Well unless you have some way of figuring out how to get out of this forest, I'm thinking that's the only way to go."

A small object went skittering by at alarming speed. Riku immediately cast Haste and went after, catching up to the creature in a matter of seconds. He glanced at it, with its long furry ears and large peddling feet. The white rabbit tore his vision away from in front of him to see Riku's face. His eyes went wide and then promptly tripped over a raised root. The spell wore off, Riku coming down to a normal pace as he watched the rabbit falling over in a series of comical bounces before smashing into a boulder. He brought himself up, moving sideways and chattering wildly to himself.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I'm late! I'm so incredibly late!"

He was wearing grey trousers, a vest, and a bright red blazer. Considering that he had been under the scrutiny of living flowers, a talking, clothed rabbit running around with the strength of Haste magic seemed all too normal. Riku bounced on his legs, coming down to the rabbit's level.

"Hello there."

The white rabbit's ears stuck straight out, his body immobilized. Riku craned his neck in an attempt to see him eye to eye. The furry creature wasn't having it.

"No, no, no, no time for this! I must be on my way! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

Riku fell back when the white rabbit poked at him with a black umbrella he had been holding onto. The silver haired man flashed Soul Eater and the furry animal's mouth fell open.

"What, what is it that you want?"

"What is this place called?"

He scrunched his nose up a few times, finger tapping against his face repeatedly. "This, this is Wonderland, home to her majesty, the Queen of Hearts." It was upon uttering the last few words that his eyes grew to immense proportions. "Oh no! I'm late! The queen will have my head! I am terribly sorry, but I must go!"

The rabbit sped off, a cloud of dust in his wake. Riku let out a sigh, using his hands to grip his legs in order to stand up.

"Wonderland."

"_What an annoying creature."_

"Yeah, and it looks like he dropped something," Riku said picking up the circular item, "looks like a pocket watch."

"_A reaper and a packrat you're becoming."_

Riku slid the watch into one of his pockets, disregarding Griever's less than pleasant comment.

"Let's follow him, even if he took off…" Riku's voice trailed into silence upon noticing the rabbit's footprints. "something big must be going on for him to be so panicked."

"_He did say the queen would have his head. Guess he was being literal."_

Following after the white rabbit let them to the beginnings of a gargantuan maze. Riku could see high green hedges covering every inch of his vision, a castle boasting hearts and heart shapes somewhere in the middle of the maze. He hesitated entering considering that the trail of footprints he had been following ended abruptly.

"Oh, are you lost?"

He turned towards the opening of the forest, a dangling crescent shape appearing over a singular branch. Riku eyed it, watched as it moved around wondering what it was.

"Is someone there?" he asked

"There is, and then there isn't."

Two yellow spheres appeared over the moon like shape, a figure slowly materializing. Riku could make out shades of purple, whiskers, and a spiraling ring covering its body. He slowly realized that what he first looked at was the devilish, toothy grin belonging to a husky purple cat. It floated down onto the branch, its weight apparently insignificant for it to withstand the cat's body.

"You are an interesting one," the grinning cat said placing its paws underneath its chin, "have you lost your way?"

"Not exactly," Riku replied hesitantly, "we were following the white rabbit."

"He went that way."

He pointed with one of his back paws, his target being the entrance to the maze. Riku turned his attention back to the cat.

"I figured, his tracks stopped there."

"Whose tracks?"

Riku's brow arched slightly. "The white rabbit."

"What white rabbit?"

"The one we were following."

"What were you following?"

"_He said, the white rabbit."_

Griever was standing, his head leaning in over the fat purple cat. Its yellow eyes widened, his grin even more spread out. He let out a low growl, his patience was awfully thinned out by his nonsense talking. The cat was not at all phased by Griever's threatening stare and simply jumped from the branch, wafting over his head and swimming through the air on his back.

"What charming guests."

"Let's go Griever, he's missing a couple screws," Riku expressed taking a step.

The cat laughed, holding his paws to his stomach. "We're all a little mad here, there's no such thing as normalcy is a foreign concept to Wonderland."

Riku had figured that much out for himself, what with the talking flowers and winding pathways that didn't go anywhere. He looked the cat over a few more times before heading off towards the maze.

"Avoiding the Queen of Hearts should be your priority, unless you have no need for your heads," the cat chimed in in a sing-song tune, "she's madder than the rest!"

"_I've had just about enough of this place."_

"We can't exactly leave, right?"

"_Yes, the paths are too twisted here. And asking anybody here for help is like talking to a wall. An annoying wall."_

"So what should we do?"

Griver growled to himself.

"_We'll take our chances. Keep your mind as clear as possible."_

Riku opened a ripple, the cat looking on with utmost curiosity.

"Do take care, for nothing appears as it seems."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind."

Riku disappeared into the ripple, only to come out into yet another dense forest.

'Shit."

"_That was a waste."_

He cupped the necklace, feeling the exuding warmth. "Ariel's voice directed us here. There has to be someone here that I'm supposed to…well, drive insane. Don't know exactly how, but that's the task."

"_Everyone we've come across is mad. This is looking to be a huge pain in the ass."_

Riku looked at a plethora of signs lining a tree facing every possible direction. None of it made a lick of sense. He scratched the back of his head, his forehead feeling the early signs of an ache. Riku held a hand to his temples, closed his eyes momentarily.

"Starting to feel a bit light headed."

"_It's this atmosphere, it slowly eats at your mind."_

Griever performed the same spell that allowed them to regain their original size when they first arrived into the garden of flowers. He cast Esuna, a curative and powerful spell that lifted all forms of afflictions. It eased Riku's headache, not ridding it completely, but nevertheless a relief on Riku's part. He followed a sign that seemed to point in the most normal direction, the path leading him deeper into the forest.

"Do you hear that?"

"_Sounds like singing."_

They came about a quaint little house, a billowing cloud of smoke hovering over an area just to the side of the building. Riku walked over, the path splitting into several before placing a hand on a gate and peering into the garden. There was a long table, an assortment of empty chairs lined up against it, and a few moving shapes hidden in the smoke.

"A very merry unbirthday to me!"

"To who?"

"To me!"

"Oh you!"

"_Won't find any normal ones here, they're just as crazy."_

"Let's check it out anyways, not like we can do anything else right now," Riku replied opening the gate.

The singing stopped immediately, the figures behind the smoke standing still. They remained for a moment in that position before storming in Riku's direction. Without a second thought, Riku brandished Soul Eater and simply waited.

"No room! No room!"

The small man with crazy white hair and green top hat stopped, his companion a brown furred hare mimicking his actions. They looked at Riku, mouths slightly open at the sight of the silver haired man.

"How rude! Interrupting our tea party like that!"

"Very, very rude indeed!" The man in the top hat said plopping down onto the table, which Riku could now see was filled with steaming cups of tea and teapots responsible for the cloud of smoke.

"I wasn't trying to interrupt anything," Riku said holding Soul Eater at his side when the partygoers remained as they were. "If anything, I'm trying to get out of this place."

"Hmm," the hare murmured, tongue sticking out and apparently deep in thought. "We've never seen the likes of you around here. What might your name be?"

"Riku."

He looked to the man in the hat, exchanging glances before the pair turned their attention to yet another figure sitting at the end of the table.

"Do you know him, Alice?"

The delicate form at the end of the table rose to their feet, walking a few steps until she became visible. A black bow adorned her bright blonde hair, a light blue dress synched at the waist by a white apron tied in the back. Riku seemed relieved at the sight of the young girl, someone that didn't match the loony atmosphere that Wonderland had so far shown him.

"Why, I don't believe I do," she said in a bright, airy voice, "can he join us for tea?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not Mad Hatter?"

"He wasn't invited! It's very rude to show up when you're not invited!"

Alice giggled, placing a fingertip to her lips. "I wasn't invited, but you welcomed me."

"That was only because you liked my singing," the hare quipped in grabbing a hold of a teapot.

"And I do March Hare, your singing is wonderful."

The hare seemed pleased by her words of praise, pouring out a cup of tea and taking a loud slurp from it. Alice glanced over at Riku, extending a hand out to him.

"How do you do, I'm Alice."

"Riku," the silver haired man replied keeping his ground.

"I'm sure everything is alright now, why don't you take a seat and join us?"

"_We don't have time to play around with these freaks. I can feel the pathways becoming more and more unstable. At this rate, our chances of getting the hell out of here are shot."_

"Couldn't you have mentioned that before?" Riku said under his breath, his nerves fraying slightly.

"_I had no way of knowing. It seems the longer we are here, the more convoluted the paths become."_

The partygoers all had their eyes on Riku, the Mad Hatter now dunking a ceramic plate into his cup of tea and taking a bite out of it. Riku eyed the blonde girl, her face perked up with a cheery smile. The warmth around his neck was intensifying, the voice seemed to glow brighter as he stared at the girl. It was like some kind of signal, there was something about it that was telling Riku this was where he needed to be. And the girl, Alice, was his intended target.

"Yes, thank you, I will join you."

Riku could feel Griever's pissed off stare seeping into him as he walked over and took a seat, scooting up to the table and watching as everyone else made themselves comfortable.

"'How lovely, this is becoming quite the party," Alice said clapping her hands.

"_I hope you have a plan."_

"I'm working on it, I have an idea. Remember when we were sparring and I used Armor Break?"

"_Yeah, it reduced my physical defense. What about it?"_

"The books I read from the Disney library, there was something else in there that I came across."

Spiraling lights of purple and blue began collecting into his body by the dozens. Griever's shadow appeared at his side, hidden by the cloud of smoke above the table.

"_I'll take care of the other two."_

The lion emerged from thin air, a roar erupting as he dove for the Hatter and Hare. They shrieked out, attempted to run towards the house, but were cut off by a swoop of Griever's tail. Riku could hear Alice scream, her arms flailing upwards in a defensive manner. He jumped on the table, kicked the assortment of pastries, teacups, and pots out of his way as he came up to Alice. He kneeled before the blonde girl, Riku taking a hold of her face and peering into her delicate blue eyes. He sucked in a breath and exhaled the technique's name.

"Mental Break."

Alice's pupils went wide, growing until not a shred of blue was visible. Riku pressed his forehead to hers, breathing in once more and exhaling.

"Scan."

Riku felt himself diving forward, falling through an abyss of black. He tumbled on, arms at his side as he plummeted. There was a light at the end, his eyes skewing in order to block the intrusive rays. His feet met solid ground, a series of images encasing him in a sphere. Riku was floating within that closed off space, images of Alice flashing before him. He could see her smiling, playing in a sea of flowers and a kitten running after her. She was eating a morsel of something, drinking from bottles with tags on them and shrinking from one size to another. Riku held both hands out, his fingertips touching the images.

"Confuse."

The images began glowing red, their movement slightly erratic.

"Blind."

They were bumping into one another, colliding and breaking off into pieces.

"Berserk."

They were aggressively shattering as they moved, a shrill screaming piercing through the space.

"Silence."

Riku could feel the sweat dripping down his face. He closed his eyes, summoning a final spell.

"Seizure."

The whirling mass of images crumbled, disintegrating into the ground where Riku stood. He lifted his head, beads of sweat flying off. A light appeared above him and he immediately jumped upwards, a breeze caressing his body. Riku let out a gasp as he felt himself coming back. His surroundings became solid, he could feel the table under his feet.

Riku removed his forehead from Alice, her body motionless. He glanced to his side, the bodies of the Mad Hatter and March Hare strewn from the hanging lights and bloody remnants lying on the roof of the house. Griever was licking at his claws, a growl of approval sent in Riku's direction. He turned to Alice, her eyes dilated and a string of saliva hanging from the corner of her lips.

"_You broke her mental defenses and used Scan to read her mind. It's meant as a technique to find the weaknesses in an enemy, but you took it much further than that. You managed to completely shatter her mind…"_

"This entire world is completely twisted. Coming across the spells to drive her into madness was easy," he said backing away from the blonde girl, "Using 100 of each, however, it's left me drained."

Griever let out a chuckle.

"_She is far from insane, there is nothing left of her mind. She is no better than the chair she sits in."_

Riku extended a finger towards Alice. He flicked away the string of saliva that had collected at the corner of her mouth, a smirk adorning his lips.

"So much for tea."

* * *

Riku treaded down the hall, taking the first right until he came into a darkened room. He fumbled against the wall, finding the light switch and flicking it on. A bed sat in the middle, a dresser near a window, and the floor an absolute mess. Riku leaned against the doorframe, ashen-like lashes drooping over hazy sea-foam green eyes.

"_It was a good thing you held onto that rabbit's pocket watch. We were able to use it as a guide to a normal corridor."_

"I'm tired Griever," Riku quietly said.

"_Got it, I'll leave you to rest."_

Griever's presence diminished as Riku fell over into the bed. He grabbed the covers by the fistfuls, his face buried into a pillow. Tears were clouding his vision, his eyes settling in on a picture frame sitting on a nightstand. Riku took a hold of it, pressing it to his chest.

"I missed our bed, Sora…"

**~00000~**


	6. Monster

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 6**

**-Monster-**

Riku wasn't happy when he walked into his living room only to find that he had uninvited guests. Ultimecia and Edea were sitting ever so comfortably on furniture he was sure they had conjured up and chatting amusedly amongst themselves over a couple glasses of wine. What a perfect morning drink. The spectacle wasn't exactly the picture he wanted to see first thing after getting up from bed and being only half awake. The sorceresses acknowledged his presence and smiled coyly in his direction. Riku also took into account that Fabula was nowhere to be seen.

"Good moring Riku," Ultimecia uttered arranging herself in a rather seductive pose on a couch made of rich purple fabric.

"Morning," he replied monotonously.

He walked over to the kitchen and fumbled with a few things, beeps and slams made apparent before the thick smell of coffee filled the air.

"What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd pay you a little visit," Edea expressed, her face contorting into one of disgust as she looked around the living room, "don't quite understand how you can possibly find this rut appealing over the dwelling provided for you out of our gracious generosity. And the effort you've put into masking your presence here from everyone else. Can't exactly come home to a place where you've gone missing and the other former resident is dead."

Riku poured himself a cup of coffee and blew a breath over it, his fingers clenching onto the handle fiercely. "If there's something you want, come out and say it. I don't need your bullshit."

Edea's facial expression was somewhere between a smirk and sneer. "My, looks like someone's developed a backbone."

Ultimecia giggled, levitating her glass of wine with unseen forces. Riku kept his focus on them as he sipped from the hot brew. He was still feeling lightheaded, something he could only blame on his travels through Wonderland. It had been a brisk journey, but one that had taken its toll on him. Edea leaned back in her seat, yellow eyes fixated on a series of pictures sitting on the coffee table. She could see the man before her, Riku, embracing a chocolate brunet lovingly. There were grins present and exuding nothing but genuine affection for one another. Edea found it not to her taste, her tongue clicking along with a roll of her eyes.

"We have a little problem."

Figures. Riku set his cup of coffee down. "Need me to kill some more rebels from the Disney Kingdom?"

"Funny," Edea muttered.

Riku played with the shell necklace, always resonating a warmth. "What is it then?"

Edea waited for Ultimecia to finish the wine in her glass, allowing the horned sorceress to speak. "You seem to have taken quite the liberty into returning to Destiny Islands. You have your reasons for wanting to be here, that's more than obvious. However, it's become a problem. When Sora died for the sake of the wish offered to you, and the contract that was eventually signed, it also kreated a rift in the fabric of this world. We were forced to take both of your existences and sort of…cut them out from the flow of Destiny Islands in order to stabilize it."

It wasn't making any sense to Riku as he heard Ultimecia's words. "I don't understand."

Edea let out a long exasperated sigh. "Let me get to the point. You being here is causing that rift to open again, because you no longer exist in this world. It's a contradiction and you're causing an imbalance. Therefore, you can't be here."

He could feel his insides twisting, a sense of panic surging through his chest. "Then explain to me how I was even capable of coming back to complete my first task? Why am I able to see my belongings, my pictures, if our existence is no longer a part of Destiny Islands?"

Ultimecia licked her lips, her words buoyant with fascination. "That's what I find most curious. You _couldn't _have come back. Your parents _shouldn't _havebeen able to recognize you because you no longer existed."

"When we learned where the hearts came from, we were honestly surprised," Edea came in after a pause, "It was something we had never come across. Our powers severed your and Sora's existence from Destiny Islands in order to keep it balanced. Yet somehow, you were able to return without the slightest difficulty. We never mentioned it to you because we never thought you'd stupidly come back."

The horned sorceress left her seat, circling around Riku and embracing him with a single arm. "To completely bypass our powers, that is something we cannot understand. But for the sake of your contract, if you hope to return to this world once your wish is granted, you cannot be here. The longer you are here, the more this world plummets into imbalance, and everything will be irrevocably changed."

Riku could feel her clawed hand delicately touching his chest. He swallowed hard, eyed the portraits on his table. "But once I fulfill my contract, we can return, right?"

It was here that Ultimecia and Edea performed a smile that spoke volumes of just how nasty they could be. The silver haired sorceress pressed herself harder against Riku's backside, her breasts digging themselves into his exposed skin. "Of kourse we can. We were able to sever you from this world, we can konnect those threads again…but at a price."

Riku dragged himself away from her grip, spinning on his feet and eyes narrowed in anger. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Your contract is for one wish, to bring your beloved Sora back," Edea said rather smugly. "It doesn't speak of anything else. Your desire to return to Destiny Islands is an altogether different matter."

"Or," Ultimecia joined in, "you simply don't return. Think about it, what is more important?"

Riku allowed himself a moment to catch his breath and see things clearly. He was getting worked up over something insignificant. His only goal was one and only one since the very beginning. Riku wanted Sora back, and that's all that mattered. Everything he saw around him, the familiarity of the home he created with Sora, he longed for it. It was his reasoning for leaving the castle. Riku wanted to be in that enclosed space the two shared, smell the familiar scents and be reminded of happier times. But, Sora wasn't there. It was no longer a home full of warmth, not if Sora wasn't there. So in reality, what purpose did he really have in being there? Destiny Islands wasn't his home. Wherever Sora was, that was home.

"Seems like he's understood. Now, take the day if you need to relive whatever fantasies you have here," Edea expressed veering over at Riku. "And then take your leave."

"As Fabula told you, you're welcome to go wherever else you'd like," Ultimecia added as she joined Edea's side. "And Griever?"

His shadow appeared alongside Riku.

"_Yes Sorceress Ultimecia."_

"You've grown soft."

They disappeared in a ripple of dark light. Riku turned his attention to the winged lion. "What did she mean by that?"

"_It's nothing."_

Riku took a seat on the couch, head hanging. "You knew about this, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Because even if I did, do you think you would have listened?"_

He spread his arms out resting against the couch cushions as he shook his head. Griever was right, and voicing his agreement wasn't needed. If anything, Riku had learned that despite Griever's harsh words and demeanor, in some aspect he respected Riku. Griever wasn't hurting him by not telling him the truth. The Guardian Force was simply allowing him to do as he pleased, even if being in his old apartment didn't take away from the reality of everything.

"Thanks Griever…"

"_You have nothing to thank me for."_

* * *

Riku sat inside the tavern decorated with mounted severed heads belonging to all sorts of horned animals. A loud and obnoxious group of town men stood around laughing as they spilled beer all over one another. He was dressed in their attire, tan colored trousers, a white long sleeved collared shirt and a deep red jacket bearing coattails. Riku was occupying a leather chair on one of the sides to a fireplace, a glass of brown liquor in his hands. He brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip, the bite of the alcohol harsh on his tongue.

"_What are you planning to find in here? There's nothing but drunk men trying to out spit one another."_

"Ariel's voice brought us here just in the same way as it lead us to Wonderland," Riku replied, "it resonates with whatever person I have to come across to complete my task."

"_I realize that, but it doesn't mean I am enjoying sitting on our ass doing nothing."_

It was already night time by the time Riku came across the world the voice had led him to. He found that the occupants of this land bore a similarity to those in the world with the giant snow covered mountains where he had first learned how to refine from Griever. Their aesthetic was similar, but it was an entirely different world.

There was a loud crash, only to be followed by another roaring bout of laughter from the drunken men. Riku turned his nose slightly finding the entire scene quite brutish. In front of the fireplace stood three blonde women fawning over the chiseled form of a dark haired man, their eyes and hands glued to every inch of his body. They swooned at the sight of his pearly smile and periodic winks. Riku didn't find anything extraordinary about him.

The tavern doors flew open, a short fat man with wild white hair and moustache appearing with a terrified look on his face.

"Help! Help me!"

The men and women in the tavern turned their attention to the frantic man as he came up to them, his eyes wide and hands grabbing a hold of whomever he could in a desperate plea.

"He-he, he's got her locked up in the dungeon!"

Riku watched it carry for a moment, the dark haired man sitting in front of the fireplace speaking in an attempt to calm him down.

"Whoa, slow down Maurice, who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" The dark haired man Gaston said in amusement.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!

Slowly the teasing laughs began. The cavern dwellers taunted the old man, asking him if the monster he spoke of bore a large build, an ugly face, and razor sharp teeth. He all too seriously acknowledged each and every one of their questions, the old man never realizing that he was never being taken serious in the first place. He watched Maurice falling onto the floor before the towering dark haired man, apparently he was offering his help.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

The men carried him by the arms, only to send him flying out the revolving tavern doors and another roar of laughter filled the air. Riku simply ran his finger along the rim of his glass, eyeing the man in the red shirt.

"_I can smell it, that old man wasn't lying."_

"Want to check it out?"

"_Beats hanging around this shithole."_

Riku downed the remaining liquid in his glass before treading across the floor and into the chilly streets. The concept of winter was foreign to not only Riku, but Destiny Islands. Such a season did not exist in the sun drenched year round summer weather. This was his first time traveling through the snow, and Riku was having trouble keeping warm. He could see the old man with his arms spread wide, his attempts to yell for help falling on deaf ears. Riku took a hold of a wooden barrel next to the tavern and refined it, the material soon dissolving into a thick black fur coat.

"_I'm bothered by the fact the fur resembles my own."_

"That's because I was thinking of you," Riku teased as he pulled it on, his neck disappearing into the fabric.

"Please, young man, you've got to help me!"

Maurice was on his knees, fingers laced as he looked up from his desolate spot on the cold cobblestone ground.

"Calm down sir, tell me, what's going on?"

"The beast, he has my daughter captive! He's got my Belle locked up in the dungeons of his castle!"

Riku felt a warm vibration from the shell. "What's her name?"

"Belle, she's my only daughter. She came looking after me, I should have avoided the wolves in the forest, but they were too fast. They came at me, snapping at Phillipe and he fled! That's when I came across the beast's castle! It's a horrible place, talking candlesticks and clocks, it's like a nightmare!"

He was spouting off at such a pace Riku was having a hard time following. Borrowing from Griever's own magical sources, he cast Esuna in order to calm Maurice down. His bulging eyes grew to their normal proportions and his breathing seemed to become less erratic.

"Why is he holding your daughter captive?" Riku asked.

"She took my place as his prisoner. I was the one meant to be in those dungeons, but Belle took it upon herself to stay. I can't imagine what horrors she is going through."

He was sniffling, not from the cold, but the sheer emotion. Maurice wrapped the green cape around him, holding off the bitterly cold winds. Riku gripped the fur coat around him even tighter.

"Please go home, I'll go to this beast's castle."

Maurice looked up at him through teary eyes. "Oh young man, you are so kind."

Riku stood in the streets until Maurice had gone. Griever allowed himself a chuckle.

"_So, looks like we have our target."_

They waited until the following morning to walk the corridors in the direction Maurice had pointed them. They came out before a darkened, grim castle. The winds had calmed down since the night prior, but the cold wasn't going anywhere and had managed to permeate through the thick fur coat Riku was wearing. He looked up the length of the structure, found that there were few, if any lights coming from the windows. He didn't bother walking, instead he stepped through a corridor and appeared inside the castle.

"_Yes, this place definitely reeks of a beast."_

"Is it strong?"

"_Hard to say, but his presence is fearful. He is more than likely the master of his castle. I can sense magic at work here, there's something peculiar encasing these grounds."_

Riku quietly worked his way up a series of majestic stairs and was met with no signs of life. There were suits of armor, paintings mounted on the walls, and tattered curtains strewn from windows. It made all the sense in the world for things to be as bleak and grim as the outside, this was, after all, the home to a beast.

"Now that I remember, weren't you going to show me something useful? You mentioned it back in Twilight Town. It might be handy to know if we come across this beast."

"_You have collected an assortment of spells since we first junctioned, and I have taught you how to refine. But, I haven't shared that you're able to refine your collected spells into more powerful variations."_

"Show me."

"_You have 20 Fire spells stocked right now. Imagine five of those in your head, and pull them together. That lit candle that you always see, make it grow brighter and hotter."_

He could feel the surge in his mind, the fire growing into a strong, bright flame. He shuddered slightly.

"Fira."

"_Fira, a mid-level form of Fire. Fira in turn, can be further refined in the same manner into Firaga, the strongest form of Fire. You are able to do this with many of your offensive elemental spells. Try it out, but don't leave yourself stocked low on the lesser forms of magic."_

Riku could hear the creaking of a door as he passed through yet another hall. He immediately flew across the wide space, cowering behind a suit of armor. His entire body was like an icicle, the shell necklace growing hot. Riku didn't need to question what he was looking at, the brunet woman donning a pink dress and fur hooded cape was Belle.

"_Doesn't look like she's in any dungeon."_

They carefully followed after as she descended into a different part of the castle. She walked through a set of doors, a breakfast table sitting on what Riku could now see as some kind of green marble. But even more interesting was the hulking, furry figure already sitting and welcoming the brunet woman. Nothing surprised him anymore.

"_That's_ the monster that is supposedly keeping Maurice's daughter in a dungeon?" Riku whispered.

"_Do not be fooled by his appearance. I don't quite understand what's going on in front of us, but his strength and ferocity is there. Don't make some stupid move."_

Riku quickly learned why exactly such a vast structure was empty when the utensils and plates on the breakfast table began moving on their own, spooning in heaps of sugar and milk into awaiting bowls.

"Ahem!"

He had done such a great job in tailing Belle, Riku rolled his eyes at the thought of being found out. He whirled around to see a moving pendulum clock, its face clearly letting on he wasn't too happy with Riku being where he was.

"What do you think you are doing in his majesty's home?"

"_Don't bother, just get rid of it."_

"Scan."

The clock fell over with a thud. Riku walked the corridors until he was standing outside the castle gates. Griever materialized, his dark fur a contrast against the white of the snow covered trees and grounds.

"_The patron is required to break a person's clear perception."_

Riku nodded as Griever finished repeating the contract's next task. "I used Scan on that talking clock to look through its memories. You were right about there being some kind of magic around this place. It's an enchantment. Everyone in that castle is under the influence of its spell and is trapped in the form of an inanimate object. But it's the Beast that is the center of it."

"_So how is knowing that going to help you with the task?"_

"Belle," Riku began, "was sitting down as if nothing was out of the ordinary having breakfast with a monster. Any other normal person would be running for their lives. She is able to see something we can't. Belle can see beyond the monster and see its true form, what lies beyond the enchantment."

"_Clear perception…I'm getting it now."_

Riku gripped the coat around his neck, breath crystallizing in front of him. He glanced upwards, finding a corner of the castle where the faintest traces of a pink light could be seen. "I need to have her see him for the monster he really is."

The night brought with it an even more powerful snow storm. Despite being told by Riku that he'd venture to the castle, Maurice couldn't sit around doing nothing and left his house in an attempt to scour through the frozen woods. Riku watched from atop the dead tree branches, the old man tripping every other moment as he pathetically moved on.

"_He's going to die at this rate."_

"Body Temp"

Riku cast the ability, the old man no longer holding onto his cape for dear life and instead picked up his pace.

"I forgot I had read about this," Riku said casting the ability on himself, "Body Temp prevents freezing for a period of time. He'll be at the castle gates even in a storm like this."

"_Good, so can you burn that coat now? I'm tired of looking at it."_

The silver haired man jumped from branch to branch, following along as Maurice grew closer to their destination. He could see the peaks of the structure from the tops of the white covered trees, lights beckoning them forward from the faraway windows. They continued until Maurice was gripping the iron wire gates, his teeth grinding against themselves.

"Don't worry Belle, I'll save you myself."

He shook the gates, sending metallic reverberations through the howling air. Maurice's reply was a thunderous roar. The old man fell back slightly and took in a long, cold breath. He shook the gates once more. The beast's massive form came hurdling in his direction, massive paws covering large distances and his mouth foaming with every roar he bellowed. Maurice could feel his legs shaking, his heart was threatening to burst out from his chest. The beast slammed himself into the gates, sending Maurice tumbling back and into a mound of snow.

"Where is it?" The beast howled with a ferocity capable of splitting the ground. "Answer me old man!"

Maurice got back up. "How dare you…where is Belle? What have you done with her you monster!"

"I'm the one asking the questions! What have you done with it?"

The beast broke through the castle gates, his massive fists coming down onto the ground with a powerful force. He was growling deeply, eyes veered into mere slits as he descended on Maurice.

"I spared your life for her sake, and you dare come back and make a fool out of me? I will not show you any mercy."

The Beast raised it's claw, Maurice cowering as the blow came. Riku turned his head as he heard the sound of ripping flesh.

"_It's better you don't look at all."_

The snow was stained red, the Beast's frame breathing heavily. He looked to the heavens, letting out a roar. Riku snapped his fingers, a spell cast. He waited a few, long minutes as the Beast rummaged through the snow, kicked anything and everything out of his way as he frantically searched for something. That's when he heard the doors flying open.

Out of the castle came Belle, running as fast as her feet could carry her. She was gorgeously donning a golden yellow dress, her hair pulled back into a beautiful bun and matching cloves raised up to her elbows. Riku watched as she grew closer, her breath materializing in the cold with every intake. She reached the once standing gates, her brown eyes falling on the scene before her. Beast was standing in the snow, the ground painted a dark crimson. She inched forward, arms crossed in an attempt to keep warm.

"Beast, what's wrong?"

He didn't respond, his attention was completely focused on what was in front of him. Belle walked up to him, the sight of the crimson stained snow now alarming her.

"Beast…is that blood?"

Riku had his back to the thinning trunk of a tree, hands in his pockets.

"Beast, please, tell me what happened!"

"Be quiet!"

The booming voice rendered her silent, her eyes now stinging with tears caused by the sudden forceful order. The Beast clawed at the ground, sending a tattered green piece of fabric flying. It carried delicately through the air, quietly falling at Belle's feet. She looked at it, found the green color familiar. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, something was horribly sinking in.

"No…"

She took a step forward and came across more of the tattered remains of Maurice's cape. Belle was visibly shaking.

"Papa?"

She was gripping it hard, the bloody remains on the fabric staining her dress red. Not even the cries that followed after were enough to deter The Beast.

"Where is it? Where's my rose? Where is it?"

"_The prince was turned into a beast at the refusal to allow sanctuary to an enchantress disguised as an old beggar woman. The entire castle and its citizens were placed under an enchantment that could only be broken if the prince could love and be loved in return."_

Riku listened to Griever, his eyes looking at what he pulled from his pocket.

"_But who could possibly love a hideous monster? Belle was able to see through that hardness, through that closed off part of the prince's soul. Slowly, she was reaching out to him, together they were breaking through those walls he had built. But…"_

"Over the years he could only focus on that enchanted rose, the one that would bloom until his 21st birthday. He ended up valuing it more than what Belle was willing to offer. How easy it was to manipulate his feelings," Riku added.

"_That clear perception, it's broken. She can only see him for what he truly is…"_

Riku held his hand out, the glowing rose sitting comfortably within his touch. He used his fingers to touch the delicate petals, their vibrance illuminating his skin with pink hues. Riku plucked all the petals away from the stem and brought them up to his lips, breathing in their scent before letting them fall to the ground.

"A monster," Riku finished.

* * *

He stood outside the abandoned structure, a set of gates and stone walls keeping the grounds closed off from the rest of Twilight Town. Riku walked past the barrier, entered the foyer and cast his eyes against the broken down doors and fractured walls. He could smell the mustiness, the air was stale and old. He had heard the rumors from the citizens amongst the streets about a girl appearing from time to time in front of a window of the abandoned mansion, yet Riku could not detect the slightest inkling of a presence. The silver haired man was all alone.

"_Needs a little fixing up, but not bad."_

"It's far away from the rest of town, and hardly anyone comes around here except the occasional kid hoping to find that the rumors are true. Nobody will bother me here."

He walked up one of the two sets of stairs and through a door to find a library, something he had grown accustom to seeing while in the Disney castle. Riku ran his fingers along the spines of the books, finding many of the texts in languages he couldn't understand. Riku went straight across the walkway, found another room that was nothing like the rest of the mansion.

"_Now this was unexpected."_

Everything was white. The walls, the table, the structural columns and designs decorating every nook of the room. There were pictures taped to the walls, amateur drawings depicting an assortment of ordinary items and some bearing the resemblance of people. The table housed drawing pads, a cup full of colorful crayons, and a vase of suspiciously white flowers. Riku pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, allowing his arms to rest on the surface as he eyed everything more closely. He took a hold of sketch pad, grabbed a crayon from the cup in front of him and began drawing random lines.

"_You're such a kid."_

With Twilight Town and its appropriate name, Riku couldn't tell when the night hours came. He had lost track of time aimlessly drawing and coloring in whatever came to mind. He drew a yellow star with a green leaf, a paopu fruit native to his world. It spoke of an ancient legend where if shared by two people, their destinies would forever be intertwined. It was a child's tale and often laughed at, but nobody dared to perform the act. Riku and Sora were one of the few that had.

He had finally had his fill of coloring and got up, stretching his limbs before walking over to one of the windows. Riku peered through the veil, looked down at the grounds of the mansion. He was expecting to find nothing but the gates, the green shrubbery around the walls of the structure, yet there was something else. For a split second he could see the image of black wings.

"_Impossible."_

Griever and Riku walked the corridors until they were standing outside, the winged lion materializing and his singular wing sticking as far out as it could. His silver mane was on edge, every single hair erect. Riku had never seen Griever this way before and it was cause for alarm. Riku sensed something in the opening of the woods, he could hear the steps of someone walking.

"_Riku, your contract. Something's wrong."_

The parchment materialized in front of the silver haired man. He read over what had been made legible to him since the beginning, but as Griever mentioned, something was wrong. Instead of a legible line of text explaining what his next task should be following his journey to the Beast's castle and breaking Belle's perception, a thick red line was streaked across it.

"The next task, why is it-"

"_Huh…so that's the game that's being played."_

From out of the shadows of the woods appeared a figure. Blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and a embraced in a form fitting white dress. She flung something out of her hand, skittering over the ground until it stopped at Riku's feet. It was a beautiful blue necklace, a white shell dangling from it. He glanced upwards, his gaze meeting the demonic face of a winged creature. Riku summoned Soul Eater and held it outwards, the tip facing the blonde woman.

"Who are you?"

She smiled at Riku, held a hand underneath her chin. "I should be asking you the same question. No, better yet," she paused, "what are you doing in my home?"

Griever let out a growl.

"_Tell your vessel to stand down, Diablos."_

The demonic red and black creature opened its mouth, yet there weren't any audible words.

"_Oh Griever, that tact of yours."_

The blonde woman let out a sigh, eyeing Riku. "I wasn't going to do anything. Not like he'd have a chance anyways."

Riku could feel his blood boiling. "I'm not going to ask again, who are you?"

She smiled at him and winked. "I'm Namine, a reaper like yourself."

**~00000~**


	7. Clause

**A/N: Diablos' speech will appear in bold italics from now on. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 7**

**-Clause-**

* * *

Riku never took his eyes off the blonde woman as he bent down to pick up the necklace she had thrown at his feet. He turned it over in his hand, analyzing the color and texture of the jewelry. Immediately Ariel's voice began to glow. His brows narrowed at Namine who was holding onto what she believed to be a sweet, charming smile.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

The silver haired man continued holding Soul Eater outwards, the tip never wavering. "Who are you?"

She placed a hand at her waist, the demon Diablos hovering behind her in midair. Riku could hear Griever's low growls, his demeanor still on the defensive and pupil-less yellow eyes situated on the red and black creature. Riku couldn't fathom why the sudden change in the usually calm, arrogant, and sarcastic nature of the Guardian Force, but for Griever to be up at arms was something he wasn't taking lightly.

"Like I said," the woman began running a hand through her hair, "my name is Namine. And I'm a reaper very much like yourself."

Riku wasn't feeling like having a long conversation and quickly cut to the chase. "The next task in my contract has been crossed out, and I'm sure you had something to do with it."

He held the blue and white necklace out to her, the white shell reflecting the orange hues of the sky. Namine giggled.

"So that's what happens."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked not finding her laughter amusing.

"Your next task becomes void."

Riku felt his eyes tick with a growing frustration. "Griever, what's going on?"

"_It's as she said, the next task in your contract has become void. She has somehow stolen your task and fulfilled it."_

"It was more of an experiment, see if I was even capable of doing it. But that native princess, she just wouldn't take no for an answer. Had to do away with her," Namine replied eyeing the blue necklace in Riku's hand.

"_**Come now Namine, you knew exactly what you were doing."**_

Diablos crossed his arms, his mouth veered into what Riku could only determine as a grin.

"Oh Diablos, you're no fun."

Riku's frustration was long gone and in its place was red hot anger. He clutched Soul Eater and was tasting the beginnings of a spell when Griever placed a clawed hand in front of him.

"_They're baiting you, don't give into it, that's exactly what they want."_

"How the hell did you steal my tasks?" Riku bellowed out, his teeth grinding together. "You're a reaper, you must have your own contract to be dealing with, why fuck around with mine?"

Namine looked at him sideways, her smile now faulting. "Because I could."

Riku broke away from Griever's hold and charged forward. He swung Soul Eater down, his aim being Namine's neck. A wall of water forced his strike away by the ferocity of the Water spell. Riku fell back, summoning a volley of the newly acquired Fira spells at the churning waters. Steam sizzled skywards, the feminine form of the blonde woman masked in the clouds of white smoke.

"Touchy, touchy."

He jumped upwards, a jagged bolt of lightning finding its way in through an opening atop the vortex of waters. Riku landed back on his feet, his breath rising and falling as he sucked in a breath.

"Tornado," Namine smirked.

Riku felt Griever take a hold of him, and dragged him through the corridors. They came out the other end, Riku tumbling over himself and landing on his back on a patch of green earth. He was looking at a night sky, his breath still labored. He quickly rose to his feet, the winged lion standing behind him. Riku was waiting for Griever's snarling yells and warnings, but instead, he remained standing and awkwardly silent.

"What the fuck just happened?" Riku voiced.

"_This is a dirty game."_

"If you know something, then tell me."

Griever crossed his arms.

"_Diablos is a Guardian Force like myself. The fact that he is junctioned to that woman Namine is a clear indicator that she holds a contract with the sorceresses. He and I have a long history and don't get along. It's been centuries since we've met."_

"If she has her own contract, how was she able to see, let alone steal mine?"

"_That in itself isn't the worst problem Riku."_

Griever produced the contract for Riku to see. The thick red line streaked across the task was still present, but despite not being able to make out the writing that carried after, Riku could easily tell that the length had extended.

"Failure to comply in accordance and to the complete specifications of the sorceresses may in turn extend the amount of demands required for the patron's wish to be fulfilled…" Riku expressed, the realization very apparent. "Namine stole my task, meaning I can't do it."

"_Exactly. You failed to fulfill the task, and that extended your contract."_

"But how could I have know that was even possible for someone to do?"

"_The sorceresses won't care. All they care about is what the contract states."_

"This isn't fair."

"_No, it isn't. Like I said, this is a dirty game."_

Riku was still seething. He pressed a hand to his forehead, the beginnings of an ache on its way. For a split second an image came to mind. He opened a ripple of dark light, his next destination set.

"I'm going to get this straightened out."

The next moment he was throwing the doors to the Disney library open. All three sorceresses were present and Edea seemed incredibly pleased. Griever's influence must have been catching on as Riku wanted to snarl at her. It didn't take much looking into, if Riku wanted an answer, Edea was sure to have it.

"What the hell did you do?"

Edea took a sip from a glass of wine, her tongue licking her lips. "So it seems you've met Namine. Sweet girl, isn't she?"

"I want an explanation."

"What? Did you honestly think you were the only person in this entire universe with a wish they want granted?"

Riku felt the hair on his neck stick straight out. "I could care less about anyone else. What I want to know is why you allowed her to have interference with my contract."

Fabula looked over to her companion, the robed sorceress raising a brow as she quickly closed her book.

"Edea, what did you do?"

Ultimecia could only chuckle. The sorceress in black shrugged her shoulders, smugly turning her head and crossing a leg over her knee. "Aren't we allowed a bit of fun?"

Fabula seemed bothered by Edea's casual words. "You…that was completely uncalled for!"

Riku watched as Fabula got to her feet. This was the first time he had seen her show any inkling of an angered emotion. She walked straight over to Edea, her hands clenched.

"You are well aware of how the process in regards to the contract should be done, you can't go about adding whatever you feel like without everyone's knowledge."

Edea veered at Fabula. "You weren't there, you don't have a say in what we do."

"Rubbish," the yellow robed sorceress uttered, "you had no right in creating a clause."

Riku's eyes widened. "What clause?"

Fabula turned to Riku, her face apologetic. "I am so sorry Riku, but it appears to be the case. On your return from performing your task in Atlantica, you may have noticed that Edea and Ultimecia were not present. We were summoned by the same ritual you performed and we were to go and grant the patron their wish. However, as I held your contract, I needed to remain here if you were to return. I was not present at Namine's signing of the contract. And it appears Edea purposely inserted a clause."

A parchment appeared in front of Edea. "The patron is given the authority to peer into the contract of another reaper and has free will to perform as they please once they are aware of the other's tasks."

Edea finished reading the clause and the contract disappeared. "There, now you know."

"This is bullshit," Riku spat out, "my next task was stolen from me and now I have additional things I need to do in order to make up for it."

Ultimecia had a hand underneath her chin, watching in gleeful amusement as Edea and Riku bantered. Edea sighed, raising her hands in a way that told Riku "tough luck".

"Then all I can say is you better complete your tasks before Namine gets to them."

Riku was beyond furious at this point, but considering that Namine was able to easily block his attacks, going for Edea would prove to be the dumbest action he could take. He clenched his jaw and turned his head. Riku licked his drying lips, his eyes darting from one side to the other as he thought something up. He didn't bother walking out the doors, instead he simply opened a corridor and disappeared. The sorceresses were left to their original doings.

"I can't believe you Edea," Fabula said shaking her head.

"Oh calm down Fabula, this will only make it more interesting. Things were getting stale."

"And you Ultimecia, for letting it happen," Fabula continued, disregarding Edea's senseless justification.

The horned sorceress laughed. "Don't be so quick to point fingers here. As I rekall, you allowed Riku's kontract to be in Griever's care. And you did so at no additional payment from Riku."

Fabula seemed to back down, her anger dissipating once Ultimecia brought her own dealings into the light. She retook her seat and disappeared behind the pages of a thick red book, the hood of her yellow robe hiding her features. Ultimecia and Edea raised their wine glasses and clinked them together gently.

"Let's see how Riku fares," Edea expressed in a devious delight.

* * *

"_The patron must interfere with a courageous princess attempting to stop a senseless death."_

Riku let out a huff after reading over the stolen task. He sat atop a roof overlooking a quiet stretch of cobblestone leading up to a fountain on the far end of where he resided. The night skies were clear and worlds twinkled every so often at him below. A few residents of the world walked along casually, weaving in and out of a set of doors separating the section of the town.

"_What is it with you and clock towers?"_

Going back to Twilight Town wasn't an option for Riku after finding out that Namine had taken residence of the abandoned mansion. Yet it didn't take too many travels through the corridors to find a world where another comforting and quiet multistoried clock tower sat in view of the environment around it.

"I don't know, I'm able to think in places like this."

"_Not that it's a bad thing really."_

Riku brought a leg up to him and allowed his chin to rest on his knee.

"You walked us through the corridors when Namine summoned a Tornado spell. You wouldn't have done that without a good reason."

"_Her docile image is nothing. Namine's magic is of high caliber. She may be junctioned with Diablos, but her spells are not drawn. Like the court wizard Donald, her magic is learned. And her magical sources are vast."_

"You and that Diablos obviously hate each other for you to have gotten so worked up," Riku expressed allowing the tendrils of an Aero spell to create a perfectly round sphere in his palm. "I've never seen you so on the defensive."

"_It wasn't Diablos I was worried about, Riku. He and I are on par. It was Namine herself that I was hesitant over."_

Riku was surprised by this revelation. He moved his head in Griever's direction, his shadow forming over the tiles of the roof. "Going by the sorceresses information, she has only been a reaper for a very short time. Just how strong is she?"

"_Strong enough to force me to walk us through the corridors."_

The silver haired man couldn't help but sigh. "Great…"

"_Do not count yourself out. You need to continue training and perfecting your techniques. You were able to strike me, don't forget. That was an achievement you earned through hard work. Do not let that sorry excuse for a reaper get to you."_

Namine's appearance had brought out a different side to Griever. To hear words of encouragement in place of taunts was something he was having trouble taking in. It wasn't that he didn't believe and appreciate what Griever had to say, it was simply the oddness about it. He nodded slowly, the Aero spell in his hand evaporating.

"I'm still at a disadvantage. If she can peer into my contract whenever she wants, then I'm likely to run into her whenever I get close to the source of my task," Riku said feeling Ariel's voice resonating.

"_You won't have a choice. You'll have to take Sorceress Edea's suggestion. Beat her to the task before she does."_

"And if I do run into her?"

It was here that Griever let out a chuckle.

"_Then I hope you die beating the shit out of her."_

Riku grinned, Griever's comment revitalizing his hope. "There's the Griever I know."

They walked through a ripple and arrived on the outskirts of a massive city. The land behind Riku was nothing but a barren sea of sand. Winds picked up the tiny granules and sent them flying, forcing Riku to bring a protective arm to his eyes. The sun was kissing the day goodbye and allowing the moon its rightful turn in the skies. Even from where he stood he could easily make out the grand structure of a palace off in the distance, the rooftops unlike anything he'd ever seen. This was a world unlike many of the ones he had already traversed through. Not wasting a second, Riku jumped up onto the ledge of the wall and onto the rooftop of a simple, rectangular shaped house.

"_There are many sources of magic here, be on guard in case of anything."_

Riku jumped from rooftop to rooftop, barely touching down before he went whisking away towards the palace. Ariel's voice continued to resonate, the warmth around his neck intensifying. He could have simply walked a corridor until he was inside the palace, but Riku wanted to take whatever moment he could to observe the city amongst the sands. There were citizens packing up shop amongst one street he passed, their attire simple and consisting of earthen colors. He flew past a clothesline baring drying sheets and immediately refined them into something resembling an outfit he witnessed a young man wearing. Riku slipped through a corridor and jumped across yet another roof wearing black billowy pants and a simple purple vest.

He came to the palace walls and sat on the ledge, his eyes falling on the lush green garden encircling a beautiful and large water fountain. It seemed so out of place for Riku to see such green foliage and free flowing water when everything else was dry and dead. With the night hanging overhead, a shadow moved across the courtyard. Riku immediately jumped down and slid behind a tree.

"_The patron must deny a person's freedom to choose."_

The form was feminine and lithe, her features hidden under a tan colored tunic. Riku watched her, every so often she would look over her shoulder and quietly run across the courtyard towards a palace wall. She stopped short of a tree, her hands holding onto a sturdy branch and was about to step up when a feline creature clamped down on her tunic. She looked back, bent down and hugged the large feline face of the tiger, a creature Riku had come across in his reading. With a slight bump, she stepped off his head and climbed the tree, disappearing over the palace wall. The tiger looked on sadly before settling down, resting its head on its paws.

"Ariel's voice is burning a hole in my neck," Riku expressed jumping back onto the ledge.

"_And your target is running off."_

There was no need to worry as Riku was able to catch up with a few jumps. He watched as she walked through the darkened streets of the city, every so often stopping and tucking away in a corner whenever men wielding swords walked by. Riku deduced they were the royal guards, the matching uniforms gave it away rather easily. He followed for a good while until his target seemed to tire out and found shelter in an abandoned, crumbling house. Riku slipped next to a glassless window and peered in. The woman removed her hood, her features radiating beautifully in what little light was offered. Flawless tan skin, jet black hair, and warm brown eyes. He walked in, startling the woman.

"Wha-who are you?"

Riku didn't hesitate and held out a hand. "Control."

Her face reverted to an emotionless slate, her eyes staring off into space. The silver haired man walked up to her, Griever's presence in a corner of the darkened building.

"You will state your name," Riku commanded.

"Princess Jasmine," she replied cleanly and efficiently.

"You will state the name of this city."

"Agrabah."

Riku perched himself up against a wall, arms crossed. "Princess Jasmine, why did you leave the palace?"

"I am required to marry an unknown suitor by the laws of my country. I cannot sit idle and allow myself to be forced into a union where my freedom will be lost. I want the freedom to make my own choices, to find someone I love by my own trials and at my time."

Riku could feel his hold on Jasmine slipping. "She wants the freedom to choose…love?"

He fell back through the opening of the crumbling house and disappeared, leaving Jasmine to suddenly shake her head and break from the technique that was cast upon her.

"How strange," she whispered to herself, "I must have dozed off…"

"_What the hell was that?"_

Riku wasn't sure how to respond to Griever's question, if at all. He had cast Control, a self explanatory technique that allowed him a varying degree of control over a single target. It proved successful, albeit for a very limited time. It was in finding out the reason for Princess Jasmine to have left her palace life that something struck a chord within Riku. She wanted the freedom to choose, to find someone she loved and not one arranged for her. That was his task, Riku would have to deny her that freedom. Griever materialized and stood at his side, the silver haired reaper sitting over the ledge of the same clock tower from earlier in the day.

"I fell in love with Sora and he with me, it was not something forced upon the two of us. I chose to love him."

"_Riku, you can't do this."_

"I know," he said softly, "I'll have to play with her emotions and those around her. It's what I have to do."

"_You no longer have the luxury to wait. Namine can intervene if she feels like it and there's nothing we can do."_

"There has to be something I can do to stop her," he expressed shaking his head. "There's got to be something I can find."

Riku's mind wandered back, recalling all forms of memories and images. He was walking through the streets of the Destiny Island capital with Sora, hand in hand. They were sitting alongside one another at one of the many beaches lining the city, their feet lapped at by the ocean waters. Sora's face was beaming, there was so much happiness in his features. They were laying in bed together facing one another, Riku's heart suddenly thumping.

"Griever," he said calling the Guardian Force. "Ultimecia and Edea said they had to cut my existence from Destiny Islands in order to stabilize the fabric of the world."

"_That's true, why do you bring it up?"_

"I was able to return to Destiny Islands, yet I am still no longer a part of the world's existence. It's a contradiction, but maybe…"

"_Are you getting closer to your point?"_

"I have an idea."

Riku closed his eyes and took in a breath, the next moment he reopened them and he was standing inside his apartment. He walked down the hall, entered his and Sora's room and peered into a vanity mirror.

"_You were told not to be here."_

"I know," Riku replied, "but hear me out. My existence is no longer a part of Destiny Islands. Therefore, anything associated with me doesn't exist either, including…"

Griever let out a satisfied growl.

"_Your contract. Here, it doesn't exist. Meaning, Namine can't look at something that doesn't exist."_

"Exactly," Riku concluded with a small smile, "the sorceresses wouldn't have thought about this when they created that clause."

"_Fabula left your contract in my care, and I can in turn place it wherever I see fit."_

Griever produced the contract, allowing it to dissolve into particles as it wafted once around Riku before bombarding the vanity mirror he had been looking into. Slowly the contract lettering began to write itself out all over the mirror and read exactly as it had on the parchment. Riku licked his finger and dragged it across the task that had been stolen by Namine.

"The field's a little more fair now. But next time I see her, I won't hesitate in killing her."

* * *

The small, pudgy man with the long white beard was on the very tip of his toes, desperately trying to keep from knocking over a towering mound of toys he had worked so hard to stack on top of one another. He had one last figurine left, and was balancing his short body and sticking his tongue out in an attempt to finish. But all his hard work was for naught when the doors to the massive throne room were thrown open, and his beloved structure came tumbling down. He looked to the entrance, not at all happy.

"What's the meaning of this?"

His Grand Vizier came walking along the long carpeted walkway towards the Sultan dressed in his royal white blooming pants and feathered hat. The vizier took an apologetic bow.

"I'm very sorry, Sultan, your majesty."

"Well, this had better be important, I was play-er doing my royal duties. What is it, Namine?"

The vizier brought her head up, bright blue eyes locking onto the Sultan's form. She smirked, came back to a standing position and walked briskly up to his throne.

"I've gotten word from our sources that a suitor from another kingdom is on his way to ask for Princess Jasmine's hand in marriage," she said in a very light and airy voice, "but in reality, he is after your lives, your majesty."

The Sultan seemed alarmed by this last bit of news. "Oh dear, this is terrible! We must secure the city walls and place guards at every corner of the kingdom. If this vile man wants to kills us, who knows what he may try."

Namine nodded exuberantly, agreeing wholeheartedly with the Sultan. "Absolutely your majesty, I have already taken the liberty of placing the orders to the royal guards and they are on their way, however," Namine paused, "you and Princess Jasmine are still in danger."

The pudgy man was tapping his fingers together nervously, "Yes Namine, that's a good point. But I can't leave my kingdom knowing full well this scoundrel is after me. What kind of example would I be putting forth for my people?"

"But your majesty can't be an example to his people if he's dead," she replied, emphasizing the last word as she circled around his throne and placing an arm against the back of the Sultan's seat. "Think of your daughter."

Namine began waving her hand, a series of spells wafting from her hand and flowing freely around the Sultan's head. His eyes grew rigid, glowing as if in a trance.

"Of course Namine, you are absolutely right," he replied robotically, "please take my daughter somewhere safe. I entrust her to you."

A winged shadow appeared behind Namine, her lips pulling into an even larger smirk. "If that is what his majesty asks for."

* * *

Riku walked through the dark ripple and found himself on top of one of the palace rooftops. He drew Soul Eater the moment he felt Namine's presence somewhere in the city of Agrabah. Riku had only met her the one time, but it was more than enough for him to remember her vile scent. He was truly becoming more like Griever.

"_You have nothing to worry about now. She can't threaten your contract anymore, so do whatever you have to if you come eye to eye."_

"Believe me Griever, I'd like nothing more than to beat that pretty face of hers in," he replied whisking over to a different section of the palace. "It'll happen sooner than I probably think, this entire place reeks of her."

"_Someone like her can easily mask her trail, she's allowing her presence to be known. She's anticipating you."_

Riku slipped into the throne room of the palace, but there was not a soul around. He continued quietly along the halls holding onto Soul Eater and never dropping his guard. He went past the same courtyard he had witnessed Jasmine running through, but the fountain was no longer flowing. Riku found this curious and walked down the series of small steps into the open space. There was a roosting cage where little birds once were housed, but when Riku peeked in, they were all lying on the floor of the cage, dead.

"_This is her doing."_

"Fuck, this isn't looking good," Riku whispered.

He kneeled before the fountain, the water silent and the fishes within lying on their sides. He heard a giggle.

"You're just too easy."

Riku fell back, Soul Eater brandished at Namine sitting on the tip of the fountain. She held a hand underneath her chin, bright smile concentrating on the silver haired man. He didn't give her a chance to say anything more as he rocketed from the ground and struck out at Namine.

"I'm finishing what we started."

She grasped the ledge of the fountain and somersaulted backwards, landing delicately on her feet before disappearing in a blur.

"Haste," Riku uttered.

He cast the spell and ran around the courtyard, his eyes zeroing in on the blonde woman. Riku was at her side, the two running at a fierce velocity. Riku swung his sword to the side, only to be parried by a defensive wall Namine summoned. He immediately ran in the opposite direction, creating an arc where he was now facing Namine. She held out a hand, sending blasts of Blizzard at him. Riku sliced through the jagged ice, his focus never lost as he reinforced his speed with another Haste spell. He couldn't land a hit with Soul Eater and he needed to do something about it. Thinking back to an earlier sparring match with Griever, Riku went for it.

"Armor Break."

He could see Namine's eyes veering into slits as his technique hit its target. Riku flew overhead, bringing every ounce of strength into his sword as he brought it down. Namine opened her mouth.

"Protect."

The blade struck her arm, sending her flying off into a wall with a crash. Riku felt his hand shake, it was like he had hit something other than flesh. He came to a stop where Namine had landed, only for Diablos to appear with his wings stretched outwards.

"_**That's as far as you go."**_

Griever came barreling in from the side, knocking into Diablos with a powerful punch. The two Guardian Forces exchanged snarls, the winged lion bearing all his fangs.

"_Don't interfere."_

Riku imagined the lit candles burning in his head and brought them together. He refined all the Fire and Fira spells in his body and produced an image of a burning landscape. Holding a hand out at the crumpled form of Namine sticking in the wall, Riku voiced his spell.

"Firaga."

The flames broke through the walls, incinerating everything in its path. Riku's hair flew around erratically from the force, his eyes narrowed. Everything glowed bright red for a few seconds before the spell died out, leaving nothing but black remains. He could hear Diablos chuckling.

"_**What a stupid boy."**_

Diablos vanished, the distinct sounds of footsteps coming from across the courtyard. Riku turned his attention towards it only to find Namine in her white form fitting dress. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, letting out a sigh.

"That was pretty entertaining," she mused.

Riku was gritting his teeth. "How…?"

Namine held her hand out flat, a peculiar item resting in her grasp. "I've underestimated you Riku, finding a loophole to the clause in my contract. Now why did you have to go and do that? You've made it harder for me."

She was taunting him, but Riku at this point knew better. "I only care about what I have to do to have my wish granted. I will go to whatever lengths to do what I have to. I won't let you interfere anymore."

Namine shrugged her shoulders. "I'm touched by your words, but unfortunately, this is my win."

Out of the blackened remains, the broken form of what Riku thought to be Namine appeared. Her body began to morph and in an instant, where a blonde woman should be standing, a blue skinned male figure took her place. He disappeared and came out at the real Namine's side, his facial features deadened. Riku watched as he slowly disintegrated, coiling into the mouth of the object Namine held in her hand.

"The patron is required to seek out the magic of an ancient Genie," Namine expressed, kissing the lamp in her hand. "This was my task. Interesting that the two of us had tasks in this world, and involving the same group of people. So even if I can't view your contract anymore, at least I got one last chance. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to play with yours as well."

Riku could feel Ariel's voice growing hot against his neck. "What did you do with Jasmine?"

Namine created a dark ripple, half of her body stepping into the corridor.

"It's sad actually. She had to make a choice," Namine said with a hint of fabricated sadness, "When I asked if she would choose the freedom to love over her life, she still chose love. I couldn't have that."

With a wave of her hand, Namine disappeared, leaving Riku alone in the courtyard. He let Soul Eater vanish as he brought a hand up to his face. Griever hovered behind him.

"_This was unfortunate."_

"She sure likes to talk," Riku said, "she just kept going on and on. But it's kind of funny."

"_What is?"_

Riku held out his hand, the genie's lamp glistening in the moonlight. "That I'm supposedly the stupid one."

**~00000~**


	8. Tantrum

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 8**

**-Tantrum-**

* * *

Namine had made crucial mistakes in Agrabah that ultimately led to the failure of her task. While Namine did manage to attain the magic of a genie, it meant absolutely nothing if it were to fall into the hands of another person. Those hands being Riku's of course. It was actually quite the simple matter. Namine allowed herself to go on a vocal tangent, losing focus as she eyed Riku and pelted him with what she thought to be her overwhelming victory. However, in that one moment as she placed a foot into the corridor she opened, Riku took action.

"_Steal, huh? It's an understated technique I have to admit, but it seems it did the trick."_

Riku and Griever were once again sitting atop the clock tower in the world of Traverse Town. As the name implied, it was a world where many traversed through, winding paths intersecting and arriving at the doors of the nightly town. The silver haired reaper glanced at the brass lamp in his hand, contemplating what he would do next.

"She's full of herself. If she had cut her ranting short, I wouldn't have been able to steal it from her. I took that chance to secretly connect to the corridor she had opened and used Steal."

"_Your task must have become void since she took Jasmine's life, but I can guarantee hers did as well the minute you took the lamp. Let's see how she likes the feeling of being played with."_

"If I have it my way, I won't have to ever see her again," Riku added on. "Now I wonder what I can do with this thing. What exactly is a genie?"

"_They're a powerful magical being. From my understanding, their purpose is to grant whoever is in possession of their lamp, three wishes."_

Riku whirled around, his eyes nearly bulging. Griever, however, was quick to bring his level of sudden enthusiasm to a halt.

"_Don't get carried away. They may have strong magic, but they are unable to bring someone back from the dead. They have restrictions they must abide by."_

Riku let out a small huff. "Guess I shouldn't give it any more thought then. I'm sure there's something in my contract that would have restricted me from making those three wishes."

"_It wouldn't hurt to talk to him. Who knows what you may learn."_

He tossed the lamp from one hand to the other, his fingers running along the length a few times. It began growing warm and before he knew it, a series of multicolored vapors began to escape from the tip of the vessel. From within its chambers, the blue skinned man that had at one point posed as Namine appeared. But unlike the scene that played out before, instead of bearing dark deadened features, in its place was a gleaming toothy grin.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you young master!'

He threw himself at Riku's feet, picking up a foot and kissing up the length of his leg. Riku arched a confused eyebrow before pulling away, his hand ready to call for his weapon if it came down to it.

"What are you thanking me for?"

The genie's expression went from cheery to grim in a split second. "That woman, Namine, the horrible things she had me do. I am so sorry if I hurt you in any way during the fight. She had me transform into her likeness to confront you. I absolutely hate fighting!"

The genie sat with his legs crossed and summoned a cup of tea from midair. "But with my lamp in your possession, I am now devoted entirely to you. You can call me Genie."

"By devoted you mean?"

He held up three thick, blue fingers. "I can grant you three wishes. You can have anything you want, well, almost. You can't use them to kill, make someone fall in love with you, or bring someone back from the dead. Everything else is fair game."

"_Told you."_

"I am already serving someone in order to have a wish granted," Riku expressed, "there's nothing else I want."

Genie's mouth literally fell to the floor, making a rather ridiculous sound. "Nothing you want? That's a strange one! As soon as someone finds my lamp, it's 1-2-3! Bam! Done with you! And then back in I go. Sometimes I don't see the light of day for centuries!"

Genie comically pumped himself up until he was towering above Riku, fireworks and swirling masses of energy covering his body. "Semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic power!"

The next instant he came spiraling back into the lamp's mouth. "Itty bitty living space."

"Can't you find somewhere else to go?"

Genie peaked only his head from the lamp's mouth. "I can't. I'm eternally bound to serve anyone who picks up my lamp. Someone has to wish for my freedom. But, fat chance of that happening. People are greedy, they don't want to waste a wish on me."

Riku lifted the lamp towards him and held it for a moment. "I can't compare my situation with yours. I don't know how long you've been trapped, but I can understand what you are probably feeling."

Genie came back out and sat opposite of Riku. "To have what you truly want come true. You're in the same boat I am. We both want something that is not easy to attain."

Sora's smiling face flashed across Riku's eyes. "No…not at all."

Riku stood up and overlooked the plaza below, the lamp cradled in his hands. Griever remained silent, but Riku could pick up on the Guardian Force's presence. He watched the twinkling worlds, the faintest sounds of the water fountain on the other end of the cobblestone ground.

"I've had to do a lot of horrible things. When I really think about it, I'm no better than Namine," Riku said to nobody in particular. "Even if she meddled with me, it doesn't sugarcoat what I've done. I've killed people. I've manipulated people's feelings. And I've done so without a care. Who knows what other terrible things I have to do."

Riku turned towards Genie and held out the lamp. "But if there is one good thing I can do in this journey, then let it be this one time. Genie, I wish for your freedom."

The lamp shakily flew from his hands, a series of sparkles encasing it. Genie watched in awe as the golden cuffs around his wrists fell off, disappearing into gold particles as they dropped to the floor. The lamp shook one last time before falling, disintegrating into nothing. Genie felt his wrists, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I…I…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"I'm FREE!"

Genie rocketed from the ground, zooming in the air before plummeting with a thud. He ran up to Riku, picked him into his arms and whirled around. The silver haired man tried to pry the blue man from him, but was finding his strength insufficient. Riku could feel a wetness against his cheek, Genie's overflowing tears touching his skin. He brought Riku back down and held both hands up against his eyes.

"Thank you…"

Riku dabbed at the wetness on his cheek. Griever materialized next to him.

"_Even with half a heart, you're still capable of thinking of someone else."_

"How is my heart doing?" Riku asked, "You taking good care of it?"

"_Half your heart is acting as the collateral for allowing our junction by the sorceresses. It is meant to become tainted as you progress through your contract. I won't lie to you Riku, there's a growing darkness in it."_

"I felt it, the moment you took it. A rush of dark power. The other half," Riku said touching his chest, "is there a chance its tainted too?"

"_It's only when you allow your will and mind to succumb to the growing darkness. As long as you have a glimmer of hope, you will be fine."_

"You didn't answer my question."

Riku could feel Griever's breath. They watched as Genie danced around, bounding from one spot to another. The winged lion nodded his silver mane.

"_Yes, it's becoming tainted as well. Like the maddening factor in Wonderland, the darkness will eat at you. It will test the way you view things, your own emotions may change."_

"I feel like I have known all of this the entire time, yet it's the first time I'm hearing it."

"_I don't think you realize just how much you do know. Even if your mind hasn't registered it, your body, your heart has. Your mind isn't the only thing that can think and hold memories. Every part of you does as well."_

Riku looked down at his hand, wiggled his fingers around. There was a dark aura hovering around, similar to the glow given off by the corridors he walked through.

"What will happen if the darkness consumes me completely?"

"_That I can't answer."_

He looked to the Guardian Force. "Because you don't know or because you won't?"

"_I'm sorry Riku, I can't answer."_

His silver bangs covered his eyes, creating a series of shadows over his face. Riku opened a corridor and waved at Genie as he began to float upwards into the sky.

"You're the kindest person I have ever met. I wish you luck on your journey. Here," Genie sent a glowing orb towards Riku. "I no longer have the capability to grant wishes, I'm free now, but that doesn't mean I can't still do something for you. The battle we fought, I saw a lot of potential even if I dislike fighting."

Like a shooting star Genie went flying off, disappearing into the night with one final wave to Riku. The orb hovered within Riku's hands before ultimately melding itself into his body. It wasn't a spell, there was no ringing sound in his ears, no images racing across his mind. He looked at himself, patted down his clothes, but felt no change. Riku glanced at the skies, but Genie was long gone. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He was a bit strange."

"_Yeah well, that strange guy just gave you a very interesting gift."_

"I don't feel anything though, can you tell?"

"_Why don't we have a sparring match? Then we'll head back to Destiny Islands to check out what your next task."_

"What exactly did he give me?"

Griever touched a talon to Riku's chest, a metal plate materializing and hovering before him. He eyed the strange item, placed a hand to his chest in slight suspicion.

"_This," _Griever began with interest in his voice, _"is a Garment Grid."_

* * *

The White Room, as the space within the abandoned mansion was so perfectly called, was torn to shreds. The pristine walls once decorated with colored drawings were smashed in, a table sat overturned and the legs broken off. Glass was all over the floor, the windows having been shattered into insignificant remnants at the hand of the blonde woman all huddled up in a corner of the now dilapidated room. Namine was sitting in the aftermath of a tantrum gone awry.

"_**You've been in this room for the past three days."**_

The Guardian Force Diablos stood outside the broken windows. Namine feigned hearing his words and remained silent.

"_**You're acting like a brat, get over it Namine."**_

Diablos flapped his wings when he saw the barreling ball of ice tearing through the wall of the mansion towards him. It didn't matter how trashed the room was now, it didn't compare to the newly created hole in the wall. Namine returned her outstretched hand to her lips, tongue licking at the crystallized ice that had formed on her fingers.

"Shut up."

"_**That was a pitiful waste."**_

"I don't draw my magic, why do you care? I can cast it as much as I want."

"_**Doesn't take away from the fact that you exerted precious magical sources. Drawn or not, it was a waste."**_

"You're really starting to piss me off."

"_**That makes two of us then."**_

Namine simply scoffed. Diablos went into his shadow form and crept in by Namine's side.

"_**You need to present yourself before the sorceresses. Your next task is waiting."**_

"No."

"_**You're going to have to accept that your last task has more than likely become void."**_

It was here that she slammed a foot against the ground. "That stupid prick."

It did not take long for Namine to realize when she came out on the other end of the corridor that something important was missing. It was then that she flew into her crazed tantrum which led to her occupancy of the White Room's corner. Namine could not admit that Riku had gotten the best of her.

"_**I know you're not happy, but even if you don't want to say it, you have to accept what's happened. Does your contract mean nothing to you?"**_

Her features seemed to soften slightly. "Of course it does…my wish means everything."

"_**Then realize how utterly childish you're acting."**_

All Namine could see was Riku's eyes. "It was supposed to have been _my _win. I played it out beautifully, it was so perfect. Getting rid of that ridiculous vizier, manipulating the Sultan into thinking I was his beloved right hand man."

She rose to her feet and took a step towards the open wall. "Using Aladdin to find the lamp for me, then sending him into the depths of the sea," she licked her lips, her face blushing a deep crimson, "and Jasmine. Her warm brown eyes begging me to let her go. And the way she kept screaming, it was just so, so..." Namine slid a hand between her legs, her breath becoming agitated. "All that blood spilling…all that blood staining her gorgeous tan skin…"

She bit down on her lip, a long shaky breath escaping as she slumped down on the floor, her blonde hair tussled around. Namine's lips turned into a smirk.

"_**You should have done that from the start, l**__**ooks like you're feeling better."**_

The blonde woman waved a hand around her, a pair of black boots adorning her feet and a matching lacy dress ending above her knees. She sat back up slowly, admiring the twilight seeping in. The dust dwindled in the glow, coiling around her as if attracted to her very being. Her hands clenched tightly into a pair of white leather gloves as she stood up, her head turning towards Diablos' shadow.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We have a meeting with the sorceresses."

Diablos let out a chuckle.

"_**You're an interesting one, I'll give you that."**_

* * *

They traversed through a gargantuan world known as Spira, their aim to find a peculiar set of items that had a connection to the Garment Grid given to Riku by Genie. It was upon finding a set of these special items that allowed Riku to undergo a different sort of training unlike before. It was unsettling seeing two red streaks in his contract, but it didn't deter Riku from what he had to do. He spent the next week training with Griever, time that he was now able to allow himself without worrying about his tasks being stolen. They were in the outskirts of the island town, their day progressing positively.

"_Do it."_

Riku threw Soul Eater into the ground and jumped into the air. Light collected around him, his clothes dissolving and reshaping themselves into something completely different. He fell backwards, his hand taking a hold of Soul Eater's handle before it split into two, a set of daggers now in his grasp. Riku stood, arms set before him in a poised stance ready to strike.

"_Thief, seems like that's your favorite Dress Sphere."_

Riku was bouncing from one foot to the other, his body encased in a skin tight outfit. A long sleeve black shirt ended just underneath his chest, his entire midsection bare. White and black shorts with the slightest traces of yellow sat just above his knees and a pair of black daggers in his hands finished his ensemble. This, as Griever referred to, was the form known as Thief.

"_Genie gifted you with a Garment Grid. This is an item from this world, Spira, that allows a person to use the power of a series of items called Dress Spheres. They are concentrated emotions and memories of long deceased people known for a particular fighting style."_

Riku became a blur, his blades finding themselves diving for Griever. But while the winged lion thought he had managed to block off one attack, the slashes across his arms told him he had failed against the other five. He fell back, growling not in pain, but fascination. Riku stood tall, his chest rising up and down.

"This is amazing," he said shakily, "I don't even have to cast Haste. My speed is off the charts."

Griever healed his wounds, the Cure spell doing its job within a matter of seconds.

"_I'm almost afraid if you had. Thief is a class that is naturally quick on their feet. It also allows you to evade easier. I haven't been able to touch you."_

Riku was whirling the blades in his hands. "If I only had access to this power back in Agrabah, I would have taken Namine out like it was nothing."

"_Except that while you're fast, your attacks themselves are weak. Your speed is countered by weak physical attacks in Thief mode."_

"You really take the fun out of anything," Riku teased. He undid the magic of the Dress Sphere, his attire changing back to its regular form of a long black sleeve shirt and white pants.

"_It's interesting. We may have also found the Warrior Dress Sphere, yet you remain as you are when you use it. Nothing really changes. You could say, your default is Warrior."_

"I'll stick to reaper, Warrior makes it sound corny."

"_You've mastered Armor Break and Mental Break on your own before any of this. Those techniques you read about are attributed to the Warrior class. So, by coincidence, you were a Warrior to begin with."_

"It's only thanks to your training," Riku replied with a small smile.

"_You're right, without me you would have been done in your first time."_

Riku walked back into the small town of Kilika Island, a place surrounded by straw huts hovering over the sea waters. He shifted into the attire of the island people, waved at a few children as they kicked around a white and blue ball before scampering off. Everything about the town screamed Destiny Islands, yet Riku wasn't naïve enough to think of it being the same place. The people were kind, their ways simple and efficient. They were traders, they fished the seas, but it never gave off the same closed off mindset as the rural islands of his hometown. Twilight Town and the abandoned mansion were off limits and Riku still had not found a place to call his base. But the longer he lingered and walked around the wooden plank streets and breathed in the clean air, the more he grew to like where he was. Kilika was looking very promising.

"Mister!"

A small child was clutching at his pant leg, his smile bearing missing teeth and a dribble of snot dripping from his nose. Riku bent down to his level, patting his head.

"Hey little guy."

"Would you like to play blitzball with us?"

More children appeared behind him, all enthused at his sight and clutching onto those same blue and white balls with what Riku had noticed had protruding nodules. Riku was assuming what they were holding onto were the so called blitzballs. He could feel Griever's aura pushing him forward.

"_They seem to like you."_

"I'm not sure I know how to play," Riku answered back. "But if you teach me-"

He wasn't even given the chance to finish his sentence as they gathered around him and took a hold of his hand, leading him off to play. Riku briskly walked along, slightly mesmerized by their youthful energy. The Kilika people's way of life was simple, and he could tell they didn't have much in the form of wealth or material goods, but seeing the children happy spoke volumes of their character. They led him to one of the beaches, a set of makeshift triangular goal posts in the shallow waters.

"Are you not from around here mister? Everyone knows about blitzball."

The children broke into two groups and jumped into the water, splashing around as the tide came up to their waists. Riku followed the first boy that had asked him to play, finding that they were the only two players that made up one team.

"I'm from a far away place, so I have only heard of it recently," Riku conversed, feigning knowledge of the sport. "Are the teams always this disjointed?"

"Naw, but since you're so much older and taller, it wouldn't be fair. So it's just you and me. I'll teach ya, don't worry!"

The other children were swimming around like they were part of the water, fluidly moving about. Somehow, Riku was getting the feeling he was the one at a disadvantage. It wasn't to say he wasn't a good swimmer, he did come from an island world.

"Okay, how do you play?"

"It's easy! You have to swim around and try to score a point in the other team's goal. You can swim and steal the ball from the other team, and then kick it or throw it."

"That seems pretty simple."

"It is, but it's lots of fun. Only the pros get to play in a real water arena. Someday, I hope to become good enough to play there."

The game quickly began and Riku was at odds. The children zipped past him, the ball in their possession and his goal in danger of being overtaken. He tossed his shirt aside and dove in, his feet kicking forwards. He thought back to when he last swam through the waters, the time he had been transformed into a cecaelia by the sea witch Ursula. The instinct had remained, and Riku coiled his legs towards him, and promptly kicked back. It was enough to send him torpedoing into the range of the goal. The blitzball came hurdling at him, only for him to grab it fully with his right hand. He sprung out of the tide and sucked in a breath. Riku turned to see the surprised looks of the children, their mouths slightly agape.

"Wow! Mister! That was amazing! Are you sure you're not lying about never knowing blitzball?"

He smiled at him, his silver hair completely drenched and sticking to his muscled skin. "I'm sure, never played before. You can call me Riku by the way, I'm not old enough to go by mister yet."

The young boy beamed up at him, his golden blonde hair shimmering in the late afternoon sun. "Okay Riku!"

"And what's your name?"

"Tidus!" he rang out and then pointed to the other children. "And those are all my friends. The one with the braids is Lulu, the one with the two colored eyes is Yuna, Wakka is the guy with the orange hair, and him over there," he pointed to a child with bluish fur and bearing cat like feautures. "That's Kimahri."

Riku nodded at each one of them. "Nice to meet you guys."

* * *

Namine let out a yawn as she lay sprawled out in the darkened gardens of Disney Castle. She opened a single eye, watching as tendrils of green energy lifted off the ground before disappearing and rendering everything back into its black state. She whirled around on the concrete bench, her black boots hitting the earth softly.

"_**Had a nice nap?"**_

"Give me a break. I've finished six tasks in the last week, I'm allowed to rest."

"_**Never said you couldn't rest. Trying to make some simple conversation here."**_

"When someone is trying to sleep?"

"_**Bitch."**_

Diablos' presence vanished, leaving Namine to her own thoughts. She watched a coil of green sprouting from the ground near her boot. Curiously, she placed the heel over it and slammed it down, only for the tendril of green to split and then come together again.

"What is this stuff?"

She had noticed it from the first time she came to the Disney Kingdom, but the sorceresses wouldn't tell her what it was when she asked. Following every other task she completed, Namine returned to the gardens and sat around, admiring the space and feeling a sense of comfort. She couldn't explain it, and it was that very fact that was driving her crazy. Namine was still bitter over the incident in Agrabah and wanted nothing more than the chance to find Riku and let him know just what she thought of him. But, with whatever loophole he managed to find, Namine could no longer rely on her clause to peer into his contract. She could only traverse the corridors as she normally did and pray to whatever god was up there that she'd come across him. Still, it didn't mean she hadn't accomplished anything since their last meeting. Her contract was more than half the way done despite Riku's interference. She had already met with the sorceressess in order to learn of her next task, but a little basking in the gardens before she trailed on wouldn't hurt. She could sense a presence behind her and promptly raised herself up to meet the black clad sorceress.

"Is something the matter Namine?"

Edea was walking towards her, an elegant gold accessory suspended behind her and a white veil wafting around. She found a seat next to the blonde woman and picked her chin up with a long, pointed finger.

"You're much too beautiful to be sulking, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sorceress Edea, I fell asleep for a little while and just woke up."

The tone in Edea's voice was sweet, not the slightest traces of sarcasm and disgust found in which she spoke to Riku. She summoned a few Blizzard spells in her hand, whirling them around until they became perfect round spheres. They left her hand, hitting the earth and an erruption of ice sprouting upwards. Edea blew a breath over the spell, the jagged ice contorting itself until a replica of Namine was rendered from the icy material.

"What's that for?"

"That is how I always want to see you," Edea expressed, "strong, unflinching, holding onto that sweet, little smile of yours."

"I am strong," Namine replied, her gaze falling on her replica, "you don't have to question that."

"You can't get over it, can you?"

Namine curled her hands, the white leather of her gloves rustling. "You have no idea."

Edea sighed. "Do not think of it as a failure. Think of it as…an opportunity. You were able to witness Riku's techniques, his way of fighting and I'm sure you learned from it."

"Of course, but it doesn't help me when I have no way of finding him again. He hid his contract somewhere I can't reach."

"Yes," Edea seethed, "I hate having to say he could have out thought us, but I have not been giving him enough credit. Thanks to Fabula's kindness, she has made it impossible for us to retrieve his contract. However," she said, a grin adoring her face, "we know exactly where he is."

Namine lifted her head, her attention spiking. "Is that so?"

"Naturally. We know of all the movements you make. The junction you made with Diablos, his power is our power. So, it would be safe to say that through that pact you both share, we are able to keep an eye on you."

"Riku as well?"

Edea smirked. "Absolutely."

Namine leaned in closer to Edea, her hand resting delicately on her shoulder. "So, my kind and beautiful sorceress, may you please tell me where I can find Riku?"

The sorceress flicked her wrist, a corridor appearing. "Have fun."

* * *

"_You've been in the library for days, what exactly are you looking for?"_

_Namine turned towards the voice, her eyes playfully greeting the owner. "Just doing some reading. Nothing exciting."_

"_You should take a break and join us for dinner tonight."_

_She was dressed in an elegant long white dress, her shoulders bare. "I'll try and make it. But I'm sure you guys want to be alone."_

_The feminine figure near the library doors frowned slightly. "He likes you too Namine, he's traveled all the way from The World That Never Was. It's not an easy journey."_

_The blonde crumpled a page in the book. "Yeah, but he comes here to see you. I don't want to be a hindrance."_

_The burgundy haired woman in a pink form fitting dress let out a tired sigh. "Alright Namine, but if you change your mind, you know where to find us."_

_She looked up to find her sister's warm face. "Thanks Kairi, you and Isa have fun."_

**~00000~**


	9. Princess

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 9**

**-Princess-**

* * *

The children all varied in in age within a few years of one another, although Riku wasn't quite sure what age to pin down on Kimahri. He was told by Tidus and Yuna that he was a member of a race called the Ronso, a humanoid cat like creature from the icy high mountains of the northern hemisphere. His exterior was a little harder to read, but there was never any indication that he harbored any suspicion about Riku. As they played blitzball his laughter could be heard just as much whenever their team managed to make a goal. It was upon the sun fully setting behind the horizon and the night hours dwindling over them that Riku felt something a little odd.

"Won't you get in trouble with your parents for being out this late?" he asked as they all formed a ring on the beach sands, their eyes looking up at the skies.

Tidus being the talker of the group chimed in with a shake of his head. "We're all orphans."

It hit Riku right in the chest. "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to butt in."

The children all laughed. "It's okay Riku," Yuna said aloud, "we're each other's family."

"Ya man, we all look out for one another," Wakka expressed in his eccentric speech. "We're a tight nit group."

Lulu drew a finger in the sand. "We all live in a small orphanage on the eastern side of town. Our caretaker doesn't mind if we're out this late, it's a safe place."

They were so carefree and not at all bothered with Riku's question. Wakka was tossing a blitzball around, never failing to let it fall to the ground. Tidus picked up on Riku's uneasiness and jumped up behind him, wrapping both arms around his neck playfully.

"Don't look so serious!"

It forced Riku to smile, his own hands reaching backwards in order to take hold of Tidus before lifting him off the ground and over his shoulder. The blonde boy flailed around, laughing and beating Riku's back with a soft fist.

"No fair!"

Everyone's laughter soon subsided when they noticed a small caravan of islanders bearing lit torches as they walked towards one of the piers off in the distance. They could hear the sounds of drums, the saddened mourning voices of the citizens carrying all the way down to the shallow beach waters. Riku brought Tidus back down, his eyes gazing at the group.

"A sending ceremony."

Riku was the only one that bore no idea what Tidus was talking about. The children's expressions changed, shifting into one of sadness and pity.

"Must be one of the elderly," Lulu shared with the group.

"Ya, must have been sudden, otherwise Mama Yunalesca would have told us not to go out today."

Riku looked sideways, Griever's shadow hovering over the water.

"_A sending ceremony is performed for someone that has passed. In this world, a gifted person known as a summoner guides the soul of the dead into what they call the "Farplane". It's their afterlife."_

He silently thanked the Guardian Force for the explanation. Having grown up in an environment where he was met with nothing but negativity and religious obsessed parents, Riku tried his hardest to avoid anything pertaining to spirituality. In his experiences, religion was nothing but an excuse for his family to hurt him both physically and emotionally. The thought of an afterlife, heaven, hell, whatever was something Riku didn't believe in. Yet with rituals, sorceresses, and magics he housed within his body, Riku's thoughts had quickly changed. Who was he to say that what he and the children were observing wasn't something that held the truth? It was here, in seeing the beginnings of an ancient ceremony that something crept into Riku's mind. If there was some kind of afterlife, then where was Sora?

"Come one guys, let's go pay our respects."

Tidus and Yuna took a hold of Riku's hands, lacing their fingers with his as they began walking towards the pier. They trekked through the small village, the lit torches illuminating the ground at their feet. The small group arrived at their destination, other citizens of Kilika murmuring quietly. Riku could hear the sobs, the mournful anguish by the family of the deceased. Wakka stood at Lulu's side, his arm snaking around her smaller frame and pulling her close. Kimahri stood the farthest away, his arms held behind his back and head hanging low.

"_There's an enormous amount of energy present."_

The circle of citizens parted, creating a singular walkway for a woman bearing blood red eyes. She was dressed in elegant robes of purple and white, her dark silver hair slicked back in a mohawk style and an intricate scepter in her hands. Riku watched from the sidelines as she carefully walked forward, her feet bare and delicately touching the waters as she stepped off the ledges of the pier. But instead of plummeting, Riku witnessed something truly spectacular. She was walking on the surface of the water.

She held the scepter at her side, took in a breath and began her dance. She twirled it in a series of rhythmic motions, a pleasant chanting erupting out of nowhere. The lit torches around them transformed into frenzied blue flames, the waters at the woman's feet suddenly moving on their own and carrying her upwards as if on risen pillars. They swirled in waves, colored lights rising from the depths and flying towards the skies. Riku watched in fascination, the woman before him casting her legs out in powerful strokes and coiling back with her hands clenched tightly around her scepter. She came back down from her columns of water, the lights encircling her as the ceremony dwindled. The flames went from their erratic blue color, back to burning red. With one final wave of her arms, the sending ceremony was completed.

"Beautiful," Yuna whispered, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

Everyone around him was crying, but the feeling of sadness was no longer present. He could feel their relief, a sense of serenity basking over them. The woman with the slicked silver hair bowed at the family members of the deceased and continued onwards through the walkway created for her. Her eyes fell on Riku's little group, but he could tell there was something else she was looking at. Riku didn't need to turn to realize she was staring directly into Griever's yellow gaze. She stopped for a moment, looked from the empty space where the winged lion should be standing, to Riku.

"Take great care," she said bending over slightly, her lips next to Riku's ear. "the darkness can be terrifying, but also a gift. It is only when you allow it to be stronger than you that it will prevail."

She pulled away and smiled at Riku. His fingers squeezed Tidus and Yuna's grip a little tighter. The caravan of people began filing after her, the pier suddenly empty save for the children around Riku. Yuna looked up at him, her multicolored eyes peaking with curiosity.

"Did you understand what she said?"

He looked at her slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"She was speaking in a strange language. None of us could pick up on it," Lulu added, shaking off Wakka's embrace much to his dismay.

"No," Riku lied, "I didn't."

Tidus let out a yawn, his hand leaving Riku's and reached outwards in a much needed stretch. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for bed. Let's go home."

The children took a step forward only to stop when Riku wasn't at their side. Tidus turned to him and tugged at his pant leg. "Do you want to come with us?"

"I'll be okay, you go along. Your caretaker is probably waiting for you."

"Are you sure? Mama Yunalesca would let you stay the night."

He shook his head at the blonde. "Run along, I've got a few more things I need to do before I go to bed. Thanks for letting me play with you guys, and for teaching me about blitzball."

Wakka tossed the ball to Riku and he in turn sent it right back, the orange haired child grinning wide at him. "Play with us tomorrow, ya?"

Everyone seemed excited at the prospect of another play date even the silent Kimahri appeared happy. Riku scratched the back of his head. "Alright, we'll play again tomorrow."

"Promise?" Tidus beamed.

Riku smiled. "Promise."

Tidus jumped a few feet off the ground before running off with Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri not far behind. They waved at him and disappeared into the shadows of the village, their stampeding footsteps dying out until all Riku could hear was the lapping of the sea.

"_You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."_

"I couldn't say no to them," Riku replied, "not with the way they were looking at me."

"_I understand, but your next task is waiting. We have some catching up to do and as much as this training has been good for you, your contract isn't getting any shorter."_

"One more day won't hurt me. We'll do some more training as soon as the sun rises and I'll play with the kids for a little bit before we move on."

"_Growing close to them is not a good idea."_

Riku ran a hand through his long silver hair. "I know…but humor me and just let me do as I want. Just this one time."

"_Alright. We'll start again at dawn's light."_

"Pardon me, sir?"

He turned his attention to a beautiful woman with silver hair cascading down to her feet and a set of antenna-like bangs hovering above her head. She seemed uneasy as she approached him, her hands slightly shaky and her face riddled with concern.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm, I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen some children playing anywhere?"

Riku could feel her uneasiness growing. "Children?"

"Yes, five of them. They're always together and usually a boy named Tidus is leading the group."

His chest constricted at the name. "Are you Yunalesca?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed "I'm the caretaker of the Kilika Orphanage, they haven't come home yet and I started to worry."

"I spent the day playing blitzball with them and just said goodbye to them only a few minutes ago. We watched the sending ceremony together."

Yunalesca could be seen biting her lower lip. "I didn't seem them coming my way, it's a very set and distinct path to the orphanage, I would have run into them if they were on their way home."

Riku's eyes narrowed dangerously the moment his nostrils took notice of a pungent and repulsive smell. He swerved on his feet, the darkened green jungle foliage of the outskirts of town coming into view. Griever growled quietly into his ear.

"_Namine."_

"I'm sure they're okay, I'll keep an eye out. Please head back to your home."

Yunalesca gently bowed her head and went back the way she came. Riku stood in the night air, his fingernails digging themselves into his palms. He opened a corridor and slipped in, the journey brisk as he came out into a clearing somewhere in the Kilika jungle. Without a thought, Riku summoned Soul Eater and swung it towards the branch of a thick tree. Namine stood on the very tip, her arms resting gingerly against her breasts and a tongue running over her pearly white teeth.

"Hi Riku."

"Where are they?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

The branch she stood on broke off with a clean slice of his blade, their forms plummeting towards the ground. Namine shifted her stance and landed delicately on the heels of her black boots before jumping high up onto the ledge of a crumbling wall belonging to a ruined civilization.

"Ohhhhhh, you mean those little brats?" Namine let out in a sing song tune, "I'm sure they're around here somewhere, you just have to take a look."

"Don't fuck with me!"

He came at her with a frenzy of thrusts, forcing Namine back as she summoned Blizzard spells, their power encasing her arms and producing a set of blades. She stopped a blow with the crystallized magic and sucked in a long breath.

"Firaga."

She let out that collected breath, the fire spiraling from her mouth and engulfing Riku's form. He immediately summoned an Aero spell and used its momentary protection to jump out of the way. The fire caught onto the jungle and it burst into flame, decimating everything in its path. Diablos materialized behind Namine, his long, leathery wings expanded and hands set in a fighting stance.

"_**Let me in on the fun."**_

Griever let out a roar, his form appearing and his mouth salivating at the sight of his centuries' old foe.

"_You have to deal with me."_

The winged lion coiled his tail around Riku.

"_You beat the fucking shit out of her, I won't let Diablos interfere."_

"Thanks."

"_No thanks needed."_

The Guardian Forces flew off, their forms disappearing into a different section of the jungle. Riku held Soul Eater outwards, he could see Namine licking at the icy blades that covered her arms.

"I'll only ask this once more," he said throwing his weapon against the ground, "where are they?"

Namine smirked, the air around her warping with the force of the magic within her body. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Riku closed his eyes and threw himself backwards, his clothes dissolving in a series of lights before he was donning his Thief outfit, Soul Eater splitting into twin blades and the tips set right below Namine's eyes.

"Have it your way."

Namine felt the blow to her stomach, Riku's elbow digging itself so far into her flesh it knocked whatever air was in her lungs. She went flying into a tree, creating a crater in its trunk as Namine gasped. He held the blades at his side, his surroundings a blur as he ran forward, his hair maddeningly flowing as he brought the daggers to a dangerous point. Riku struck the trunk of the tree, Namine having jumped over him at the last second. She was heaving, her face obviously pained and Riku couldn't help but smirk.

"Waterga!"

She summoned torrential waters and sent them towards him, their force crumbling the ground. Riku simply took a step back and dodged the spell completely, bouncing from one foot to the other and disappearing once again in a blur. Namine held her arms in front of her, the black daggers in Riku's hand colliding with her blades an innumerable amount of times. It was clear to Riku that while he had speed, his physical attacks were having little effect and Namine would soon catch on. But Riku wasn't expecting for it to be so soon. The blonde cast Haste and deepened the gap between them. She waved a hand around herself, becoming encased in an assortment of protection spells. Riku would have to change his tactics. He threw both blades down and jumped, the familiar sight of light glowing around him as his clothes dissolved. There was a loud clicking sound.

"Burst Shot."

The protection spell around Namine shattered, fragments of the blue hued armament falling as the attack hit Namine. She barreled over, falling into a slump on the ground. Riku's heavy footsteps could be heard. A sleeveless white shirt with a popped collar covered his upper body, a half skirt bearing a blood red color meeting perfectly with the tops of a pair of black knee length boots. He blew a breath over the barrel of the silvery gun, his hand rustling in a yellow leather glove.

"Gunner," Riku whispered.

Namine cast a powerful Cure spell as she rose to her feet, appearing completely unscathed. Her demeanor changed, she no longer bore a sense of teasing sarcasm. Riku was fighting with the intent to kill, and Namine took the hint. She thrust her arm into the air.

"Comet."

A series of fiery rocks fell from the sky. Riku glanced upwards, but appeared calm. He placed the long barreled gun outwards, only to hold a second gun beneath it.

"Trigger Happy."

A barrage of bullets met with each plummeting comet, the spells exploding in midair and igniting their surroundings. Namine's scent suddenly appeared behind him, her next spell already cast.

"Earthquake."

Everything shook. Riku was trying to aim, but couldn't hold a steady hand. Namine used it to her advantage and produced another icy blade, this time taking the appearance of a weapon perfectly fitted for the title Riku and Namine held. She was holding onto a dangerous looking scythe and Riku was its target.

"So this is what you've been doing with your time," she dragged out holding the scythe in both hands. "Playing with toy guns."

She pushed him forward, Riku spending round after round of bullets only for them to ricochet off her scythe. Namine swung at his head, the tip of the blade grazing his cheek enough to draw blood. Riku shot at the ground, creating a cloud of dust to hide in as he allowed himself to continue onto the next dress sphere in his Garment Grid. From the wall of dust, out came a thick burst of Thundaga. Namine's eyes widened as it hit her side, forcing a scream.

"Black Mage," Riku uttered. His face was hidden under the pierced brim of a dark purple hat, a matching open coat exposing his abdomen and flared out pants ending over heeled shoes. He whirled a staff in his hand and aimed it at Namine.

"Thundaga."

The spell danced around, scorching the ground as she used whatever means she could to avoid getting hit a second time. She bit at her lip, sending her own barrage of Thunder spells at Riku.

"Toy guns?"

Riku summoned a volley of powerful Firaga, each one colliding with her icy scythe and pushing her back. "That toy gun managed to hit you."

Namine was seething. Sweat was building on her forehead, glistening with the glow of the fire she was being pelted with. This was unlike the spells she witnessed in Agrabah. And while it was not her doing the fighting, she could still feel and gauge his strength. She couldn't deny he had grown stronger and had found a strange way of fighting, but to be the one currently on the losing end was not sitting well.

"This is nothing."

Riku continued with arsenal of elemental spells, each one finding its target and overwhelming Namine. The ends of her lacy black dress were slowly being eaten away by his flames, her fingers growing frigid with each blast of ice. It was slightly unnerving to Riku that it was becoming this easy, but he wasn't letting up. Black Mage allowed him to pull from his own energies, his own sources of magical energies rather than the spells he had drawn. Not only that, this form intensified their ferocity. He peeked out from beneath the brim of his hat, only to realize that Namine was smiling. She let out a laugh.

"You idiot."

He was sent back by the sudden explosion of energy. Namine was glowing, her skin no longer pale white, but instead a series of illuminated pinks and purples. Her hair created an arc, as if sticking out on end. She was levitating off the ground, coiling beams of light surrounding her. Riku held his staff out in front of him, unsure of what was going on. Namine stretched her arms out as if to say "come get me." Riku reverted back to Thief mode and placed some distance between them.

"Scared, Riku?"

He wasn't about to give in. Riku transformed into Gunner, the guns held up and sending out a wave of bullets.

"Scatter Shot."

They were rendered useless, appearing to hit a transparent wall and disintegrating.

He bent down, a knee against the ground and closing an eye. "Burst Shot."

Riku was hoping the critical induced attack would pierce through, but it was deflected in the same manner as his earlier shots. He could feel a lump in his throat, nothing he attempted was working. Shifting back into his default mode, Riku cast Haste and ran in an arc to strike at Namine with Soul Eater. His blade collided with the coiling energy, stopping him in his tracks as he tried to push forward.

"Armor Break."

Nothing.

"Mental Break."

He jumped skywards, clad in his Black Mage garbs. Riku closed his eyes, opting to summon a spell not from his sources, but a drawn spell he had taken from the Disney Kingdom. Griever told him to hold onto it, but seeing as how Namine was advancing and his powers were proving useless, Riku would take his chances.

"Meteor."

The skies burned. A massive fiery rock descending upon the island. Namine turned her head, eyed the flaring spell and let out a sigh.

"Osmoga."

The night reverted to its darkened state, Riku's spell disappearing much to his horror. He could literally see the energy of his magic being pulled towards Namine, collecting into her body as she let out a rather seductive moan.

"Where did you find such magic? It's delicious."

He was gritting his teeth in frustration. Namine swiped at him with her hand, the ribbons of energy lashing at him and slamming him into the ground. The earth broke apart, his entire body smashed painfully against it. Riku felt his ribs breaking, a jagged pain coursing through his insides. The blonde woman was sitting cross-legged in midair, a hand underneath her jaw.

"Is this it? You managed to steal my lamp and yet, _this _is how it ends? I'm almost insulted I had to resort to using "Trance" against you."

She flicked her fingers, another powerful jab meeting with his stomach and forcing the air from his lungs. Riku could feel the tears streaming down his face, the pain immeasurable. Namine was waving her hand about back and forth, again and again, the tendrils of energy pummeling Riku further and further, bordering almost into unconsciousness. Blood was seeping over his eyes and from his mouth. Namine heaved a heavy sigh.

"You shouldn't have made me angry, Riku," she whispered as she bent down over him, a few slivers of her hair falling over his face, "you have no idea what kind of person I am."

"_Take great care…the darkness can be terrifying, but also a gift. It is only when you allow it to be stronger than you that it will prevail."_

His vision was blurry, he could barely make out Namine's silhouette despite the bright energy. Riku recalled the summoner's words, it was as if she was inviting him to tap into the darkness that had been building. He could feel it grasping what was left of his heart, a binding and cold feeling, yet he could sense a powerful strength within it. The Garment Grid materialized, the pathway on it illuminated and the dress spheres shifting. Warrior, Thief, Gunner, Black Mage, they were all gone. But in their place, each nodule on the grid bore a blackened aura.

"A gift, huh?"

Riku touched the darkness, a blackened light engulfing him. Namine held up her arms, the energy creating a sphere around her. The darkness snaked itself underneath Riku, pulling him back onto his feet and seeping in through his skin. The shell around his neck, Ariel's voice was harmonizing, the voice becoming high pitched and irritatingly shrill. Riku's wounds slowly closed up, the gashes and broken bones mending themselves, his clothes dissolving as the black aura stained him. It flickered through his eyes, a ring of purple appearing in his sea-foam green eyes. The darkness subsided, leaving Riku hunched over. He threw his head upwards, lips pulled up into a smirk. Namine raised her nose, finding Riku's appearance disgusting.

"How vile, but only an anima-"

Riku broke past her guard, physically taking hold of the energy that surrounded her. Namine dared not move, her gaze going to and from Riku's deadened face and the blade of his Soul Eater nestled ever so comfortably against her neck. Riku could feel Namine attempting to open a corridor and shook a finger in front of her face.

"Didn't your Guardian Force teach you anything? Traveling through the corridors when your mind isn't completely clear is dangerous."

Namine flared her teeth at him. Riku removed his blade and clutched Namine by the throat, slowly lifting her into the air. The power Namine called Trance seemed to have run its course as she returned to the state she once was in. She was flailing her legs, her nails digging into Riku's hand in a failing attempt to pry him off her. He was allowing her just enough air to keep from blacking out as Riku was not done with her.

"Where are the children?" he boomed, his voice overlapped with a strange, deep tone.

"Sc-screw you…"

"This is all on you. You had to interfere with my contract, you had to tease me and see me as beneath you. You're a reaper, you should know as well as I do what we are trying to do. Someone you love died, don't you want them back? Isn't that why you became a reaper?"

He was covered from the neck down in black, hints of blue and purple veined into his skin. Belts clasped around his waist, a tattered white skirt moving in an imaginary breeze. His fingers tightened just an inch around her neck.

"Tell me where you took the children and I'll let you go."

The whites of her eyes were showing, she was losing control of herself and her head was throbbing from oxygen deprivation. She managed to lift a hand, pointing further into the Kilika jungle. Riku undid his hold, Namine immediately coughing and hacking up as she breathed in deeply. He looked down at her, her gaze meeting with his once more.

"This is the last time we see each other."

Riku turned his back to her, black energy pooling wherever he stepped. Namine clutched the sides of her head, pulling at fistfuls of her hair.

"How _dare you_!"

Namine came at him, scythe in her hands and thrusting towards him. "I am a _princess_! _Nobody_ talks to me like that!"

The silver haired reaper opened and closed his hand, the pools of black energy shooting up his legs and collecting into his palm. He swerved his head, eyes veered, yet hidden by shadows. Riku held his arm out, his palm resonating with the spell.

"I wasn't kidding," he breathed, "this is the last time we see each other."

Namine wasn't listening, the scythe coming down on Riku with every remaining ounce of strength she had. Her blade disappeared, her eyes widening as Riku voiced his spell.

"Dark Firaga."

* * *

_Namine could only watch from the corners of the grand ballroom, her twin sister Kairi dancing beautifully in the arms of the crown prince of The World That Never Was, Isa. It was an arranged royal engagement by their parents, a way of bringing their world of Radiant Garden together with that of the world of eternal night. Isa was handsome, physically strong, and an expert magic user perfectly fit to be Kairi's husband. The engagement had lasted a year and their fateful wedding date was approaching. Namine could only watch as her beloved sister was being taken away from her. The twin princesses of Radiant Garden would cease to be the same the moment Kairi said "I do" the following day. _

"_Namine?"_

_She broke from her reverie, her blue gaze falling on the tall form of Isa. He smiled at her, offering his hand. _

"_Would you care to dance?"_

"_Not really," she replied coldly, "it's not my thing."_

"_I've traveled a long way to be here, it would make me really happy if you would at least dance with me once."_

_She looked to the side, pressing her gloved hands against the gown she wore. Namine found Kairi looking at her, the burgundy haired woman motioning for Namine to take Isa's hand. She did so reluctantly and only because Kairi convinced her. _

"_You're a wonderful dancer."_

_She couldn't bother to look at the prince. They carried on for a few minutes, parading around the ballroom and to the pleasing admiration of the crowds. Isa whirled her around, placed an arm behind her back as the song came to a close and tipped her slightly over. There was a loud roar of applause. _

"_That was wonderful!" Kairi giddily expressed hugging her sister. "You've always been a better dancer than me, I can't do that!"_

_Namine shook her head furiously, "No, Kairi, what are you talking about? I've learned from you. You've always been good at it."_

_Her touch lingered before Kairi was pulled away, leaving Namine to grasp at the empty air. Isa wrapped an arm around Kairi's bare shoulders, bringing her close to him before placing a soft kiss on her lips. The ladies in attendance all awed cooingly, Namine's insides twisting at the scene. She slipped behind a massive tapestry and ran in the direction of the inner castle. Namine could not spend another second in that suffocating atmosphere. She whisked through the halls and found comfort in the library, a little corner near a window where she often read alone. The blonde picked up a book, flipped through a few pages and sat with her back to the wall, losing herself in the words of an ancient language. Namine never noticed that she had fallen asleep until she was awoken by the commotion out in the hallways. She stepped out, the ladies in waiting crying at her feet. _

"_Your highness! It's Princess Kairi, she's-she has-"_

_Namine stormed off, fled down level upon level of stairs. She flung her heels off and grabbed at fistfuls of her dress in order to run faster. Her heart and mind were racing, her mouth completely dry. Namine found a collective group of people out on an enormous balcony overlooking the streets of their city and pushed her way through. There were loud conversations carrying out, bodies colliding with hers as she continued forward. She could see her parents, the king and queen, and Isa all standing mortified near the railing of the balcony. Namine inched closer, a sudden feeling of absolute dread filling every crevice of her mind. She gripped the railing and looked over, the lifeless body of her sister Kairi lying in a pool of blood. All she could see was red. _

_It should have been a day marking a union between royalty, instead, they were mourning the death of a loved one. The entire nation were pouring out into the streets, a series of men bearing the weight of a casket on their shoulders. Mounds of beautiful white roses lined the top of the intricately hand carved casket, their thorns snipped away as they were a blemish against Kairi's beauty. Noblemen and women lined the insides of the cathedral, the king and queen dressed in black and her majesty crying hysterically. Namine couldn't shed any tears as she kneeled before the presence of her sister, beautiful even in death. She carefully looked over her shoulder, Isa equally as grim sitting next to his own parents, the king and queen of The World That Never Was. She was hidden behind a black veil, a black dress with an extensive train falling behind her. To anyone looking upon her, they could only distinguish a young woman mourning for her sister. They couldn't see the darkened expression and malicious glare she was sending towards the crown prince Isa. Namine slowly stood up, leaned over to kiss Kairi's icy cold forehead, and lifted a single white rose from her casket. _

_The funeral was over, yet Namine could not leave the cathedral. She stood eyeing the stained glass windows, the pouring light seeping through in many colors. Her frame was wrapped in a white dress ending at her knees, her breasts barely being held in. She could hear the footsteps behind her, booming loudly in the cavernous room. Namine turned, staring eye to eye with Isa. _

"_Namine…"_

"_Don't say anything."_

_She held her arms out to him, her eyes stinging with tears. "Just…hold me…please."_

_He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and sighed shakily into her hair. "I'm so sorry Namine…"_

"_I know Isa, I know…"_

"_I should have been able to hold on, but she…she just couldn't any longer."_

"_It's not your fault, "Namine whispered, bringing her lips up to his ear. "it was an accident. It was a cold night, she lost her balance and fell. You tried your hardest."_

"_I know how much you loved her," he replied feeling his own tears welling up, "all she ever talked about was you."_

"_What did you say?"_

_Isa looked at her. "All she talked about was you."_

_Namine's eyes were hidden by her hair. "No…you mean you have the audacity to think you knew just how much I loved her? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_Isa pulled away, alarmed by the sudden change in her voice. "Na-Namine?"_

_Her lips pulled into a malicious grin, her fingers gently rubbing against Isa's throat. "You took her away from me."_

_A single sliver of ice shot out from her finger, the tip piercing through Isa's neck and coming out the other end. He fell backwards, the blood immediately spilling from the gaping wound. Isa was gasping, his hands desperately holding onto his neck, but the blood continued to flow. Namine's boots echoed loudly, her gaze falling on Isa as he fell to his knees. _

"_And now you will help me get her back."_

_Namine held out the white rose she had plucked from the casket and turned it over in her hand, allowing it to fall into the blood staining the ground. Isa let out one last breath, Namine kissing his cheek as she laid him back. She could feel something pulling at her, the space around her warping and the ground beneath resembling the skies. She was standing in an expansive space that carried out indefinitely, a pair of silhouettes appearing in a ripple of black light. _

"_My, my, what a beautiful girl you are, wouldn't you agree Ultimecia?"_

"_Yes, very much so, Edea."_

_Namine kneeled before them, her blue eyes set. "Please sorceresses, grant me my wish."_

* * *

Namine's scent disappeared completely within the dark flames. Riku reverted to his normal state, a hand pressed against his chest and breath ragged from the enormous exertion of power. He could feel his vision blurring, touches of black in the corners of his eyes. Riku felt Griever's presence nearby, a feeling of comfort surrounding him. A pair of blue eyes looked down at him, locks of brown hair cascading jaggedly around his face. Riku could smell Griever, yet he was looking at the distinct humane face of someone he had never seen before.

"She's dead," the man said with a chuckle, "you really did it, Riku."

"Griever?"

Riku picked himself up, uneasy eyes falling on the tall, handsome man. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling at the reaper.

"This is my original form," Griever expressed rubbing at the diagonal scar on the bridge of his nose, "from a time when I was known as Squall Leonhart."

**~00000~**


	10. Lifeless

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 10**

**-Lifeless-**

* * *

Diablos was flinging all forms of Gravity spells at Griever, the winged lion easily maneuvering out of the way and the scenery behind him decimated by the strength of the black Guardian Force's failed attempts. The demonic being curled his wings and flapped upwards, taking him further into the sky as Griever followed after and not at all handicapped by his singular wing. He whizzed past Diablos, much to the other Guardian's surprise, and in rapid succession, blasted him with Fire spells before clasping his hands together and striking him strongly in the chest. The impact was enough to break through Diablos' guard, sending him crashing into the jungle.

"_You've lost your touch. What have you been doing these past three centuries?"_

Diablos shredded everything around him, his anger heightened as he took flight once more. The two were exchanging powerful blows that sent shockwaves through the air, one strike after another. Griever flung his tail outwards only to have it countered with Diablos' own. The lion sliced at his foe with the blades on his arms, thrust his head forward in an attempt to impale him with the fuchsia colored prongs that resembled a crown on his head. Diablos warped from one location to the other, disappearing through the corridors in a cheap, but successful way to avoid Griever's attacks.

"_**Don't taunt me, you do remember what happened last time, don't you?"**_

Griever snarled and sent a volley of jagged Thunder spells at him, their aim missing him completely and Diablos in turn laughing.

"_**You've always been so easy to piss off."**_

"_And if I recall, you didn't get away so easily yourself."_

Griever ran into him shoulder first, knocking Diablos back. He threw his mouth open and forcefully bit down on Griever's neck, blood dribbling out in streams. He roared loudly and used his other arm to bring his blade upwards in an uppercut, sliding off one of Diablos' horns. He immediately released his vice like bite and howled in pain, his clawed hands coming up to his face as he summoned a barrage of Cure spells to heal his wound.

"_And it seems this time is no different."_

"_**You can fuck off."**_

Off in the distance they could see a slurry of Comet spells spiraling towards the earth, a sign that the battle between Riku and Namine was just as intense. Griever grinned his approval when each one of the fiery rocks exploded.

"_He's holding her off."_

Diablos used that little bit of a distraction to place himself higher up, his body encapsulated by a sphere of dark matter. Griever abruptly looked up, the Guardian Force immediately descending from out of the sphere and extending his wings fully outward. Diablos threw his hand into the massive sphere of darkness as tendrils of energy coiled out. He could hear the intense sound of whirling, the sphere rotating at an incredible rate. Diablos laughed, brought his hand back and with a sudden jerk, sent the sphere towards Griever.

"_**Dark Messenger."**_

"_Always one for theatrics, how pathetic."_

Griever brought his arms together, if Diablos was going to resort to his most powerful attack, then he would play the same game.

"_Shockwave Pulsar."_

He was centuries old and there was little that surprised him, yet Griever couldn't explain what had happened. The barreling ball of gravity magic coming his way disappeared and his own attack did not activate. Diablos was hovering in disbelief, quickly followed by a sudden rage. They looked at one another, unsure of what had happened or if the other was responsible for the negation of their attacks. From a small opening in the jungle foliage a woman came out, a scepter in her hand. Griever immediately recognized the slicked silver haired woman as the summoner that had performed the sending ceremony not long ago. He felt no threat from her, yet it was dawning on him that she was somehow responsible for their powers suddenly ceasing. Diablos had the same idea, yet he took it a little differently.

"_**What the hell did you do woman?"**_

She didn't take too kindly to the tone in his voice, her blood red eyes zeroing in on the winged demon. "I'd be careful how you speak to me."

Diablos wasn't listening. He torpedoed forward, his clawed hands ready to strike at her. Griever watched her calm demeanor, not a single moment did she falter. Diablos brought down a powerful blow, only for his arm to dissolve in an array of light. She waved her scepter, performed a small routine of dance steps, with each turn a part of Diablos was being whisked away by an imaginary wind.

"_**Curse you!"**_

There was nothing left, his presence completely vanished. Griever felt his muscles tighten, the summoner's face turning to him, only for her to offer him a small smile. He hesitated, hunched his back slightly and looked on.

"Do not worry, I mean you no harm."

"_I don't understand, why did you interfere?"_

She dropped down to a nearby rock and took a seat, allowing her scepter to rest against her shoulder. "You are a Guardian Force, are you not?"

"_Yes…you could say that."_

"A Guardian Force, a GF, the equivalent of your kind in this world of Spira are called Aeons. It is my duty to go on a pilgrimage and attain a connection with them and borrow their powers. In appearance you may resemble a Guardian Force, however, I could tell that is not the case."

"_You didn't answer my question. Why did you interfere in our battle?"_

"Your fight would have meant nothing," she expressed, "the nature of your existence, your current bond with that young man, had something happened to you…"

"_Stop, you don't need to continue."_

"Which is why I brought an end to it. I negated your powers and sent Diablos away. He will not be able to return to Spira any longer."

"_Why would you worry about me, or Riku for that matter?"_

She seemed contemplative and her face then softened. "His eyes. They told me everything. Confusion, indecision, pain, yet there was determination, sincerity, and more than anything, longing."

Griever felt a sudden pang in his chest, immediately swerving in the direction Riku was at. Something was terribly wrong, Riku's life force was diminishing and panic was beginning to swell within the winged lion. He was about to take off when the silver haired woman held up a hand.

'No need. He will be fine."

"_He's going to die at this rate!"_

"No, he won't. Trust me."

There it was. Griever could feel a wave of dark energy coursing through him. His junction with Riku, he could sense a powerful strength being born. Griever shuddered a low growl, his claws clenching and unclenching. The summoner glanced at him and slowly nodded.

"The darkness can be terrifying, but also a gift."

"_So it's happened…"_

"Like I said, he'll be fine. Now, if I may, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded gently. She stood from her seat on the rock and walked up to him, she placed a delicate hand on his muscular and massive arm. Griever looked at her, followed as she ran her fingers through his fur.

"How did you come to be like this?"

"_You wouldn't have the time to hear it. It's too long of an ordeal."_

"Understandable," she said removing her hand, "there are strong chains that bind you in this form, but more importantly, to a source of incredible and fearful power."

"_I serve a trio of sorceresses, they are my masters."_

"Yes," she said, "but more precisely, the chains lead to a single person. She holds you in this form, have you not tired of it?"

"_It wouldn't make a difference. My previous life as well as my original form is irrelevant."_

She glanced towards the area where Riku and Namine had started their fight, a surge of dark power erupting and the blonde's life force suddenly disappearing. The summoner held her scepter outwards and did a simple wave. Griever's form began to shrink, a soft glow driving away the dark fur on his arms, his legs, and leaving behind human skin. It was a warm feeling, soothing even as it traveled to every part of his body. One moment he was blinking his pupil-less yellow gaze, the next he was opening them up a bright blue. He looked at his arms, touched his naked chest, caressed a set of pink lips and ran his finger along the roughness of a diagonal shaped scar. Griever was no longer the demonic looking lion he once was.

"I can't break the threads that bind you, that is something that is beyond my means. But if it will help, to regain a part of who you once were, that I can do."

Griever looked at her with an expression that couldn't be explained. "I don't…I don't understand why or how you did this but…thank you."

The summoner bowed slightly, a trio of shadows appearing behind her and illuminated by the moonlight. They were three men of varying heights and complexions, all standing at her side as if in a form of protection. Griever gauged their strength and deemed them strong individuals, more than likely the guardians that followed the summoner before him on her sacred pilgrimage.

"Take care of one another," she said before taking a step back, "good luck with whatever journeys you may have."

Griever nodded, "I will summoner."

"Paine," she replied disappearing into the shadows, "you can call me Paine."

Their forms completely vanished, leaving behind a breathless Griever. He focused back in Riku's direction, took a firm first step with human legs and scurried off towards the devastated scenery.

* * *

The dark fire continued to burn and cast an eerie glow against the surroundings. The earth was split open and toppled in haphazard formations, trees lay splintered over and charred by miscalculated spells that had gone beyond their target. There was still debris falling from the skies littering what was once green earth. Riku was standing face to face with a handsome brunet amongst a broken battlefield, his eyes unwavering and his mind unwilling to accept what he had just heard.

"You doing okay?"

Riku didn't blink. "I don't know…"

The silver haired man looked away when the realization hit him, his cheeks growing a cherry red and his throat hitching with a slight cough. Griever, Squall, whatever his name was now arched a brow wondering what had caused the sudden reaction. He scratched at his head, then did the only thing he could think of and looked down.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, mind covering up there?"

He placed a hand over his lower area and used a flick of his other wrist to refine a nearby tree into a set of clothes before throwing them on. Riku watched in morbid fascination as the once grandeur and demonic looking winged lion was stepping into a pair of black boots and clasping a series of belts around his waist. Riku was no longer looking at the Guardian Force that had been there with him since the beginning. What Riku was staring at now was a handsome blue eyed man. His lips did however perk up when the coat Griever had on was lined with a white fur trim.

"There, better now. I've been in that form for so long I've forgotten what clothes are to me anymore."

He looked up, no longer was his stare a pupil-less yellow. "I'm sure you're wondering what happened."

"You have no idea," Riku responded with a shake of his head. "One minute you're flying off with Diablos, the next you're walking out butt naked as a man?" Riku's eyes widened.

"The children…"

He swept past Griever and ran through the jungle foliage. His chest was pounding, not from exhaustion, but from sheer worry. Riku went about frantically, performing sudden travels through the corridors and not adhering to the very words he had told Namine directly. Walking through those corridors of darkness when your mind is not clear was a dangerous thing to do. There were tiny dots blocking his vision, a side effect most likely from the power he had tapped into. Had he used too much? At what cost did it come to him? Those were things that he could think of later, right now all that mattered was finding the children of the Kilika village.

"Riku, stop."

His head swerved, Griever's human form hunched over the sleeping forms of the children underneath a canopy of vines and giant tropical leaves. Riku quickly came to their side and picked Yuna, the smallest, into his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers, felt her breath on his face and an instant relief washed over him. The children were okay.

"They were knocked out by Sleep. We can wake them up without a problem," Griever expressed.

"Let them sleep, I don't want them waking up out here to see this."

Riku cast protective spells around them in an effort to guard them as he planned to travel a corridor and bring them outside the orphanage. Griever reinforced them a second time, making sure that the negative energies would not harm them. Riku looked at Griever's human form, still unsure of what he was looking at and slit a space in the air. With a blink of an eye, they walked through and came out on the side of the small orphanage. Riku could see the caretaker Yunalesca's form through a lit window, her face still stricken with uncertainty. There were other citizens of the town standing outside their doorsteps, all facing towards the jungle, and all surely wondering what had happened. Riku looked to Griever.

"I've brought too much trouble here," he said, silver bangs hanging over his face.

"Nobody here was hurt, that's what's important."

Riku had the children all lined up against the orphanage wall. He refined a blanket from out of the organic material around him and placed it around them, tucking in the edges of the blanket around Tidus on one end, and Kimahri on the other. Wakka had drool pooling from his mouth, slowly dripping onto Lulu's hand and causing him to laugh silently.

"Let's go," he said with determination, "we're done here."

"Good choice," Griever replied.

He brushed a hand through Tidus' hair, the young boy's mouth grinning at him even in his sleep. "Thank you."

Riku shot a concentrated Blizzard spell at the door of the orphanage and caught Yunalesca's attention. The woman came storming out, hand pressed to her chest as she looked around. She walked into the courtyard, past a series of swings and balls thrown askew on the playground. Yunalesca went past the makeshift fence, eyed the jungle like her fellow citizens before hearing the rustling of fabric. She looked at the side of the building and felt her eyes well up with tears. In perfect unison, her beloved children were sleeping next to one another.

* * *

Ultimecia looked up, the glass in her hand shattered and the contents dripping down her arm. Edea and Fabula in turn did the same, looking upwards from whatever they were doing and found their attention on their silver haired companion. The horned sorceress did away with the remnants of glass, a simple task as she got to her feet.

"She's dead."

Edea fell back against the cushion of her chair, a hand covering her eyes as she let out a sigh. "Well that didn't last long."

"Not surprised," Fabula said, "we were dealing with a very unstable person to begin with. Or I should say, the two of you were."

Edea peered through a gap in her hand, sending the jester like sorceress a glare. "You almost sound pleased by this."

"Of course I am," Fabula retorted placing a hand against her cheek. "You went and did something without consulting me. You placed a clause in Namine's contract that allowed her to interfere with Riku's."

"Oh my gods," Edea let out with a wave of her arms, "how long are you going to go on about that? What's done is done, holding a grudge is not going to change anything that has happened. Not to mention, because of your sudden liking to Riku, his contract is now out of our hands."

Fabula's normal expression turned rather smug. "And knowing that there's nothing you can do makes it so worth it."

The room because blistery cold as ice collected beneath Edea's feet. "We can start whenever you'd like Fabula, don't think I won't."

Fabula sat back, rolling her eyes. "So un-lady like of you, Edea."

The jester robed sorceress vanished from her chair, leaving Edea furious and in turn, sent a blast of magic at a wall. The banter between the two was normal, and Ultimecia was usually sitting in the background simply watching in amusement, yet she was surprisingly quiet and Edea had taken notice. She collected herself, placed both hands in her lap and casually looked over at Ultimecia.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Ultimecia began, "Griever's been reverted back to his human form."

Edea seemed intrigued by this. "Our faithful little pet is human again?"

Ultimecia summoned another glass of wine, taking a sip. "That's not what bothers me. Griever is bound to me, he kannot break free of that and not that he would want to. What I am surprised by is someone had the kapability to undo my magic. And worst of all, I kan't see who it is. They're masking their existence from me."

Edea watched her carefully. "That's not possible."

"Apparently it is," Ultimecia concluded swirling the wine in her glass, "this is the sekond time our powers have been broken through. The other being…"

"Riku's ability to return to Destiny Islands despite having his existence cut away," Edea finished. "I am still weary of that."

"We'll have to keep an even more kareful eye on him, especially now that he's been able to make use of the darkness in his heart. We have been underestimating him."

Edea scoffed. "He's still nothing compared to us, there is nothing to worry about Ultimecia. Riku's only goal is to have his little lover back. He'll continue to do as he is told if he wants that to happen."

The horned sorceress smiled, settling back into her seat as she craned her neck to the side. "You're right Edea, all he wants is his lover back."

Edea couldn't help but smirk. "Do tell Ultimecia, I can see the twinkle in your eye."

"You'll see Edea, you'll see. But first there's someone we need to attend to."

A slurry of light engulfed the space, the two sorceresses simply watching as it came and went. They heard a thud, a series of coughs and groans as the figure stood up. He looked over at Ultimecia and Edea with blue eyes, his stare confused.

"What am I doing here?"

"Welcome back Diablos," Edea said with a grin. "Or should I call you...Seifer?"

* * *

They were sitting across from one another in the dimly lit diner, empty plates and water glasses sitting on the far end of the table. Riku thanked the waitress as she brought him their bill and set a few pieces of the world's currency on top of the small piece of paper. He shifted his eyes to the brunet across from him. Riku wasn't sure what was weirder. Griever in human form, or the fact they had just had dinner together as normal individuals. Riku was leaning towards the latter.

"You've hardly said anything," Griever said placing an arm over his seat

"I know."

"We've finished three more tasks."

"I know."

"And I can count on one hand the times you've talked to me since we left Spira."

"I know."

He slammed a hand on the surface of the table, luckily they were the only ones in the corner of the diner and there wasn't unwanted attention. "Riku, look at me."

The silver haired man reluctantly did so and found Griever's blue eyes. "What?"

"Nothing has changed. Just because my appearance is different does not mean that what we've gone through is anything less."

Riku looked off to the side. "I know that."

"Then what's with the cold shoulder?"

"I don't know anything about you."

Griever held onto his words, Riku's expression really summing it all. The reaper shook his head. "I don't know who you are, why you're connected to the sorceresses, I didn't even know your real name."

"Have you given it some thought that maybe I wasn't able to tell you any of that because I couldn't?"

"And had you told me that from the beginning, then I wouldn't be feeling like you purposely have hidden all of this from me."

Griever was really on the losing end of this talk. "Okay, fair enough. I'm sorry Riku, I wasn't able to tell you about myself or my past. But believe me when I say it's because I really couldn't. I am bound to serve the sorceresses and I was incapable of telling you anything by their control."

"I still don't understand a lot of this."

He touched the scar on the bridge of his nose. "That summoner…I don't know what she did, but she was able to lift my form as a Guardian Force and revert me back to my human self. The fact that the sorceresses haven't summoned me back or done something about it tells me they are not worried. I should be able to tell you everything now."

"Your lion form, why would they keep you that way?"

He was much older than Riku, several hundred times his age, but Griever looked no more than a few years older than the silver haired man. The brunet placed a single finger over his chest. "Because I failed to finish my contract."

The waitress returned and asked if they wanted anything else. Griever politely turned the offer down and motioned for a stunned Riku to follow him. Together they walked out into the streets of The World That Never Was, a place where the sun was a foreign concept. He placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and whisked them atop a threatening looking skyscraper, the air chilly, yet nothing to be bothered about. The brunet man sat with his legs swinging over the ledge of the massive building and brought a small packet out from one of his pockets. Riku watched as he lifted a cigarette to his lips and lit it with a Fire spell. Griever sucked in a heavy breath of smoke and exhaled, a smile caressing him.

"Do you have any idea how good it feels to have a smoke again?"

He beckoned Riku towards him, sat him down next to him and offered him a cigarette from his pack. The younger man turned it down with a wave of his hand. Griever placed a gloved hand against his forehead, the cigarette between his fingers.

"I lost someone I loved too," he began, "in my world, I was always alone. I came from a broken home and at a young age decided to leave it behind. I struggled to get by on my own. I went anywhere and everywhere, unsure of what it was I was looking for. I would take on whatever odd job I could until I decided I had been in one place long enough and would move on. I did that for a few years until I nearly starved to death."

He took in one more drag from his cigarette before letting it drop from his hand and over the ledge of the skyscraper. "I ended up in a small town called Winhill, I can't even remember how I managed to get there. I passed out one night and the next day I was laying in a bed. I heard the door creak and a woman stepped inside with a tray of food and clean clothes for me to change into.

Her name was Ellone. Winhill was her hometown and she lived alone. A war had happened in her country when she was a child and her parents died in the cross fire. She rebuilt everything herself, she made something of her life and relied only on her own ability and determination. Seeing her made me realize just how stupid I was. Here was someone that had lost everything, and instead of hiding in a corner or simply breaking down, she persevered and moved on. I may not have had the best life growing up, but nothing I went through could have compared to her past. I told myself I would be more like her. I was determined to make something of myself.

She let me live in her home after that. I found work in the village, but pursued an enrollment in a newly founded organization called SeeD. They were soldiers trained to be mercenaries for hire and would do anything from aiding in battle torn countries, to undercover operations. It was my chance to do something that mattered. Ellone was worried about me. In the short time we lived together, we had grown close and she wanted me to remain where I was. She was afraid that she would lose me as well. I told her there was nothing to worry about and joined regardless of her feelings."

Griever lit another cigarette and brought a leg up and against his chest. "I spent the next three years training in the SeeD facilities they called "Gardens". I was taught how to fight, how to use magic, and how to rely on the strength of powerful creatures called Guardian Forces."

Riku's attention zeroed in on this last part. Griever contined. "I made friends and enemies along the way, one particular person was responsible for this," he said touching his scar, "I was able to save up money and send it home to Ellone. I thought everything was going well. That was, until _they _came."

The silver haired man could feel the prickling of his skin. Somehow, Riku knew exactly what Griever was about to say.

"The sorceresses appeared. Nobody knew who they were or where they came from. They simply appeared one day and suddenly the world was turned upside down. Their powers were incalculable, the governments all over the world could do nothing to stop them and even with the aide of SeeD, everything was destroyed. I lost my comrades, my friends, and more importantly…"

He paused here, shook his head and licked his lips. "I managed to escape back to Winhill, but there was nothing left. I rushed back to my home, Ellone's home. She was out in a little garden we had started together, laying in a patch of green grass and adorned by the shredded petals of her favorite flowers. She looked up at me, asked me to hold her."

"_I'm so glad you came into my life, Squall."_

"_Stop! Don't say that, you're going to be fine!"_

"_It's okay…all that matters is that you're here. Look, the flowers managed to bloom."_

"_You can't leave me Ellone, you've been more family to me than anyone else I've ever known. You're the reason I'm here, you saved my life!"_

"_Silly…you saved yourself. I was only there to help you."_

_Ellone lifted a white rose and held it up to Squall. "Here, a gift." _

_Squall took the flower from her hand, her blood staining the petals a deep crimson. He looked down at her, her eyes slowly closing and her last breath leaving her. The brunet couldn't shed any tears. _

"A white rose stained by the blood of someone who has died," Griever expressed looking over at Riku, his eyes glazed over by unshed tears. "Imagine my surprise when the very sorceresses that destroyed my world were standing before me asking what my wish was."

"And what you wanted," Riku said quietly, "was to…"

"Have Ellone back. The story should sound familiar to you now Riku. I signed a contract, went on my own journey to complete my tasks, but ultimately, I failed."

"How?"

He remained quiet for a few moments, watched the twinkling worlds from their sky high seats. Griever perched his chin on his knee. "Because I refused to perform my last task."

"But you would do anything for her, right?" Riku asked, "Just in the same manner as what I'm trying to do to have Sora back, you would do anything for the one you loved, right?"

Riku wasn't sure why he was panicking. Something about it was very strange. "What couldn't you do?"

"I couldn't…"

* * *

Summoner Paine stood with her scepter in front of her, a stream of blood coursing down her face and her lungs burning with panic. Her guardians were easily tossed aside, their bodies broken and so disfigured she was having trouble keeping the contents in her stomach from heaving out. Her blood red eyes were locked on the figure walking ever so casually towards her, a toothy grin present.

"Gippal," she shuddered, "Nooj…Baralai, no…"

"Diablos told me he wasn't very happy with the way you spoke to him. Why did you have to go and interfere with something that is not your business?"

She lifted her scepter, only for it to be sliced cleanly out of her hand. Her heart was racing, her insides twisting in on themselves. She continued backing away, her face flushed and sweaty.

"What is it that you want?" she asked with alarm. "Who are you?"

The familiar sight of Diablos appeared, his form hovering behind the young man walking towards Paine. Diablos looked the summoner over, watching as she clutched onto herself. Diablos could be heard chuckling before he suddenly reverted into a blonde man, a diagonal shaped scar lining the bridge of his nose. The blonde bent down, placed an arm around the smaller frame in front of him and placed his lips to his ear.

"You shouldn't be able to come back! I banished you from Spira, how is this possible?"

"Go on, be a good boy," Seifer whispered into the young man's ear.

The young man sucked on his blood stained hand, licking up the remains of the guardians he had done away with so easily. Paine's eyes reflected two lifeless orbs of blue, two lifeless eyes of blue adorned with spiky, chocolate brown hair.

**~00000~**


	11. Glass

**A/N: Squall will continue to be referred to as Griever. Flows better for me when writing and will continue for the duration of this fic. **

* * *

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 11**

**-Glass-**

* * *

The two sisters thought they were being rather secretive looking through the crack in the door, yet their loud voices and back and forth bickering was more than loud enough for Riku to take notice. He veered his eyes away from his teacup, watching the obnoxious duo before settling his cup back down with a soft clink. Riku smiled at the woman sitting across from him, a poised, elegant woman in a red dress and frilly pink high collar. She motioned for the teapot, offering her guest more of the fresh brew.

"No thank you, Lady Tremaine," Riku voiced with a small wave of his hand.

"I must insist, it is not everyday that we have an official from the kingdom," she replied with a smile. "I do humbly apologize for not having a more appropriate welcome, it did take us by surprise."

"You've gone through the trouble to welcome me into your home unexpectedly, I am most thankful for your hospitality."

The woman's grey hair was pulled back perfectly, not a single strand out of place and her attire meticulous. She sat back in her seat, placed both hands in her lap and asked the burning question.

"What brings his majesty's official to our home?"

Riku was dressed in a beautiful silver suit, an ascot tied delicately around his neck and black gloves rustling as he moved. He played with the top of his gold cane, an animal of some kind carved into the material.

"I bring very exciting news, Lady Tremaine. His majesty, the king, is arranging a lavish ball for all the nobles in the land to attend. I am here to personally invite your ladyship and her daughters to this event."

The silver haired man produced a rolled up parchment, a red ribbon holding it together. Lady Tremaine's eyes giddily latched onto the invitation and politely accepted it. Riku could hear the sudden gasps and footsteps outside the room, the two sisters apparently aware of what this ball entailed.

"What a wonderful prospect, may I ask why his majesty is having such an event?" She asked, although already aware of the answer.

Riku took another sip of his tea, the hot brew warming his insides. "The king's only son has yet to take a wife, and this ball is his majesty's way of finding a lady amongst the noblewomen of the land suited to be the prince's bride."

Tremaine's almost acidic green eyes flashed. "Oh my, is that right? Well, we would be honored to attend, when is this ball to take place?"

"Tomorrow night," Riku expressed, "by tomorrow night, the prince will have his bride."

Despite the loud ruckus caused by Lady Tremaine's daughters, Riku had taken notice of the quiet, delicate presence on the opposite side of the room. The doorway led into the kitchen, and behind it, Riku could feel someone there. He met Lady Tremaine's gaze and smiled kindly at her, the entire time the shell underneath his ascot pulsing with a hot glow.

More tea and casual conversation followed before Riku had to take his leave. He explained there were other households he needed to visit and had to be on his way. Lady Tremaine stood outside their house, her daughter's Drizella and Anastasia batting their eyes at him and trying to appear charming, yet the complete opposite was given off. An attendant opened the carriage for Riku and he took a step inside.

"I am looking forward to seeing all of you tomorrow night," he said before bowing his head. "Take care."

The attendant closed the door and with a snap of the whip, the horses neighed and began pulling the carriage away. The trio of women stood watching as it disappeared, with Riku undoing the suffocating ascot around his neck. He let out a sigh and fell back against the expensive fabric lining the inside of the carriage.

"That went well, I can assume."

Griever sat with his arms crossed, his attire in similar fashion to Riku's. A black tailored suit, white gloves, and unnecessary shoulder accessories deemed fashionable of the particular world they currently traveled through. Riku didn't look at him right away and opted for the simple scenery.

"Easy. You can feel Lady Tremaine's greed and lust for power. She would never have turned down an invitation if it meant one of her daughters could potentially be the new princess of this land."

The brunet chuckled slightly. "As if they even had a chance."

"No kidding. I've seen better faces on pigs."

"So, what's your next step?"

"We wait," Riku said, "I could sense some kind of power over that house. There's something watching her."

Griever nodded. "I could feel it too. A kind energy is watching over your target. It'll make an appearance tomorrow."

"Which is why we have to wait."

Riku was pensive as he sat looking out the carriage window, the clopping of the horses' hooves loud against the paths. Griever repeatedly tapped a finger against his knee, unsure of whether to say something or let the silence linger. He could tell Riku was bothered by something, it didn't take their link by junction to know. His face expressed every little detail, every concern. Riku had asked him a question atop the skyscraper in The World That Never Was, and he answered truthfully.

"_What couldn't you do?"_

How Riku took it, that was something he couldn't control. All he could do was continue to be what he had been appointed since the beginning, his guardian. That was something that would not change, no matter what Riku now knew of him and his past. Without thinking, he placed a strong hand on Riku's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The younger man seemed to relax a bit at his touch, and closed his eyes for a second.

"You're nothing like you were before," Riku teased. "Where's the foul language and calling me a brat?"

Griever smirked. "I don't know, I can start with that again if you'd like."

He shook his head, sending long strands of silver wafting. "That's okay, I like the way you are now."

"How about a spar? You'll come to find this form of mine a lot more challenging."

"How so?" Riku asked, already up for the challenge. "Don't forget I've mastered the Garment Grid Genie gave me, I won't be so easy to kick around."

The brunet flicked a finger against Riku's forehead, earning him a glare. "You've never fought me this way before, that in itself is the challenge."

Dark energy flickered in Riku's eyes, something that Griever took notice of. Riku's powers had grown substantially, he had now made use of a strength that enveloped his heart. The darkness was something to be feared, or at least it was always thought of that way, yet Riku had made it his own. It wasn't to say that there weren't risks, the darkness would take any chance to further consume its owner, but Riku wasn't hesitating.

"Bring it," Riku finalized with determination.

The sour expression that sat on Riku's face the following evening proved that his certainty had been broken. He stood atop the roof of Lady Tremaine's house, Griever joyously looming over and further irritating the silver haired man.

"I told you," Griever repeated.

"Yeah, I got the message," Riku replied, a sore spot on his ribs even an array of Cure spells couldn't completely do away. "Next time it'll be different."

"I'm sure it will."

They had been in waiting and finally heard it. Sobbing. Riku followed a golden blonde haired woman running out into the gardens, her pink dress completely shredded as she fell to her knees. She found comfort in her arms, resting against a stone bench and her shoulders heaving with the force of her tears.

"Oh, no. No, it isn't true. It's just no use. No use at all. I can't believe. Not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing," Cinderella whispered.

Riku heaved a sigh. "The patron must destroy a person's dream."

"It would seem like the work's already been done," Griever said hunching down to see. "That Tremaine is one nasty hag."

"Yeah, but the task isn't complete. I'm the one that has to play a hand in it."

A series of sparkles materialized and formed a woman in a light blue robe, her hands stroking the top of Cinderella's head. She looked on lovingly, mouthing soft and kind words. The energy that he had sensed the day before belonged to the elderly woman in blue, a massive and gentle power exuding from her. Riku knew without a doubt she would need to be dealt with for the sake of his task.

"She's her guardian, and a strong one at that," Griever said running his gloved hand up his arm, "she appears kind, but there's more to her."

"We'll let this play out. Cinderella needs to go to that ball. Once she's there, it's a different story."

Some form of song and dance ensued, the woman in blue now known as Cinderella's Fairy Godmother used a form of magic to transform a bright orange pumpkin into a silver carriage, scurrying rodents into white horses, and the old dog and horse from the stables into a driver and footman. The Fairy Godmother swirled her thin white wand in circles, sending sparkling energy around Cinderella. It traveled upwards, showering light over her form until a gorgeous sparkling white-silver dress embraced her. Her hair was lifted into a bun held together by a sparkling band, elbow length matching gloves, and a black choker around her neck. Cinderella's face lit up, she twirled around and past the elderly woman in blue.

"Why, it's like a dream. A magical dream come true."

Riku and Griever looked at one another. The reaper could see the looming clock tower, the time nearing nine o'clock and hearing that the magic spell that allowed Cinderella's transformation would revert by the stroke of midnight. The beautifully dressed woman was escorted into the carriage by the dog-turned-footman and they were merrily on their way, the Fairy Godmother waving enthusiastically at the disappearing carriage.

"How beautiful," she said, her hand slowly coming to her side, "I can't allow her night to be disturbed by the likes of a stranger."

The words were threatening and directed at Riku. The woman in blue turned her head, her brows narrowed at him and the tip of her white wand exuding not just simple sparkles, but flickers of electricity. Pumpkins and vines from the patch she had summoned a carriage for Cinderella seemed to take on a life of their own, snaking their way towards the Fairy Godmother. It was as if she was animating them with some unseen magic. Griever held a hand at his waist.

"She doesn't look happy to see us," he said summoning a metallic weapon, the blade resting over his shoulder and glistening in the moonlight.

"No, guess not," Riku replied, his mind focusing on a dress sphere. He jumped off the rooftop, light engulfing him before he landed swiftly on his feet, a staff in his hand and eyes hidden behind the brim of his Black Mage hat. "Take care of the vines, I'm going for her."

"Just don't kill her. The spell will become undone. We wouldn't want Cinderella in rags inside the castle," Griever said already running past him, his gunblade resonating with absolute strength.

The Fairy Godmother held onto her wand. "Foolish children. How dare you?"

She waved her wand, sending the vines torpedoing towards Griever. He easily swung forward, slicing off the pointed tips and following by incinerating them with Fire. Riku froze the grounds beneath the pumpkins, their round bodies colliding with one another on the slippery surface and exploding into pieces. He immediately switched over to Thief and used the slickness of the ice to zoom past, his daggers aimed for the elderly woman.

"Speed is nothing," she said casting a series of Slow and Stop spells. They pelted Riku, momentarily stunning him, yet his smirk was proof it had no effect. The Fairy Godmother seemed alarmed by this, she summoned more organic vines and pumpkins from the patches and sent them hurdling towards the duo slicing their way through.

"Impossible, how is it not working?"

"Thief," Riku said rather confidently, "negates your spells. Stop and Slow will not work on me."

A few moments passed and the grounds were decorated with decimated vines and pumpkins. Griever swung his gunblade in order to remove the slimy seeds that had collected along the length of his unusual weapon. He ran a hand through his hair, his attention focusing on Riku as he moved closer.

"Guess I was wrong," he said, "she's really nothing special."

Riku closed his eyes, the next he was standing on the opposite side of the woman in blue. She looked shocked, her wand no longer delicately sitting in her hand.

"Looking for this?"

He was swinging it from one hand, the thin white wand now in Riku's possession. "Master Thief. It allows me to steal rare items from my enemy. And I can only assume this is it."

Her lip quivered slightly, her hands cupping her mouth. "Why are you doing this? Cinderella wants nothing more than to attend the ball. Her dreams mean everything to her, why would you be so intent on hurting her?"

Riku gripped the want tightly. "Don't get me wrong, I don't have any intention of hurting her. I'm simply here…" he fell into silence, reverting back to his normal state. "…to warp her dreams."

He drew enough Stop magic from her and refined it into its strongest variation, Stopga. With a flick of his wrist, Riku cast his spell. The Fairy Godmother was frozen in place, her eyes horror stricken and mouth slightly agape. He walked up to her and placed her wand at her feet. Griever came up to him and patted him on the back.

"This will give us enough time. How do you plan to finish the task?"

Riku seemed to ponder the question. "Not entirely sure yet. Let's head to the ball, I'll figure it out there."

They opened a corridor and arrived in the interior gardens of the beautiful silver castle. They refined their clothing into the proper attire, although Riku was still not fond of the hanging tassels on his shoulders. Griever did not seem at all bothered by it.

"They remind me of the SeeD uniform I used to wear," he said taking a few steps up the stairs. "It's not that bad."

"Whatever."

Riku had used his magic to manipulate the thin and long limbed grand duke the previous day, and took it upon himself to go throughout the kingdom to personally invite the maidens of the land. Nobody would think any different of who he was once they saw the royal emblem on the carriage and more importantly, the invitation he presented them with. They walked into the cavernous ball room, hanging drapes of deep crimson hiding the walls, and a terrace where the short, fat king resided. The grand duke stood at his side, his face one of worry. There was music playing, chattering of all kind as the people in attendance enjoyed the festivities.

"Won't Lady Tremaine and her daughters recognize you, what will they say when they learn you're not an official?"

Riku walked straight into the ball room, completely unafraid. "Didn't you listen to what I said yesterday? All she can focus on is her lust for power. She could care less who I am. The point of the matter is she's here and so are her daughters."

"Point dully noted," he replied joining Riku in the ball room. The maidens in attendance were all giddily looking at them, apparently their attire and good looks had not gone unnoticed. They paraded around, politely declined to dance when a lady summed up her courage to ask. At one point, a trumpeting sound could be heard and the event of the night was to begin. The grand duke stood atop the terrace, a long roll of parchment hitting the ground as he began to name off the names of the ladies in attendance. One by one they walked up the length of a long carpet to where the crown prince stood. They curtsied, he bowed. It carried on for quite a while, long enough to warrant a bored yawn from the dark haired prince. Riku and Griever were standing near a set of stairs when he felt Ariel's voice resonating.

"She's here."

Cinderella appeared confused, turning every which way and bringing a gloved hand up to her lips in thought. Drizella and Anastasia were too busily engrossed in flashing their smiles, eyes too keenly latched onto the prince for them to take notice of their step-sister's presence. Yet the prince was not at all amused by their attempts for he had seen the woman in the silver dress. Riku watched Lady Tremaine from where he was, her beady stare trying to decipher who the stranger was. The prince made to move, yet was cut off when Riku walked up to Cinderella and presented his hand. She looked up at him, her cheeks growing a rosy red and accepted. At the grand duke's request, the orchestra began playing a song. The two carried on, graciously dancing throughout the room. Riku's target was where he needed her and everything was coming to mind. The song came to a gratifying close, a roar of applause erupting before Riku walked arm in arm with Cinderella and introduced her to the prince. They smiled at one another, another song immediately starting.

He and Griever watched from the shadows, their dancing taking them into the gardens and to a seat before the looming clock tower. Cinderella and the prince were coming close, their lips about to touch when the powerful, deep throng of the bells rang. She became agitated, hurried from where she sat and ran towards the stairs. The prince pleaded for her to stay, asked for a name, anything that would give him an inkling of who she was. Riku came out from a corridor overlooking the stairs leading to the castle gates, Cinderella tripping over her feet and a glass slipper falling off in the process. She attempted to retrieve it, yet the prince was right behind her. The bells continued to chime, the threatening stroke of midnight approaching. Cinderella was hurried into the carriage and it zipped away, but not before a series of dark horses and guards made chase at the grand duke's incessant urging.

"The connection's been made," Riku said watching the prince pick up the glass slipper, "they've fallen in love."

"Just like that?" Griever replied with a smile. "They danced a few measly minutes."

Riku's thoughts grew hazy, his mind racing with images of Sora. "It only takes an instance."

The final stroke of midnight rang, ending the Fairy Godmother's magic and reverting everything as it once was.

News quickly poured throughout the kingdom of the mysterious maiden the following day. A royal proclamation was made, by orders of the king, the grand duke would visit every home in the kingdom and with the aid of the glass slipper left behind, would find the prince's bride. This was yet another moment where Riku would be the one paying the visits.

"My lordship, how lovely to see you again. I am sincerely sorry I was not able to speak with you at the ball."

He was welcomed into their home in the same manner he had the first time around. Tea had been made, but this time Drizella and Anastasia had no issues making themselves comfortable in the room.

"Nothing to apologize for Lady Tremaine, it was an exciting night full of festivities. One could easily be distracted. Particularly with such an interesting turn of events."

Lady Tremaine seemed to smile at this. "I take it the maiden in question has not been found?"

Riku snapped his fingers, a pillow housing the famed slipper being brought in by Griever. He sat the pillow on Riku's lap and stood at his side and simply studying the environment.

"Why, that's my slipper!"

"No, that's _my_ slipper! I can't believe you found it!"

As if on cue, the sisters began arguing with one another, their thin and lanky hands probing for the slipper that sat in Riku's lap. He held the pillow up, shaking a finger.

"Now ladies, that is not proper behavior of a possible princess," he teased winking at them both. "You will each have a turn."

Their turns came and gone, despite much arguing and fruitless endeavors to try and fit their monstrous feet into the delicate glass slipper. Riku and Griever were standing at the front door, bidding their goodbyes.

"Are you sure there aren't any other young maidens in the house?"

"None whatsoever," Lady Tremaine replied, fingering the hilt of her cane. "Won't you please stay for an early lunch?"

"No, no, I must be on my way, there's many other ladies waiting for us."

"Wait!"

Everyone's attention focused on the staircase, Cinderella appearing in her worn out maid's clothes and running down with gleaming anticipation.

"Please, may I try on the slipper?"

"Don't mind her, she's a simple servant girl," Tremaine expressed, choking on worry.

Riku smiled. "I'm sorry, the proclamation stated that _every _eligible lady of the kingdom may try it on."

Griever took a step back inside and was walking along the hallway. Lady Tremaine, one used to having her absolute way, turned her nose at Griever and oh so casually held her cane out in front of him. He mentally connected with Riku, the silver haired man nodding and Griever in turn, purposely tripped over the cane. His body came thundering down, the pillow on which the slipper sat on falling from his hands and the item in question, shattering against the floor. Drizella and Anastasia were giggling and Lady Tremaine held a most triumphant smile.

"But you see, I have the other slipper."

Her acidic green eyes looked on in horror as Riku bent down, taking the glass slipper Cinderella had present from out of her pocket and in a delicate action, slipped it on. Riku veered his attention upwards, a dark flicker passing by. Ariel's voice carried out from the shell and transfixed itself within Cinderella's eyes.

The bells were chiming, the happy couple running down the steps, and once more, Cinderella's slipper falling off. Except this time, the prince was there to pick it up and place it back on her foot. They hurried towards the awaiting carriage, waved at the citizens of the kingdom as they took off. Through the window in the back, Prince Charming and Cinderella could be seen coming together, their lips touching as they rode off into what would have been a happily ever after. Would have, being the key words here. Slowly, the image of Prince Charming began to change, Cinderella was no longer looking at the dark features of Prince Charming, but the silver hair and sea-foam green eyes belonging to Riku.

Cinderella awoke to find herself in bed, her surroundings small and cramped. The curtains closing off her window from the outside world opened up and two little blue birds came flying in, waking Cinderella only for her to scare one with the roaming of her fingers. She laughed at them.

"Well, served you right spoiling people's best dreams."

Riku was sitting on the ledge of the roof, a sea salt ice cream bar sitting in his mouth and eyes cast against the clock off in the distance. Cinderella came up to the window sill, watching the scenery in the early morning light.

"What a wonderful dream it was, what a charming man. Such beautiful silver hair…"

Griever has his arms crossed. "That took us all night. You must be exhausted."

Riku bit a chunk out of his ice cream. "Thanks for getting this for me from Twilight Town, needed the sugar."

"The task's done."

"Yeah," Riku replied licking his lips, "her dream is no longer what it once was. Everything we just witnessed would have been the events that carried out. We inserted ourselves into a dream that she longed for. Now, all she'll be able to think of is me. But I don't exist in her real world, I will only exist in her dreams. She will never have her happily ever after, not when what she wants is something that isn't physically there. Essentially, her dream is destroyed."

"You used Scan back in Wonderland to enter Alice's mind and shatter it, yet this time you used it as a means to allow us to enter her dreams. I don't quite understand how you can continuously evolve a technique like that."

Riku finished the sweet treat Griever had gotten him. "I don't know myself, it just…seemed like a possibility. And this time around, I didn't need to dirty my hands with the blood or death of someone else. The outcome for the victim isn't a happy one, but at least my hands are clean."

Griever shook his head. "A victim is a victim. Doesn't matter if blood is spilled or not."

Riku tossed the stick from his mouth. "You're right, and there will be more."

* * *

"This is too easy."

There was a small clearing in the middle of a forest currently housing a multitude of wild animals and seven little bearded men around a casket made of gold and glass. A beautiful, raven haired woman with skin as white as snow and lips as dark as blood rested within the encased structure. Her hands rested on her abdomen, flowers of all kinds paying homage to her purity. They were all crying, tears were falling at the unfortunate circumstance that befell the young maiden in the yellow dress. A poisoned apple was given to her by an evil queen, one who was jealous of the natural beauty that she radiated. Riku had followed their actions, had seen what had happened and could only shake his head at the simplicity of the task that had been presented to him.

"_The patron is required to intervene with a person's fated kiss."_

A prince from a faraway land had heard tales of the sleeping princess, and opted to venture out to see if the tales were true. He came riding on a white horse across an open field, and it was there that Riku found himself waiting for the prince. With a simple wave of his hand, the spells were cast and the prince found himself questioning what he was doing.

"_You have no need to be here, return to your kingdom."_

He followed Riku's instructions and rode away, leaving the woman in the casket to remain as she was, elegantly poised under the glass. Riku returned to the golden casket, the bearded dwarves gone for the day and he sat there for a moment, watching her unmoving body.

"_I couldn't relive Ellone's final moments."_

The task Griever couldn't perform was experiencing Ellone's death a second time. The sorceresses' final desire was for him to relive it, feel the same anguish, the same pain. He couldn't do it. How could he calmly sit there, holding Ellone in his arms as she took her last breath? Was the conclusion to Riku's contract the same? Did Riku need to find Sora bathed in blood in the middle of a street? He couldn't help but think back to what Griever told him, seeing Snow White's still form had forced the thoughts to resurface.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Riku replied seeing the brunet out of the corner of his eye, "I'll be done soon."

"Take your time."

The silver haired man stood up and joined Griever's side. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the way I acted after Spira."

"Old news," Griever replied rubbing the back of Riku's head. "We're way past that."

"Will mine be the same?"

It was a direct question, and one that Griever wasn't sure how to respond to. "I don't know."

Riku let out a small sigh, opened a corridor for the two of them and glanced once more over the golden casket. "If only it could be as easy as this was."

* * *

The silver haired man walked towards the bed, slowly pulling off his shirt. He stepped out of his pants, the buckles hitting the floor heavily and causing a loud clang. Riku's face was hidden beneath the strands of silver, his face emotionless and eyes hazy. He placed a knee on the fabric covering the bed, only for him to immediately rip it away. There was little light to speak of coiling through the few gaps in the window, as there were massive thorny vines cutting him off from the outside world. He was secluded, even Griever's presence was gone. Riku didn't want him there, he didn't want him to see what he had to do. Slowly, Riku climbed onto the bed, his arms reaching outwards to hold onto the frame. His hair was cascading all around him, creating a curtain and blocking out whatever light was left. Riku brought a finger down along the length of the unmoving body, the fabric ripping away and revealing porcelain skin. Every part of him was shaking, his insides were twisting so badly he could barely contain it. He shook his head, calling upon the pooling dark energy within to calm him. It coursed through him, cleared out his head and did away with the shaking. Riku sucked in a breath.

"_The patron is required to take a woman's purity."_

The sleeping maiden with golden blonde hair laid naked underneath him, his skin slowly making contact with hers. Riku summoned every ounce of will and positioned himself. His tears were falling onto Aurora's face, slowly trickling down as if the tears were her own. Riku looked away as he thrust forward, the woman beneath him eternally slumbering.

~**00000~**


	12. Fun

******A/N: I apologize for the wait between chapters, hope you enjoy it. Work and life has left me with little time to write, but I appreciate everyone sticking with it.**

* * *

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 12**

**-Fun-**

* * *

Griever sat with his back to a crumbling wall, eyes closed and finger aimlessly drawing circles on the ground before him. He could hear the rumbling of the violent skies, darkened and occasionally flashing with threatening bolts of light. The brunet had lost track of time, he didn't know if he had been sitting there for a few minutes or hours. Griever was lost in trying to hold off from sensing Riku's feelings and thoughts, a request Riku asked of him.

"_Please, I don't want you there. I need to do this alone."_

The task had been made perfectly clear in golden letters upon the surface of the mirror back on Destiny Islands. Griever could feel Riku tense up, a sense of dread creeping into his mind once the simple, yet cruel task had been set before him. He didn't bother looking up at the brunet and simply dove through a corridor until they came out unto a darkened, sleeping kingdom under the spell of a powerful enchantment. They walked through the halls, came upon a throne room where the subjects of the land were all haphazardly sleeping where they sat or stood. With Griever's advise, Riku tapped into his dark power and used it to hone in on the source of the powerful spell. What they came upon was a menacing castle chiseled into a mountain encased with thick, spiny vines. And waiting for them was a woman sporting green skin and dressed in black robes. If she didn't look menacing and devilish as it was, the horned head piece completed her vision.

"_My, what lovely dark power," she said running a hand over the green orb of her scepter. "A reaper, I would expect nothing less of the sorceresses."_

Like the sea witch Ursula, the dark fairy Maleficent knew of the three sorceresses and the contracts they bestowed on those that wanted a particularly difficult wish granted. She looked Riku up and down, her slanted eyes watching him and the crackling black electricity surrounding him. Maleficent licked the corner of her red lips and waved a hand in the direction of the castle behind her.

"_Please, you may do as you like."_

With Maleficent's blessing, Riku was allowed to advance through the thorny vines encasing the castle. Not that he needed it, or so that's what Griever secretly knew. His hair was standing on end since he first tapped into his dark power back in the sleeping throne room. Unbeknownst to Riku, his powers were overwhelming everything around him. In the state he was in, there was nobody currently that could oppose him. Maleficent must have taken notice of that, it was all in her greedy, lustful eyes.

Griever looked up after what felt like an eternity to see Riku in his normal form and his head hanging low. He immediately got up from his seat, but held his tongue. Riku walked past him and stopped. The silver haired reaper clutched onto the shell around his neck and looked up at the dark skies. Riku didn't need to say it out loud, the task was done. Griever took a step forward and without a word, opened a corridor for them to travel through.

"Let's get some rest."

"Yeah," Riku quietly agreed, his voice shaky, "some rest…"

Riku perked up and looked back in the direction he came. A man was standing with a sword and shield, three glowing orbs of light hovering around him. The man bore short brown hair, his attired while tattered and torn, still emphasized a royal heritage. Riku's senses didn't pick up on any particularly powerful strength from the man, but the glowing orbs were exuding an interesting aura. Griever forced the corridor closed as he and Riku waited for the stranger to make a move. The silver haired man was tired, his eyes were dull and slightly swollen. Griever couldn't help but realize Riku had been crying.

"Who are you?"

The man's voice was firm. Riku didn't feel like responding. Without a second thought he turned away from the stranger and opened the corridor Griever had previously closed and took a step in.

"I'm tired Griever, let's just go."

Three beams of light shot past him, rendering his pathway inaccessible and forcing Riku back with a sudden jolt. He swerved around, Griever already at his side and brandishing his weapon. The three lights had taken human shape, three middle-age women in red, green, and blue were standing at the man's side. They wore floor length dresses, small capes, and their heads topped off with a pointy hat. Somehow, they had interfered with Riku's pathway and thus proving not to be underestimated.

"Are you in league with Maleficent?"

Riku flared his nostrils. He couldn't make heads or tails of where the dark fairy had gone to. He could feel the vibrations from Griever's low growls. It didn't matter what form he took, the animal like instincts seemed to linger.

"We know nothing of who you speak," Griever spoke. "We don't mean any of you harm, but I will not back down if you so as much make a move against us."

"Sisters, there is a horrible dark energy coming from him," the woman in green said aloud, cupping a hand to the side of her face, "he must be lying."

Riku still remained silent. He lifted his head, a dark flicker crossing his eyes. "Please, leave now."

"Not until you tell us what connection you have with Maleficent. You must have taken Aurora away."

The air seemed to freeze. Riku could feel his insides churning. His head was splitting, the images of the golden haired woman lying underneath him. He held a hand to his face, his breathing becoming erratic. Griever summoned a Cure and Esuna spell, but they failed to calm him down. The skies began broiling with renewed conviction, blacker than onyx and the thundering growing.

"Leave," Riku repeated, a second voice overlapping with his.

Griever could feel him tapping into his power, Riku's garments immediately shifting into the skintight black skin and flowing white skirt. The three women held out a wand, each one not taking any chances.

"This is your last warning," Riku expressed, his convulsions suddenly diminishing and a calm demeanor spreading across his face. "I don't want to make this any more difficult."

The man with the sword and shield broke away from their little group.

"Prince Phillip!" the women bellowed out.

"I am not going to be toyed with!"

Riku held out a hand when Griever made a move to run forward and shook his head.

"Fauna, Merryweather, guard him," the eldest sister Flora said with determination.

The three sister fairies morphed into their spheres of light and zoomed next to Prince Phillip, encasing him with enchantments as he picked up speed. Dark energy crackled in Riku's hand as he stood there, unmoving and unfazed by the looming danger. Griever stood alongside, crossing his arms and quickly learning that there was nothing for him to do. The prince slashed at Riku with a thundering blow, only for it to connect with the ground. Phillip looked around, found that his targets had vanished.

"Don't lose confidence!" Flora expressed fluttering behind the prince. "We will save Aurora."

Phillip looked up in time to see a bolt of lightning flashing across the skies. Riku hovered meters up in midair, the lightning illuminating him from behind and casting a shadow on the already darkened ground below. He held out an arm and allowed himself to plummet. Riku was like a meteor, his hair billowing back and purple ringed eyes focused on the Prince.

"Dark Firaga."

"Sisters, create a barrier!"

The fairies summoned a hexagonal barrier, the hellish flames of Riku's attack smashing against the blue-hued enchantment. The sisters kept at it, channeling in magical power to hold the barrier. But Riku, who continued to descend towards the earth, was not letting up either. One hand wasn't enough, he held out the other and intensified his sortie of Dark Firaga.

"Flora, we can't keep this up," Merryweather, the plump blue fairy worriedly expressed, her face turning slightly white. "We'll have to fall back."

"Just a little more," Flora assured her, "the moment he strikes, we'll enchant Prince Phillip's sword."

"I'll deal him the final blow," the prince replied already poised to strike as Riku came closer.

The silver haired reaper was just feet from impacting against the barrier, his eyes still zeroed in on the group.

"Get ready!"

Fauna and Merryweather stopped channeling in magic and immediately began preparing for their spell as their eldest sister held the barrier on her own.

"I'm sorry," Riku whispered as he first made contact.

"Now!"

Flora summoned the remaining bit of magic within herself and finalized the enchantment before throwing it directly into the prince's sword. The barrier shattered, the fairies blown back by the force. Prince Phillip swung his sword to the side, shimmering particles of gold encasing it before he flung it forward with everything he had. The sword flew, a tail of light behind it as it neared Riku's form. The fairy sisters collected themselves and looked onward. To their horror, the sword they had enchanted simply stopped in midair. Prince Phillip too stood shocked.

"What-what happened?"

"This is impossible, we imbued the sword with everything we had left!" Merryweather said with alarm. "Just what are we dealing with?"

"A reaper."

Griever stood behind the group. "You should have listened to his warnings."

The sword disintegrated, the remnants falling into a pile of glistening sand on the ground. Riku swept past the group and did away with his dark form. He walked onward, not taking another look with Griever along his side. Prince Phillip fell to his knees, the three fairies around him flickering their respective colors before their bodies faded away. The brunet prince choked back a wave of tears.

"Aurora…"

Riku and Griever walked through the corridor, the prince collapsing and a gleeful looking Maleficent watching through the window of the sleeping princess' window.

* * *

They returned to Traverse Town and for the better part of a week, Riku remained locked up in his room of the Second District Hotel. Griever didn't coax him into any sparring matches to cheer him up, there wasn't anything he could do. All he could offer was the space and quiet Riku was wanting. Yet it was a dangerous option. Riku's spirit was broken, his mind was in disarray. It was the very reason for his dark powers to have grown so much in such a short time. They were feeding off his negativity, growing and holding even tighter to Riku's heart. As the keeper of half his heart, Griever could sense this all too well. If something didn't snap Riku out of his current state, everything they had done so far would be for nothing. If he lost himself, it would be the end.

Griever opted for a walk into the Third District of the town. With Riku being the way he was, it left him with copious amount of time to do as he pleased. He came upon a colorful array of lights surrounding a fountain on the very corner of the open space. There were others admiring the structure as well, children and adults alike. It should have been a very quiet, and peaceful moment. However, when his gaze landed on the sight of golden blonde hair his insides froze. Slowly, a pair of blue eyes craned over to see Griever near the district doors. The tall man grinned at him before turning to the fountain once more. Griever quickly left his spot, his hand already touching the traces of his gunblade. He carefully maneuvered through the other bodies, his sight still locked onto the blonde man. Griever stopped, the man he was looking for no longer there. He looked around, saw the smiling faces of the children, but not a trace of who he had seen.

"You're so easy."

The brunet could feel the presence behind him, but didn't dare turn. He kept looking straight forward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Griever spat out.

"You didn't think our little fight on Spira would be the last time we'd see each other? Please Squall, you're still so naïve."

The brunet looked over to see the sneering face of his longtime rival, Seifer. "It's Griever."

The brunet pushed backwards and disappeared through a corridor with Seifer in his grasp. They came out into the dark cavern like sewers underneath Traverse Town. Griever immediately summoned his gunblade and brought it barreling down against Seifer. The blonde easily parried it with a flash of his own black gunblade.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Seifer teased.

Griever touched the scar on the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately so."

Seifer held out a hand and summoned a Fire spell. Griever easily brushed it aside. "How did you gain your human form?"

"Same way you did," Seifer responded, "that little summoner back on Spira."

There were several more clashing sounds of metal against metal as their blows failed to meet flesh.

"Namine's dead. Your junction was severed the moment Riku killed her. How is it you're moving about freely?"

Seifer dragged his tongue along the length of his finger. "Is that all you can do? Ask questions?"

Griever cast a Haste spell and fell behind Seifer before blasting him with several rounds of bullets. Each bang let out a flash of light, illuminating the inner chambers of the underground caverns. Seifer, however, was quicker than Haste. He maneuvered around on his feet, jumping sideways every time a bullet came whizzing by. Griever grit his teeth when Seifer's gunblade met his, the taller blonde man's eyes telling him he was rather enjoying himself. Griever's veins popped as he mustered the strength to throw Seifer off him, his opponent simply stepping back on his feet before coming to an upright position.

"Nothing like a regular spar between friends," Seifer said whirling his weapon around, "but this is getting old already."

Griever heaved in a breath. "What do you want?"

Seifer let out a laugh. "I've already done what I needed to do. Keep you distracted."

The sense of dread slammed Griever in the gut. "Riku."

Seifer grinned and disappeared. Griever immediately walked a corridor and slammed through the door of Riku's room. His chest was pounding, sweat was building on his forehead. But all Griever could see was Riku's sleeping body comfortably in his bed. His lion instincts kicked in and he flared his nostrils, no strange scents to be found anywhere inside the room or nearby. Riku let out a small groan and turned over, his tired eyes falling on the once grand humanoid lion.

"Griever? Something wrong?"

He didn't know what he was more relieved about. Riku speaking after almost a week of silence, or that he was safe. Griever fell back into a chair and held a hand to his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Riku got up and leaned against a pillow, his hair tangled around him. "Am I missing something?"

Griever quickly filled Riku in on what he had experienced. Riku left his bed and walked to a mirror, immediately using his fingers to comb out the knots that had collected as he slept.

"What does this mean? Are we going to be dealing with this Seifer guy now?"

"That's not the problem itself," Griever expressed, "he's not any stronger than I am. We're on par. What I'm afraid of is the simple fact that Namine is dead and he is still junctioned. That can only mean he is already connected to someone else."

"It shouldn't make too much of a difference," Riku replied, his hair knot free, "We dealt with Namine, I can deal with whatever else the sorceresses can throw at me."

The brunet nodded lightly. "Seifer came here for a reason. He wouldn't have toyed around with me like that without getting something out of it."

Riku crouched back on the edge of his bed. "How did you guys meet and come to hate each other?"

"Our SeeD training," Griever began, "we were part of the same class. Seifer was from a well to do family and had everything handed to him. He boasted his connections and wealth and used it as a lure to gain popularity. Everyone wanted to be part of his circle. But I didn't. Seifer couldn't handle someone not becoming his little puppet."

The brunet repositioned himself on the chair he sat on. "We worked our way through the ranks, and even though he ran his mouth, he was able to back it up. Seifer was talented and very strong," he paused for a moment and tapped his scar, "he's the one that left this on me."

"But how did he become connected with the sorceresses?" Riku asked placing a hand in his lap. "He became a GF like you did. Did he also have a contract that failed?"

Griever shook his head, sending soft strands of brown across his eyes. "Seifer only cared for one person, and that was himself. It wasn't until after I signed my contract that I learned he willingly submitted to them. When they destroyed my world and came upon him, he agreed to join them. He wanted power, and he got it, but became bound to them. It was his turn to serve someone else than the other way around. Seifer's greed did him in. And now, he's in the same state I'm in."

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a much needed sigh. "But anyways, let's keep our eyes peeled in case of anything."

"Right," Riku agreed.

"Are you feeling better?"

The reaper looked up. "I don't think I can."

Griever couldn't disagree. "Is there anything I can do for you? I know I've asked before, but-"

"Actually, there is," Riku cut in. "But you have to promise me you'll do it."

"What is it?"

"Just promise me."

Riku's eyes were pleading with him, they were shaky and glossy. Griever tried to look away. It was the most vulnerable he had ever seen him and the thought of someone as strong as him in such a state was hard to look at.

"I promise."

The silver haired man left his seat and came up to Griever before kneeling. He took a hold of Griever's hands and carefully placed them on each side of his head. Riku took in a breath.

"Remember the task in Wonderland?"

Griever nodded. "Yeah…"

The realization came all too soon. The brunet tried to let go of Riku's head, but the reaper's hands immediately seized them, his fingers snaking with Griever's.

"You promised me."

"Riku, what you want me to do, if I make one mistake…"

"Please," Riku whispered, his eyes swelling with tears, "make it go away."

This wasn't the way he wanted to see Riku. The task had really taken its toll on him, and if this was the only way for him to get past it, Griever would take the chance. Riku had evolved the ability "Scan" and entered Alice's mind back in Wonderland in order to drive her to the brinks of insanity. He used a plethora of negative status spells in order to break her mind. Griever was being asked to rid Riku's mind of the memories he had experienced in the sleeping kingdom. Griever had witnessed the act on Alice, but he hadn't performed it himself. This was incredibly risky.

"Sit down," Griever asked him.

They exchanged places, Riku taking Griever's chair as the brunet kneeled before the long haired man. He held both hands against the sides of Riku's head and slowly inched closer.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"I trust you Griever."

Riku closed his eyes and extended a hand outwards, clasping Griever's shoulder. He mimicked Riku's actions and touched his forehead to Riku's.

"Scan."

Griever could feel himself falling. He was diving through a dark tunnel, a small pinprick of light growing until it completely engulfed him. His feet touched a solid surface with a silent thud. Griever was standing in a narrow hall of white. He walked forward, his surroundings so quiet his breathing sounded like a beating drum.

There were mirrors on every wall as he passed, but instead of showing his reflection, they played a scene of a distant memory associated with Riku. He peered into one of the mirrors and witnessed a young Riku playing on a beach. Riku couldn't have been more than five years old. Griever eventually looked away and focused on his trek down the hall. The mirrors grew in size as he passed and the scenes showing a progressively older Riku. Then he heard the sobbing.

He came to the end of the hallway, a massive mirror set before him. Griever peered into it, his blue eyes finding a dark interior of a room. He could see Riku slowly moving towards a bed acting as the resting place to a woman with golden blonde hair. Griever had used every means necessary to suppress his connection with Riku when he was asked as this very task was what had rendered Riku a desolate mess. He saw Riku unbuckling his pants and looked away.

"He wanted to do the task alone," he said to himself, "he didn't want me to see this and I still won't."

Griever closed his eyes and placed a hand on the mirror's surface. It was hot against his skin, scorching even as he let out a small wince. He had to be careful. The mirrors displayed Riku's memories and were all connected. The wrong spell or in the wrong amount could leave Riku in a similar state to Alice. This was what he was worried about. He wasn't Riku, he hadn't tried this before and it was leaving him hesitant. Shaking his head and licking his drying lips, Griever chose his spell.

"_Please…make it go away."_

His hand balled up into a fist. Griever opened his eyes and drove it directly into the mirror. The pain was like the surface of the mirror, shattering. The canvass before him broke apart, the pieces of glass falling to the ground all around him. Griever sucked in a breath, his hand pulsating with pain as rivers of blood dripped from his fingers.

"Fire."

The remnants of glass burned. Griever looked up to see nothing but the same white walls he had seen along the length of the hallway. The sobbing stopped, everything fell into silence once more. He turned away and started his trek down the hall, a ray of light appearing and engulfing him.

Griever pulled away, gasping as he found himself in the armchair of Riku's room. He was still holding onto the side's of Riku's head. There were tears staining Riku's face, his eyes blinking open to see the brunet sitting in front of him. Griever carefully pulled away, his touch leaving Riku. The silver haired man blinked rather confusingly. He dabbed at his cheeks, felt the wetness and arched an eyebrow at Griever.

"What happened?"

The brunet man smiled. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Riku wiped the tears away and stood up. "Let's get something to eat, it feels like I haven't eaten for days."

"Sure, I could go for a bite," Griever said standing. "The café in the First District a good choice?"

"Yep," Riku said with a smile, "anything sounds good right now."

Griever watched Riku leave through the door. He looked down at his hand, the very one he had used to shatter Riku's memories. There was no blood, no shredded flesh, but the pain still lingered. If the discomfort he felt was all he would suffer, then it was worth it. He caught up with Riku and together they ventured through the double doors connecting the First and Second District.

"Why was I crying?" Riku asked with a sudden lightness in his tone.

Griever placed an arm around Riku, the café within their sight. "Like I said, absolutely nothing."

* * *

The gardens of the Disney Kingdom castle were one of the first places Riku had seen when he awoke following the signing of his contract. Whenever Namine finished a task she would find herself resting and admiring the wavy trails of green energy seeping in and out of the grounds. The two were reapers that had agreed to a contract to bring someone they wanted back from the dead. Riku's wish was one that proved difficult as the life of the person he wanted back, was the very one that the wish needed as a sacrifice. Namine's case was rather simple, the sorceresses were capable of resurrecting her loved one, but what she wanted required extra payment. It was a rather ironic twist that the very people they wanted to see so desperately, were closer than they thought possible. For the green energy found in the gardens wasn't simply a little light show, no, it was something much bigger than that. It was the very life of the Disney Kingdom, the life of any world in the skies. It was the ethereal Lifestream. Everything dies and is born of the Lifestream. With three powerful sorceresses near, who was to say they couldn't do what they pleased with it?

"As you're more than aware Seifer, Namine is dead and so is your junction," Edea expressed as she and her fellow sorceresses walked towards the gardens of the gloomy looking castle.

"You don't have to point it out," Seifer said with a roll of his eyes. "Namine was too full of herself. It's her own fault she's dead."

"We're not holding you responsible in any way," Ultimecia added, "but it's a shame that it had to end as it did."

They came to the entrance of the gardens, the green light immediately pooling out every which way. Fabula stood with her arms crossed, not at all pleased with what her comrades were planning. Anything to get a means of amusement they would do. Ultimecia motioned for the light, strands of it wrapping themselves around her talon-like fingers.

"What would you say…if we gave you another chance to play with Griever?"

They could hear Seifer snarl. "You wouldn't have to tell me twice. We have a score to settle. That annoying summoner on Spira had to interfere."

Edea caressed her cheek. "Yes, a miscalculation on our part. The summoners of Spira have always held a tremendous amount of power and hide themselves well with their superior magic. It is why Ultimecia could not figure out who had interfered. However…you can take care of that."

Seifer smirked. "Sorceresses, what exactly do you have planned?"

The golden eyes of the two women flashed with gleeful delight. "A little fun."

Ultimecia held a hand out to the jester sorceress in her pale yellow robes. "Fabula? We cannot do this without you."

"I think it's beyond ridiculous."

"Please, if you are so fond of Riku as you have so obviously let on, watch and see if he can overkome this. See if our beloved little reaper is strong enough."

It was a challenge, and a taunt. And despite her dislike for the plan, she wouldn't turn away. It was, after all, just a game to them. Fabula placed her hand in Ultimecia's before the horned sorceress brought her lips to hers, kissing her, and pulling away with the slightest traces of wetness.

"We break our seals," Edea said running her finger over Ultimecia's lips. "And by permission of the three, reach into the coursing rivers of the Lifestream."

Edea bent down, running her finger in a circle on the ground. "A husk, a cage, an empty shell, it will show itself unto us."

The coiling energy was gathering, pulsating towards the skies. The sorceresses stood alongside one another, watching the Lifestream as it took shape.

"With a breath of air we give it form."

They blew out a breath, multicolor particles melding with the strands from the Lifestream.

"Locks of chocolate brown, eyes of cerulean blue, skin touched by the light of an eternal summer world."

Seifer was watching the ritual with fascination. Slowly, he could see a humane form being birthed from the green energy.

"A puppet suspended by our strings, no soul of which to call its own. This is our irrevocable will and desire. It shall be granted."

Sora's lifeless eyes flickered open to see the small group before him. His lungs expanded, his naked skin prickling by the cold. The sorceresses smiled, Ultimecia summoning a robe to embrace his body. Edea circled around him, motioned with a finger to Seifer.

"You will junction yourself to him, is that clear?"

Seifer bit into his palm, blood pulling from his wound. "Anything if it means getting back at Squall."

Edea lifted Sora's chin, his lips parting as Seifer let the blood flow into his mouth. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Oh this will be fun."

**~00000~**


	13. Pretty

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone, and have a great new year. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 13**

**-Pretty-**

* * *

Sora hid behind his brown spikes, a single eye peering at the blonde man in front of him. Seifer was breathing erratically, his body tarnished with bloodied gashes and clothes rendered into shreds. He grinned at Sora, impaling the tip of his gunblade into the frosted ground and using it as a means to stand up. Sora craned his neck slightly, flicked his tongue out at the cool air.

"Is that it for today Seifer?"

"Heh," the blonde began, "yeah, we're done. Good job."

Sora disappeared, his hot breath falling over Seifer's face as he suddenly stood before him. Seifer didn't even have the time to blink. Sora was at his level, shoulders hunched up slightly and features touched by an airy smile.

"I like it when you praise me."

He lifted a finger and ran it across the gashes all over Seifer's body, a green light sealing the wounds and leaving him as if nothing had ever blemished his skin. Sora smiled at him.

"Better?"

Seifer ruffled Sora's hair. "Much better."

Sora lifted Seifer's arm over his shoulder and effortlessly lifted him to his feet. Seifer could only watch in fascination at the thin frame of the spiky haired man. Or perhaps fascination was the wrong word to use here. Seifer couldn't really explain what he was feeling, well, sore for one thing. What exactly did the sorceresses give him?

Seifer attained a new junction following Sora's birth from the Lifestream in the Disney Castle gardens. He was his guardian, a guardian to something that went beyond his understanding. Sora was ridiculously strong from the beginning, that fact had been made apparent during their first training session where Seifer was handed his ass on a silver platter. Sora would look at him with those empty blue eyes, boring into him with absolute nothingness. Seifer remembered looking at him with a flicker of horror only to be issued a warm, toothy smile from the brunet. His boyish appearance and kind features were but a mask for the brutal aspects lying underneath. Sora was a ruthless beast.

"Seifer," Sora said tugging on the blonde's arm, "I'm getting cold."

"Put your coat back on," he replied running a hand through his hair.

Sora looked upwards, the air howling with sounds of jet planes, plumes of smoke in perfect stream-like patterns left behind as they passed. From a sea of endless lights beneath a heart shape moon he could see the dozens if not hundreds of flying vessels making their way towards an unseen horizon . Sora stood there in the chilly atmosphere admiring the scene.

"Why are there so many jets?" he asked

"Preparations for a war," Seifer replied coming up behind Sora and placing a thick fur coat over his shoulders.

The brunet looked over at him. "A war? But this place seems so peaceful."

Seifer chuckled slightly. "The World That Never Was is a peaceful nation. However, not very long ago the crown prince was murdered by someone from the world of Radiant Garden. He was supposed to marry a princess named Kairi and bring both countries together in a powerful union, but she unfortunately died in an accident the day before the wedding ceremony. The popular rumor is that Prince Isa was responsible for her death, and Radiant Garden felt they needed to avenge their princess and murdered him. He was found in the cathedral where they held Princess Kairi's funeral ceremony in a pool of blood. So naturally, all plans to form a union were completely destroyed and now they are preparing to go at each other's throats."

Sora was playing with a spike of his hair. "But if everything was an accident, why did Radiant Garden have to go that far?"

The blonde veered his smile away. "Who knows," he coyly said, "Someone that admired Princess Kairi must have snapped.

The skies became darker, slowly covering up part of the glowing moon. Sora placed both hands in the pockets of his thick black coat. "A shame. I really liked it here."

"We can always come back," Seifer replied, "it just might not look like it does now. In a war, peaceful scenes like this are completely thrown into chaos."

His empty eyes seemed to glint with a pervasive twinkle. Sora giggled. "It'll look so pretty."

There it was again. Seifer could feel a chill resonating down his spine. He stepped next to him and delicately placed a finger underneath his chin.

"You did a very good job on Spira."

Sora nestled against the taller frame, his cheeks turning pink. "I did it for you Seifer. You told me that summoner was bad, she humiliated you."

It was nothing more than an act of revenge. The summoner had interfered in something that was none of her business. She looked at him as if he was beneath her. Seifer was never beneath anybody. He could still see her trembling frame, her three guardians falling to Sora's brutal blows. Those red eyes of hers were no longer looking at him with a sense of superiority, they were looking at him with something he savored. Fear.

"_Go on, be a good boy."_

Sora did not need any coaxing, he followed orders exactly as they were stated. The earth was painted a crimson red once Sora was done. Seifer never had to lift a finger. It was reminiscent of his times in SeeD, a time so very long ago where everybody would fight over who got to do something for him. They were little lambs that would flock to him, all eager to be part of his inner circle. Yet, there was someone that wouldn't succumb to him. There was somehow a person that didn't see him as his superior. It boiled his very blood.

"Are you okay Seifer?"

Sora had a hand on his chest, bringing him back from his thoughts. He glanced down at the younger man.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going next?"

Seifer opened a corridor for the pair. "We need to see the sorceresses, but let's take a little detour."

They arrived in the First District of Traverse Town, a world where many paths crossed. Much like The World That Never Was, Traverse Town never saw the light of day. Sora looked around, studied the different types of people wandering about. He was like a small child, eager and curious as to what kind of place he had arrived to.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for an old friend," Seifer responded grating his teeth. "he's around here somewhere."

Sora smiled. "Is he a good friend?"

The blonde snorted. "Oh yeah, quite a good friend."

Sora closed his eyes for a moment, flicked his tongue out at the air. "Your friend isn't very far from here."

Seifer turned to him. "What can you pick up?"

"I can feel two powerful sources here," he replied, "but one feels different. He feels…"

The brunet couldn't understand why his hand was clutching to his chest. He had no heart, yet he was holding onto something that wasn't there, no beat to speak of. He bit his lower lip.

"Lonely…"

Seifer was unable to grasp why Sora could speak of emotions when he had no capability to feel. When Seifer praised him, it would illicit a smile. But it had been after Seifer had shown him what one was. He knew Sora was picking up on Riku's energy. He knew of the relationship they once held together. But if they were to see one another, what exactly would happen? The sorceresses wanted to use Sora as a means to cause Riku anguish, and Seifer would take that opportunity to further antagonize Griever. However, it wasn't factored in that Sora had shown signs of things he couldn't possibly possess. It didn't matter one way or another, the sorceresses as well as himself were looking for some kind of show.

It was then that Sora saw some peculiar looking creatures scurrying across the streets. His lips pulled back into a huge smile. Seifer gently patted his back and nodded for Sora to follow after.

"Why don't you explore on your own for a little bit?" Seifer insisted.

"I can go by myself?"

Seifer placed a hand on his head. "You're very strong Sora, you'll be fine."

"What about your friend? Don't we need to go see him?"

"You leave that to me," Seifer said with a smirk. "Go on."

Sora wrapped his arms around the taller man, his pink flushed cheeks resting against Seifer's chest.

"You're so nice to me."

He let go of Seifer and followed after the furry creatures that had robbed his curiosity. Sora meandered through the bodies along the streets, his eyes never losing their target. They walked in through the front door of a quaint looking shop before they stopped at the counter. An older blonde man stood there, arms crossed and a cigarette stuck between his lips. Tiny purple wings protruding from the white creatures backs sprouted and carried them onto the counter. Sora watched with amusement.

"Kupo kupo!

"Yeah, yeah, I noticed you're back. So, how'd the trip go?"

"Kupooo! Kupo! Kupo!"

"_We found some great stuff!_

They were talking in their own odd language, yet Sora was able to understand their manner of speaking.

"_We're going to be up all night working, so look forward to what we make!"_

The white creatures bowed their heads slightly and flew up a ladder into the second story of the shop. The man at the counter had taken notice of Sora's presence and directed his attention.

"S'up kid? Looking for anything in particular?"

Sora blinked. "No, thank you. Are those your friends?"

He let out a gruff chuckle. "You could be sayin' that. Those are the moogles."

"Moogles?"

"Strange bunch, can't understand a damn word, but if you've been around as long as I have, you get used to it."

There was an assortment of trinkets throughout the shop, glistening like the very stars that lined the skies.

"What are they making for you?"

The middle age man arched a confused brow. "What did you say?"

"They said they would be up all night. Are they working on something for you?"

He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded and scratching his head. "Well I'll be damned, you understood them?"

Sora nodded enthusiastically. "I saw them when I came here, I was curious. They look like fun."

The man let out a laugh. "You're a strange one yourself, kid. What's your name?"

"I'm called Sora. And you?"

"Ya can call me Cid, Cid Highwind."

Sora beamed at him. "Nice to meet you."

Cid leaned on the counter, the cigarette between his lips nearing the tan colored filter and prompting him to trade it in for a fresh one. He brought the new cigarette to his mouth and was about to light it when the tip burst into flame. Cid fell back startled.

"Whoa!"

"I thought I'd light it for you." Sora had his hands clasped behind him. "Did I do good?"

"Uh, yah, sure kid. Scared the shit outta me for a second," he said inhaling deeply and feeling the burning sensation in his lungs. "So you use magic?"

"Yes, it comes from in here," Sora said placing a hand on his naked chest. "It's always there."

Cid eyed him. Sora was wearing a black fur coat over a naked chest, skin tight white pants and ankle length boots of matching color. If he didn't know any better, Sora could pass for a streetwalker, yet he wasn't about to be saying that to the younger man. To Cid, Sora was a little odd, but Traverse Town was full of those that shared that aspect. He wasn't one to judge.

"Well, you're in the right place," Cid said after a few moments, "I sell all types of accessories in my shop that boost your strength and magic."

Sora's lifeless eyes grew wide. "You mean I can make myself stronger?"

Cid nodded as he inhaled another drag of his cigarette. "Oh for sure, that's what the moogles do for me. They collect materials and synthesize stuff. They got back from a long journey and will be working for the next couple weeks."

"Seifer says I'm very strong, if I get stronger, it'll make him happy."

"Definitely kid, come over and take a look."

Sora had his gloved covered hands pressed to the glass cases holding the accessories. "They're all so pretty."

"This one will boost your Thunder and Fire magic," Cid expressed lifting a golden band, "and this one will boost your Ice magic."

"Can I wear more than one?"

"Most wear one or two, but you can wear more. All up to how much munny you're willing to spend."

Sora looked up at him. "Munny?"

Cid began shaking his head. "Munny, currency. You exchange it for stuff like food and clothes. Where else did you get the things you're wearing?"

"I killed someone wearing them," Sora said, "I liked them."

He must have been joking. Cid let out another roaring laugh. "Alright kid, you're really full of it, funny stuff man. Now anyways, what do you say to these two accessories?"

"I don't have any munny," Sora said with a small frown, "but they're pretty."

Cid scratched the back of his head, "Well, I can't be giving these away, I have a business to run."

"You said you exchange things for munny. Is there something I can give you for them?"

"Unless you're carrying Dark Matter," Cid said chortling, "but the chances of you carrying something-"

"You mean this?"

Sora dug his hand into his chest, his flesh ripping and blood coursing down his hand. He took a hold of something and pulled it out, a bloodied mass of black pulsating in his palm. Cid's heart just about burst. His mouth felt dry, eyes twinkling.

"Kid, I am really beginning to like you."

Sora giggled. "I like you too Cid."

So some strange kid came into his shop and just happened to be carrying one of the rarest materials in all the universe, Cid didn't give a flying fuck how. It was a synthesizer's dream to find it, and it would seem that the moogles had taken notice. They came down in a flurry from the second story, all floating before Sora and their mouths running a million miles an hour.

"Ku-kupo! Kupo, kupo!"

"_Ho-how did you find this?"_

"Kupo kupo! Kupo!"

"_Did you travel through the outskirts of the universe to get this?"_

Sora healed his wound, a green light mending his flesh and any traces of blood now gone.

"Hey, keep your paws off it, he was going to give it to me."

They turned to Cid, their little wings beating even faster. There were four moogles, with the largest one pointing his attention at the man and speaking with what could only be determined as angry banter.

"_And how exactly did you plan on working with Dark Matter? We're the only ones capable of tempering it."_

There were veins sprouting from Cid's forehead. "You bunch are too full of yourselves. You ain't the only synthesizers in this world. I know exactly what to do."

"_Oh yeah? Well what if we decide not to supply your shop with any more of our products?"_

"I don't understand, why are you fighting? I thought you were all friends."

Sora stood a little bit away, his face contorted into one of confusion and Dark Matter still in his hand. Cid suddenly forgot about their squabbles and lifted his hands.

"Easy, easy, kid," he said with a nervous tone in his voice, "Dark Matter is a highly unstable material. It will even react to a person's feelings and emotions, so don't get upset."

Sora lifted his gaze. "I don't understand."

Cid let out a sigh. "Just take it easy. Why don't you hand that to me and we'll have a chat, friend to friend."

"You'll be my friend?"

"Course I will," Cid replied taking the Dark Matter from Sora's hand and quickly placing it inside an airtight box on the counter, "You can tell me all about where you're from, and how you came across such a rare item."

"The corridors connecting the worlds," Sora said with a cheeriness, "I found it there."

The moogles were visibly shaken by the revelation as they fluttered behind Cid's leg. He looked down at them, rolling his eyes.

"The corridors are very dangerous, the moogles are too scared to travel them. Which is why it takes them so long to get materials."

"They don't like the corridors?"

Cid shook his head. "For anybody really, it's a nasty place. They're unstable, the energies are constantly eating at your existence. Stay in them too long and you're a goner."

"Seifer protects me," Sora said with a small smile, "he's my guardian. When we travel long ways, he protects me from the dark energies."

Sora saw a small couch and sat down, the moogles finding their way around him and nestling next to his taller frame. The smallest of the moogles was cream colored, had a collar of frilly fur and an orange colored pompom unlike the red ones of its companions. It sat itself in Sora's lap and looked up at him.

"Kupo."

"_I'm Mog."_

The brunet played with the moogle's pompom and smiled warmly at it. "Nice to meet you Mog, I'm Sora."

"_**Sora."**_

"_Seifer?"_

"_**Why don't we play a little? Remember the two sources you noticed?"**_

"_Yeah, one is near you, and the other is…"_

"_**Why don't you go to that source and have some fun? You can play with him all you want."**_

Sora licked his lips.

"_Really? All I want?"_

"_**It will make me and the sorceresses happy. And you know how much Sorceress Edea loves you."**_

He lifted Mog out of his lap and stood up. "I have to go now."

The moogles were all too quick to let their disappointment show as they flew around him in hopes of keeping him there. Cid shooed them away with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be shy, you can come back anytime. And don't forget these," he finished by throwing Sora the golden accessories he had taken a liking to.

Sora grinned at the older man. "You're a nice person Cid."

They watched as Sora walked out of the shop, his heeled footsteps soon mixing in with the turmoil of the street sounds. Cid let out a long exasperated sigh and turned to the container where he had placed his now precious material.

"Such a strange kid."

* * *

"Welcome to the Second District Hotel."

Sora was greeted by a clerk at the desk, the young woman bearing long brown hair braided into a ponytail and adorned by a pink bow. She was quite beautiful with her emerald green eyes and rosy pink lips. Somehow, Sora was bothered by her.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

He didn't respond right away. "You're very pretty."

She performed a small smile and looked away. "Th-thank you…"

He took a few steps around the lobby of the hotel admiring the rich saturated colors that enveloped the space. Sora found a mirror and glanced at himself. He adjusted the collar of his black fur coat, holding it closer to his skin as he looked at himself. The woman at the counter simply watched.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

She blinked a few times. "I don't it's my place to say."

Sora turned to her. "So you don't think I am?"

"No-no, I just said I didn't feel it's my place to express my opinion."

"Sorceress Edea thinks I'm beautiful," he said dragging a finger along his jaw, "she always tells me how pretty I am."

"I'm sorry sir, if there's something I can do for you, please let me know. I'll excuse myself for now."

The woman bowed and walked through a door behind the desk, disappearing from Sora's line of vision. He huffed his cheeks, as if he was pouting.

"I'm definitely prettier than her," he said to himself, "Sorceress Edea would agree."

He swerved around and fixated on a room further down the hall. His fingers were tingling, his senses were being enveloped by the exuding energies coming from the person Seifer had asked him to play with. This person was strong, Sora was nearly salivating. He walked ever so casually down the hall, went up a series of stairs and nodded at other visitors as they passed. Sora eventually came to a red door bearing golden numbers. He slid a finger diagonally across the door, slicing the very fabric of the world and stepped inside. Sora was now standing in Riku's hotel room.

"It feels…so cold…"

It wasn't that Sora was naked underneath his coat, the same energy leading him to the room was uncomfortably cold, numbing even. Sora placed a hand to his forehead and began panting. There was so much negativity, so many conflicting emotions and feelings seeping through the air. The further he walked in, the stronger the energies grew. Sora was clutching his chest as he walked a short corridor into the next room over. It was then that his cerulean blue eyes met silver hair.

"So gorgeous…"

Riku was sleeping in his bed, body moving slightly with every intake of air. Sora stood still, transfixed by the long tendrils of silver against pale white skin. He reached out, only to retract his hand. Sora wanted to get closer, this was the person he would get to play with, yet something was keeping him at bay. Riku never seemed to pick up on his presence. Sora's arms snaked themselves around his abdomen, his body visibly shaking.

"I don't understand," he whispered, "I can't…I can't go near him."

He felt the wetness on his cheeks and lifted a finger to the tears streaming from his eyes. Sora could taste the saltiness.

"_**Sora?"**_

"_I can't do it…"_

"_**Get out of there now."**_

He fall back through the wall and disappeared into the corridors just as Griever came barreling through the door of the hotel room.

Sora collapsed into Seifer's arms, the older man holding him close. "Hey, what happened back there?"

"I couldn't do it Seifer," Sora replied, "I couldn't get close to him. There was something holding me back."

"It'll be okay, we'll get another chance," Seifer responded touching his forehead to Sora's, "We can always play later."

Sora held onto him tightly, almost forgetting the tears that still stained his cheeks. "Seifer, what are these?"

Seifer dragged his tongue along his skin, collecting the salty drops. "Tears, they're made when you cry."

"Cry?"

"It's nothing to worry about Sora."

The brunet cuddled closer to Seifer. "I want to see Sorceress Edea."

With their detour ending, the pair returned to the Disney Kingdom, and Sora, right into the protective arms of the sorceress in black. He was resting against her sizable breasts, her long thin fingers running through his never shifting spiky hair.

"My little Sora, I've missed you," Edea expressed in a soft tone.

Ultimecia and Fabula sat in their respective places, the two watching out of the corner of their eyes as Edea swooned over their soulless puppet.

"I finished the errand in Spira," Sora said, his breath hot against Edea's skin. "I got to play with the summoner and her guardians."

"You did?" she replied in a manner one speaks to a small child. "Was it fun?"

"Yes, I wish it could have lasted a little longer."

Edea lifted his chin in order for Sora to look at her honey colored eyes. "And what else did you do?"

He shifted nervously, unsure of how to answer. "Seifer trained with me in several different worlds. He says I'm very strong and it makes me happy when he praises me."

"You _are _strong Sora."

"Then why couldn't I get close to him?"

The three sorceresses looked at one another, already aware of what had happened in Traverse Town. Fabula's lips turned into a small smile.

"Looks like your little toy isn't without flaws."

Edea venomously glared at her companion. "If I recall correctly, Fabula, you partook in his creation. If he has flaws, I'm sure you are at fault."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Sora was pouting in Edea's lap. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, a purple imprint of her lipstick remaining.

"Don't be silly Sora, you are perfect."

She could hear Fabula's giggles and shook her head. "Why don't you go take a nice hot bath, your skin is freezing. I'll have a little gift for you when you're done."

"A gift?" Sora expressed with that light, airy tone in his voice again. "You got me a gift, sorceress Edea?"

She patted his nose with her finger. "I'm sure you'll love it."

He lifted himself from her touch and vanished, leaving the trio of sorceresses.

"This was rather unexpected," Ultimecia finally spoke, "he is unable to be near Riku."

"No, that's not it," Edea said curling her fingers, "it's not that he can't be near him, it's that he won't."

"Impossible," Ultimecia replied immediately, "no matter how much he looks like Sora, he is not him. There should be nothing holding him back, he has no reason to be hesitating."

"I'm aware, Ultimecia, however, "Sora" is holding himself back unconsciously and that's a fact. Why? That is something we don't know."

"So pointless," Fabula muttered, "sit here and think all you want. Your plan was to use him as a means to cause Riku anguish. Yet, what point is there if Sora can't even go near the very person he is meant to torment?"

"Please, Fabula, as if you don't know what other purpose he is serving," Edea expressed with a grin. "You felt it the moment he walked in."

Fabula shifted in her seat, letting out a sigh. "The only point where I can agree with you Edea, so sad that is all we can come to a single conclusion on."

"Nothing serves a single purpose," Ultimecia expressed, "nothing is exactly what it seems."

Edea and Fabula nodded at the horned sorceress. "Well, Sora should be done with his bath any moment now, I'll go take him his gift."

"Do tell Edea, what exactly did you get him?"

A furry little creature with an orange colored pompom fluttered in the air rabidly munching on something.

"Sora seemed fond of it, I'm sure he'll love it."

* * *

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"I am the wind blowing through your hair_

The center square was filled with all forms of devilish looking creatures. Screams and ungodly howling seeped from out of nowhere, and the residents could only laugh. A thin limbed walking skeleton erupted from out of a green flowing fountain, the sounds of clapping immersing everything around them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Once again, another Halloween has come upon us!"

Everyone was eagerly eating his every word.

"This is a particularly special Halloween, as I have a very special guest."

There were sudden bursts of mumbling amongst the scattered groups. The walking skeleton bowed as he shifted to the side and allowed someone else to come forward. Riku took a step and blew something from out of his hand. Snow began falling, the residents in awe at the sight of the white mist. Jack Skellington threw his arms out.

"I have the greatest pleasure to introduce to Halloween Town, the glorious and magnificent Sandy Claws!"

Applause erupted, with Riku shaking a hand and lifting himself up so Jack could hear him.

"Actually, Jack, it's Santa Claus."

**~00000~**


	14. Chain

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 14**

**-Chain-**

* * *

Seifer stood in one of the many Disney Castle hallways, his back to Sora's door and his patience waning. Sorceress Edea was quite right in Sora taking an immediate liking to the gift that she presented him with. The furry creature recognized Sora and clung to him, the pair now completely inseparable and forcing Seifer to be the unwanted third wheel demoted into the hallway. He could hear them laughing, albeit muffled through the door and the veins across his forehead were about to burst. Seifer was done baby sitting and lollygagging.

"Sora, don't you want to go out and play?"

There was no reply, the silence mounting on Seifer's nerves. He turned around, his hand forming a fist and rapping against the wooden surface of the door.

"You can bring your little friend along."

The door creaked open slightly, Sora peering through the tiniest sliver of space. He eyed the tall blonde man.

"But…"

"But what? Let's go on a little trip."

"Mog says she doesn't want to. She's afraid of the corridors."

The blonde stifled the need to punch a wall. "Then leave the dam thing behind, I don't care, let's just go already!"

His voice was raised and it took only a second for him to regret it. The eye peering at him through the crack in the door narrowed dangerously.

"Seifer, you yelled at me. Did I do something wrong?"

The blonde gulped the lump in his throat. "Not at all, I'm just a little tired. We've been in the castle for days and I would really like to go out."

Sora's gaze softened. "Okay, Seifer. Let's go traveling. But, you have to protect Mog too."

"I will," Seifer said through a fake concocted smile, "I'll make sure to keep the dark energies away."

While Sora got himself together, Seifer disappeared through the halls and appeared before the sorceresses as they partook in their dinner. They sat at a long table, richly decorated and lit candles casting a somewhat eerie glow upon their angular faces. Edea noticed Seifer, curiously staring out of the corner of her eye as she brought her fork down.

"I sense something is troubling you," she began, "care to share what it is?"

Seifer tried to appear nonchalant. "We'll be taking our leave shortly."

"Is that all?"

He seemed slightly irritated by the question. "Yes…"

"You're a horrible liar."

Sorceress Ultimecia perked up, a hand resting underneath her chin. "Having a hard time with Sora?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine with that. It's just…"

"He scares you, doesn't he?"

His eyes shot up at Ultimecia's words. Through gritted teeth he responded. "Why do you bother asking me questions if you already know the answers?"

There was a unison of short laughter. Fabula forked a piece of meat from her plate and it disappeared behind a monstrous sized book. "It's more fun that way."

"If what you worry about is your own well being, then you are spending too much energy on such a thought," Edea said dabbing at her lips with a napkin. "For you see, you are forgetting something terribly important."

Seifer stood where he was as she took a pause to get up from her seat. Edea walked over and encircled him, ran a hand through his hair. "You are ultimately bound to _us. _You should not fear that empty shell, it is _us_ you should fear, Seifer. Be a good boy and remember that. We gave you this opportunity to play with Griever, or are you now regretting our offer?"

"Not at all sorceress," he said quietly.

"Then all is well," she cooed in his ear.

He bowed his head and disappeared into the hallways. Seifer was biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, yet he didn't even feel it. It was like being surrounded by cliffs on all sides. He couldn't walk in one direction without falling. The trio of sorceresses sat on one end veering at him with those devilish smiles, and on the other a puppet that every so often would look at him with bloodlust. He let out a laugh.

"Heh…I'm no better, I'm just a puppet for them too."

It was the price he had paid when they descended on his world centuries ago. He blindly wanted power, and it was promised to him. However, the power came in the form of a chain that held him in place. What was he all so worked about? Perhaps it was the simple fact that he felt like he had no control over himself. In all the time he had been of service to the sorceresses, it was something that was always in the back of his mind. He had no control, he wasn't his own person anymore. His existence did not belong to him anymore.

"Damn it…"

His head snapped upwards when he felt the traces of negative energy. In one quick instance it came and went. Seifer couldn't pick up on Sora's presence, and that could only mean one god awful thing.

"You're fucking kidding me," he gasped. Sora had traversed a corridor on his own.

Mog was visibly shaking as she clung to Sora's naked chest. He looked down at her, wrapped his arms around the furry creature and nuzzled the top of her head.

"You're okay Mog, you're not hurt. I protected you."

Her tremors calmed significantly as she sniffed the air.

"_Are we not in the castle anymore?"_

Sora shook his head softly. "Nope, we traveled the corridors. Seifer was taking too long, I got tired of waiting."

"_He doesn't seem very nice."_

"I like Seifer. He praises me and tells me I'm strong when we practice fighting. As my guardian, he also protects me when we travel the corridors. But can you keep a secret, Mog?"

The moogle backed away from his chest enough to look at his face.

"_Uh-huh, I can. The other moogles think I can't cause I'm the youngest, but I can keep a secret."_

"You're my friend Mog, I know I can trust you."

"_So what is it?"_

He bent over slightly and brought his lips close to her ear. "I don't really need Seifer to protect me."

"_You don't? But remember what Cid said back in Traverse Town? The negative energies in the corridors eat at your existence. It's so scary to think about!"_

Sora was giggling. "That's what Seifer told me, but it's not true. I think it's all a lie so I will do what I'm told. He wants me to depend on him. But I'm strong, he said so himself, stronger than he is."

Mog flapped her little wings and hovered in the air.

"_You must be very special, Sora. Others aren't so lucky. Many people have died in the corridors. It's still not a safe place for many."_

He smiled a big toothy grin. "Special…I like that."

Sora glanced up when he heard the howling and Mog clutching to Sora once more. He was standing in the midst of darkened fields with a glowing moon hanging rather low acting as the backdrop to a coiled shaped hill. Tombstone markers could be seen off in the distance, yet Sora was not at all bothered by the grim of what he was seeing. If anything, Sora was more curious.

"I wonder what kind of world this is?"

"_I don't like it, it's cold and scary."_

"That was the first time I've traveled by myself. I don't know what led me here, but let's explore."

Mog was shaking her head.

"_Can't we go somewhere else? Maybe back to Traverse Town. I'm sure the other moogles are wondering where I am."_

Sora pursed his lips in thought. "Hmm, well, we're here right now. We can go once we're done. I promise, okay?"

"_A-alright. But don't let go of me."_

The two friends began their journey through the fields and eventually coming to what was a cemetery. All forms of crucifixes and demon-like creatures chiseled out of stone decorated the resting places of those who had passed. Sora made his way around simply observing, finding a bat every so often flying by his head and scaring Mog. She eventually found that lying on top of his head was a perfect spot for her to rest. Sora was more than happy to oblige.

"_I'm really not liking this place."_

Sora turned his ear at the sound of footsteps other than his own. He whirled around, his hand extended outwards in a threatening manner.

"Oh my!"

Her skin was stitched and worn, long burgundy colored hair cascading as she fell to the ground. She looked at Sora with large eyes and held an arm out in protection.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Sora lowered his guard as he offered a hand to the strange looking woman. Her skin held a blue hue and large areas were stitched as if she was being held together by the black threads themselves. She hesitantly accepted his hand and was easily brought back to her feet. The woman dusted away at her patchwork dress and bowed her head at the brunet.

"Hello, my name is Sally, who are you?"

Mog was clutching to Sora's head like a vice. He patted Mog's back and replied. "My name is Sora, and this is my friend Mog."

Her deep red lips were marked by stitching on each side of her mouth, adding a rather ominous tone to her look. She smiled at Mog, but the moogle simply held on tighter.

"It's not everyday that we get visitors from outside the town," Sally said.

"We arrived a little while ago," Sora replied. "This is my first time here."

"Then let me have the honor of welcoming you to Halloween Town."

"_Why were you hiding in a cemetery?"_

Sally ran a hand through the ends of her hair. "I'm not supposed to be out, but I had to attend a meeting in the town center. I decided to take a walk after it was done."

"You can't go out? That doesn't seem fair," Sora said with a displeased expression.

"Dr. Finklestein doesn't like me being out, so I sneak out whenever possible."

"Is that your guardian?"

The patchwork woman blinked her big eyes at him. "Well…you could say that. The doctor is the one that made me."

"_Made you?"_

Sally nodded. "Because he made me, Dr. Finklestein feels I am his only."

Sora was growing more annoyed with what she was saying. "You are you. You belong to yourself. I don't like this doctor person."

A ripple of dark light opened between Sally and Sora, forcing the two back as a figure appeared from the corridor. Sora felt a pair of hands clutching onto his shoulders before shaking him with more force than necessary. Mog tumbled back and off of Sora's head.

"Sora! What were you thinking?"

Seifer's angry face was on level with the brunet's. "How did you manage to travel on your own?"

Sora shrugged Seifer's hands away. "I copied how you do it"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?"

It was the second time Seifer had raised his voice at him, and it would appear to be one too many. Sora turned his back to him and picked Mog off the ground and into his arms. Sally was cowering slightly in the presence of the blonde man and found safety behind a tombstone. Sora's lids lay half over his eyes, gently looking down at the moogle as he stood with his back to Seifer.

"We haven't been together a long time, but I like you Seifer."

The older man seemed to ease at his soft spoken words. "That's right, it hasn't been a long time, but we have a strong bond. So, why don't you just be a good boy and come with me? We'll go back to the castle for now and pretend like none of this ever happened."

"Are you mad at me for leaving?"

He let out a sigh. "Of course not, I was worried about you."

Sora had his eyes on the ground like a child that had been scolded. "Okay…let's go home."

Seifer opened a corridor and extended his hand out to Sora. He took a hold of it and looked over at Sally. She was rightfully confused by everything that she was witnessing, but she simply smiled at Sora as he stepped into the ripple.

"It was nice meeting you Sally. Remember, you belong to yourself."

He took a few moments to envelop Mog with protective spells before they disappeared from the gloomy world. Sally stepped out from her hiding spot and looked at the moon.

"I belong to myself."

* * *

_The patron is required to become king of an unholy world_

Riku was smart enough to cast Body Temp the minute he felt the cold winds howling through the snowy peaks of the closed off hilly town. There were bright lights everywhere, hanging from the rooftops and lining the windows, the rhythmic sound of bells could be heard chanting. The quaint looking town was giving off a warm energy despite the chilly atmosphere. Riku could see his breath materializing before him and flecks of ice forming in his hair. He shook his head and looked to Griever's side.

"Nothing unholy about this place," he said with a bite of sarcasm.

"No kidding," Griever replied, "there's nothing but positive energy here. But it's where Ariel's voice led us."

Riku cupped the shell around his neck. Like clockwork, Ariel sang her song, spoke of the world they needed to travel to, and promptly fell into silence once they arrived. Riku had no reason to doubt Ariel's power, it had never failed him before. Body Temp kept the cold at bay, but Riku still took a moment to refine his clothing into a thick jacket with a hood and heavy boots.

"Where to start…" Riku trailed off.

They had walked for a bit when a large decorated tree came into view. Rows of ornaments and shiny tinsel covered the branches, a golden star adorning the very tip. Riku had never seen such a thing, but he did have to admit it was very pretty and matched the décor surrounding them. A carousel sat nearby, empty and spinning slowly. A small smile formed on Riku's lips as he saw the carousel and stepped over to it, grabbed a hold of one of the poles and sat down on a carved animal figure. Griever had his arms crossed and watching with a smirk of his own.

"Not even the slightest bit of embarrassment?"

"Give me a break, I haven't been on one of these since I was a kid," Riku shot back leaning in his seat as the carousel began to pick up a little speed. "Carnivals were popular in the back country of Destiny Islands."

It was like night and day seeing Riku smile when not long ago he was on the verge of falling into a deep darkness. He was asked to rid Riku of painful memories, memories that threatened everything he had been working towards. While it was a risky act, it was a success. Griever was unsure if Riku remembered the task in Aurora's world at all, but asking what he did and not remember was something he wasn't going to bother with. They had moved on, and that was that.

"Why don't you join me?"

Griever scoffed. "No thanks."

"It's quite fun," Riku said resting his head against the pole he latched onto, "I remember going to the carnivals with Sora all the time."

The contract was growing smaller, despite Namine's interruption at first, they had made up for it and were slowly whittling away at the unreadable lines marking the mirror's surface. Riku was growing closer to the end, and part of that was heavy on Griever's thoughts. He had been on the failing end of his own contract and in turn, became the equivalent of a slave to the sorceresses. Griever was well aware of his failures, but the thought of Riku being bound by the same chains that held onto him just didn't fit the picture. He had grown to care for Riku, he didn't want to see him in such a pitiful state. Griever would continue to be at his side, work with him, guide him, and ultimately see it that Riku gained what he was so desperately working for. And he would be damned if their work was for nothing. The sorceresses could pull anything on them at any time. Seeing Seifer back in Traverse Town was all the proof he needed to know that something was going on. Griever would have to keep both eyes wide open.

It would seem Riku finally had his fill of the slow carousel ride and stepped off. He eyed the glittering tree a few more times.

"Any ideas what it is?"

"I've seen it in several worlds, it's called a 'Christmas' tree."

"Christmas? Is it some kind of holiday?"

"Exactly, which is why I'm not sure why we're here. Christmas is considered a holy holiday, so with what your task is asking…"

"Doesn't look like this is where I'm supposed to be crowned king, right?"

Griever nodded. "Right, unless I'm missing something entirely."

Riku let out a sigh. "No use thinking too hard about it, let's look around some more."

They traveled further into the small town and soon enough were met by the locals. Tiny people with pointed ears and arching caps covering their heads. The townspeople took one look at them, but were obviously too busy with something else to see them as some kind of threat. They were pushing all forms of parcels around, rolls of shiny paper in their arms as they hurried all over the place. Riku could pick up on a sense of urgency as his gaze landed on a center building off in the distance.

"Let's head up there."

The house was a bright red and decorated exactly as the other buildings in the area. The tiny pointed ear people were going in and out, one bumping into Riku's leg as the contents in his hands fell all over the snow.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he squeaked, voice quite shrill.

"It's okay, I should have looked where I was going."

The little person was picking up his belongings before Riku bent down to help. "Could you tell us where we are?"

He nodded in thanks for the help, accepting a roll of green paper from Riku. "This is Christmas Town, and it's a very busy time right now. We the elves are helping Santa with the preparations for his sleigh ride in less than two months when he'll be bringing presents to all the children of the world. We work all year long for this and we're on a deadline. We need every minute we have."

Riku blinked a few times. "This Santa, he sounds very important."

The elf nearly dropped his things again. "Oh my, quite indeed. Santa Clause is the most important figure in Christmas Town and for the holiday itself. Without him, the children would get nothing underneath their trees. No presents for the children means a negative impact, they would lose faith in Christmas and themselves."

Griever listened as a trio of elves rode on the back of a white bear, behind them a sled of colorful boxes and glistening bows. He could hear the whistle of a train and soon enough it came chugging along one of the mountain peaks overlooking the town as it looped in and out of red and white brick tunnels.

"Maybe we could help you out," Riku said with a smile. "We'd like to meet this Santa Claus if possible."

The elf nodded enthusiastically. "We would appreciate the help, but I can't guarantee a visit with Santa. He's got a lot of things to do, a very busy man he is."

"I understand."

"Alright, follow me then, I'll take you inside to where we're working on the toys."

They stood up, Griever leaning in gently to whisper in Riku's ear. "Careful, we're being watched by someone."

Riku nodded before walking into the house. "I noticed."

It was like being inside a beehive. Elves were running in every direction, hammer or nails in hand, and frantically working on an assortment of toys. They formed tightly tuned assembly lines, their movements falling into an impressive rhythm. Riku and Griever were being led by one of the elves and was under the guise that they'd be helping out. The pair, however, had other plans. Riku slipped past the elf and turned a hand on him.

"Sleep."

The elf was knocked out immediately and fell back into Griever's arms. They walked past a storage room and placed him inside. He was snoring away as they closed the door on him.

"Santa Claus should be pretty close," Riku stated as he walked, "I keep feeling a huge bright presence."

"He's an important figure in this town, hopefully we'll learn something that will point us in the right direction."

Riku veered his eyes sideways. "Hey."

Griever came close. "They're following us."

They could hear some shuffling and loud bickering despite their failed attemtp to whisper.

"Quit shoving me!"

"I'm trying to get a good look!"

"It's not my fault you're so short, Barrel."

"Oh shut up Shock, just move so I can see. Which one is the Sandy Claws?"

A little girl with a witch's hat and unruly wire-like hair jabbed one of her two companions in the ribs. He was ready to retaliate when the supposed leader of their little group, another boy with red hair formed into devilish horns stood between them.

"Knock it off, Jack told us he was the old fat man with the red suit."

"Well those two don't look anything like that, Lock."

The boy with the horns and sharpened teeth rolled his eyes. "Maybe because those two aren't Sandy Claws?"

Riku peered over the a heap of empty boxes where the trio were hiding and looked them over. Their clothing was dark, gloomy, and their pale white skin didn't speak of Christmas Town. He half smiled as they continue to jabber with one another before interrupting with a slight cough.

"Ah-humph."

The froze where they stood and slowly looked up to meet Riku's eyes. The short round boy named Barrel nearly fell over.

"Crap! They found us!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel scurried from their hiding spot and made for a hall when Griever effortlessly stopped their stride by standing right in front of them. He bent down, as the children barely reached his knees.

"You three have been following us since we got here, care to tell us why?"

"We don't have to tell you anything!" Lock said with his arms outstretched.

"Yeah, we don't have to tell you about our secret mission."

Lock and Shock craned their heads towards Barrel and devoured him with their gaze.

"Damn it, why'd you go and say that? Stupid Barrel!"

Riku shook his head, they were children after all. "A secret mission? We're on a secret mission too."

"Really?" Barrel said with wide eyes. "Did you come to kidnap the Sandy Claws too?"

"Well…" Riku trailed off, "What if I told you I was this 'Sandy Claws'?"

Griever arched a brow. "Riku?"

"Give me a sec," he replied. "So, where would you take me?"

Lock smiled with those sharp teeth of his as Shock giggled uncontrollably into her hands.

"You must think we're stupid cause we're kids."

He looked at the little witch. "Of course not, I wouldn't think such a thing."

"Jack already told us what Sandy Claws looks like, you're not him."

"Riku," Griever said taking a hold of Riku's shoulder, "what are you doing? We're wasting time with these kids."

"Just take one look at them and you'll understand."

The brunet man eyed them carefully, finding that Riku's reasoning was fairly obvious. Riku was quick to conclude they weren't from Christmas Town, the bright nature of the snow covered town didn't match the children's aesthetic. Sharp teeth, raggedy hair, pale lifeless skin. It screamed gloomy, dark, and most importantly, unholy. Griever batted his eyes at Riku in acknowledgment.

"Show us some proof."

Lock was pointing directly at Riku's face. "Show us some proof that you're Sandy Claws and we'll believe you."

Riku twisted the ends of his hair in thought. "I see…then, what about this?"

He flicked his fingers and three presents, wrapped in colorful paper, appeared before them. They stood transfixed, unsure of what they were. Riku smiled at them.

"As Santa Claus, I bring presents to all the children of the world."

"Presents?" the trio replied in unison.

"They're gifts. One for each of you."

They looked at one another before breaking into a laughing fit. Lock took a hold of his present and looked up at Riku.

"Alright, we believe you."

"I'm glad. So, if you've come to kidnap me, where are we going?"

Lock was already shredding through the wrapping of her gift. "To Halloween Town of course."

* * *

Seifer was expecting to see the grand hallways of Disney Castle when he stepped out from the corridors, but imagine his surprise when instead there was nothing but field upon field of dry barren land. There were powerful gusts of wind barreling over the sands, flinging particles into his eyes and forcing Seifer to take a protective stance. He swiveled on his feet to face Sora, the younger man hidden behind his spiky hair. It didn't take but a second for him to realize Sora was behind whatever had happened.

"What did you do?" Seifer asked feeling a bead of sweat sliding down his neck.

Sora craned his head to the side. "I changed our pathways, that's all."

"Cut the crap, what the hell are you thinking? If you have something to say, say it!"

Mog wasn't in Sora's arms, in fact, he couldn't even sense the moogle's presence. Sora walked forward slowly, his coat billowing in the wind.

"I had to make sure Mog wasn't here. It's not fair for her to see."

"See what?" Seifer spat out, his senses burning with a horrible dread.

Sora disappeared in a blur and found himself right in front of the blonde. Seifer appropriately jumped back, but not before Sora took a hold of his neck.

"I like you, but I don't need you."

He lifted Seifer effortlessly into the air, the man clenching his teeth and hands trying to force the grip open. Seifer could see Sora's lips pursed in a thin smile, his eyes eternally devoid of life. Seifer could feel his whole body numbing up, his senses were becoming dull. This wasn't how it would end for him, he wouldn't let this happen. A pair of black wings erupted from his back, strong enough to force Sora's hand open as he took flight. Seifer transformed into Diablos and stood hovering in the air.

"_**If you want to kill me, you'll have to try harder."**_

Despite the wind, Seifer could hear Sora laughing. His mouth lay half open, his teeth dripping with saliva and his breath erratic. The lifeless puppet was laughing at him.

"You have such pretty wings, Seifer. But you're forgetting something."

A metal cuff materialized around Sora's neck. Seifer felt a cool sensation around his own and found that an identical cuff now lay clasped around his neck. He pried at it with his claws, but nothing was happening.

"We have a strong bond," Sora teased as metal rings began materializing, one by one as they carried higher into the sky. "You told me so yourself."

The metal links formed a massive chain, linking both their bodies together. Seifer attempted to fly further away, but with Sora anchored on the ground and the chain holding them together, there was nothing he could do. Panic began settling in.

"_**You piece of shit!"**_

Seifer began throwing gravity spells at him, all of them missing the brunet completely. Sora jumped from where he stood and began running up the length of the chain. He had his arms at his side, his body angled low as he sped up, going higher and higher.

"_**The sorceresses will not allow this!"**_

"Call them if you'd like."

He reached out mentally, his thoughts were going a mile a minute. Seifer could see an image of the sorceresses as they sat in their armchairs, all making small talk and ignoring his requests. He could see Edea's eyes looking up from her lap, her purple lips smirking at him. She opened and closed her lips a few times, but no audible words could be heard. Seifer's eyes widened in horror.

"_**Sorceress?"**_

Sora threw his arm out, his hand digging straight through Seifer's abdomen and coming out the other side. Seifer reverted back from his GF form, his body simply hanging from Sora's arm. Blood was seeping out of his mouth in rivers, his skin quickly losing color. He looked up at Sora, cursing him with his strained vision.

"You…you are nothing."

The chain and cuffs around their necks began to dissolve, the particles flying with the wind. Sora settled his chin on top of Seifer's head and nestled his blonde hair.

"Shhh…you don't have long."

The darkness was converging on his vision, eating away at his consciousness. Seifer tried to pull himself away from the arm sticking through his abdomen, but the strength wasn't there. He coughed violently, splattering blood over Sora's exposed chest. Sora dabbed at the blood with a finger and brought it to his mouth. He sucked the tip, tasted the coppery metal taste. Sora bent forward and placed a kiss on Seifer's forehead before removing his arm.

"Goodbye Seifer."

He fell from the skies, his limbs flapping raggedly as he descended towards the ground. Sora became but a tiny dot in his eyes, slowly closing as he took one last breath. The clouds parted enough for the light to shine down on Sora. He turned his face towards the warm sensation.

"Feels nice."

**~00000~**


	15. Garden

**Vanilla Reaper **

**Chapter 15**

**-Garden-**

* * *

The snow was drizzling softly over the citizens of Halloween Town, their astonishment clearly vocal. Riku stood with Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king equally as stunned by the reaper's display of power. Griever, however, seemed concerned with something else altogether. He held a hand to his chest, as if he was having a difficult time taking in a breath. Riku looked at him for a moment, his smile diminishing.

"What's wrong?"

Griever shook his head. "I don't know…something feels really strange."

Riku intensified the snowfall, the white becoming more and more visible against the dark surroundings of the town.

"I can speed up the process of the spell and finish the task, we can leave right after."

The brunet nodded at him. "Alright, do what you need to."

Riku held his hands out, dark energy collecting at his feet as it traveled up his body and changed his attire. The purple rings in his eyes began to glow as his hands clenched into fists.

"Charm."

The snow began to turn a violent shade of purple. It descended from the skies, landing delicately on the bodies of the residents. One by one, they all began to slowly kneel. Riku's hair was billowing around him, hands still outstretched. Jack reached for Riku, taking a hold of his arm. The long limbed skeleton was kneeling, his head hanging low. Everyone in Halloween Town was in the center square, their bodies posed in a kneeling formation in Riku's direction. The silver haired man closed his eyes, the snow changing back to white.

"Our king," Jack said in a monotone voice. "Our gracious king of Halloween Town."

Griever sucked in a breath. "The task's done."

Riku did away with his dark form, removing Jack's hand and opening a corridor. "This was easier than I thought, let's get going."

"Right."

Griever was bothered by something, and so Riku allowed him to take the lead. There was something calling out to him, coloring in a pathway for him to follow. Riku simply walked at his side. The energies from the corridors at first were tiresome and would leave them both exhausted. But with Riku's strength and growing darkness, he was able to mimic the negative auras and blend into the corridors themselves. It was a rather eerie thought. It would mean that the corridors were somehow alive.

The pair came to a barren land. Cracks in the earth, mountains blasted to rubble, there was nothing but a sense of devastation that reached beyond the horizon. Riku eyed the skies, tinged with the oranges and pinks of twilight. He touched the shell around his neck, Ariel's voice absolutely silent. He looked to Griever, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Riku was beginning to worry.

"Impossible…"

Such a word being uttered wasn't a positive sign. Riku walked up to the taller man.

"Griever, what is it?"

He wasn't quick to respond. "This…it's my home world."

The revelation even left Riku unblinking. "But wasn't your world destroyed by the sorceresses?"

"They caused unimaginable destruction, but I never knew what happened to it in the end. When I signed my contract to bring back Ellone, I never saw my world again."

There truly was nothing but battered terrains. Griever bent down, touching the ground and letting the sands run through his fingers.

"You couldn't return to your world," Riku added taking a step towards Griever, "just like how I'm not supposed to be able to return to Destiny Islands, you couldn't go back."

Griever nodded, his gaze still on the ground. "They had to cut my existence away from my world. It never made any sense to me why, seeing as how I was under the impression it was destroyed."

He turned to face Riku, the creases in Griever's face hauntingly deep. "Unlike you, I couldn't return. I still don't understand why you're able to return to Destiny Islands, but that's not important. Something led me here as if it was nothing. I need to know why."

Riku had no reason to argue. Griever was there for him, he could be there just as easily for the other man.

"I'll help however I can."

A mutual nodding of the head was performed. Griever scanned the surroundings for a clue, a trace of anything. Riku offered to tap into his dark power to find a lead, but Griever turned him down. He had used a large amount of power mere moments ago ago to bring Halloween Town under his spell. The truth was that Riku would be okay, but Griever didn't want him to use it for his sake even with Riku's willingness to help. Griever sniffed the air for a moment.

"I can smell the ocean."

Riku wasn't far behind. He concluded they were quite a bit away from any water, but then again, they weren't ordinary people. They propelled themselves towards their destination in short walking bursts through the corridors. Their form would vanish and reappear as they grew closer. The pair covered several hundred miles and were soon overlooking a series of cliffs with a pristine view of the sea. Riku could never get sick of such a sight. He missed his home, the warm waters and air scented by tropical fruits. It was just for a little while that he allowed himself to think of the rural islands he grew up in.

"SeeD…" Griever's face seemed pained as he spoke. "This is where Balamb Garden used to be."

There were crumbling remains of a structure near the ocean, a few snippets of blue still shimmering despite the rust and tarnish brought on by age. Riku remembered that Griever, as Squall Leonheart, was part of a mercenary organization called SeeD and trained in facilities known as "Gardens." What he was looking at was the remains of such a place. He could pick up on the emotions Griever was going through, but deciphering them from one another was difficult.

"I trained there for three years. Everything I know about fighting and magic I first learned there."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"God, you have no idea," Griever responded, "hundreds of years now. The scenery has changed so much. Even with the destruction, over time things change. It's an indisputable fact."

Riku took a seat on the cliff and pulled a leg up to his chest. "I've always been curious how you've been alive this long. You have to be immortal."

"It's really no surprise if you think about it. The sorceresses are behind it. I'm immortal, but then I'm not."

The silver haired man raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I continue living because I'm under their ownership. I don't age, I don't grow weaker, but I can still be killed."

Riku thought back to their numerous sparring matches. Griever would come at him with the intent to kill, thus forcing Riku to think and react faster. It was a difficult way for him to learn, but one that proved efficient. If Griever had every intent to kill him, why didn't Riku? An odd thought passed through Riku's mind. Did Griever on some level wish for Riku to go that far?

"What keeps you going?"

Griever remained silent. The seas were lulling back and forth and the seagulls flew lazily above them. The brunet looked up at the airborne birds, a light smile caressing his lips.

"You don't have to worry about upsetting me, Riku. Have I thought about death? Of course, every day of this so called life I have. But believe me, any thoughts of suicide were put to rest when I tried it shortly after I failed my contract."

Riku tried to hide his surprise. "The sorceresses wouldn't allow it."

"Yep," Griever concluded leaning back on his hands. "The sorceresses didn't want to lose a part of their collection."

It was here Riku came to a conclusion that seemed bitter sweet. Griever was his guardian, they had traveled together and helped one another in order for Riku to complete tasks found in his contract. Riku was working towards a wish to bring the love of his life, Sora, back from the dead. If and when the contract was finished, Riku was promised his wish. Even if they couldn't return to Destiny Islands, Riku and Sora would be together again. But, what about Griever?

"I offered half my heart to borrow power, and you hold onto it," Riku brought up. "if I fail my contract, what happens to it?"

"Your entire heart would belong to me while your existence becomes property of the sorceresses."

Riku pulled his knee closer to his chest. "So you gain nothing if my contract is finished."

Griever let out a chuckle. "I belong to them, Riku. It wouldn't matter if I gained or lost anything. Although, considering your heart is brimming with power, it would taste quite delicious."

The brunet winked at Riku, the younger man simply shaking his head. "Funny…"

"Don't pity me," Griever said in a low tone. "Don't let yourself waver from what you have to do. This is your journey, not mine. I had my chance, and I am paying for it. So, don't start thinking anything weird now, okay?"

He rested a hand on Riku's shoulder. "I will do everything I can to make sure you succeed."

Riku's eyes flickered when he felt the presence. He immediately turned towards the remains of Balamb Garden, purple rings appearing around the irises of his eyes.

"There's someone there."

They fell off the cliff and treaded through the air on imaginary steps, gliding even, towards the building off in the distance. Griever's chest was pounding, the air in his lungs burning with a sense of anticipation. Was it naïve of him to think that there could be people still alive from so long ago? It was such a stupid thought, but the fact a presence was detected within Balamb Garden itself raised a horribly diluted ideal. There couldn't possibly be anybody there.

"Everything was wiped out," Griever said more to himself, "there shouldn't be any human life anywhere."

The ruins grew in size when they touched down. Red rust was thick and rubble blocked signs of what used to be a pathway leading into the garden. Riku attempted to hone in on the presence, but whatever he had picked up on was countering his tries.

"Whoever it is, they're keeping up with my thoughts," Riku said straining his vision. "They won't let me pinpoint exactly where they are."

"Forget it, let's just go inside."

Not knowing what could be inside after hundreds of years, Griever called his gunblade out and held it firmly in his hands. Thinking speed would be his best bet, Riku changed to his Thief form and was holding Soul Eater as a pair of black daggers. He nodded at Griever, the brunet returning the motion before they ran in.

The inside was no better than the outside. Sunlight was peering through huge gaps in the cavernous roof, piles of toppled rubble crunched under every step they took. There was a central structure that miraculously remained in tact, a series of broken stairs leading up to it. Riku kept scanning their surroundings, a pair of eyes still watching them. He could feel them, but couldn't find them. Griever hit something on the central structure, but nothing happened.

"This used to be an elevator. It took you to all the floors of the garden."

"Not much use now, is it?"

Riku had just enough time to counter as a strike connected with his daggers. It sent him hurdling against the elevator, his back colliding with the solid wall. He grit his teeth and bounced right back, his feet carrying him forward and in the direction of wherever the attack had come from.

"The second floor!"

He heard Griever shout before he let out an array of bullets. Riku could see a shadow running, the bullets impacting against different areas of the garden and failing to hit their target. Riku shifted to Gunner mode and tried his luck.

"Scatter Shot."

They flew in droves, rendering walls into dust. He came out onto the second floor, Griever guarding his backside.

"They're using Haste, I can't see what they're using to attack us."

Once again, the pair was on the receiving end of invisible blows. Griever was parrying them as best as he could, but they were coming in every direction and impossible to stop each one.

"I have an idea!" Riku shouted shifting to Black Mage. "Waterga!"

A wave of water erupted from the ground, the attacks slowing down considerably as they hit the surface of the water. Griever used that moment to swing his gunblade through the wave, the end connecting with something solid. Riku reverted to his normal form and did away with the spell. He looked to Griever, the end of his gunblade tethered by what appeared to be rope. Riku followed it, its owner hidden by shadows.

"You're trespassing," the voice boomed. "You have no right to be here."

No matter how threatening the voice was, it sounded feminine. Griever was struggling to keep a grip on his weapon, the person opposite of him refusing to release her vice. Riku ended things by slashing the rope, releasing both parties. The pair stood in the middle of a torn hallway, their mysterious attacker now seeing them on eye level. Griever unwrapped the end of his blade and held the rope in his hands.

"If you don't leave, I will kill the both of you."

Riku kept Soul Eater ready for anything, but lowered his stance when Griever took a hold of his shoulder.

"It's okay Riku, it's okay."

Griever stepped in front of Riku, holding his arms at his sides and tears welling up in his eyes. "It's you, isn't it?"

The person on the other end of the hallway wasn't responding. Griever took another step, but was stopped by a powerful strike to the floor where he would have walked onto. Griever was grinning widely, a few fresh tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"I should have recognized those attacks, we spent a lot of time training and going on missions together."

Sunlight wallowed in through new holes in the walls and chased the shadows away. Riku looked onward, a beautiful blonde woman standing with a whip coiled in her shaking hands. Griever took another tentative step, but there was no attack to follow. The woman on the other end held a hand to her mouth, the sounds of sobs working their way up her throat. The brunet smiled, throwing the severed piece of whip in her direction.

"Quistis…you're alive."

The room was small, but for the most part, intact. They were all sitting around a small heating lamp as night made its round and the air grew blistery cold. Riku cradled a cup in his hands, the aroma of the warm brew filling his senses. He took a sip and sat the cup next to him, his attention zeroing in on the blonde woman Griever had identified as Quistis. She was beautiful, tall, thin, and blue eyes on par with anyone else. Griever sat close to her, his hands still shaky from the euphoric realization that his friend from so long ago was somehow alive. It filled Riku with a good feeling seeing him with a genuine smile.

"Quistis, it's really you, isn't it?"

She wore glasses, although one of the lenses was fractured. The blonde woman held a grey blanket around her to keep the cold away. She returned Griever's smile.

"Yeah, it's me, Squall. I can't believe you're here. How? When? Why? I can't decide on asking what the hell happened to you."

The air seemed to grow colder. Griever let his head hang. "The sorceresses."

Quistis' expression changed. "Right…the sorceresses."

She looked over to Riku, studied him for a moment. "He fights similarly to you."

"Because I taught him everything he knows."

She let out a small laugh. "Full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Some things don't change."

Riku felt slightly out of place, as if he was intruding on a very personal affair. He made to stand, but his wrist was held onto by Griever's fingers. The brunet shook his head at him.

"You can stay right where you are."

"I'm sure you guys want to talk, I don't need to-"

"You're staying."

He plopped back down, much to Quistis' amusement. "You guys seem close."

Riku's cup of tea was now empty and the heating lamp was being spurred on by Fire spells he conjured up. Griever let out a sigh.

"How have you managed to live this long?"

Quistis ran a finger along her coiled whip. "I could ask you the same thing, but I'm sure I'll hear it soon."

"I thought you had died when Balamb Garden fell," Griever looked away. "I shouldn't have run away."

"You wanted to be at Ellone's side, you had every right to run away. I'm glad you did. It could have very well saved your life."

He scoffed. "My life? A life that doesn't belong to me anymore."

"What exactly happened?"

The part that followed Riku had already heard from Griever's own mouth. He hurried to Winhill, the hometown of his beloved friend Ellone and found her in a garden they had cultivated together. She took her last breath in his arms, and in that very instance, performed a ritual that summoned the sorceresses to him. He signed a contract and sought to fulfill it in order to bring her back to life. Griever agreed to do the very same thing Riku was doing. However, Griever had failed. His punishment was to be forever bound to the sorceresses as their property, his life was theirs, his existence no longer his. Riku simply listened on as Griever told his story to Quistis, the spectacled woman bearing no surprise by his words.

"I've lived this long because of them."

Quistis stood from her seat, her eyes gazing up at the night skies. "The sorceresses appeared out of nowhere one day and destroyed our world. There was no reason, or at least, not one that we could come up at that moment."

Griever furrowed his brows. "Is there something you know, Quistis?"

She closed her eyes and summoned a series of lights, creating a sphere around their bodies. Riku could feel the warm sensation tingling up his fingers, his limbs, and throughout his body. He looked to Quistis.

"What was that?"

"Mighty Guard, an ability of mine. It strengthens all of our defenses, but more importantly, it cuts off the sorceresses from listening and seeing what we are talking about."

Riku could feel something welling up in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Quistis wanted to share with them was something she couldn't risk the sorceresses knowing. His attention was completely devoted on the blonde. She took her seat once more, clasping her gloved hands together.

"You lived on because of your connection to the sorceresses," she reiterated on Griever's part, "I lived on because of something miraculous. When Balamb fell, I should have died. I was buried under rubble for days, I still remember every second I was there. I was waiting for it, I concluded that I would die. But not knowing when it would come, that was the worst feeling imaginable."

Quistis picked up a notebook she had sitting on a bed off to the side and flipped through several pages before she came across something that looked very familiar to the brunet. She ran a hand over the drawing of a hellish fiery creature with horns and salivating mouth.

"Guardian Forces, or GFs, ethereal energies that take a physical shape and exist throughout our world. We learned how to work with them, created the junction system and how we could benefit from such a connection."

Riku and Griever looked between the two of them. Up until recently, Griever had been in the form of a GF, the large anthropomorphic lion with a silver mane and a pronged magenta crown.

"It was a legendary Guardian Force that saved my life."

She paused for a moment, turning a page in her notebook. "The sorceresses had gone, and there was nothing but death and destruction left behind. I could feel the darkness closing in on me, I was having trouble breathing, but that's when it came."

Quistis turned to a double spread of a winged creature. "I was saved by Eden."

Griever licked his drying lips. "The garden ship Eden…"

"Yes, exactly, the strongest weapon belonging to the ancient race of the Centra."

"But there has never been any proof of its existence asides from fractured documentation."

The blonde smiled at Griever. "I know it's hard to believe, but think about it Squall. I'm alive and sitting in front of you. I was on verge of death and for whatever reason, Eden saved me. She healed me, and in doing so, seemingly granted me immortal life."

"Then why run away when we attacked you if you can't die?"

She laughed. "I still feel pain, silly. But…what does eternal life mean if I'm the only one left? It's a lonely world, Squall."

"Griever," he corrected, "I don't go by Squall anymore."

"You'll forgive me if I don't adapt right away."

"Of course," he said, "change doesn't happen overnight."

"You said," Riku interrupted and finding their gaze on him, "you couldn't understand as to why the sorceresses would destroy your world. But you said 'at that moment'."

Quistis summoned another Fire spell to keep the heat going. "Right, we had no idea. Every government in the world was simply trying to survive. But you learn a lot when you've lived this long. You guys aren't the first visitors I've had. There have been many people I've met who have taught me unimaginable things. One of those things being what the sorceresses are actually after."

She placed the notebook back on the bed, wrapped the blanket tighter around her and looked at them both. "The sorceresses want Eden. The very GF that saved my life, that was their goal."

"But why?" Griever spat out feeling his insides coiling in on themselves at the revelation. Riku's skin was peppered with goosebumps, as if what he had just heard was something forbidden.

She slid a finger across the space in front of her, a corridor appearing. "You're aware of these, the corridors. There are an eternal number of them throughout the universe, connecting from world to world, one path after the other. Eden, the legendary GF, is the guardian to a particular corridor, one that leads to the very center of existence. What the sorceresses so desperately want is that pathway. And in order to have it, they must have Eden in their hands. But Eden is incredibly powerful and is constantly traveling, shifting from one form into another. It hides itself as anything and everything."

"The center of existence," Riku whispered under his breath, "what does that mean?"

"It means exactly what you are thinking. It is everything. Life, death, rebirth. The Lifestream, the green ethereal life force of all the worlds, it leads back to that very center."

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

Riku thought back to when he first woke in the Disney Kingdom, the green threads he had seen in the gardens of the castle. Sorceress Fabula's words rang loudly in his head.

"They destroyed everything in search of Eden. And to this day, they continue," she said turning to Riku, eyes half closed. "And I'm sorry to say, Riku, but your contract is only helping them."

Sora's face was flashing in front of him. "I only want him back…I'm doing all of this to have my boyfriend, my best friend back."

Quistis wasn't blind to the emotions spiraling in his eyes. She didn't need to question his devotion, his desire. But the unfortunate reality was that even though Riku was being promised a wish, it meant nothing when the sorceresses had every notion to not keep to their word.

"With Eden constantly hiding from them, the sorceresses had to think of a tactic that would force it to appear. The contracts that they form with unsuspecting people, promising them a wish, they're more than capable of granting them, but that is not their intention. Griever."

He glanced at his long time friend. "Yeah?"

"You formed a contract with them. You wanted to bring back Ellone."

"And I failed that contract."

"And now you are bound to them. You see, the sorceresses aren't merely in the business of granting wishes to people they see as nothing more than pawns. What they gain is the life force, the existence of the very person that forms a contract and fails. With each contract that fails, they add one more soul to a coiling ball of energy. By creating a final task that is impossible for the patron to complete, they win as soon as the person signs their contract. It's a no-win right from the beginning."

Riku was hiding beneath the canopy of silver hair. "So you mean to say that everything I've been doing up to this point, has been for nothing?"

Quistis clenched her hands. "Please don't think bad of me, Riku. But yes, ultimately, your contract means nothing. The sorceresses are cruel, and would try anything to force you to fail as early as possible."

"Namine," Griever repeated, "they didn't simply use her as a means of amusement. They purposely used Namine to interfere with Riku and drive him back. Using a contracted person against a contracted person. And with Namine's death…"

"Another soul bound to them," Riku finished with disdain. "They win either way."

Something wasn't right. In the case of Namine, Edea had inserted a clause allowing her to interfere with his tasks. When Fabula learned of it, she was furious. If their goal was one and the same, then what reason did Fabula have to be angered by what Edea and Ultimecia had done?

"What's the purpose of collecting all these souls?" Riku asked

Quistis shook her head. "It can only mean one thing. Eden is still their goal. I can only conclude that the souls of all those that have fallen to them will somehow be used by the sorceresses as a way to lure Eden out."

Riku got to his feet, his hair billowing slightly. "If my contract means nothing, then I need something to bargain with and force them to keep to their word."

"It's useless Riku, nothing you can do will make a difference," Quistis reassessed. "Your power is ultimately theirs, as it is only borrowed. You wouldn't be able to do a thing."

"That's where you're wrong."

He called the darkness, allowed it to bloom like flowers around his feet. His attire evolved, the veins in his arms and legs were glowing a deep shade of red. The tattered skirt at his waist was longer, his hair extending even farther down his back. Riku closed his eyes, reopening them a moment later to reveal orbs of honey gold.

"The power may be borrowed," he uttered, another voice overlapping with his own, "but the darkness belongs to me, and only _me._"

It was enough to send shivers up Quistis' spine. Griever had his head hanging low, his hands clasped together.

"You realize what you're saying, don't you Riku?"

Riku's hair continued to billow. "I know I'm asking a lot."

"No," Griever said standing up, "you're not. I meant what I said, I will do anything I can to make sure you succeed."

To Riku's surprise, dark energy began to collect at Griever's feet. Like him, it pooled around him until Griever was enveloped in black. A crimson skirt lay around his waist, silver veins etched into his body, and magenta colored his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Griever asked, his voice also overlapped by another.

* * *

"_Where did you go?"_

Sora picked Mog up into his arms and snuggled against her little face. "I had to take care of something, but it's all done now."

"_Where did that scary Seifer man go?"_

The spiky haired man kissed Mog's nose. "He's taking a long nap."

"_I was scared, Sora. I was somewhere I didn't know and you weren't there."_

"I'm sorry Mog, I didn't mean to, I promise. I wouldn't have left you somewhere dangerous. I'm protecting you, and always will."

Mog's wings were flapping rapidly as she held onto the brunet's face.

"_What kind of world is this one? I hope it's not like that Halloween Town."_

They were standing by a calm, clear sea. Sandy beaches stretched for miles, the sun beating down on them with a gentle warmth. Sora stepped out of his boots and dug his feet into the sands, giggling at the sensation of the millions of granules rubbing against his skin. Mog jumped from his arms and scurried over to the waters, dabbing a furry paw into it and shivering.

"_It's a little cold, but not bad."_

"I like it here," Sora said, his eyes trickling tears without realizing it, "it feels…familiar."

"_Hey, what are those?"_

He looked in the direction Mog pointed to, a grove of tropical trees bearing yellow star shaped fruit a few yards away. Sora wiped away the tears and sniffled.

"I don't know, but they're pretty."

Mog's ears perked up, her little head turning every which way.

"_Did you hear that?"_

Sora didn't reply, he was transfixed on the strange yellow fruit. Mog looked towards the horizon, a finger wedged against her lips in confusion.

"_Strange…it kept calling me a weird name."_

She scurried over to Sora and waited for him to pick her up into his arms. He finally looked down at her, a big smile on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"_Not really, I kept hearing someone calling out to me by a weird name. They kept calling me Eden."_

**~00000~**


	16. Beads

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 16**

**-Beads-**

* * *

"Ouch! That stings!"

"I'm sorry, but if I don't clean it, it will get infected."

Riku slapped the hand away. "I can do it myself."

"Stop being such a baby," the blonde girl said with a huff.

Nine-year old Riku sat on the front porch of a periwinkle blue house, his mouth twisted into an annoyed frown as a petite blonde girl with numerous braids dabbed a cotton swab against his cheek. She had her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, one eye slightly closed as she fended off Riku's whining.

"It's going to bruise a bit, but if you put a bandage over it, it won't look too bad."

Riku gripped fistfuls of his white shirt. "Right…"

The young girl pulled the bloodied cotton swab away, the colorful beads decorating her braids glistening in the afternoon sun. She unwrapped a bandage and carefully placed it over the scratch on his cheek. With a light tap of her finger, she pressed it on and offered him a toothy smile.

"All done."

Riku touched his face, traces of pain still lingering. "Thanks Rikku."

They shared a similar name, perhaps that was one of the reasons why they had become friends since their first day of elementary school. Rikku was bright, energetic, and one destined for mischievous trouble. Riku, on the other hand, was more reserved and laid back, but would go along with whatever it was Rikku wanted to do. He spent a lot of time together with her, not just because they were friends, but because home life wasn't the most ideal.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Rikku asked after a moment of silence.

"I can't," he replied with a gloomy face, "I'm already in trouble..."

Rikku crossed her legs, allowing them to dangle over the edge of the porch. "It's not fair."

"I know it isn't."

The breeze was warm, and the afternoon waning into twilight. Rikku stretched her arms outwards, letting out a very long sigh.

"Mrs. Gainsborough told us there's going to be a new student transferring tomorrow."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I don't know why anybody would want to move here. It's small and there's never anything to do."

"Yeah, everyone here is either a fisherman or farmer. It's not what I want to do."

Riku looked at his friend. "Yeah? Well, what is it you want to do then?"

She got to her feet and expanded her chest. "I'm going to be a treasure hunter."

He blinked before bursting into laughter. Rikku's cheeks grew a bright shade of red, her mouth puffed up and hands synched at her waist in frustration.

"Don't you make fun of me!"

"I'm-I'm sorry Rikku, but the look on your face when you said that-"

"It's my dream! You shouldn't be making fun of my dream! As my best friend, you're supposed to believe in me."

Riku's laughter continued until she slapped the back of his head, silencing his hysterics. He dabbed at his eyes and grinned at her.

"It's good to have a dream," he said, voice tinted with melancholy.

She noticed the change. "What's your dream? I don't think you've ever told me. What do you want to be when you get older?"

They were at an age where they were so creative, finding themselves and allowing their individual personalities to shine. Dreams of what their future would be was bright, page upon page of colorful paper was decorated with caricature versions of themselves in policemen uniforms, astronaut gear, all forms of outlandish and heroic type jobs. They were elementary school children who should be cared for and loved. For Riku, none of this mattered or applied to him.

"I want to be happy."

Rikku stood there, having heard her best friend's response. "You want to be happy?"

He let out a laugh. "Come on, let's forget about that. It's getting late and I need to go home."

"You sure you can't stay for dinner?"

"Naw, I ran out of the house after…well, you know. I'm already in trouble, I don't want to make it worse."

Rikku was quite short compared to her friend and had to stand on her tip toes in order to fully embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Okay, Riku. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He returned the hug and stepped off the porch. With one more peek over his shoulder, and Rikku still standing there with a waving hand, the silver haired boy walked out onto the sidewalk. Riku wasn't in any hurry to get home, not when it meant that he'd be on the receiving end of more shouting.

"_God damn it, I told you to be here by three! What are you doing when you get off the bus? It doesn't take a frickin' hour for you to get home."_

Riku had his hands in his pockets, his eyes glued to the ground.

"_Honey, Riku is probably walking with friends and forgets about the time, mayb-"_

He could see the images flashing before his eyes. His father would strike his mother across the face, flinging her towards the kitchen floor.

"_You mind your fucking business! When I ask him to be here on time, he better be here!"_

It didn't matter what time of the day it was. Riku could be getting up from bed, he could be sitting in the living room working on his homework, but he would never see his father without a bottle of liquor in his hand. He would stare at it, willing the bottle to break, but no matter how much he strained his vision and called upon imaginary powers, it was always the same. The contents of the bottle was never enough for his father.

"_You know how your father is! Why do you purposely make him angry? Do you have any idea how it affects me? Don't you know how much he's hurting me? Do you like seeing me this way, Riku? Do you?"_

It was a silly question. Of course he hated seeing his mother thrown around, beaten when she stepped out of line in his father's eye. He was all too aware and had the bruises, the cuts, the scars to prove it. After so much abuse, even his own mother had turned against him. She began to think that it wasn't her, but Riku that was the cause of everything. It was him that was causing her pain. He was out to get her, he was out to make her life miserable. Her attempts to intervene against his father's beatings grew fewer. Riku would have blood seeping from his nose, and his mother would only watch.

"_Clean yourself up and go to bed."_

There were no longer any acts of condolence. He was left to care for his own wounds. His mother wasn't there to clean him, kiss the aches and bruises, he was alone. Riku would sit in his bed, the covers thrown aside and from the room over he'd hear his mother's moans as his father had his way with her. Every so often he'd hear a whimper. Even if his mother was no longer looking out for him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her suffering. Riku had lost count of how many nights he had cried himself to sleep.

Riku stopped his stride when a ball met his foot. He bent down to pick it up, immediately looking up to see who it belonged to. The boy was shorter than he was, large blue eyes surrounded by chocolate brown spiky hair. His clothes were too big on him, almost drowning in the fabric. Riku held the ball in his hands and simply stared, waiting for the other boy to state that it belonged to him. The brunet hunched his shoulders.

"Can-can I have my ball back?"

The silver haired boy tossed it back with a bounce. "There."

"Thanks," the brunet boy said looking away, "umm…is your cheek okay?"

Riku had almost forgotten about it and placed a cupped hand over the bandage. "Why do you care?"

It came off rather cold, which was Riku's intention, but the shorter boy didn't seem to have noticed any different.

"What's your name?"

Riku furrowed his brow. "I have to go home. You have your ball back, so bye."

He walked past him, his shoulder brushing against the shorter boy's spiky hair.

"Mine's Sora. Tell me yours next time, okay?"

"Whatever."

Riku could feel those large blue eyes digging into the back of his head. So much so that he couldn't help but look back. Sora, the young brunet boy stood with his ball in hand and a smile spread across his face. He exuded a similar energy to Rikku, a light and wispy feeling that was difficult to ignore. The silver haired boy touched the bandage on his cheek.

"My name is Riku."

"Riku, I like that," Sora replied, "well, I guess I should go home too. I start school tomorrow."

"_I want all of you to be kind to your new classmate, he'll be starting with us tomorrow. Make him feel welcome."_

Riku remembered Mrs. Gainsborough's words. Was it possible, could the boy he had just met be the new transfer student Rikku had been gushing on about?

"How old are you?"

"I'm eight," Sora said wiping his nose on his shirt, "I'm in 3rd grade."

There was something about him, Riku couldn't quite understand what was so alluring about the boy. He was short for his age, dressed in oversized clothes, and nose running with snot, yet Sora appeared so carefree. Those blue eyes of his were looking at him, sparkling with a radiance he had never seen before. Sora was looking at him with a genuine and sincere face, something that rarely was shown to him. Riku found a small smile pulling at his lips.

"I'm in 3rd grade too."

Riku couldn't stop staring at the desk next to him, right next to the window and acting as Sora's new seat. Mrs. Gainsborough had introduced him to the class the following morning, amidst a torrent of whispers from the other students. His spiky hair was unruly, his clothes still oversized, but there was never a lack of a smile.

"_My name is Sora, nice to meet you."_

Everyone seemed interested at first, but soon the awe of having a new classmate wore off and Sora was forgotten as the bell rang for the first recess of the day. Laughing children scurried from the classroom, much to Mrs. Gainsborough's dismay. Sora wasn't quick to stand, as he was too busily engrossed in finishing up a picture. Riku sat there, his gaze on the brunet.

"Hey."

He glanced over to the door, a blonde Rikku standing with her arms crossed. Riku shook a hand at her.

"Go ahead, I'll be out in a minute."

Riku could have very well cursed her out. The blonde girl puffed her cheeks and stomped out the door, her footsteps heard all the way down the hall. Mrs. Gainsborough didn't mind them having the room to themselves as she stepped out to visit the teacher's lounge for a cup of coffee. Riku got up from his seat and stood over by Sora, watching as he furiously colored in his picture.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm coloring. I wanted to draw it as soon as I saw it."

"But what is it?"

"The paopu fruit trees."

The distinct golden yellow color popped in his drawing. Riku couldn't help but arch a brow in curiosity.

"Why?"

"They're all over the place here, I've never seen so many in one place before."

Riku seemed astonished. "Are you sure you're from Destiny Islands? They're the national fruit and found on all kinds of emblems. Plus, all the islands around here farm them. Makes sense why there's so many."

The silver haired boy sat on the ledge of the window, quickly looking out to see the other children playing and a very pissed off Rikku swinging off the jungle-gym. He was sure to hear from her later.

"Where did you move from?"

Sora sat his crayon down. "I lived in the western islands. My dad worked in a big manufacturing company, but it relocated its headquarters here. So, we had to move too if he wanted to keep his job."

"What does he make?"

The brunet grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "They make clothes. I get mine for free because he brings home the ones that didn't make the cut for the stores."

Riku had to stifle a giggle. "So that's why they're so big on you."

Sora smiled. "I like them, makes me feel bigger than I am."

"You are pretty small."

"Gee, thanks."

The bell rang sooner than he was hoping, and thus ending their conversation as students begrudgingly returned to class. Rikku sat behind Riku and for the duration of the first half of the day, he could feel her glare boring into him. It was during lunch that she made it clear how things worked around here.

"Hey," she directed at Sora, "new kid."

"His name is Sora," Riku replied opening his paper bag and taking out an apple. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"New kid."

Sora looked up at her, his fingers working on unwrapping the plastic from his sandwich. "You're Rikku, right?"

"You got that right, I'm Rikku. And I think you need to know your place."

She stuck a finger right in front of Riku's face, her green eyes still zeroed in on the brunet. "Riku is _my _best friend, got that?"

"Alright, he's your best friend."

She seemed satisfied with herself. "Okay then."

"But who said he can't have two best friends?"

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, Riku somewhat startled by what he had just said. He gazed at him, watched as he took a bite of his sandwich and smiled with a mouthful. The blonde girl veered at him angrily.

"You don't know anything, you can't have two best friends! That's not how it works."

"Says who?"

Rikku began sputtering her words. "Well, it's-it's, just how things work, okay?"

"See? You don't even know what you're saying. If Riku wants to have more than one best friend, that's for him to decide."

Sora wiped the crumbs away from his lips. "Right?"

Their first day of high school was met by a bizarre series of storms. Riku and Sora were soaked as they walked into the halls of their new school, all new eyes watching them carefully.

"You're both late."

Rikku tossed a towel over the silver boy's head, a second one falling over Sora's as she stood in front of the taller boy to help dry him. "I had a feeling I would need these."

"Thanks Rikku, we weren't expecting it to start raining like this."

She rolled her eyes. "I did offer to have my mom pick you both up, but you wanted to walk."

Rikku veered at the brunet, his head still covered by the towel as he wrung whatever water he could from his hair. She inched slightly closer to Riku, pressing her arm against his chest.

"Homeroom will start any minute now, we should get going."

"Sucks mine is different than yours," Sora replied twisting the towel around his shoulders. "But I'll catch up with you during first break."

"Yeah, let's meet by the cafeteria," Riku said taking a step in the opposite direction than Sora, "See you soon."

It was there, the long, lingering looks told the entire story. Rikku wasn't oblivious to it, she had seen it developing over the years since the minute Sora walked into their 3rd grade class. Riku was so transfixed by Sora, wherever he went, Riku would follow. It was made clear very early on that one could indeed have two best friends, but Rikku had also learned of a cruel reality: one could prefer one best friend over the other.

With time, Rikku realized that she didn't simply see Riku in the light of friendship. Her chest would swell, her cheeks would redden when she thought of him, yet while she was attentive to Riku's every detail, he couldn't do the same. Riku was so completely immersed in Sora's hue, his aura, and no matter how much she tried to appease to her long time friend, he wouldn't look at her in the way she wanted. How could Riku look at her when all he could see was those sparkling blue eyes?

The abuse in Riku's home only escalated. He would still come to school with bruises and cuts he would miraculously pass off as accidents to an oblivious school staff. But instead of it being Rikku there with her kit of cotton swabs and bandages, Sora was there to heal his wounds. Riku would now rest his head in Sora's lap as he ran his fingers through his hair, whispering into his ear as he dabbed painful alcohol swabs against ripped flesh. And instead of pulling away and whine as he had done with her so many times, he would linger there without as much as a fuss. In Sora's arms, Riku found a comfort he couldn't with her. And seeing all this left her with a horrible bitterness that wouldn't go away.

Rikku heard the bell ring for first break and much to her surprise, Riku wasn't in the classroom.

"He must have gone ahead," she said to herself in a rather annoyed voice, "couldn't wait for me."

She grabbed her belongings and walked out of the classroom, a river of students all working their way around the halls. Rikku found the entrance to the cafeteria, but she couldn't find a trace of Sora or Riku. She stood there for a minute, waiting for the flow of traffic to die down. It came and went, but still no sign of the two boys. She looked at her cell phone, break would be over in a few more minutes. With a huff, she walked away from the cafeteria and meandered on her own, mumbling all forms of obscenities for being left behind. She looked through the glass windows, the sun peaking through the rain clouds just a tad. Rikku looked out into one of several courtyards of the school, her vision falling on a most peculiar of scenes. Her breath hitched in her throat, hand letting go of her bag and the contents spilling all over the floor. Rikku's green eyes began to well up with tears, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. She looked away, picked up her things in a hurry and ran towards her awaiting classroom. Outside, in an empty courtyard stood Riku and Sora, the pair kissing behind the trunk of a massive tree.

"Hey, I have an idea."

The trio of friends were sitting on the warm sands of a small island not far from their home. A pair of boats were tied to the pier, slowly lulling back and forth by the gentle caressing of the waves. Sora and Riku looked over to the blonde girl with the braids.

"What is it?" the silver haired teen asked digging a hand into the sand.

"Let's have a party, we'll invite a bunch of people from school."

Sora arched a brow. "Why? You hate everyone in our year. Why would you want to invite people you hate to a party?

"Not to mention, we don't exactly have a place to host it," Riku tagged on as he leaned on his arms. "I don't have a chance in hell to have it at my house."

"Gee, well thanks for all the support guys. My parents are going to be gone this upcoming weekend. Poor old grammy isn't doing too well and they're going to pay her a visit. So, it'll be at my place."

"Okay…so I guess we'll be helping you with the party then. Fine by me."

"Same," Sora added.

The blonde smirked. "Great. Now all we need is someone that can supply us with some booze."

Riku's face became like stone, casting his eyes against the ground. "No problem there, can sneak it from my dad's cabinets."

"Perfect!"

The problem with a small school was word got around. By the time Friday night came rolling around, everyone was aware of the party at Rikku's. People were waltzing right in, many who were clearly uninvited and some the trio didn't even know from a neighboring high school. The good thing about it, however, was people weren't shy about sharing whatever alcohol they brought. And Rikku was taking advantage of that aspect.

It was a disaster when everyone had left. Couches were turned over, bottle upon bottle was laying all over the floor, and one too many puddles of vomit dotted the hallways. Riku and Sora were never eager to have the party, and so they were completely sober. Tired, but sober. Rikku was passed out in the kitchen, slumped over the table and her hair a mess.

"I'm gonna take Rikku up to bed," the silver haired teen said to Sora as he packed trash into a black plastic bag, "I'll be down to help in a bit."

"Remind me why we agreed to do this?"

"She's our friend, of course we'd do it."

The brunet took a step forward, stood on his tip toes, and placed a kiss on Riku's lips. He looked at the spiky haired teen, a grin on his face. "I'll be back soon."

Riku had grown stronger and taller, and so had little difficulty in treading up the stairs with Rikku in his arms. He came to her door and bumped it open with his foot. Luckily for her, the place was intact. Riku walked over to the bed, lifted the covers aside and carefully placed Rikku down. He sat on the edge of her mattress, eyeing the walls and posters she had up. Riku had been in her room thousands of times over the years and little really changed. There were photographs everywhere of her and her family, of him and her doing an assortment of things, however it dawned on him that something was missing. Sora was not in a single frame.

"Riku…"

He heard her mumbling and hovered close. "You're probably still drunk, let me get you some water."

A hand flew from under the covers, taking a hold of Riku's wrist and keeping him in place. She lifter herself up into a sitting position, her eyes hazed over in a drunken stupor. She leaned closer, wrapped her other arm around his neck in order to balance herself.

"Riku…stay here…don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, I just wanted to get you some water."

He made to move, but she wouldn't let go. "Don't…please, just stay here with me."

Riku patted her head. "Okay, I'll stay."

She held onto him for a long time, simply leaned up against him. Riku could feel her hot breath against his neck, albeit reeking of alcohol. He gently removed himself enough to look at her and make sure she was okay. What he wasn't expecting to see were tears.

"Rikku? Why are you crying."

"It's just not fair!"

It was loud, he was sure Sora could hear from downstairs. He shushed her down.

"Hold on, what's not fair?"

"Everything! You! Him! You were _my _best friend first! And he came and took you away! It's never been the same, it all changed because of him!"

"Calm down Rikku, you're not making any sense. Take a breath."

She pulled away from him, her hands cupping over her eyes. "Do you have any idea how it's been for me all this time? I know how you look at him, how he looks at you. I'm the fucking third wheel, you see me as a nuisance. I can't stand it! It's not fair!"

There was a knock at the door, Sora's voice muffled by it. "Is everything okay?"

"Go away!"

"Rikku! Stop it!"

Her braids were becoming undone, the tendrils of blonde hair falling over her face. "Go away, the both of you."

Riku took a hold of her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "You know where to find us."

He opened the door and was met with an alarmed Sora. Riku grabbed him by the hand and led him away from Rikku's room.

"What happened up there?"

"It's nothing, she's drunk."

"Didn't sound like nothing, is something bothering her?"

Riku wasn't quick to answer. "…it's not something we can help. Trust me Sora, this is something you and I can't help."

"You're worrying me Riku, will she be okay?"

He closed the front door behind them before snaking an arm behind Sora's back. Riku pulled him close, his long silver hair falling around them.

"That's for her to decide."

She slept well past noon, a severe pounding building in the middle of her forehead. Rikku slipped out of bed and went down the stairs, traces of the previous night still apparent. For the most part, things were in order, no doubt all thanks to Riku and Sora's help. She filled a glass full of water and downed it, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Ugh, never touching that shit again."

Rikku cleaned whatever she could and showered after, spending well over an hour simply standing underneath the hot spray.

"_It's just not fair!"_

It must have sounded so horrid to Riku, but she had said it. What was pent up inside, she let it out. Now he knew how she felt, even if she had done so in a drunken state. How could she face him now? She still harbored deep feelings, there wasn't an easy way to describe just how she felt. But Riku, he couldn't feel the same for her. If Sora brought her best friend happiness, then shouldn't she be happy as well?

"_I want to be happy."_

It was his dream, it was what he had shared with her years ago. While she had the silly dream of being a treasure hunter, all Riku wanted was happiness. One would think his would be easier to achieve, yet it wasn't the case. Riku came from a broken home, he suffered from physical and mental abuse on a daily basis and yet, he persevered. Was it Sora that kept him going and not her? As much as it hurt, was it truly Sora that brought him happiness?

"Huh…I'm an idiot…"

She needed to apologize, that was her conclusion. Sora didn't deserve her scorn, nor did Riku. He was someone important not only to Riku, but to her as well. They were best friends, Sora had taught her she could have more than one. She needed to be happy for them. They were what the other needed.

Rikku couldn't reach them by cell phone later that day. She tried a few more time before ultimately deciding on looking for them herself. There were only so many places they could go. She took her boat and paddled to the small island they had frequented over the years, the sun unusually warm. Rikku noticed another boat and her suspicions were correct. She ventured along the beaches, searching for the whereabouts of her friends.

"_I want to be happy."_

Rikku smiled to herself, took in a deep breath and ran. She eyed the sight of silver and chocolate brown, the figures of the two boys becoming clearer. They were standing in a grove of paopu fruit trees. She lifted her hand, the words ready to tumble from her mouth. But nothing came out. Rikku's beaded braids clinked against one another, her stride coming to an abrupt stop. Her hands rested at her side, clenching and unclenching. Rikku's eyelids lay half closed, green orbs blurred by a sudden wetness.

"…_he came and took you away…"_

An ancient legend spoke of a paopu fruit ritual. If two people shared one of the star shaped fruit together, their lives and destinies would become intertwined for eternity. It became a child's tale, something that would be laughed at, but never attempted. There was no real power, nothing but the words spoken from so long ago. Yet, it was almost a taboo.

It would be in that very moment that something dark was born. She looked beyond the strands of blonde hair, green eyes flickering a steely blue. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, never wavering from the pair off in the distance. Rikku stood in the white sands, watching as Riku and Sora shared a piece of that star.

* * *

She awoke from a light sleep to find a wetness on her cheeks. She dabbed at her eyes, flicked her wrist and the curtains closing her off from the moonlight wafting apart by an imaginary breeze. The woman stood from her seat and walked over to the window. She looked outwards, her fingers playing with something in the palm of her hands. She smirked, flicked her wrist one more time and pale yellow robes fell over her frame. Sorceress Fabula opened her hand, a colorful bead falling onto the ground.

**~00000~**


	17. Sweetness

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 17**

**-Sweetness-**

* * *

The remains of Balamb Garden had an eerie beauty to them bathed in starlight. Everything in the surrounding area spoke of destruction, yet there was still a majestic allure to the once grand structure that housed strong mercenaries held with the highest degree of respect. Quistis, one of the last survivors of those mercenaries, stood at the entrance to the dilapidated ruins, bidding farewell to Riku and a long time friend she had long since thought dead. Something had brought them back together, and while it was only for a few hours that felt more like a few minutes, she was happy to have seen him again.

"Be sure to practice Mighty Guard," Quistis instructed Riku with a small smile, "you did well in learning it, but it requires a lot of power and endurance."

Dark energy flickered off Riku's body, his attire still pulsing with deep crimson veins. He nodded at her, thankful for her willingness to teach him a very useful technique.

"I can't take any chances," he responded, "even if it will help for a little while."

She looked over to Griever, his form mimicking Riku's albeit for the silver veins and magenta colored eyes. Her lip quivered momentarily, but she quickly composed herself. Griever was much too quick and caught on to Quistis' sudden discomfort.

"I'm so happy to know you're well," he said with the deep resonating of a second voice, "you have no idea what seeing you has meant for me."

"Take care of yourself," she said trying to hide her worry.

"Don't start crying on me," he responded placing a hand on her shoulder, "this isn't goodbye."

"Right," she finished.

Riku watched their interactions quietly. They were simple gestures and kind words, it really told him just how close of friends they had been and continued to be. Griever didn't hesitate in trusting him with whatever it was that he was thinking of doing. He was being so selfless while Riku almost felt a tangible sense of guilt for his greed. He was hell bent on having Sora back, one way or another. If the contract that he had signed meant nothing, Riku needed a different option.

"The sorceresses won't stay put for long," Griever said facing Riku, "they've probably caught on as it is, so what do you have in mind?"

Riku eyed his hand, the black energy coiling in ribbons. "I want you to extract my contract from the mirror back on Destiny Islands."

"You want me to remove it?"

"Fabula entrusted it to you, so you can hold onto it however you want."

The brunet nodded slightly. "True, she did give me that freedom. But what do you plan on doing with it?"

Riku's hair billowed slightly. "I thought I could figure a way to force them to keep their end of the bargain, but I think there may be a simpler way out of this. Quistis made it very clear to me."

She acknowledged Riku's words.

"Alright," Griever expressed, "we'll travel to Destiny Islands then."

They both turned to the blonde woman and offered her a tilt of their heads. She took a small step and clasped a hand to Griever's shoulder.

"I'll be here if you need anything."

With her offer dully noted, the pair disappeared through a corridor. Quistis held onto her arms, her eyes cast against the ground.

It took but a moment for them to find themselves in Riku's bedroom, the gold lettering of his contract shimmering on the mirror's surface. Griever held a hand out towards it.

"Reinforce the spell as I extract it."

Riku stepped back, allowing Griever to stand fully before the mirror. The silver haired reaper exuded a series of lights from his hand, a barrier around them glowing.

"Mighty Guard."

Griever touched the ends of his fingers to the mirror and closed his eyes for a moment, the golden writing seeping out and swirling around the length of his arm. He pulled back, witnessing only his reflection in the mirror this time around. Griever had successfully extracted Riku's contract.

"Keep it with you for now," Riku said, "we're going to pay a little visit to someone."

They traveled the corridors until they came out onto a darkened beach. Griever looked over his shoulder, the large moon decorating everything in its light. It was a familiar environment and the brunet didn't take but a second to realize where they were. Riku walked up to the lapping waters and held his hands out. He sent out a mental thought, an invisible link that dove into the ocean waters. Riku waited a minute or so, felt the message had been received.

"Didn't think I'd have to see her face again," Griever said with a hint of annoyance, "one time was enough."

"She may be the solution," Riku responded feeling a presence quickly traveling in his direction.

They stood transfixed on a single spot, watching as the surface broke apart. There was a series of wet slithering sounds as the sea-witch Ursula coiled her tentacles towards her. She placed a pudgy hand underneath her excessively large chin, thick red lips forming a coy smile.

"If it isn't sweet little Riku."

Riku and Griever stood before the ruler of the seas, a title that became hers thanks to Riku's task. It was his first time witnessing Ursula's true form, a grotesquely fat cecaelia with purple skin. He recalled Griever's words, remembering that the form she previously housed was simply a front created by magic used to gain the attention of the dark haired prince, Eric. If Riku held a single superficial bone in his body, it was acting up. He would have much rather seen Ursula in the form of the beautiful Vanessa.

"I've come to make a request."

A golden trident appeared in her hand, the very one Riku had been asked to retrieve from the merman kingdom. He looked away, finding the wet sands suddenly interesting. Ursula's chortling could be heard.

"Do tell, I'm quite intrigued by your visit. I suspect…something is amiss."

When Riku made to summon Mighty Guard in Ursula's direction, she politely shook her hand.

"No need, the sorceresses' powers do not reach me. Not with this," she said grasping the trident until her knuckles were white. "Now, tell me what brings you back here?"

Griever had his arms crossed, carefully listening as Riku expressed his concerns. It wasn't until the end of his speech that Griever learned of what Riku was after.

"I want you to buy out my contract."

Griever's eyes widened.

"I must say, you've posed a rather interesting demand. I'm quite flattered you thought of me when you decided to seek out this option."

"So," Riku began, his eyes golden, attire still dark and veins of deep red fluctuating. "is there something you can do?"

"Why my dear, of course there's something I can do. The sorceresses are not the only beings in this universe with power. I am also in the business of helping others, and hold contracts of my own."

Riku let out a collected breath. "Then you'll do it?"

Ursula smiled rather devilishly. "How can I resist? Such a handsome young man brimming with such lovely dark power. Very well, I will buy your contract. But…"

There was always a catch, this wasn't anything new. Riku remained silent, allowing Ursula to voice what her demands were.

"I'm unfortunately unable to grant the wish you're wanting."

The silver haired reaper ran his fingers through his hair. "You just said the sorceresses weren't the only ones with power."

Ursula chuckled. "Dear, please don't insult my intelligence, I'm aware of what I said. When you first arrived you told me your little Sora was killed and in turn, his life was what brought the sorceresses to you in order to have a wish granted. Sora's life, in essence, belongs to them. Your contract is simply a list of what is required to bring him back to life from _them._ The contract is yours, but Sora's life is theirs. A contract can be bought out, but not a life. I can't resurrect him."

Riku's nostrils were flaring, it wasn't the answer that he was looking for. "Then there really is no point in me being here."

"I knew this was a waste of time," Griever half-snarled in Ursula's direction. "Let's go Riku, there's nothing left to talk about with her."

"Wait!"

Ursula was not done. "You're not giving me the credit I deserve. That little spell of yours," she said waving her hand at them, "is cloaking your presence from the sorceresses. The only reason you would be doing that is because you don't want to be found. I may not be able to grant what you want, but what I can offer you is freedom to do as you please. They would hold no power over you."

It was something that hadn't yet crossed Riku's mind, but as he thought about it, he realized something very important. "If they no longer hold any link to me, then what about Griever?"

Ursula veered at the taller of the two men. "Quite a different look. So much more appealing than that winged monstrosity."

Griever's hands were clenching. "How funny coming from something that lives underneath a rock."

The trident in Ursula's hand grew violently hot. Griever arched his back, ready to strike if the opportunity presented itself as Ursula did not appear delighted by his words. Riku placed a hand on his chest, looking him straight in the face.

"This isn't the time."

Riku turned once more to the sea-witch. "Griever, give me the contract."

"You're seriously going to take her offer?"

"You said you'd do anything to make this work."

Griever didn't argue further. He let out a sigh, held his arm out and allowed the contract to encircle its way to his hand. The brunet touched his fingers to Riku's open palm, the contract swirling into a small sphere of golden light. The silver haired man let it hover, showing it to Ursula.

"Let's make this clear. You buy my contract, and I'm left to do as I want. You hold no authority over me."

Ursula extended her pudgy arm, baiting him to give her the contract. "Yes, I will adhere to those terms. But in return, I want something for all of this."

"Name it," Riku bellowed, the intensity of his second voice deep.

"Your dark powers. When all is said and done, you will return to this world and offer me your dark power."

"She's insane," Griever intervened, not at all happy with the way things were going. "Riku, your dark power is all you've got to depend on. Once Ursula buys out your contract, the link to the sorceresses is gone and we're not even sure what will happen with our junction. Don't forget, I am still under their ownership and I hold half of your heart. Even if they can't track you, I'll be with you, and it would mean all of this would be for nothing."

Riku offered him a small smile. "Then we'll have to hurry. I don't plan on dragging this out, Griever."

He could see the cogs working in Riku's mind. "The sorceresses have no plans to grant your wish, and Ursula is unable to resurrect Sora. What we need is something far more powerful."

Griever knew what Riku was getting at. In a matter of seconds he went from frustrated, to calm. Riku turned to Ursula.

"Do we have a deal?"

Ursula's tentacles gripped her trident, the prongs extending to touch the golden sphere in Riku's palm.

"We have a deal."

The contract shattered into pieces before taking a solid shape only seconds later. Ursula cradled the newly acquired contract and swiftly rolled it up with a twist of her hand. She smiled a huge grin at Riku.

"Always a pleasure, dear."

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"Anything."

Riku grasped the shell around his neck, the light within it a violent purple. "Where's Ariel?"

Ursula arched a heavy brow at him. "Why do you ask?"

He ripped the leather cord holding the shell and let it rest in his palm. Riku shattered it, the voice spiraling and harmonizing beautifully as it flew away from him. The light vanished into the waters, leaving behind a flustered looking Ursula and a content Riku.

"I won't be needing it anymore."

* * *

He had been standing in the paopu fruit tree grove for a long time, watching the rustling leaves and shimmering yellow stars. Sora held a sleeping Mog close to him, the small moogle having found their travels tiring and the warm afternoon sun coaxing her into slumber. He ran his fingers along her furry collar, eliciting a quiet "kupo" every so often. Sora felt peaceful where he was, being enveloped by the strange, yet mesmerizing star bearing trees. He was trying so hard to remember something, there was a sense within himself that was calling out, wanting to him to remember that something very important had happened here. Yet why was there a desire to remember when he couldn't recall ever being there? There were grainy visions, a long haired silhouette hidden behind wafting sheets of silk. Nothing was making sense to him. His eyes swerved to the side, narrowing when he felt a corridor opening and closing.

"Sora."

The spiky haired man didn't move from his spot. "Am I in trouble?"

Sorceress Fabula was in his presence, her robes of pale yellow billowing behind her. She took a step forward, her fingers beckoning for him.

"You are not in any kind of trouble."

"You're not mad about Seifer?"

"Of course not. He had outlived his usefulness long before you had even met him," she continued, attention zeroed in on him.

Sora seemed to ease up when he realized he wasn't going to be scolded. He swerved in the sand, eyes falling on the sorceress in yellow.

"How did you manage to come to this world?" she asked

He shook his head. "I don't know. This path seemed to call to me, so I followed it."

Fabula brought a finger to her lips, finding the grove of paopu trees and her steely blue gaze clouding. She smiled, facing the sands and held out a hand.

"Please come with me Sora, it's best we be on our way."

Sora didn't reach for her hand. "I like it here."

Her demeanor, one usually calm, seemed to tilt. "You must not argue with me, and do as you're told."

"Where's Edea?"

"She's waiting for us to return to the castle, so please understand and come with me."

Sora could tell something was off and cradled Mog closer to himself. "You _are _mad about Seifer."

Fabula walked a few steps in the warm sands, the jewels holding her robes in place around her chest clinking together rhythmically. She was smiling, watching the groves of trees behind Sora.

"You seem enamored by the paopu fruit trees, aren't you?"

Sora's ears perked up. "Paopu fruit? Is that what they're called?"

"Oh yes, they are quite beautiful. They're native to these islands, this world."

"Destiny Islands." Sora said confusingly, "How…how did I know that?"

The sorceress was well within Sora's little grove, her hands resting against her backside.

"Would you like to hear a little story?"

Sora nodded wearingly. Fabula plucked a paopu fruit and held it to her chest.

"A long time ago there was a young girl who lived on one of these islands. She was bright, cheerful, and very dedicated to a childhood friend of hers. They had grown up together, and this girl loved him more than anything. He was a young boy that had suffered so much at the hands of his parents. They mistreated him horribly, always yelling at him, beating him, and yet, he always held his head up high. This young girl thought it was because of her friendship and love for him that he was so strong and held out despite everything he went through."

Fabula placed a finger on one point of the fruit, slowly sliding it against the yellow skin.

"They were best friends and always together. But then one day, another young boy came into their lives. The young girl grew very protective and jealous of him because for as long as she could remember, it was just the two of them. Her best friend grew close to this new boy, he seemed so transfixed by him. She, of course, didn't like this. He was slowly being pulled away from her. She felt alone, as if the only thing that mattered to her was no longer hers. The three grew older, and the feelings she felt for her best friend only got stronger. Yet, nothing she could do or say would make him look at her the way she wanted him to. Her best friend only had eyes for the boy that walked into their childhood."

Sora was clutching a hand to his shoulder, listening silently and Mog still slumbering. Fabula continued to follow the shape of the fruit from point to point with her finger.

"She eventually realized that she was being selfish. Her friend had suffered so much, and he had finally found something that filled that hole in his heart. Instead of harboring resentment and hate, she realized she needed to accept what was happening and be happy for him. It was what a best friend would do. And so, she went out to find them and apologize for the way she had acted one particular night. She searched and searched and ultimately came to this very island you and I are standing on. This was their special hide out as children and they would play here for hours. She found her friends, she was ready to greet them with a warm smile. But she saw something that shattered her deep within."

The paopu fruit in Fabula's hand split completely in half, rich golden juice leaking all over her fingers and moistening the sand below. The sorceresses brought the yellow flesh to her lips, licking at the sweetness.

"The younger boy was feeding her best friend half of a paopu fruit, and he in turn did the same. They shared one of these very fruits from this very grove. On this world, it's been an ancient legend that if two people share a paopu fruit, they are bound for all eternity. Over time, it became more of a story and something that had lost its magic allure. But to this young girl, seeing her best friend sharing something so special was devastating. That hatred and resentment that she told herself was not something they deserved, blossomed. It ate at her very soul. It awakened a latent power, a darkness that she didn't realize was there."

Fabula clenched the fruit tightly, rendering it into pieces as it fell from her grasp. "The young girl tapped into this dark power that unleashed a thirst for more. She began to idolize the thought that perhaps she could reset everything. If her powers were strong enough, perhaps she could undo what she had witnessed. She could completely wipe out the day that young boy met them. She could have her best friend only to herself, she could make him love her just as much as she loved him."

Sorceress Fabula slowly reached for Sora, her fingers touching the length of his neck. "If she could wipe out that disgusting boy, everything would be okay."

"She would kill someone that had done nothing wrong?"

Fabula's touch flinched when she heard Sora's words. His lifeless eyes were wavering, tears gleaming. The warm island air rocked his spiky hair, wafting it back and forth. He looked away, raised Mog closer against his chest.

"He filled the void in his heart…he brought a warmth that his life didn't have. How could she want to deny him that? If she truly loved him…she wouldn't do that."

"Look at yourself, Sora," Fabula began with a sudden disdain, "the very clothes you wear were from someone you killed. The summoner and her guardians from Spira, you killed them as if it was nothing. They had done nothing wrong, as you put it, yet you killed them like a savage beast. And you somehow have the face to tell me such a thing? Hypocrisy…how vile."

Sora didn't know how to respond. It wasn't making any sense, he couldn't understand the logic. "I don't…I don't know what you expect me to say."

Fabula was grinning. "You poor thing…you're right, what _can _you say? You're merely a shell of what you once were. You're nothing but a lifeless doll."

She flicked her hand, ridding it of the sticky residue. Fabula's fingers remained on Sora's neck, slowly sliding up and down. He veered his sight sideways, finding her touch uncomforting. There was a coldness to her, her aura was consuming everything around them. Sora opened and closed his mouth.

"How does the story end?"

Fabula pulled away. "The young girl used her power to cut her own existence from the flow of this world. In reality, everyone forgot who she even was. It was as if she never existed. She needed to find a way to get stronger, a way to undo what had happened. She found the corridors that connect the universe together and traveled to a far point in the future. She matured, grew into a woman and eventually stopped aging. Her powers had become unimaginable, and so she thought she had finally attained the strength she needed. But…that wasn't the case.

No matter how much power she attained, she couldn't undo the paopu ritual. She couldn't rid herself of the one that stole her friend away. The paopu fruit that they shared wasn't a child's tale, it was a reality. Their souls and destinies had become so intertwined and so much a part of one another that nothing could undo those ties. She spent their entire lifetime watching, to the very day they died of old age and yet, they were reborn into the cycling Lifestream of Destiny Islands. They came to meet one another, fell in love yet again, and so on. She watched their lives for years, and nothing changed. Their souls would find one another no matter how many lives they lived. She could do absolutely nothing."

She was holding onto the sides of his face, her breath hot against Sora's skin. "No matter how powerful she was, nothing mattered."

"My, so _that's _your story."

Two pairs of honey colored eyes fixated themselves on Fabula. The sorceress in yellow swiveled in the sand, her fellow companions Ultimecia and Edea leaning against one another. Edea was watching her intently, purple lips pursed in a smile.

"We've been comrades for so long, and you never dared share your origins. Such a secretive person you are."

Fabula raised her head slightly. "It was naturally none of your business. We simply have a similar goal."

"We haven't been blind to your actions, Fabula. You have carefully calculated every step you've taken. It wasn't by chance that Riku performed the rose ritual. The very day they were in that restaurant, you placed the roses there, scenting them in order to attract their attention. The oafish thief, the car accident, you manipulated it all. It's quite mesmerizing all the trouble you went through," Edea finished with a mocking tone.

Sorceress Fabula laughed. "What difference does it make? So what? It doesn't change our goal. We met centuries ago during my travels and learned of a powerful guardian protecting a pathway to the center of existence. It's been what we've been striving for, collecting energy and souls in order to lure it out."

"And yet, here you are, playing the role of a hurt little girl seeking revenge. Don't take it the wrong way Fabula," Ultimecia replied taking a few strides into the paopu grove, "I kould kare less what your past is, but don't let it get in the way of what we're trying to achieve. We are so klose to finalizing the ritual in summoning Eden. If you so much as take a step out of line with our plan, don't think we won't do something about it."

Fabula's gaze grew slanted. "Don't threaten me, Ultimecia."

Sorceress Ultimecia appeared near Sora, placing her talon like fingers over his shoulders and giving him a soft squeeze. She bent down, her long silver-white hair cascading over him. "You mustn't worry, everything is perfectly fine."

Sora felt a sudden pain throbbing in the middle of his forehead. He gritted his teeth, his insides were burning and twisting. His motions woke Mog, the small moogle immediately reaching outwards with her stubby arms and touching his face. They held onto him, slowly bringing Sora's breathing to a normal rate.

"_It's okay Sora, I'm here."_

Sora opened his eyes to see Mog looking up at him. He blinked a few times, took in his surroundings and remembered what was happening. Sora could hear the lapping of the waves, felt the warm sands underneath his feet. He left the grove of paopu trees and walked over to the waters, the crystal clear surface offering him his reflection. When he locked eyes with the ones reflecting off the water, Sora sucked in a breath. Mog tilted her head to the side in slight confusion.

"_Are you okay?"_

Sora nodded, a fresh stream of tears falling down his cheeks. "I remember the headlights…then it all went black."

He stood up and faced the horizon. "I left Riku all alone."

* * *

"_She's never liked me."_

"_What are you talking about? Of course she does."_

"_No…she never has. Since we were kids, she's always hated me."_

_Riku sat on the edge of the dock, his feet hanging over and toes breaking the surface of the water. He brought an arm behind Sora, pulling him close and burying his face in Sora's soft spiky hair. _

"_She always looks at me with these pained expressions. Whenever we're all together, she tries to smile, but I can see past it. Rikku smiles genuinely for you, but for me, it's always cold."_

_Riku leaned his head against Sora's. "She and I have known each other since we could crawl. She knows everything about me, how horrible my parents are, she's always been there for me. I never rejected her friendship, I always treasured it. But when I met you, I also treasured you."_

_Sora smiled weakly. "You acted standoffish at first, but you warmed up. As children I could pick up on something dark about you. You shared with me all the terrible things you had gone through. You relied on me, and I loved that you could trust me. I didn't mean in any way to alienate Rikku. She was funny, and she really cares about you. I thought together, we could make your life that much brighter."_

"_And you have," Riku replied kissing his forehead, "I love the both of you, but Rikku can't seem to understand that what I feel for you is something different."_

"_Which is why she hates me. She can't stand that you can only love me in that way."_

"_God, when putting her to bed and she spilled all that out, it really sunk in."_

"_So what do we do?" Sora asked. _

_Riku shrugged. "I don't know. It's all up to her and what she figures out about herself."_

_They sat there for a long while, simply enjoying the warm day and the lulling waves. Sora hunched forward, resting his head on his hands. _

"_We're all friends, you're both important to me."_

_He stood up on the dock and looked into Riku's seafoam colored eyes. "Remember when I first came here? How fascinated I was with all the paopu trees?"_

_The silver haired teen nodded, "Yeah, you drew them all the time."_

_Sora reached for him, taking Riku by the hand. "Come with me."_

_The brunet led Riku along the sands, they treaded on until they circled part of the island. They came to a grove of trees near a rocky cliff wall, the leaves bright green and fruit golden yellow. Riku followed, entering the ring of trees and watched as Sora plucked a paopu from a looming branch. _

"_Farmers harvest these by the tons, we eat them and use them in many ways. It doesn't make sense to me why they're so fearful of the old legend."_

_Riku placed a hand underneath Sora's. "The one about the intertwining destinies?"_

"_Yeah, supposedly that's how this country gained its name. Destiny Islands."_

_Sora looked at Riku, warmly beaming at him. He slowly picked at the skin, revealing the golden flesh. "I don't want to think of a time when I didn't know you. If the legend is true, I want to always be at your side."_

_Riku's gaze grew. "You're being silly, Sora. I don't need some stupid story to tell me that you and I are going to be together."_

_The brunet giggled. "I know that, but, this isn't just meant for the two of us."_

_Sora broke the fruit apart. He lifted a piece to Riku's lips. "It's always been shared by two people."_

_Riku slowly opened his mouth, the immediate sweetness filling every one of his senses. He swallowed the morsel Sora held up for him._

"_But who's to say it can't be shared by more than two?"_

"_But who say's he can't have two best friends?"_

_He remembered Sora's words from their first day of school together in Mrs. Gainborough's classroom. Sora's toothy smile. Riku watched Sora break the second half of the paopu fruit into yet another half. The older boy picked a piece, placing it in Sora's lips. _

"_I understand now."_

_Sora cradled the final piece in his hand, a piece that was meant for their friend Rikku. _

**~00000~**


	18. Choice

**A/N: ****Sorry for the long wait everyone. Please enjoy. **

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Chapter 18**

**-Choice-**

* * *

Sora was startled by the crashing waves drenching him to the knees. He was still standing on the beaches of Destiny Islands, but the sun had long since gone and the night skies were teasing him with their winking lights. Sora had no idea how long he had been there, recoiling from an onslaught of memories and emotions that consumed everything within him. He looked to the horizon, but there was nothing there that offered him a clue as to what was going on. Sora didn't even realize the weight against his back.

"Mog?"

The small moogle propped her head over Sora's shoulder, hands clinging to the fabric of Sora's black coat.

"_What happened Sora? I kept calling to you, but you just stood there for hours. You really scared me!"_

Mog tightened her hold on him as Sora reached backwards with a hand to ruffle her collar. "I don't know…I don't understand what happened."

The sorceresses were no longer within the ring of paopu fruit trees, not even a trace of their presence lingered. He played the events of what occurred, the story that Fabula had told him and the arrival of the other two sorceresses. He could recall every event following his awakening in a darkened garden where green lights surrounded him in coiling ribbons. Before that, all he could see were the bright headlights of an incoming car. What had happened to him? How did he go from one place to another and not remember it? But there was something that had his insides twisting more than anything else: Where was Riku?

"Something's really wrong…" Sora said to himself.

He glanced at the horizon, narrowed his eyes and vanished through a corridor. Sora reappeared on a small island connecting to the capital island by a long, straight suspended bridge. There were numerous vehicles going in both directions, boats off in the waters sounding their deep whistles as they grew closer to their destination. Mog flapped her wings and hovered close to Sora, her head turning every which way as she admired the scenery.

"_Is this the same world?"_

"Yeah," he nodded, "that's the capital city. It's where I live…where Riku and I live."

Mog brought a hand to her lips.

"_Riku? Who's that?"_

Sora's eyes grew hazy, a hand clenching onto his chest. "He's my best friend."

They traveled another short burst into the streets of the capital. Things were much more familiar to him, the honking cars, coffee shops on every corner and the large multistory buildings housed in the center of the city. Everything looked the same, ordinary really, but Sora knew something was off. Mog kept to Sora's shoulder, resting quietly like a stuffed toy. He kept going for a good while, passing several locations he would normally do so on any day. Sora and Mog came to a little square, trees and benches lining the corners and dozens of people enjoying the relaxing atmosphere.

"_This place looks nice."_

"Riku and I would take walks here after work sometimes," Sora said admiring the greenery. He suddenly touched his pockets realizing he always had his cell phone on him, but of course, nothing of the sort was there. "I need to find him, he must be worried."

Sora's heeled boots could be heard reverberating down the hall of his apartment complex. He walked briskly, eventually coming to the last door of the floor. Taking a hold of the knob, it easily twisted and he walked in. The windows were shut, curtains closed, and the air stale. Mog perused around the living room finding anything that caught her interest as Sora made his way to his bedroom. He sat down on his side of the bed, the covers strewn aside and an imprint imbedded into the pillow next to his. Sora bent over, placed his head against it and breathed deeply.

"He was here recently," Sora said to himself, a warmth penetrating his chest, "Riku's still here."

A creak stirred him from his thoughts and immediately dove towards the front door. He came face to face with a short woman bearing a pale yellow shirt and light brown hair. Sora recognized her immediately.

"Selphie?"

"Sora?" the woman replied with her eyes growing to immense proportions. "Is that really you, Sora?"

He looked at himself for a moment, as if in doubt. "Yeah, it's me Selphie."

The petite woman cupped her hands over her mouth in disbelief. "This…it's impossible. Sora, how can you possibly be alive?"

Sora sensed Mog, the little creature hiding behind the living room couch and mentally told her to stay put. He turned to Selphie.

"What are you talking about?"

Selphie Tilmitt lived across from his and Riku's apartment and was the first to welcome them when they moved to the capital. She was attending a local college and working on a nursing degree and was often away from home. Despite their lack of interactions due to her schedule, they always greeted one another warmly on their respective way out of the apartment complex.

"Come with me," she said pulling Sora by the arm and across the hall into her apartment. "There's something I need to show you."

She brought him over to the kitchen counter where her laptop sat, Selphie immediately keying in a few things before turning the screen to him.

"This is what I meant."

Sora glanced at the screen, finding that the image on it was all too familiar. He was looking at a picture of himself, a note perhaps a paragraph long next to it and a disheartening header above.

"Obituary," Sora said aloud when the realization sank in. "It's my obituary."

Selphie shook her head and clasped a hand to her face. "You were hit by an oncoming car and killed on the scene. The city held a general funeral for you a few months ago when your family refused to claim you."

"And Riku? What about Riku?" Sora expressed with a rapidness to his breath. "He was with me that night, what happened to him?"

She shook her head. "Nobody knows. He disappeared shortly after. Riku never came back here. It's like he just…disappeared into thin air."

Sora was growing more concerned with each passing second. "Everything is like it was, our home is still the same."

The smaller brunette gave him a quizzical look. "Your apartment? Sora, what are you talking about? It's been cleared and rented out to new people."

"You were just in there, didn't you see-"

"That's why I stepped in, I knew the owners wouldn't be back yet and thought someone was breaking in. But I found you instead."

Sora could sense an irregularity with the flow around them. He looked at Selphie, felt her presence cloaked by some form of invisible power. Sora was looking for answers, yet he was growing more alarmed and confused by what he was hearing.

"You said there was a funeral held for me, where was it?"

She keyed in a few more things on her laptop. "The northernmost point of the capital island."

He turned his back to her, the smaller woman immediately reaching out to him. Sora looked back at her, smiling.

"Thanks Selphie."

She didn't follow after him. Sora walked back into his apartment, looked over to where Mog was hiding and beckoned her to him. Mog flew up and nestled on his shoulder.

"_You okay?"_

"That's what I'm going to figure out."

They vanished through the corridors and came out onto a street bordered by high black iron gates. He laced his fingers through the gaps, eyes falling on the cemetery behind the gates. Mog chirped her dislike for it.

"_Why are we at a cemetery?"_

"Don't worry Mog, this isn't like Halloween Town. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The gates opened, allowing to walk past. It was dark now, and any visitors to the cemetery were long gone. Sora walked a couple pathways, finding decorative headstones and colorful flowers laying against them. It wasn't a large area by any means and soon he came to one of the corners of the cemetery, the headstones becoming less elaborate and the grasses showing off an unhealthy color. He eyed the plaques, one after the other in search of his own name. Mog appeared to have plucked up her courage and jump from his shoulder, scurrying over to the last grave on the row. She stood there, her orange pompom drooping over in an arch. Mog looked from the grave to him, tilting her head.

"_This person has your name."_

Sora bent down, resting his arm on his knee. The plaque was made of some cheap material, it wasn't even stone. He brought a finger up to the lettering, touching the "S" and following its curve. Sora mentally peered through the ground, letting out a sigh.

"There's nothing there."

He felt a pair of arms snaking around his neck, slowly descending down his chest and resting comfortably against his exposed skin. Sora peered to the side, finding wafts of long silver hair. A smiling pair of lips lay next to his ear, a warmth exuding from them.

"How does it feel to know you died?"

Ultimecia was slowly circling her finger around his navel, the tip of her nail just dragging enough to elicit a tickling sensation. Sora didn't respond to the teasing sound of her words and hovered above the grave. The sorceress kissed his ear and pulled away, allowing Sora to stand. He gathered Mog in his arms, the moogle eyeing Ultimecia carefully.

"I don't understand it, but I'm sure you do," he said with a bite. "What's going on with me?"

"It is…quite the story," Ultimecia swooned cradling Sora's chin with her finger. He felt an uneasiness at her touch, but he couldn't pull away from her. Her grasp descended until it lay around his neck. A faint glimmer pulsed, provoking a smile from the sorceress.

"You died in a tragic accident, Sora. By great fortune, Riku summoned us to his side and begged to form a kontract in order to bring you back to life. His one and only wish was for you. He's done such kruel and inhumane things in order to fulfill that kontract."

"But I'm alive now," he interrupted, "then Riku succeeded. Where is he? I want him to explain this all to me."

Ultimecia rubbed the spot on Sora's neck where she saw the faint glimmer. "There lies the problem. We're unable to lokate him. For some odd reason, Riku is hiding himself from us. And after everything we've done for him."

"I'll find him," he replied taking a step back, "I don't care what it takes, I will find him. He needs me…I need him."

He made to take a step, but felt a darkness creeping over him. Sora tried to fight it, but the hold was strong. His vision was blurring, Sora could feel sleep closing in. Mog was furiously flapping her wings and patting his face in hopes of keeping him from falling, but her efforts were useless. Sora fell to the ground, slumbering. Mog looked up at the sorceress, her tiny form trembling. Ultimecia veered her gaze to the side to see Edea.

"This will prove to be very simple," Edea said with a growing smile, "Fabula's story holds true. That ritual they performed bound their lives and souls together. He was able to return to Destiny Islands in the same manner Riku has been able to. He sees things as they were despite his flow being cut from this world."

Ultimecia nodded her agreement. "There's a thread that binds them. Even if what we resurrekted is only a shell, Sora still thinks and feels like the real thing. It goes beyond our own power." The horned sorceress lowered herself, picking Sora into her lap and delicately played with his hair. "Riku will make a mistake," Ultimecia continued kissing Sora's forehead, "Riku kan't hide forever."

* * *

The first task had asked him to collect three hearts for the sorceresses. Riku's willingness to fulfill his contract led him to murder and steal the very hearts of his own parents, and the thief he faulted with Sora's death. Despite the severity and gruesome nature to it, Riku didn't hesitate. He gave half of his own heart in order to form a junction with Griever, the once anthropomorphic winged lion bearing a magenta colored crown. It allowed him to borrow the sorceresses' power, aiding him and learning from the junction in order to further fulfill the tasks that lay written in a mysterious language upon a golden contract. But what a cruel revelation to know that his contract truly meant nothing. There was no wish to speak of, no promise to bring the one he wanted so desperately back in his arms. And so, Riku sold his contract, nullifying everything he had done.

Griever, a former mercenary from a world ruined by the sorceresses, had no idea what would happen once Riku's contract became property of the sea-witch Ursula. Their junction, Riku's heart, there were several worries that plagued his mind. But all Riku had to do was take one look at him, show him those purple-ringed eyes of his brimming with dark power that told Griever things were okay.

Riku pressed a hand to his chest, breathing in deeply and feeling an iciness in his lungs. He shuddered, yet allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. Griever could only mimic him.

"It's back," Riku expressed with his double voice, "my heart's intact."

"Not only that, but you've grown even more powerful."

The cold feeling in his lungs, it was the dark, coiling energy that flowed through him. He remembered the time he sat atop the clock tower in Traverse Town, asking Griever how the other half of his heart was doing. The darkness was encroaching on it, staining it black, and bringing Riku closer to an endless abyss. With his heart intact, the darkness intensified. Riku had already gone through a sort of evolution when his convictions were finalized in his mind, yet this was a further jump into a realm that he knew nothing of. Riku was treading dangerously near a line that if crossed, meant he would lose himself to that darkness. He couldn't waste more time.

Griever stood near Riku, finding his voice. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Griever walked up the dilapidated walkway of Balamb Garden's first floor. He scanned the area, adjusting his vision every so often as he tried to find Quistis' presence. Riku came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Griever peered at Riku in his dark form. Riku's powers were beyond his at this point, there was no arguing with his silent conclusion. Griever slid through the corridors with Riku and came into a hallway on the dormitory level of the garden. He walked into the room he and Riku spent hours talking with Quistis. They hadn't been gone for long, yet there wasn't a trace of her presence. Griever felt a cold sweat building on the back of his neck.

"She's gone….there's nothing left," Griever expressed finding her bed. "What could have happened in the short time we were gone?"

Riku could see the uneasiness building into a contained panic. "I'd be able to tell if she was using Mighty Guard, but it isn't the case."

"She's immortal," Griever replied, "she can't die. She simply…disappeared."

Griever stepped over to one of two beds in the room, finding Quistis' sketch book and leafed through the first couple pages. Colorful pictures of Guardian Forces depicting them from a variety of angles looked up at him. He came to the double spread of the mighty GF Eden, a colossal winged creature gleaming with a bright light. It was the powerful force that had saved Quistis from a sure death, the very reason his world had been decimated by the sorceresses. In a short span of time they had learned this was their goal, and in turn, it became Riku's as well. He needed power beyond the sorceresses, and Eden was the key. The silver haired reaper overlooked the sketch book, concentrating on the picture.

"I'm sorry Griever," Riku said walking out of the room.

The brunet placed the sketchbook back on the bed and followed Riku out into the hallway.

"When we first arrived here, there was something leading me here," Griever said, "and when we saw Quistis, I thought it was her that led us from Halloween Town."

"Yet she was just as surprised to see you as you were to see her."

"Right," Griever said with a nod of his head, "it was something else."

Riku faced in the direction away from the ocean waters, sensing a point somewhere out in the battered terrains of Griever's world.

"It's faint, but I feel something. I couldn't last time, but…" The silver haired reaper touched his chest, "But last time I didn't have all of my heart."

They traveled to where Riku honed in, another lifeless ruined landscaped of toppled rock. Riku pointed a finger upwards, concentrating on the sensation he had picked up on. Something shimmered for a moment, faster than Griever could pick up on, but Riku could see it. The more he looked, the more the image became solidified. He reached for Griever, ran his hand over his eyes and allowed him to see what he was witnessing. Griever felt the breath in his throat hitching.

"A junction…"

There were thousands of illuminated fragments scattered across the ground, shimmering and almost translucent. Riku bent down, picking up a segment of what he took to be a broken chain. He cradled it, but disintegrated only moments later. It fell through the gaps in his fingers, flying into the flow of the wind.

"They're broken chains," Riku said turning to his companion, "they're the broken chains of a junction."

Griever swallowed the lump in his throat. "When you killed Namine, her junction with Seifer was destroyed. It's an invisible connection, but this one manifested itself. And by the looks of how it's shattered all over the place, it must have been broken in a very violent way. It was literally torn to pieces."

"_You have such pretty wings…"_

The purple rings in Riku's eyes were glowing violently. He shifted on his feet having heard the echoing words. They were warped, yet Riku managed to make them out clearly. Despite his contract now in Ursula's hand, his junction was still intact, and therefore allowed him to still call on Griever's aid. He willed Soul Eater to him, the winged blade appearing even larger and deadlier in his grasp. Griever stepped with his back to Riku's.

"You heard it, didn't you?" Griever expressing the obvious.

"Griever," Riku said in a hushed tone, "look."

An image flashed in front of them, a blonde man suspended with his arms above his head. They didn't need more than a second to realize they were looking at none other than Seifer. Griever felt his brows narrowing, unsure of what kind of trick was being played on them. He summoned his gunblade, pointing it at the blonde man.

"_If you're seeing this, then you got my message. Griever, knowing you, you're probably pointing that gunblade of yours at me. But, don't waste your time. By the time you see this I'm already dead."_

The brunet felt his lungs constricting. The image didn't wait for Griever to form his thoughts, it simply continued talking.

"_I used the last of my power to reach out to you. You and I never saw eye to eye, but I couldn't die without giving you a warning. Is your little Riku friend there with you? I'm sure he is. There's something that might interest him."_

Riku's ears were thumping, his heart was already racing with every word spoken by Seifer's message. They watched as Seifer sucked in a breath, his blue eyes slowly closing.

"_Look up to the skies, see who's standing there beneath the sun…"_

The image grew discolored, shifting it's perspective. They were looking upwards, from Seifer's point of view. It was like a faulty television screen filling with static, hiding half the picture in a grainy barrier. Riku stood there watching, the sight fixating on a figure hovering in midair. Riku felt his legs giving way and fell to his knees, his arms becoming slack at his side. The darkness that pooled around him vanished, his attire returning to normal. Riku couldn't take his eyes away from that one spot in the sky, even with Griever suddenly taking him from the shoulders and attempting to pull him up. That's when Griever heard something unexpected.

Riku was laughing. He threw his arm outwards, completely overpowering Griever's hold on him and forcing his touch away. He got back to his feet, raised his arms towards the skies. There were tears streaming down Riku's cheeks, his laughter still flowing from him.

"_Idiot."_

It only took a moment. Griever lost his focus and Mighty Guard fell to shambles. He looked in fear as the corridors ripped open, the all too familiar sight of Edea and Ultimecia appearing from their depths. Riku was still looking to the skies in a complete state of delusion, arms beckoning for something that wasn't there. Griever was snarling.

"My, my," Edea began hovering close by, "you've been naughty, Griever."

The brunette swerved in front of Riku, cradling his gunblade and staring right at the sorceress in black. She pursed her lips in amusement.

"Are you sure you should be pointing that dreaded thing at me?"

Griever didn't budge, yet his eyes were quivering. "Leave him alone."

"What makes you think we want to hurt him?"

Ultimecia appeared behind Griever, forcing him to swerve his gunblade. She was smiling at him, watching as his blade stopped just an inch short of her neck. Griever felt the sweat building on his forehead, he was trying with every ounce of his strength to push his attack further in. Ultimecia leaned in gently, meeting the cold metal of his gunblade.

"Go on Griever, do it."

She was toying with him. Those honey colored eyes were making fun of him. It wasn't a matter of strength, Griever was a strong being. But his ties to the sorceresses, this moment before him, it was undeniable proof that he had no power. They were laughing at him. Griever felt a coldness pulling his gunblade away from him. Riku stood clad in his dark form, hand clenched around Ultimecia's wrist. His purple ringed eyes were glaring at her, the horned sorceress suddenly feeling that smile of hers fading away.

"Your fight is with me."

Ultimecia managed to rip herself away from his grasp and fell back to Edea's side. Riku reached a hand and cupped Griever's face. "I'll take care of this."

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you get hurt," Griever expressed harshly, "I'm with you on this, I told you!"

"It's my fault they found us."

He turned his attention to the pair, their auras darkening around them and exuding sparks of electricity. The clouds were growing just as black, as if they were anticipating the unavoidable clash. Riku took Griever by the shoulders, looking him straight on.

"Lend me your wings," he said pressing his forehead to Griever's.

Griever let out a collected breath, his concerns flowing out of him. Riku felt the handle of Soul Eater materializing, yet another solid weight filled his other hand. He pulled away from Griever, a pair of winged blades clenched tightly in his grasp. Riku turned on his heel and disappeared.

"_Dark Firaga"_

Riku's flames encircled the sorceresses, their ferocity burning away at the crackled earth in droves. Edea simply closed her eyes and summoned a vortex of ice, freezing the fire and shattering completely. Ultimecia performed a series of warps, sending torrents of Thundaga at Riku every time he appeared and reappeared near her. She belted him with an Aeroga spell, widening the gap between them. Edea and Ultimecia held an arm outwards, anticipating his next attack.

"Getting rid of your contract was useless," Edea said batting her eyes at him. "It won't save you."

Riku swirled his blades, rushing at them. Edea summoned multiple ice sculptures of herself, each one bursting apart when Riku sliced through. A spinning clock flashed behind Riku, a Haste spell being summoned by Griever as he barreled through Edea's failed efforts to hold him off. She snarled her purple lips at him, held up her arms to the skies and called a volley of icy spikes. Riku stepped between each crashing icicle, his blades coming closer and closer to the sorceress in black. Ultimecia didn't give him the chance as she came down from above, her talon-like hands crashing into the earth and causing the ground to quake. Riku fell back, his black energy coiling around him.

"You played with me," he said with disdain, "you used me. You were never going to keep to your word."

"Someone's been telling you unnecessary things," Edea said resting her chin on Ultimecia's shoulder. "I'm growing bored of this already."

The pair locked hands, letting out a breath that spiraled in Riku's direction. Cracks in the earth widened, releasing jets of green Lifestream energy. It took physical form, manifesting into lithe feminine figures. He felt the iciness in his lungs, but this time around it wasn't from the pulsing darkness in his heart. Riku could hear Ultimecia laughing.

"Look familiar?"

"_The patron is required to seek out and attain a voice."_

"_The patron is required to drive an individual into insanity."_

"_The patron is required to break a person's clear perception."_

"_The patron must deny a person's freedom to choose."_

"_The patron must destroy a person's dream."_

"_The patron is required to intervene with a person's fated kiss."_

"_The patron is required to take a woman's purity."_

They were his victims, all seven women formed from the Lifstream were people he had caused harm in order to fulfill the tasks in his contract. Riku felt his insides twisting, his mouth was growing dry. Griever appeared at Riku's side, breaking his train of thought.

"Don't lose focus," he bellowed branding his weapon, "they're not the real thing. The sorceresses are playing with you."

Edea made a motion with her hand, as if clutching something. Griever gasped when his throat began to tighten.

"You'd best shut your mouth."

Riku bolted forward, aiming his blades at the pair. Ultimecia waved her hand and the seven women scattered with Alice taking the initiative and running at him. She swiftly jabbed at him with her fingers, the nails extended to dangerous points. Riku deflected the piercing blows easily, managing to turn the handle to one of his swords on Alice's backhand and slamming her into the ground with enough force to break the earth. Clouds of dust and grime exploded from where she impacted, allowing Riku a moment to gather himself. He felt a wetness rushing past him and looked to his feet. Ariel, now sporting a pair of legs, sent tidal waves of water at him. He hesitated for a second, remembering the hate-filled expression she offered him when he had completed his task in Atlantica. But what he was looking at wasn't Ariel, the voice that had led him to numerous new worlds, it wasn't hers.

He threw his hand to Griever and drew a series of high level ice spells. With his junction still intact, he could still use the abilities he had learned throughout his journey. Riku flew into the air, freezing the waters that came at him and in turn, holding a fiery redhead Ariel to where she stood. The silver haired man came down on her, his blades slicing past. He didn't bother to look back as Belle let out a ear piercing howl. Her clothes were in shreds, her warm brown hair matted to the sides of her head. Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Armor Break."

Belle came hurdling, pouncing from one broken rock formation to the next. Riku's ability hit its mark, reducing Belle's defenses as he met with her blows. She extended her neck out several times in a desperate effort to sink her pointed teeth into his flesh. Belle nicked Riku's side, but his black energy quickly mended the wound with a flash of green. He swerved his blade upwards with a powerful strike, slicing off one of Belle's arms. Riku immediately clutched her throat and with a squeeze, broke her neck. He let go of her limp body and stared down the sorceresses hiding behind the resurrected princesses. The Lifestream snaked its way across the earth, seeping into the remains of the women Riku struck down. Their bodies dissolved, only to reappear completely unharmed at the sorceresses' side. Edea smirked at him.

"This can go on for as long as you like," she said licking her finger. "you can waste your strength killing them over and over, but you won't win."

Riku's lungs were expanding, his breath visible and showing the strain his powers were having on his body.

"What do you want from me?"

The princesses warped and surrounded Riku from all sides. They held their hands to his neck, forcing Riku to remain as he was. He tightened his hold on his blades, watched the princesses and their lifeless, emotionless faces. Jasmine's beautiful tan skin was pale, Cinderella bore ash residue on her fingertips, Snow White's perfect ebony hair was discolored, her lips housing a tinge of purple. Riku was having trouble remembering the last woman with golden blonde hair. He knew her face, he had seen her somewhere before. His thoughts flashed to the castle on the rocky cliff, a prince surrounded by protective lights. Riku felt the name leaving his mouth.

"Aurora…"

He was hovering over her naked body, his skin prickling and hands shaking. Riku covered his mouth when he felt the sickly feeling traveling up his stomach and into his throat. Edea and Ultimecia lay beyond the enclosed ring, chuckling.

"You had Griever destroy the memories of that task," Ultimecia beamed, "you just kouldn't bare the thought."

The Lifestream erupted underneath Riku, the princesses vanishing in the green hue. Ultimecia and Edea looked alarmed by the action, immediately recognizing that a guest had arrived. Riku could see the wafting pieces of pale yellow fabric around him, he turned his head and found Fabula's warm smile. She leaned in closer, placing her hands on his shoulders as she enveloped herself to Riku's back. Fabula let out a heavy sigh, her eyes tittering on the brink of closing.

"Riku," she whispered.

He didn't allow it to linger and pulled away, bringing his sword up to her. "Don't touch me."

"You mustn't be like that, Riku. After all, we go back a very long time."

Riku shook his head. "I don't know anything about you. All of you have been using me. You destroyed this world, Griever's world, and killed so many people."

"And all for a very good reason," Fabula replied.

"Eden."

The three sorceresses remained silent. Riku stepped away from Fabula, never letting her out of his sight. He slipped back to Griever's side, the brunette cradling his neck softly from where Edea had held him. Griever's dark form engulfed him, the pair now stood ready for anything else they could throw at them. Fabula's expression was almost pained, hurt in some way. She smiled at Riku.

"Eden is the guardian to a corridor that leads to the center of existence. Can you imagine what power you would hold if you were able to reach it?"

"That is your intention," Riku replied, "it's what all of you have been working for. Griever, myself, we've been nothing but pawns in this game of yours. My wish, the one thing I wanted so badly, it was something you would never give me."

Riku was biting down on his lip, there was an anger building up within him. "You want my soul to bring you closer to that goal, but I'm telling you right now." His hair continued to extend further down his back, the darkness at his feet blooming ethereal black flowers. "That's not going to happen."

"_To us, Riku."_

Sora's head was hanging, vision obscured by his brown locks. He was cradling something in his arms, he was looking down at a small creature nestled against his naked chest. Riku let go of the blades he was holding, his lungs expanding and breathing in the warm scent of vanilla. The purple rings in his eyes were whirling, growing hotter and brighter the longer he stared. It wasn't Seifer's last message, the Sora he was looking at wasn't a mere vision. The skies broke apart, a stream of sunlight descending towards the ground and illuminating Sora. Riku walked forward, but felt a strong hold around his waist.

"No! Riku, don't fall for it!"

Griever was viciously holding onto him. Riku could feel his ragged breath on the back of his neck. The silver haired man looked to Sora's figure, his fingertips jutting outwards. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to take Sora in to his arms. This was what he had been working so hard for. The countless training sessions, the nights where he would lay on his back and watch the twinkling stars, alone and looking to the empty spot where Sora should be sleeping. Riku would imagine his face, run his finger along his jaw and around every line that made Sora. When sunlight peeked over the horizon, Sora's image would dissolve, Riku would once again be reaching out to nothing but empty air.

"Listen to me! Riku!" Griever bellowed into his ear, "That's not him. The sorceresses created shells of the princesses we met on your journey, he's the same as they are. He's not the real Sora."

Riku couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything but the beating of his own heart. Tears were stinging his eyes, they coursed down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sora," he uttered in shaky breaths, "I let you die, I shouldn't have left you that night. I was stupid, I ran after that guy. If I hadn't…if I only listened to you…it's all my fault."

Sora lifted his head, blue eyes hazed and devoid of life. He craned his neck, watching Riku through the gaps in his hair. Fabula wrapped an arm around him, pulling his chin upwards. She was running a finger along the length of his neck, swirling it in a circular motion. Griever's hold on Riku disappeared, the brunette reappearing opposite of where Sora stood and his arms bound behind him. Riku seemed to snap from his dream-like state.

"Griever!"

Edea removed the small creature in Sora's arms and held it close to her. "You will have to make a choice."

Griever's gunblade materialized in his hand, slowly raising not by his own will in Sora's direction. The spiky haired man simply stood there, his neck exposed and blank expression cast to the skies. The tip of Griever's gun blade eventually met Sora's skin, the point just one motion from piercing through. Riku's eyes widened.

"Griever, what are you doing?"

"It's not me! My body is moving on its own!"

Fabula dragged her tongue along her bottom lip. She ran a finger through Sora's soft spikes, her steely blue gaze eyeing Riku.

"Will you cut Griever down…or will you allow Sora to die a second time?"

The sorceress in yellow kissed Sora's cheek, lips pulling into a malicious smile.

"Make your choice."

**~00000~**


	19. Password

**Vanilla Reaper **

**Chapter 19**

**-Password-**

* * *

"_Why can't I move?"_

He was floating in a black abyss, the depths unfathomable. Sora lay upwards, his arms slacken at his sides and head hanging limply. He tried to bring a hand to his face, but his efforts were useless. Sora continued to look blankly to the black heavens, finding nothing there to tell him where he was.

"_The sorceresses…the cemetery in Destiny Islands."_

They had done something to him, he remembered the creeping darkness and suddenly waking up to the nothingness around him. He attempted to open a corridor mentally, but to no avail. Sora concentrated on whatever had a hold on him, it felt like thousands of threads were keeping him suspended. His body began to glow a soft blue, the invisible threads gaining a physical manifestation. Sora closed his eyes momentarily and reopened them to see countless chains digging into his skin, the flesh bruised and bloodied. Despite the gruesome wounds, Sora felt no pain. He breathed in, the chains rustling against each other with the intake of air.

"_Riku…"_

A pair of small hands cupped the sides of his head, a warmth exuding from them and penetrating throughout his body. One by one, the chains began to slither away, falling into the nothingness below. Sora forced his eyes as far back as he could in order to see who was holding onto him, but could only make out a silhouette. He remained silent, sensing that there was nothing threatening about the presence near him. With the chains gone his mobility returned, allowing Sora to reposition himself in a standing position. He hovered there, facing the presence shrouded in shadows.

"Who are you?" he asked after a few seconds of lingering silence.

Sora couldn't see anything, yet for whatever reason his eyes could detect a smile. That same hand that held onto him reached out, small fingers beckoning for Sora. He slowly mimicked the actions before him, extending his hand until their fingertips were touching. Sora could feel that same comforting warmth.

"_You poor thing."_

They came without notice, the tears streaming down his face. Sora could feel his chest tightening, his teeth gritting together following the childlike voice. He held onto his bare stomach, his chocolate spikes covering his eyes.

"_You have no idea what you've gone through."_

"Please," he said through his sobs, "can you tell me what is going on with me?"

"_Dry your eyes, a face so handsome as yours shouldn't be touched with such a pained expression."_

Once again the hand in the shadows reached for him. Sora rubbed at his eyes with the length of his arm and accepted the hand into his.

"_Let's go for a little walk."_

A pin prick of light appeared behind Sora. He glanced to the side to see the presence that spoke to him in white pristine robes. The hand in his was indeed small, and now undeniably belonging to a child.

"Where are we going?"

"_You'll see."_

It was unlike walking the corridors. There was always a harsh, negative energy eating away at someone's existence. The white pathway that Sora walked with the young child at his side had none of that. There was only light that illuminated the corridor they traveled.

"This feels so different than the corridors I've traveled before," he said voicing his thoughts.

"_The corridors you've traveled connect countless worlds. The reason they are so dangerous is because the worlds are never meant to intermingle. Despite their danger, they are meant as a form of protection to the worlds. But this pathway we are walking isn't a corridor."_

"Then what is it?"

The small child in white robes stopped their stride.

"_This is your mind."_

Sora seemed perplexed by the child's words. "My mind?"

Their walk continued, a never ending floor of pure white and walls that reached higher than the skies.

"_Your name is Sora Fair, a child born to Destiny Islands. In your 20__th__ year, your life was taken from you. You died in what was supposedly an accident, but that is far from true."_

The obituary that he read, the empty grave in the cemetery, images of it flashed in front of them like giant television screens. He heard the child giggling.

"_This is your mind after all. Don't be surprised if we run into your memories."_

"Sorceress Ultimecia said Riku called them after I had died. Something about forming a contract in order to bring me back to life."

"_Yes, that is correct. The vanilla scented rose that was given to you by Riku from the restaurant was bathed in your blood upon your death. It initiated a ritual that brought the sorceresses to him. They offered him a wish, but his only desire was for your life back. He was told it was not possible as your life was the payment for the wish, the rose ritual. But the sorceresses offered him a risky alternative. By forming a contract that required him to do an assortment of tasks, they would in return bring you back from the dead."_

Sora held his free hand to his chest. "But I'm here…I'm right here. It could only mean Riku did it."

The child shook its head, the white robes rustling slightly.

"_Your beloved Riku accepted their contract and immediately began completing the tasks housed within the parchment. You and Riku come from a world that has no knowledge of the arts of fighting and magic. He needed to offer half his heart in order to borrow their strength and travel the corridors from world to world. But Riku quickly gained power, his own internal power was developing at an alarming rate. The sorceresses began to worry about how fast he was progressing. You see, Sora, the sorceresses never had the intention of granting Riku his wish. You were never meant to be brought back."_

Sora could see images of the darkened gardens, the green lights he had awoken to in the Disney castle. "So they lied to him."

The child nodded.

"_Another person had attained a contract around the time Riku did by the name of Namine. Like him, she had formed a contract and was trying to have a specific wish granted. Sorceress Edea, one that did not take to Riku, inserted a clause in her contract allowing her to view and potentially steal Riku's tasks. This would prolong his contract as it stated if the tasks were not done to the sorceresses' specifications, then additional tasks would be added. But the reality was that they pitted them against one another in the very likely chance that they would die in the process. They wanted them to fail, that was their true intention."_

"But Riku is still here, I can feel him…"

"_He killed Namine, and thus her life became property of the sorceresses. Riku continued forward, much to the dismay of Sorceress Edea. It was then that they decided to play a cruel game. That is where you come in, Sora. As a way to further antagonize Riku, they resurrected what they thought to be an empty shell of what you once were. You looked identical, every physical trait was the same, but you lacked a heart and soul. They wanted to use you as a form of grief for Riku. In their minds, it would break Riku's very being, but that never happened. They could never anticipate that despite molding you into a cold, ruthless killer, that your true self would begin to show through. Little by little, you began to think for yourself again. It was while back in Destiny Islands that the memories that were purposely kept away from you, returned."_

The white hallways began to grow more decorated, large mirrors displaying themselves every few steps they walked. He peered into them, seeing memories of years gone by. Sora smiled at the sight of him and Riku standing for a photograph being taken. He stopped there, watching as they posed for the cameraman. Sora furrowed his brow slightly, suddenly unsure of something.

"I remember when that picture was taken," he expressed, "Riku and I were visiting an amusement park an hour away from our island when we were eleven. But…it doesn't look right."

The child in white robes squeezed Sora's hand gently.

"_Something is missing, isn't it?"_

Sora knew she was right, but he still couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. "Yeah…there is."

"_Come Sora, there's still much I need to tell you."_

He touched the mirror's surface, feeling the cool touch against his skin as the child in white robes carried forward.

"_The sorceresses have always had one goal in mind. The reason they have collected contracts and forced their patrons to fail was in order to gain their life force. They have been on a quest to find a very powerful entity known as Eden."_

Sora recognized the name. "That's what Mog was talking about, she mentioned Eden."

The child giggled.

"_Eden is a Guardian Force that acts as a protector to a corridor leading to the very center of all existence. But finding it has obviously been impossible. They have destroyed countless worlds and collected an unimaginable amount of energy in search of it. By collecting all these life forces, their intention is to use it as the catalyst for a final ritual that will summon Eden. Once Eden is in their grasp, they can open the corridor to the center of existence and according to their desires, make everything in the universe theirs."_

Sora licked at his lips. "So everything that Riku has gone through, thinking he could bring me back meant nothing."

"_That is correct. Riku, as well as you, have been nothing but pawns for them to play with. It was upon learning this cruel reality that Riku took it upon himself to rid himself of their control. He reached out to a powerful witch of the seas and had her buy his contract. Riku knew he needed a different option. This entire time, all he has been thinking about, risking his life and taking dangerous risks, has been for you."_

He could feel the tears threatening to fall again and kneeled. The child cupped the side of his cheek, brushing his spikes away.

"_There is nothing more powerful in this universe than the connection between two people that care for one another. It's an unbreakable bond, no spell or ritual can ever ruin that. You and Riku are bound together for as long as the stars continue to shine. Even before you playfully carried out the paopu fruit ritual, the two of you were already linked. Nothing else was needed to question your devotion."_

Sora melted into the warm hand cupping his cheek. "He's everything to me."

The child took a hold of the white hood around its head and pulled back, revealing a smiling face surrounded by purple hair and a golden horn protruding from her forehead. Sora looked into the little girl's green eyes, finding a renewed strength within his chest. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"_You deserve happiness. The both of you do."_

Sora felt something trickling from his neck. He touched a finger to the skin and held it out. There was blood staining his finger. The young girl's expression grew somber.

"_They continue to play with him."_

"What's happening to Riku? Is he in danger?"

"_He is facing a very difficult decision."_

"I need to go to him," he said taking a stand, his hands becoming fists. "I need to help him fight this."

A green light sutured the wound in his throat, stopping the flow of blood. "You've given me explanations without wanting something in return. Why would you help me?"

The girl offered him a toothy grin.

"_That's a silly question, Sora. Of course I would help you. After all, you've given me something I have never had."_

Sora looked quizzical. "But I've never met you."

An image of Mog, the cream colored moogle that had taken a liking to Sora appeared right next to the purple haired girl. They were holding hands, side by side. The brunette felt his eyes growing, a small laugh leaving him.

"You're Mog."

"_Yes, we are one and the same. I've gone by countless names over the centuries, taking different forms and you managed to meet me as a moogle. What you have offered me is friendship. And for that I am eternally grateful."_

Sora quickly arrived at a conclusion following this revelation. "Eden."

The young girl nodded, the image of her and Mog slowly vanishing much to Sora's alarm.

"_Don't be scared."_

"But if the sorceresses have me, then you're at my side. They'll perform the ritual and summon your true self."

Eden's human form shook her head.

"_The sorceresses made a crucial error when you were resurrected. All the collected energy they had was placed within you, and with the chains that bind you to them now undone by my power, that energy is yours."_

Sora looked down at his hand, a brilliant shimmer exuding from it. "Thank you," he said with a smile, "thank you, Eden."

_"Call me Eiko, it's a fitting name for this little girl."_

Everything faded, Eiko's voice leaving him with one last message.

"_Fight back and end this senseless game."_

* * *

Riku could barely hold onto his pair of Soul Eaters. His eyes voraciously went from Griever, to Sora's suspended form. The gunblade at Sora's throat was ever so slowly digging through his skin, a sliver of red visible against the shimmering metal of Griever's weapon. Griever was exhausting whatever strength he had trying to pry himself from the hold on him, his bright blue eyes gleaming with dread as his own body worked against him. Fabula's amused laughter could be heard against the eerily silent atmosphere, the other sorceresses watching in similar fascination as Riku contemplated the choices before him. She twirled delicately, her pale yellow robes wafting and revealing her long lavender gown.

"What will it be Riku?" she said in a sing-song voice, her arms flailing above her head as she pirouetted around Griever and Sora.

He was hesitating. Sora was right in front of him, the one person he was so desperate to have back was there. Why was he hesitating?

"Can it be…" Fabula rang out in a burst of sudden sarcasm, "that you no longer care to save Sora? Wasn't he all that mattered to you?"

Riku was biting into his lip, drawing blood. "Shut up…"

"You've grown to care for that lion cub, haven't you? How could you not? All the traveling, all those days and nights spent in each other's company. Is it that you've grown to…dare I say, love him?"

The sorceresses all joined in a unified laugh. Sorceress Edea summoned a crimson seat and took her place admiring the spectacle as Ultimecia loomed over her. Riku felt a wetness against his skin, the skies now teasing him with rain. The darkened skies were thundering, their loud crackling almost taunting. Riku's hair lay drenched against his darkened form, his purple ringed eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.

"You're running out of time," Fabula continued taking a hold of Griever's shoulders and biting into the back of his neck. "Poor Griever is suffering here, won't you help him?"

"This is a side we haven't seen from you," Ultimecia expressed towards her companion, "it's quite…refreshing."

Fabula looked sideways, her eyes slanted at them. "Save me the compliments."

The thundering grew silent. Everyone looked to Sora as his arm lifted on its own. He still looked skywards, eyes blank and lips pursed thinly. Fabula's expression turned from a sadistic glee to one of unfound horror. Riku felt his heart thumping, almost bursting from his chest. The darkness at his feet swelled around him, his hair flying erratically.

"Sora!"

Riku screamed his name, the spiky haired brunette blinking once and the glimmer within his eyes returning. Sora craned his neck to the silver haired reaper, a smile growing.

"Riku…"

The tip of Griever's gunblade shattered, sending him flying back as Sora landed on his feet and dashed towards Riku's awaiting arms. They were inches apart when the ground beneath Riku shifted and erupted upwards. He held his hand out, watching as he was carried further away from Sora's form.

"Sora!"

He dove from the newly created cliff and barreled like a comet. Riku slammed into the ground and propelled himself towards the sorceresses. Ultimecia jumped backwards, her talons extended to dangerous lengths as he sliced at her. She snarled, the purple markings on her skin glowing. Edea clasped her hands above her, a giant sphere of ice appearing. Ultimecia warped above the icy sphere and with her long talons, sliced it into thousands of icicles. Edea sent them hurdling, each one homing onto Riku. The silver haired reaper swung both Soul Eaters, sending a torrent of dark fire to incinerate them. Riku felt a hand press into his back, his insides growing hot. He closed his eyes, leaned back slightly.

"I've missed you so much…"

Sora was pressed against him, his face buried into his back. He reached around, clutching Riku's chest wildly. Riku let go of one Soul Eater and grabbed Sora's hand, squeezing it harshly. He thought if he didn't hold on hard enough, it was nothing but a dream. The brunette didn't mind, it was a pain that he welcomed with every fiber of his being.

"_Disgusting"_

Sorceress Fabula held a finger to her lips, mouth set in a scowl. "Disgusting, disgusting, DISGUSTING!"

The earth cracked as Lifestream energy poured out. From the green rivers colossal human forms appeared in droves. Riku looked out, a sea of shadows bearing bright yellow eyes and a heart shaped gap housed within their abdomens. Never letting go of Sora's hand, Riku stared them down.

"You're with me now," Riku expressed, "I don't care how, but this time I _will _protect you."

Sora's hold tightened on Riku. "Together."

The colossal shadows rampaged towards the pair, their long hulking arms coming down against them with powerful blows. Riku swept past a collected group, his Soul Eater gleaming as he cut through them with ease. Sora held onto his hand as he summoned pillars of fire that scorched the shadows to cinders. A shadow formed underneath Sora, the brunette immediately sending Riku into the air with a strong throw as Sora clenched his hands and pummeled the shadow with an assortment of strikes. He swerved to the side as Riku came down, slicing it in half. They continued their onslaught, Sora freezing more of the large frames and Riku shattering them with his blade.

"Gravity!"

Ultimecia held the duo in midair as Edea created a spherical barrier around them. Water began to fill the closed off prison with Riku and Sora quickly finding themselves unable to breath. Riku attempted to warp through a corridor, but Edea's barrier was blocking his ability to do so. Edea grinned as she tightened her hold, the walls enclosing in on them. Riku swam away from the center of the sphere when he felt a familiar presence coming in his direction.

Griever cut the prison in half, ejecting the pair within and allowing them to warp back and gain some space. They were breathing heavily, their bodies drenched. Riku looked to Griever, the once anthropomorphic lion holding onto his shattered blade and bathed in his dark form.

"Why did you hesitate?"

Riku froze. "Why are you asking me that?"

"You didn't cut me down, why did you hesitate?"

The swarming shadows were closing in from all sides. Griever's hands were shaking as he clasped the handle to his broken gunblade.

"Were you seriously thinking of throwing everything away? For me?"

Riku could feel the lump in his throat. "Do you think I could possibly hurt you?"

Griever sighed inwardly, a shake of his head sending strands of brown into his eyes. "So, you've got your guy…real one or not, how do you plan on getting out of this situation?"

On some silent signal, the three flung themselves into the fray. Riku enhanced his speed and encircled his enemies, striking at their backsides and forcing the shadows to their knees. Sora, taking an offensive stance, drove his fists into them repeatedly. He somersaulted over their massive forms, vanishing and coming down with a crushing punch. Riku watched the smaller brunette, wondering how it was he had learned such a way of fighting. There were so many things he wanted to ask.

"Hey, watch out!"

Even a second of distraction proved dangerous as a shadow slammed its hand against Riku's side, the reaper reacting within a hair's breath and shielding the attack with Soul Eater. Sora ran with his arms at his side, his eyes narrowed and torpedoing towards Riku's assailant. He threw both fists forward and caused a shockwave from where he struck, the force reverberating and sending the shadows barreling back. Sora looked to Riku, offering him a smile.

"I'll protect you too."

"_So careless."_

Riku's eyes widened, his mouth growing dry. Sora stood there, a thin stream of blood leaking from his lips. He glanced down to see jagged metal piercing through his stomach, the flesh ripped apart violently. Sora looked to Riku, smiling and reaching for his touch. Riku's dark form disappeared, his Soul Eaters hitting the ground with a heavy thud before disintegrating. Sorceress Fabula's laughter rang through his ears, the silver haired woman appearing behind Sora.

"So easily you forget."

Griever was kneeling behind Sora's standing figure, his broken gunblade imbedded into his back. Riku's eyes were shaking, watching Griever and feeling a nauseating sense traveling up this throat. Fabula flicked her wrist and Griever pulled his blade out, sending a spray of blood everywhere.

"Griever belongs to _us. _You allowed your euphoria to blind you. And now, the very man you refused to cut down has killed your beloved Sora."

Sora walked a few steps and collapsed, falling into Riku's arms. The silver haired man cradled him close, pressing a hand to the wound on his stomach and feeling the hot blood coursing through the gaps in his fingers. Sora coughed, his touch against Riku's cheek. Seafoam green eyes began to collect tears, teeth were grinding together, the darkness pooling around them.

"I'll heal you," Riku whispered, his hand releasing green Cure threads, "don't worry, I'm right here, I told you I'd protect you."

Sora's breathing was becoming ragged as Riku continued to pour in his curing spells. Panic was beginning to set in when the blood refused to stop and the wound still wide. Black flowers were blooming around them in fields, Riku was tapping into the furthest recesses of his dark form. The purple rings in his eyes were spinning erratically, his silver hair extending like a curtain that shrouded them off from the world. Sora mustered the strength to pull himself upwards, his lips kissing Riku's ear.

"I know everything," he shuddered, "what…you've gone through…all because of me."

"I'm not going to lose you again!"

Sora coughed up more blood. He grasped Riku's hand and placed it over his chest. "What do you feel?"

Riku felt absolutely nothing, there was no heartbeat to speak of. He grasped Sora's neck and brought their foreheads together.

"But you're right here," Riku expressed with a broken voice, "you're alive, I finally have you back."

"I'm not the one you want," he said with eyelids fluttering closed, "your Sora has a soul…a heart. He's still waiting for you."

Sora grabbed a hold of Riku's face, his crimson stained lips meeting his. Riku felt a sudden rush, the fields of black flowers that blossomed turning a bright blue. He was looking at numerous blue roses, all glistening with dew. Sora let out one last breath, his body becoming slack in Riku's arms. He threw his head back, gaze cast against the darkened skies. That's when Riku let out a bone chilling scream. The sorceresses stood amongst one another, their attention suddenly upon the fields of blue roses. Fabula's lips pulled into a malicious smile.

"It's happening."

Tiny spheres of light errupted from within each blue rose, slowly rising upwards and shining brilliantly.

"The final ritual has been initiated."

They were the souls of all those that had fallen victim to the sorceresses. Their lives were shining like a beacon for the most powerful of all Guardian Forces, Eden. The thundering skies vanished, allowing the night to rule once more. Against the moon a tiny dot could be seen. With her tiny wings, Mog hovered facing the earth. The numerous shining souls grew brighter, illuminating their surroundings in a brilliant light. Mog's image shifted, becoming elongated and bathed in white robes. She took the form of a purple haired girl, her forehead bearing a golden horn. Her eyes opened, glimmering with the lights from below.

"_You poor thing."_

She descended, walked through the flowers until she stood before Riku and Sora's lifeless form. Riku stared at her with wide eyes, his skin etched with black veins.

"_You poor, poor thing. Sora, my friend, you couldn't do it."_

Eden glanced at Riku. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Was this child the thing the sorceresses wanted so badly? The reason he and Sora were thrown into such a deranged game was for this little girl? She guarded the pathway leading to the center of existence, it was what Riku had in turn wanted when he sold his contract. If he wanted Sora back and not by the sorceresses' own hand, he needed a different option. Now, he cradled Sora's dead body, but Eden was right in front of him. He could change it all, if he only had that power, he could bring him back. Fabula licked her lips, her eyes hungering for the white robed child.

"How I've longed for this moment. I've watched so many cycles of your life, each one ending with a happily ever after. No matter how much I tried to stop it, Riku, you would always reach Sora."

He peered through the gaps in his hair, purple ringed eyes staring at the sorceress. She clutched onto her chest, her cheeks growing rosy.

"You could only look at him, you could never look at me with those same loving eyes. You were my friend first, and he stole you away!"

Edea and Ultimecia stood back, watching as their companion suddenly broke down.

"I did everything for you! I listened, I cleaned your wounds every time your father struck you! But the moment he came into our lives it all changed! You replaced me with that disgusting brat!"

Riku couldn't fathom what she was belowing about. He touched Sora's face, his fingertips stained red.

"I saw you! I saw you on our secret island, you were sharing that damn paopu fruit with him. After I realized how stupid I had been acting, I came to find you and apologize, that I would accept the happiness that Sora brought you, but it all came crashing down. You shared something so sacred right in front of my face!"

His head shot up. "How…how did you know about the paoupu fruit?"

Fabula was laughing. "Of course, of course you can't remember."

She waved her hand in an intricate pattern, threads of gold materializing and mending themselves into a continous strand. Riku felt a pain coursing through his head and clutched onto himself as the images came pouring in.

"_I'm going to be a treasure hunter."_

_He blinked before bursting into laughter. Rikku's cheeks grew a bright shade of red, her mouth puffed up and hands synched at her waist in frustration. _

"_Don't you make fun of me!"_

"_I'm-I'm sorry Rikku, but the look on your face when you said that-"_

"_It's my dream! You shouldn't be making fun of my dream! As my best friend, you're supposed to believe in me."_

_Hey," she directed at Sora, "new kid."_

"_His name is Sora," Riku replied opening his paper bag and taking out an apple. She stuck her tongue out at him. _

"_New kid."_

_Sora looked up at her, his fingers working on unwrapping the plastic from his sandwich. "You're Rikku, right?"_

"_You got that right, I'm Rikku. And I think you need to know your place."_

_She stuck a finger right in front of Riku's face, her green eyes still zeroed in on the brunet. "Riku is my best friend, got that?"_

"_Alright, he's your best friend."_

_She seemed satisfied with herself. "Okay then."_

"_But who said he can't have two best friends?"_

_Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, Riku somewhat startled by what he had just said. He gazed at him, watched as he took a bite of his sandwich and smiled with a mouthful. The blonde girl veered at him angrily. _

"_You don't know anything, you can't have two best friends! That's not how it works."_

"_Says who?"_

_Rikku began sputtering her words. "Well, it's-it's, just how things work, okay?"_

"_See? You don't even know what you're saying. If Riku wants to have more than one best friend, that's for him to decide."_

_Sora wiped the crumbs away from his lips. "Right?"_

Riku glanced upwards after the violent onslaught of images, his vision concentrating on Fabula. Her hair shifted from a shimmery silver, to a bright blonde. He felt the name leaving his lips.

"Rikku?"

She nodded, the beads in her hair clinking together.

"And now, it's time to undo what you've done to me."

There was a flash, the tall form of Griever positioned in front of Eden's human form. He impaled his hand on the golden horn fitted to her forehead, the young girl letting out a screech. Her robes vanished, her body rising upwards as wings of monstrous size began to grow from her backside. Winds errupted, forcing Riku to crouch over Sora's body, his dark energy creating a barrier as they were pelted with the sudden force. Griever glanced to Riku, blue eyes hazed over.

"I'm sorry Riku…you should have killed me when you had the chance."

Fabula extended her arms towards Eden's changing form, the young girl warping into the massive winged Garden. Riku looked up to the skies, all but blocked out by the immense size of the legendary Guardian Force. Fabula, along with Edea and Ultimecia, disappeared from the fields of flowers, leaving Riku still cradling Sora's body. He recalled the moment Sora kissed him, a silent message passing through his lips in the process.

"_Eden requires a password for the pathway to open."_

Riku stood up, hands clenching tightly.

"_You haven't lost yet."_

**~00000~**

**The conclusion to 'Vanilla Reaper' next chapter**


	20. Selfless

**A/N: **Thank you, everyone.

* * *

**Vanilla Reaper**

**Final Chapter**

**-Selfless-**

* * *

He looked beautiful, unmoving amongst the fields of blue roses. Eyes lay closed delicately, hair eternally set in spikes of warm chocolate brown, and hands clasped gently over his abdomen. Riku kneeled over Sora's figure, his fingertips running an imaginary line around his forehead, cheeks, and pink tinged lips. He moved in closer, his mouth hovering a breath away from Sora's cold skin. Riku took a hold of Sora's head and softly pressed a kiss against his lips. The silver haired man remained there in a desperate hope that the kiss would be returned, but it was not to be. Riku pulled back, drove a hand through Sora's hair and stood up.

"I'll see you soon."

The fields of blue roses and their gleaming lights blinked as Riku donned the darkness at his feet. For a second their glimmering shine disappeared, as if afraid of Riku's presence. The souls around him were not at fault, they were all victims conned out of a wish they all wanted granted. How many people had to suffer? How many of them were given cruel tasks and were asked to accomplish the impossible? They gave off a cold feeling, a wave of emotions were being exhaled by the roses' petals. Riku looked to the skies, but instead of a bright night covered in stars, all he could see was the enormity of Eden, the majestic garden.

"_Eden requires a password for the pathway to open."_

Riku rocketed from the ground, the force scattering the flowers in a frenzied storm. They traveled behind him in streams, fluttering and falling back to the earth. Riku clenched his hands tighter, his eyes veered into slits. Eden was a colossal being unlike anything Riku had ever seen before. Cream colored wings, radiant blues and purples accented with gold decorated every inch of the garden, a cylindrical protrusion descending from the main garden's core. The farther he climbed into the skies, the more the structure grew in size and clearly defined how insignificant it made Riku feel. A crimson cape seemed to encase the cylindrical structure, as if housed on the shoulders of a lithe feminine figure.

"_And now, it's time to undo what you've done to me."_

He was staring at a long time friend, someone that he knew since childhood. But the woman that had been taunting him, that was not the Rikku he knew. The silver haired man was having trouble recalling what exactly had happened to her. There was the night of a high school party in which she had drunkenly confessed a pining for him. She cried in his arms yelling about the unfairness of it all. She had told him and Sora to leave and so they traveled to the small outer island where they all played on as children. But beyond that, it was as if anything associated with her just…disappeared. Rikku was Sorceress Fabula. That reality was set before his eyes and Riku couldn't deny it. She held Sora with Griever's gunblade to his throat, she was poking fun at him, laughing at his misery. Was that the Rikku he knew? The girl with the colorful beads that cleaned his wounds, _that _was Rikku? Nothing made any sense to him.

"_Warning: Unauthorized energy source approaching."_

The words resonated loudly, booming around Riku as he stopped his ascension. Eden wasn't about to let Riku close the distance. He grit his teeth, his senses picking up on a sudden wave of energy collecting above him. Eden was whirling like an engine, its gears grinding together. Riku saw lights popping everywhere, a sea of orbs looking down at him menacingly. He couldn't begin to count them all.

"Shit," he muttered holding up both hands.

They plummeted, a shower of zooming energy particles aiming for him. Riku pooled dark power up into his open palms, his intention being to create a shield against the barrage. He let out a breath, the dark power erupting from his hands. It created a crescent barrier, the descending blasts impacting it. Riku could feel every forceful blow, his shield slowly cracking under the intense shower. There was no indication that Eden was letting up on the relentless assault, therefore forcing Riku to fall back. He touched solid ground, his eyes still latched onto the guardian force.

"I can't get close," he muttered in frustration, "how the hell did the sorceresses manage to get past it?"

He pried his surroundings for a corridor that could connect him to the skies, but anything he could sense would not lead him to where he wanted. Time was ticking quickly, every second that went by was precious. Even if what Sora uttered to him was true, that Eden require a password for the pathway to open, he couldn't underestimate Fabula and the others. Yet even he didn't know what it could be. Sora wasn't able to tell him that crucial clue.

"_Don't worry."_

He felt a pair of arms surrounding him, clasping together against his chest. Riku continued to look forward, the warm energy embracing him familiar.

"Quistis?"

Her body was emitting a soft glow, ethereal and very soothing.

"_I'm sorry for not being there."_

"Griever was so worried," Riku replied, "we couldn't detect your presence anywhere."

She lifted a hand to Riku's face. He could see right through her.

"What happened to you?"

"_I couldn't tell you everything at first. I was so happy to know that Griever was still alive, but when I realized how it was he had survived so long, I couldn't reveal the truth. I couldn't risk the chance that the sorceresses could find out, even with the power of Mighty Guard."_

Riku batted his eyelashes, a smirk appearing. "Is that the only reason?"

Quistis let out a chuckle.

"_He's so lucky to have had you around as a partner. You don 't miss a thing, do you Riku? You're quite right, there was another reason, and quite selfish too. I couldn't break it to Griever that I'm no longer a part of this world."_

The silver haired man gulped the breath he had been holding onto. "You're dead."

The blonde woman placed her cheek on Riku's shoulder.

"_I died in the sorceress attack long ago. Eden did find me, but I was already gone."_

"We fought you when we arrived at Balamb Garden, we sensed a living presence," Riku expressed, "How could we not tell?"

"_Eden's power prevented you from realizing it. You see, when I died, Eden took my soul into her own being. I became a part of her, but I was allowed to keep my memories and individuality. Balamb Garden was the only home I've ever known, and so I wished to remain here. In these ruins, on a world where there was nothing living anymore, Eden placed a great responsibility on my shoulders."_

"Something you couldn't risk the sorceresses finding out," Riku reiterated Quistis' words.

"_Right. Your friend Sora informed you that Eden needs a password to open the pathway. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you from the beginning, but even if Griever was a dear friend, I couldn't reveal the truth at the time…"_

Quistis removed herself from Riku and hovered in front of him. She held both hands against her chest, closing her eyes.

"_The truth is…I was given the password to protect."_

The spectacled woman threw her arms to the sides. Her hair grew longer, forming a set of large wings tinted with green. Feathers materialized, creating a short dress with an opening down the front. Quistis looked to Riku intently. She grew closer, drawing her head past Riku and lips pulling to his ear. She mouthed something silent to him, Riku immediately narrowing his eyes. Quistis cradled Riku's face, her body growing faint. A single tear fell from her eyes, falling and staining the earth.

"_No matter what happens, don't ever hesitate."_

She smiled at Riku before disappearing in a series of lights carrying towards the skies. He reached a hand towards them, the lights passing through his hand. Riku slid a finger diagonally in front of him, a corridor ripping open. It was Quistis' last act of kindness to Riku.

"_I'm sorry Riku…you should have killed me when you had the chance."_

Riku understood the underlying message in Quistis' words. He was walking along the darkened corridor, the ground beneath his feet unstable and the turbulent waves of negative energy blowing at his sides like maddening rivers. Shaking his head at the thought, Riku continued forward, unwavering. The corridor led him to a cavernous room, pillars of turquoise crystal in perfect order leading to a massive door. Standing before that very door were the sorceresses. Riku dove a hand into the pool of black energy at his feet and elegantly pulled out a scythe. How appropriate for one titled 'reaper.' He cradled the onyx handle and pushed forward. Riku appeared from above the sorceresses, his blade coming down with a hurdling strike. They grinned.

"_Don't you learn?"_

His attack was parried, sending Riku somersaulting back onto his feet. Riku was staring at Griever, their forms a mirror image of each other. The brunette still held onto his broken gunblade, the very one that only moments ago traveled through Sora's abdomen.

"Please move, Griever."

He raised the weapon at Riku, the words never reaching him. Griever's eyes told Riku the reality of the situation. With a swift series of turns, Riku held the scythe in a threatening response.

"Please," he begged.

Griever lunged for him. Loud metallic shocks carried through the cavernous atmosphere, the pair engaged in a frenzied sortie of blows. Riku gained speed, jumping from one crystal pillar to the other as he swung his scythe. Griever maneuvered easily between the strikes, Riku's weapon managing to only rip the very edges of Griever's dark energy. The silver haired man found himself losing track of Griever for a split second, a split second where Griever appeared behind him. With a hand pressed to his back, Griever summoned a blast of Firaga. The flames bathed him in their destruction, burning away at his backside. Riku couldn't breath, his lungs felt like they were withering away. Collecting darkness into the tip of his scythe, Riku swung it over his head, slicing the flames and allowing him to escape. Plumes of smoke hid Griever in their midst, yet Riku wasn't about to let that stop him. The purple rings in his eyes began to whirl madly, his senses picking up on the brunette hidden in the ashy residue. Riku touched the end of his scythe and performed an arching wave with his hand, a black chain materializing. He gripped the chains with both hands, jumped into the air, and sent the twirling scythe towards the smoke. Riku immediately felt it tethering around something solid and forcefully pulled on the chain. Griever's gunblade came skittering over the floor, the chain wrapped around it. Riku felt his eyes widen.

"_You've not giving it your all."_

A deep snarl deadened Riku's ears, the hulking mass of black fur coming into view. Griever looked at Riku through acidic yellow eyes, his mouth lined with salivating pointed teeth. A single flap of Griever's wings blew the smoke away, leaving the pair staring at one another. The anthropomorphic lion hovered, his scaly black wings poised proudly. The sight should have left Riku on the defensive, yet he stood there with his arms at his side.

"You taught me everything I know," Riku expressed, "how to fight, use magic, I owe you so much."

Griever dove downwards, the protruding magenta blades on his arms aimed for Riku's neck. The silver haired man pulled back on the chain, collecting it by the fistfuls until the scythe lay in his grasp once more. Griever swung each arm, his blades clanking and reverberating against Riku's scythe. He stepped in a semicircle pattern, each foot twirling like a well orchestrated dance. It carried for several minutes, their pattern becoming one rhythmic motion. Riku could see every opening, every future step that was to come. He felt his eyes stinging, the wetness blurring his vision, but never losing focus on Griever's colossal figure.

"_What are you waiting for?"_

The lion's chest ripped open, revealing Griever's human form. He reached for Riku, his arms wrapping around his neck. With tears running down his face the brunette placed a kiss against the side of Riku's head.

"_You are far stronger than me. Don't insult me. You are beyond them. Don't be scared. You've grown to be so strong. This is nothing for you."_

Riku shut his eyes, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he placed both hands on Griever's naked chest. He looked at the brunette, his eyes flashing their beautiful seafoam green color.

"I don't blame you," he said feeling energy focusing in his hands.

Griever let out a sigh.

"_I'm so sorry."_

"Hey," Riku replied, hair wafting, "guess who I saw? Quistis. She wanted me to tell you something."

Griever's eyes were quivering, the strain of holding his body back on the brink of breaking.

"_What did she say?"_

"She and Ellone are waiting for you," Riku whispered.

The brunette leaned back, letting go of everything.

"_Thank you, Riku."_

Dark Firaga poured from Riku's hands, incinerating Griever in its flames. It blazed, flickered until there was nothing left. He felt the chain holding them together breaking, their junction now severed and fractured into thousands of pieces. They flew around, falling to the ground and skittering across the pristine white floors. Riku's hair cascaded over his facial features, hiding himself from the rest of the world. Blood was dripping from where his nails had been digging into his palms. He was trying to hold onto himself. Riku couldn't show weakness when there were still three devils standing between him and the pathway.

"You cease to amaze me," Sorceress Edea expressed.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

Edea stood transfixed, the other two sorceresses immediately dispersing from her side. She glanced at her hand, touched her face and turned to Riku. He leaned his burnt backside against her frame, his hair falling over her shoulders.

"I've had enough of you."

The sorceress in black split clearly in half before disappearing in a cloud of glittering black smoke. Ultimecia gasped, realizing what had happened.

"How dare you!"

She flung her talons at him, their sharpened points shredding into his chest. Riku withstood the attack, his stare blank. He swiftly clutched Ultimecia by the throat, raising her into the air.

"I'm not afraid anymore," he exhaled quietly, lips inches from Ultimecia's horrified face. "I've always been stronger."

His blade plunged through her chest, blood spilling out from her mouth. Those honey colored eyes faded, lost their luster as she fell back. Ultimecia clutched the end of Riku's scythe, a final smile being offered to the silver haired man.

"What a kute errand boy you made."

Riku remained unfazed, the horned sorceress disappearing in the same plume of sparkling black smoke as Edea. He swung his scythe once, holding it at his side. Riku peered over his shoulder, tongue licking at his bleeding lip. All that was left was Fabula.

"Oh Riku," she swooned, hands clutching her breasts. "You're so beautiful."

"Don't," he replied, blade poised. "your words mean nothing to me."

Fabula craned her neck slightly, eyes set in slits. "How can you say something so cold? To me, your beloved friend?"

"You're not my friend."

The blonde sorceress brought a finger to her lip, biting down on it. "I was always there for you. My entire world was you, why couldn't you see that?"

"The Rikku I knew was kind," Riku said looking down at his hands, "what I see now is nothing but a crazed woman desperate for power."

"But don't you see?" she bellowed out, her voice echoing loudly. "I'm doing this for _you."_

Riku scoffed. "No…the only person you're thinking of is yourself."

Fabula slinked back against the large door, hands running along the crystal-like material it was made of.

"I'm not like Edea and Ultimecia. They were weak. You wouldn't dare strike me down."

A single eye gazed past a curtain of silver hair. "Then you don't know me at all."

Riku vanished, the sorceress with blonde braids immediately holding up her arms. She cast a protective spell on the length of her arms, Riku's scythe meeting with her enchantment and overbearing her physically. Fabula looked up from a kneeled position, the silver haired man simply standing there as if he wasn't even trying.

"You've caused so much harm," he said to her, each word laced with disdain. "Not only to me, but others."

Fabula let out a breath, her form evaporating and reappearing a few feet away. "I would do it all over again. Even if I had to spend another thousand years doing so."

It was then that Riku laughed quietly to himself. He held out a hand, a soft golden glow within his palm. Fabula looked from Riku's smiling lips to the object in his hand. Riku closed his eyes.

"You don't know anything…for being so powerful, you missed such a simple thing. And to think, it was his idea."

A piece of paopu fruit lay in his hand, a golden aura exuding from it. Riku simply held it there.

"_But who's to say it can't be shared by more than two?"_

A gentle look caressed Riku's face. "That day, he told me you hated him. You should have seen him, how much it affected him. Sora loved you just as much as he loved me."

It was a disgusting warmth Fabula felt seeing Riku's open palm. She hid away behind her pale yellow robes, gaze teeming with a glossiness.

"That's not true."

Riku closed his hand and brought it up against his heart. "He wanted to share a part of it with you. He saved you a piece."

"It's all a lie," Fabula expressed, "it won't stop me"

Riku clenched his scythe. "The pathway won't open for you."

He sounded so sure of himself it sent a shiver up Fabula's spine. She glared at him.

"You haven't learned your place."

Riku whirled his scythe elegantly. "Try me."

Her robes disappeared, lavender dress shortening into a skirt. She blew a breath into her hands, a pair of daggers appearing. Fabula adopted a fighting stance, her back arched and weapons ready.

"Have it your way."

She heaved forward, daggers whirling past Riku's scythe and snipping at his face. Riku reacted accordingly, craning his neck back and to the side in order to avoid her dangerous points. Fabula plunged downwards, kicking her leg in a wide arc and slamming into Riku's ankles. He came barreling backwards, his arm twisting on itself as he used it to keep him balanced. Fabula didn't give him a moment to counter, her speed accelerating and coming from the sides in a blur.

"I'm not as demure I appear."

Riku sliced the ground, sending dark flames erupting upwards and stopping Fabula's stride. She blew out a powerful Blizzard spell, crystallizing the fire in ice and shattering them with a well performed kick. The air filled with a cold fog, their surroundings encased in the shrouded mist. Fabula remained alert.

"Did your words mean nothing? Are you so scared to face me?"

She sensed his presence and plunged her daggers to the side, smiling. To Fabula's surprise, her attack met with nothing but empty air. She immediately performed a pirouette, encasing herself in Protect as she was met with an assortment of strikes. She managed to fend most of them off, but in her position she couldn't move. Riku was running circles around her, scythe beating into her spell and overpowering the defenses. Fabula was forced to fall back, somersaulting into the air as she summoned a powerful magic.

"Flare."

Riku's enhanced eyes could see the formation of the explosion and brought up a wall of dark energy. The spell was cast, the entire room bathed in a series of violent reds and oranges. He held his scythe out in front of him, the force from Flare eating away at his protection. It came and went in a matter of seconds, the cavernous room now burning. Fabula stood in front of him, her daggers gripped tightly. Riku wiped at the perspiration building on his forehead.

"Your dark powers are impressive," Fabula complimented, "seeing them grow so quickly was almost frightening."

"What's the point in flattering me?" he replied materializing a chain at the end of his scythe.

The sorceress licked her fingertip. "You just don't realize how beautiful you look."

Riku threw his spinning scythe at Fabula, immediately pulling the chain in an arc as she tried to jump away. In her attempt to avoid it, the blade dug into her right arm, forcing a scream out of the sorceress. Blood coursed in rivers, her hair face now pale. A green light spiraled out of her mouth, the Cure spell mending her wound. She looked to Riku, his form bathed in dark energy.

"This is pointless," Riku said watching the once pristine room now tarnished and burning.

"Silence," Fabula replied heaving in gobs of air, her chest expanding. "You haven't even seen me touch a tenth of my power."

Her hair elongated, falling down her back. The lavender skirt dissolved, small patches of white material materializing and barely covering her intimate areas. Those steely blue eyes of her turned golden, matching that of her former companions. She licked a finger, her tongue running along the length. The air around her seemed warped, crackling even. Riku took notice and felt his heart beating on a much quicker pace. Her entire aura seemed completely different, brimming with a dangerous vibe. She smiled at him.

Riku felt the impact, his mouth gaping. A second strike hit him against the face, sending him plowing back into a crystal pillar. He shook his head furiously, got up to his feet as he looked upon Fabula's lithe figure. Her footsteps weren't touching the ground.

"You forced Namine to use an ability called Trance," she began, "it allowed her to tap into a collected power built from a surge of emotions."

She lashed out at him, a whip of multicolored energy smashing into his scythe as he held of the attack.

"Can you even begin to imagine what kind of emotions I've felt? The kind of power that I've collected?"

Riku collected chain into his hand and swerved it from side to side, hitting the whips of energy that continue to come in his direction. He studied her for a second, watching for any openings he could take advantage of.

"I will win," Fabula continued, growing every closer to Riku, "even if I have to kill you, once I gain access to the center of existence, I will bring you back at my side."

Her whips took a hold of Riku's hands, pinning him against the pillar. Fabula placed both hands on his strong shoulders, small gasps leaving her. She caressed his face, drew a finger along his wounded lip. Riku simply looked at her.

"You will belong to me and only me," she whispered into his ear.

It was Riku's turn to smile at the sorceress. "You really don't know anything."

The darkness at his feet shot upwards, a multitude of swords and scythes impaling Sorceress Fabula. Her honey colored eyes looked at Riku in awe. Blood spilled from her mouth, this time there weren't breaths of curative spells. The blades disappeared, pooling back into the abyss beneath Riku's feet. Fabula clutched onto her long blonde hair, crimson seeping into every strand.

"How-how-could you-"

"You said Trance is based on collected emotions," Riku expressed, his eyes looking to the ceiling. "It was you who should have thought…just what emotions _I _have experienced."

The sorceress fell to her knees. "Your darkness…that's your Trance."

Darkness exhuded from him in droves. There was the slightest trace of sympathy in his features. He walked past Fabula's fatally wounded form, his footsteps echoing throughout the cavernous room. Walking up the small flight of stairs to the crystalline doors, Riku stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Eden needed a password for these doors to open," he explained placing a hand against them. "But as I stand here and think…you would have never figured out what it could have been."

Fabula's tears mixed in with the coursing blood. "Aren't you special?"

Riku gazed at her, images of a gapless toothed Rikku funning after him in the elementary school playground. He watched as Fabula slowly swerved from side to side, her lungs gasping for a final breath. She fell into the pool of blood around her, those orbs of honey gold turning to a dull blue. Riku gulped the lump in his throat, concentration now on Eden's doors.

"This is it, Sora," he said to himself, "we'll be together soon."

Riku breathed in deeply, his mouth forming the word.

"_Selfless."_

* * *

"Let's go home," Sora quietly said, leaning against the strong, tall frame of his boyfriend.

It was at that moment that a figure came barreling down the street and roughly brushed against Sora's back. The impact forced him against Riku, the taller man losing his balance and tumbling slightly over before using a hand to catch himself against the wall.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," came the stranger's voice.

Riku would normally lay into the guy and tell him off, yet there was something about the man's words that seemed sincere. Sora helped Riku regain his balance as the pair looked at the taller brunette.

"That's okay," Riku replied cradling Sora's frame. "we'll be going now."

"Have a nice night," Sora added as they began to walk away. The spiky haired man stopped when his foot stepped on something and bent down to pick it up. It was an identification card, the picture telling him it belonged to the man that had bumped into them. Sora turned to him, offering his extended hand.

"You dropped your ID."

He accepted it without a second thought. "Ah, thank you, I was on my way to meet up with some friends at the bar. I would have been screwed without this."

"You have an odd middle name," Sora quipped in with a smile.

The taller brunette laughed. "Yeah, my parents were fond of fairytales and had to add it in somewhere. I prefer it to my first name actually."

Riku raised an eyebrow in innocent jealousy. "Sora, come on, we need to head home."

Sora clasped hands with Riku, using that moment to look to the taller brunette. "It was nice meeting you, Griever."

Riku and Sora walked away, leaving Griever standing on the edge of the street. He looked at the pair, his hands digging themselves into his pants pockets. A short woman bearing similar colored hair came up behind him, leaning in against his frame.

"They seem to be doing well."

"Yeah," he expressed sadly, "I just wanted to see him."

The woman smiled into Griever's side. "We owe him everything. Riku reached the center of existence and instead of thinking of only himself, he thought of everyone else."

"He asked for a new beginning," Griever continued. "Undoing everything that had happened up until that point. Everyone who was a victim to the sorceresses, they've all been reborn into the flow of Destiny Islands."

The woman looked up with a cheery face. "It's not so bad living in Destiny Islands, is it?"

Griever shook his head, returning the smiling gesture. "Not at all, Ellone. Even if Riku can't remember who I am, he wanted me to be a part of this world, his world. I just don't understand how we're able to recall the past."

"Heart," Ellone confirmed for him. "The heart remembers things our minds can't. Give it time, if he considers you a good friend, he'll remember. Strong bonds like yours can't be broken even with absolute power."

"You think so?" he asked

She laughed. "Of course. Now, come on, Quistis is waiting for us at the bar."

Further along, Riku and Sora continued walking, hand in hand. The brunette looked over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the spot where Griever had run into them.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked.

"No," Sora said cradling a white rose, "just tired."

Riku held onto something in his pocket, a broken junction chain glowing softly. "Yeah...it's been a long day."

* * *

**-Vanilla Reaper-**


End file.
